The Night Dragon
by Wolfgang Yharnum
Summary: One night... in a small town, a boy is thrown out by his village, for what reason he was not told. This child meets a great and powerful Dragon of the Night... join him as he warps the world of Fairy Tail to his will... OCxErzaxUr Rated M, Lemons, Language, Chapter 21 is up.
1. The Night Is Found

Chapter 1

"TALKING" 'THINKING' **"DRAGON/BEAST SPEECH" 'DRAGON/BEAST THOUGHTS'**

**Prologue: The Boy**

In an orphanage sat a small child, he looked only five years of age with short spikey black hair and silver eyes, in normal black shorts and a white t-shirt with brown boots. The two workers in front of him thought of ways to get rid of him. See this is no ordinary boy, his parents were mages of a high class, and they were shunned and feared in this village where the orphanage resides, their child was born with abnormally large magic reserves and the townsfolk feared that the boy would kill them all someday(ignorant pricks). The boy's parents died during a mission and left the boy in the orphanage without a clue to what was going on. "We should just kill him, it would be easier than keeping him." the one worker said to the other in a hush as to not draw the boy's attention. "I've got a better idea. Let's leave him in the woods, tell everybody he ran away." the other spoke his idea back. Worker one nodded and approached the boy, "Hey Knight!" he called to the boy now identified as Knight, "I have a surprise for you, close your eyes!" Knight did as he said and ***CRACK*,** he hit him as hard as he could to knock him out. They threw the poor child into a garbage bag and acted like they were dumping some trash as they walked down the halls. When they got outside they headed straight into the forest a few miles in and dumped him on the ground.

**Night Time:**

Knight awoke to a throbbing pain in his head and a thundering noise, looking around it was almost pitch black in the forest but he managed to make out a massive figure towering over him. **"What do we have here?" **a deep voice asked before a part of the figure lowered revealing two silver glowing eyes with black slits for pupils. "Huh?" was all Knight said as he stood, looking into the eyes of the beast. **"A human, interesting… boy where are your parents?" **asked the beast. "I don't know." Was Knight's sad reply with his head hung low. He looked up to the beast and asked "Who are you?" a chuckle erupted from the beast **"I am the great and powerful Ryakumu the king of the Composite dragons!" **the newly named Ryakumu roared throwing a roar of dark purple magic that had white sparkles in it into the air. The dragon looked back at the boy to see his amazed look before speaking, **"And who might you be young one?" **Knight responded with a toothy grin "I'm Knight Rorebeck!" he exclaimed, "Nice to meetcha!" his suddenly cheery attitude threw the dragon for a loop. **"Well Knight, it looks like it's just you and me, what do you think about learning Night Dragon Slaying Magic?" **Knight gave the dragon a massive grin "Hell yea!" he all but screamed.

And done tell me what you think it's my first story and I think I suck if I feel like it or if I get good reviews I'll post again so SEEEEYAAA!


	2. Night Rolls In

_Chapter 2_

"Talks" 'Thoughts' **_"Spells"_********"Dragon/Beast speech" 'Dragon/Beast thoughts'**

**Hargeon port:**

"UHHHGGG, I'm never riding on one of those trains again!" groaned a very sickly Natsu Dragneel in his normal attire but with a red cloak and a backpack filled with stuff. Walking with him his companion Happy, the talking blue cat, told him "You always say that, Natsu, but you keep riding them!" his exclamation caught a few odd stares but they couldn't care at the moment when they heard a female voice shout "Salamander!" They grew massive grins as they nodded to each other and bolted for the crowd of women. He got to the center shouting "Igneel, Igneel it's me- huh?" he got confused when he didn't see a big ass red dragon, but two men. One was average height with weird pants and cloak with a douche haircut that he figured was dyed purple, and a stupid tattoo over his one eyebrow. The other was a bit shorter with just a plain brown coat on and tan pants with a white shirt and _BABY BLUE BOOTS, _and a weird spiked Mohawk on his head. They gave each other confused looks before Natsu gave them a smart question "Who the hell are you guys?" They recomposed themselves and spoke rather arrogantly, "I am the great "Salamander"." the douchey guy said. "And I am the great BlackHawk." the spikey head guy said. "Never heard of ya!"….Natsu was then tackled to the ground by angry "fangirls" and pummeled before "Salamander" stopped their massacre. "Now ladies, I'm sure he didn't mean any harm by it." They stopped their massacre and Natsu got up as BlackHawk handed him something, "Here kid, have our autographs." he handed him a paper with their names on it. "Nah I'm good….." Natsu was then tackled and beaten by the "fangirls" again before "Salamander" got their attention by announcing they had to leave. They flew away on a **_Red Carpet _**spell and invited them to a party on their ship. "Oww, sonofabitch those girls hit hard." Natsu groaned from his sitting position on the ground, "Are you ok Natsu?" Happy asked concerned for his friend, "Yeah I'm good." "Umm…" a feminine voice drew their attention to a busty blond girl in front of them. She wore a sleeveless white shirt with blue trim, a blue skirt with a belt that held some weird keys and a whip, black heeled shin high boots, and to top it off, a small to the side pony tail in a red ribbon on the right side of her head that had shoulder length blond hair. Her chocolate brown eyes looked at them a little nervously as she spoke "Hi I'm Lucy, I just wanted to thank you for breaking that spell that those creeps were using. I just wanted to repay you for it, you hungry for lunch?" a rumble from Natsu's stomach was her answer.

**Nighttime:**

Natsu leaned on a railing overlooking the city, his friend Happy told him something, "Hey Natsu I think I see that salamander guy's boat." Natsu craned his neck to look at the ocean and when he saw the boat he immediately got sick looking at it. His attention was drawn elsewhere to some girls talking and heard "Yea they say that "Salamander" is a member of Fairy Tail!" the one said. "Fairy Tail." Natsu breathed as he turned to glare at the boat.

**Docks:**

A figure looked out at the ocean, more specifically "Salamander" and "Blackhawk's" boat. The figure stood tall, the moon's light showed his features. He stood six foot four inches high, five inches if you count his black combat boots. Over that he had black jeans, white t-shirt, and a long black trench coat that looked like it was made from small dragon scales. Behind his right shoulder there was the buttstock of a M1014 black combat magic shotgun in a black nylon holster strapped on his back. Under his coat, on his right thigh was a holster carrying a Colt M1911 magic pistol with black metal and modern orange grip.(Look them up) Inside his jacket sat multiple shells for his shotgun and multiple magazines for his pistol. Upon his face were gold rimmed aviators with dark brown lenses, behind those were piercing silver eyes with a black silted pupil. He had messy, spikey black hair and an almost unnoticeable five-o-clock shadow, he looked no more than twenty or twenty-one at best with his handsome face and very lightly tanned skin. As he stared at the retreating boat, he spoke almost under his breath, "That imposter will pay for making my name look like a joke." Large black draconic wings then sprouted from his shoulder blades. The wings were covered in black scales and the inside skin for catching air was dark grey, at the base of the wings the trench coat seemed to morph back together around the wings, same for the t-shirt. The wingspan was easily fifteen feet wide, seven and a half each wing. He stood for another moment, then with a large flap of his wings he flew up and out towards the ship in time to see the glint of some keys fly out of a window on the boat. He swooped down and caught them before they hit the water, he flew back up above the ship again in time to see a pink headed kid smash through the roof of the ship.

**"****Salamander's" ship a minute earlier:**

'Is this really my fate, to be sold into slavery?' a very desperate looking Lucy thought to herself. She had on an elegant red dress for "Salamander's" boat party. "Salamander" and "BlackHawk" stood in front of her with smug smirks as they told her about their slave trade and how she was going to be a part of it so they could sell her in Bosco. *SMASH* the ceiling caved in revealing Natsu in a crouched position with Happy floating over him. "Natsu, Happy!" she shouted, "Hey its Lucy, what are you doing here?" Happy questioned. "This Salamander guy tricked me, he said he would get me into Fairy Tail…. And since when do you fly?" "No time to explain let's go!" Happy picked her up with his tail and took off out the busted ceiling, not seeing the shadowy figure flying near-by. "What about Natsu?" she shouted to Happy. "Natsu will be fine, but we have a problem….." "What?" "I'm out of magic." *POOF* and like that they were plummeting towards the ocean. Before they hit the ocean, with speeds unmatched something caught them and flew back towards the docks and touched down near a building. Setting her down, Lucy barely registered what happened until she saw a guy with black hair, sunglasses and…. big black wings on his back. He was holding her keys that were thrown out to the ocean to her. "Oh, thanks, who are you?" she thank-questioned him as she took her keys, putting them on her belt. "I'm Knight Rorebeck, pleased to meet you milady." the newly named Knight bowed as he took her hand and kissed it, being a gentleman. "Lucy was it, such a nice name. I saw you talking to that pink headed guy earlier." Knight stood straight again letting a blushing Lucy have her hand back, "Aye, that's Natsu and I'm Happy!" Happy exclaimed letting his presence be known, jumping onto Lucy's shoulder. "Ah, I see so that's your name along with Natsu." Knight didn't seem surprised to see a talking cat. "I should go help him he looked a little sickly on that boat, stay here!" with a flap of his wings he took off at high speeds towards the boat. Lucy was then dumbfounded to watch the boat flung back into the harbor, crashing on its side.

**At the boat: **

"Salamander", "BlackHawk" and a few of their men stood from their places on the ground to see a very pissed Natsu on the ground in front of them, missing his red jacket showing off the Fairy Tail emblem on his right shoulder, "I don't care if you use my nick name but I will never stand for someone dirtying the Fairy Tail name." he said darkly. Bora, the douchey guy, faced Natsu with a smug smirk "You might be the real one, but don't underestimate me!" he shouted, **_"Prominence Typhoon!" _**he unleashed his attack. Natsu just stood there and took the hit, Bora smirked as the attack connected, but lost his smirk as he watched Natsu eat his purple flames. "*MUNCH MUNCH* *BURP* Ughh are you really a fire wizard because those flames sucked." Bora only gave an odd noise, "Whatever, **_Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" _** Natsu punched him in the face with a flame covered hand and took out most of the others except Rory. "Holy shit, you'll pay for that kid **_Dark Blade!" _**He fired a dark magic blade from his arm, Natsu didn't have to dodge though as Knight appeared in front of him, catching the blade and… eating it. "Bleh, you call that dark magic?" he questioned, reaching his right hand up to the pistol grip on his shotgun and pulling it out, pulling the slide back to put a round in the chamber and pointed it at the very scared Rory. "No way you're the real BlackHawk!" he yelped, "Yep, and you've pissed me off!" Knight pulled the trigger and little glowing white pellets exploded from the barrel and hit Rory in the gut, blowing him back a few feet and knocking him out. Knight holstered the gun and turned around to find a very excited Natsu shouting about his performance and an extremely dumbfounded Lucy staring at him. They heard what sounded like marching and Natsu stopped to listen before grabbing Lucy and Happy and took off down the street yelling about Lucy joining Fairy Tail. Knight, not wanting to get caught by the army, sprinted after them yelling to them to wait for him.

lololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololol

ANNNNNND done! Second chapter woooo! I added Team Natsu because he'll be with Erza, duh. Any way CYYYA Next time on The Night Dragon.


	3. The Night Joins

Chapter 3

"Talk" 'think' **"Dragon/Beast talks" 'dragon/beast thinks' ****_"Spells"_**

**Fairy Tail:**

"*Whistle* that's a big ass building!" Knight exclaimed as him, Natsu, Lucy, and Happy came up to the guild building. Lucy was bouncing with excitement, which attracted the attention of a few men walking by, until Knight gave them a fierce glare to make them shit themselves as they ran off. He didn't have his sun glasses on because of the people he was going to meet in the guild, 'This seems better than freelancing to random people, I'll have friends to talk to and people to help me.' Knight thought to himself. "You guys ready?" Natsu asked Knight and Lucy, they both nodded. Natsu proceeded to kick open the doors and shout "I'M BACK" as loud as he could earning a sweatdrop from Knight and Lucy. "Hey Natsu your ba-" a random guild member said or started to say as Natsu had kicked him in the face shouting about how the guy lied to him about Igneel and started a guild wide brawl. Knight facepalmed and Lucy gaped at Natsu's rash actions, their attention was drawn to a beautiful white haired woman when she said "Hi are you guys new members?" Lucy gasped at her, stuttering "I-its Mirajane in t-the flesh!" Knight dashed forward to greet her "Mirajane, such a lovely name for a lovely woman, I am Knight Rorebeck, at your service." He bowed and kissed her hand like he did with Lucy. "Such a gentleman." Mira giggled as he stood again, "Hey shouldn't we stop them?" he asked pointing to the fight, "No its fine this happens all the time." she giggled, and got a sweatdrop from Knight. When he looked up she was gone but a barrel was flying at him, with speed that seemed impossible he drew the pistol on his hip and blew the barrel to smithereens. Everyone stopped dead hearing the gunshot, staring at Knight as he holstered his gun "What?" he asked when he saw everyone staring. "That was impressive my boy." A small old man said as he walked towards Knight. He had a weird orange and blue striped hat, an orange jacket and orange shorts. "Oh, Master I didn't know you were back yet." Mirajane appeared again, the Master stopped in front of Knight as he looked up at him, "Name's Makarov guild master of Fairy Tail!" he shot his hand as high as it would go. Knight bent down a little and took his hand, shaking it "Knight Rorebeck." He felt everyone's eyes again, someone asked, "Like, night as in nighttime?" Looking up he glared at everyone "It's Knight with a K, **GOT IT?**" his voice turned demonic as everyone scrambled yelling "Yes, Sir!" Makarov chuckled watching his children get scared of someone they don't even know. "So Knight, I presume you're here to join along with the blond girl there?" "Yea that's Lucy we are here to join." "Good it always gets livelier here with new members, now for you guild mark." He pointed to Mirajane who was giving Lucy her guild mark. He walked over to her as she got done "Alright, where and what color?" Knight thought for a moment, he then unbuckled the strap to his shotgun holster and laid it on a table doing the same for his coat and t-shirt revealing his broad chiseled chest and abs. "Here-" he pointed to his right pectoral, "-in purple." He was pretty sure that as Mirajane pushed the stamp on him she got a feel on his abs, he was blushing a little as she finished, he looked at it before it started to change, getting darker like dark magic and gaining a couple of gleaming white marks on it. Satisfied, he put his clothes and gun back on and turned to Makarov and gave him a thumbs up. "Now then everybody let's have a party for our new guild members!" Makarov yelled and everybody cheered, starting the festivities that were going to last into the night. 'I just know I'm gonna love it here.' Knight thought as people pulled him into the party.

**The next day:**

Just about everyone who was there when Knight and Lucy joined was passed out somewhere including Natsu, Gray, Elfman, Wakaba, Maco, and of course Cana. Knight was asleep on the table across from a passed out Cana, she challenged him to a drinking contest that everyone betted on. Let's just say that everyone lost a shit ton of money. Everything was peaceful until Loke burst through the door "EVERYBODY GET UP, ERZA'S BACK!" he shouted. Everyone scrambled up and started cleaning and yelling, not even making Knight groan or move from sleeping. Everyone froze when the doors burst open revealing someone with a giant ass horn on their shoulder. She had long red hair, dark brown eyes, Heartz Kruz armor with a blue skirt and black knee-high boots. "Everyone-" she spoke in a commanding voice as she set the horn down "-I heard some things about the guild on my last job, they are not pleasant." she glared at everyone. "Gray, you completed your job, but ran around naked in town and stole underwear!" Gray coward behind a table. "Ca-" *SNORE* "What, who was that?" *SNORE* she turned toward Knight who was sleeping still. *SNORE* Erza approached him "Aw poor guy, he's dead." someone whispered, "He just joined too." Someone else whispered. Erza now stood next to him, "Excuse me, wake up." *SNORE* "Ahem, e-"*SNORE* Erza gained a tic-mark on her head as she cocked her fist back and swung. *THUD* Knight unconsciously caught her fist surprising everyone "Who the fuck woke me up, I have a hangover, damnit! Oh, it's a ginger lady!" Knight looked at Erza whose fist he let go and noticed everyone's scared expressions. "Hey guys what's wr- HOLY FUCK!" Knight had to jump away from a sword swing from an angry Erza, he landed a few feet away from her, "Hey what the hell is- WOAH!" he dodged another swing and pulled his shotgun from his back and blocked a cleaver swing. "HOLD THE FUCK ON!" he yelled, 'Shit, she's strong!' he thought as he broke the power struggle and jumped back. "Is it cause I said ginger lady, if so I'm sorry-HOLY SHIT!" *BANG BANG* he fired two rounds to counter a barrage of swords, knocking them off course of his body. "This is gonna get someone hurt stop attacking me, I'm sor-FUUCK!" he dodged another barrage and another before Knight's anger got the better of him, he roared "STOP THIS FOR FUCK'S SAKE!" Erza stopped as he calmed down and explained, "Ok you're upset and I caused it, for that I AM SORRY. I have a hangover and I'm not thinking straight, so yea." Erza put her swords away as she composed herself "I am also sorry I shouldn't have attacked you, please hit me for my insolence!" she said bowing. "Ok" everyone gasped, he walked forward, stopping in front of her, and he put his right hand on her head and ruffled her hair. He dropped his hand, smiling, as she stood up, "Now we should properly introduce ourselves." He bowed and offered his hand, she was still blushing from his earlier action as she put her hand in his. "I'm Erza Scarlett." she introduced, her blush intensified as he kissed her hand, "Erza, such a pretty and lovely name for such a beautiful woman. Knight Rorebeck at your service." "Your name's Knight as in a knight in shining armor?" she asked. He stood and his smile broke his face, "Yes, yes, yes it is, all these other dunces thought it was nighttime, night, especially Natsu!" he yelled. "WHAT YOU SAY?" Natsu yelled as he launched himself at Knight, fist aflame. Knight sidestepped him and launched a fist into his gut, effectively knocking the air out of him. Natsu fell to the floor gulping air and groaning in pain, "Your lucky I held back, Natsu." It was Erza's turn to be surprised "You were holding back with that? It takes a lot of force to put Natsu on his ass!" Knight laughed "Haha, yea if it was full force he'd be in the celling, knocked out. With magic he'd be dead if I used full force." Everyone gaped, "What?" he asked. "Well then-" Erza started, regaining her composure, "-I guess you can help me then, you too Natsu, Gray." She called them and they both stood in front of her. "What do you need our help for Erza, and why with flame-brain here?" "Yea why do I have to work with Ice-Princess?" Natsu agreed with Gray. They gave each other a glare before returning to Erza, "I heard something very concerning on my last job, and I need your help, all we need is Master's approval, Mira is the master in?" she turned to Mira who was at the bar, "No he left for a guild master meeting this morning." Mira said shaking her head. "Well I guess we'll have to go without his approval, meet me at the train station in an hour, understand?" Erza ordered Natsu and Gray, "Aye, sir!" they squeaked, running out to pack. "Will you come with us, Knight?" she asked turning to him, "Yea I got nothin' to do, I'll come." "Good, I'm going to pack, see you at the train station, ok?" "Yea I'll be there." he watched her leave. He had rented a hotel room until he got settled in when he first arrived in Magnolia. 'Why do I have a bad feeling about this?' he thought to himself as he went to pack.

**Train Station:**

When Knight arrived at the train station, with a bag slung over his left shoulder, hanging by his right hip, he immediately spotted Natsu and Gray at each other's throats in front of Lucy and Happy, he got even more confused when he saw the little white…. dog, thing that Lucy was holding. But he remembered she was a **_Celestial Spirit _**wizard and grew a smirk as he approached. "Hey guys." he called, they were about to respond but when he got within five feet of them the dog thing Lucy was holding yelped a weird noise and coward in her bosom. Natsu, Happy, and Gray gave it confused looks while Knight kept smirking. "What's wrong Plue?" Lucy asked the spirit, it pointed at Knight looking up at her "Pluuue!" it said before hiding again. When Lucy turned to Knight he changed to a confused look and shrugged his shoulders, she gave him a wary look before sending Plue back to the spirit realm. At this time Erza showed up "Everyone!" she called. Lucy was the first to see her and gaped at the massive amount of luggage Erza had, "So much stuff…." Erza walked past her over to the guys "Are you all ready?" she asked. "One thing Erza." Natsu got her attention, "I want to fight you when we get back!" he threw a fist in the air. "Sure Natsu, I'll fight you when we get back." Natsu cheered until they boarded the train and he got motion sick.

**On the Train:**

After being on the train awhile Erza had knocked Natsu out to "help" his motion sickness, She had his head on her lap on the one seat and across from her was Gray by the window and Lucy holding Happy since Plue got scared of Knight every time she called him out. Speaking of Knight, 'Of course, make the new guy sit all alone' Knight had to sit in the empty seat adjacent to Erza and Natsu with no one across from him. "So Lucy." Erza started "I hear you're a celestial wizard." "Huh, oh yea but I'm not that strong though, what magic do you use?" Lucy asked her. Happy interjected, "Erza's magic is so pretty, it makes her enemies bleed!" Lucy looked scared "That doesn't sound pretty!" Erza spoke up "I for one think Gray's magic is more beautiful than mine." she gestured to him as he put his right fist on his open left hand and made a Fairy Tail emblem out of ice, "I use **_Ice Make Magic_** it lets me make anything out of ice." showing the sculpture out of ice to Lucy. "Wow that's amazing." she breathed, "Hey Knight." she turned to him, "What magic do you use?" that got Erza and Gray's attention as the focused on him. "I use a lost magic." he started, "Lost magic?" Gray questioned, "Yes, it's a magic that has been lost in time, only a few people know it, Natsu is one of them." "Wait, you mean you're a dragon slayer like Natsu?" Lucy asked "Yes, it's called **_Night Dragon Slaying Magic." _**He lifted his right hand and it became engulfed in dark purple magic with white glimmering specks in it, "Woah, it looks like stars at night." Lucy breathed, mesmerized by his magic. "Natsu can eat fire to regain his magic energy, I'm a bit different." Knight continued, "**_Night Magic_** is a composite magic, meaning that it is a combination of a few magics." "What magic is that made from?" Gray interjected, "It's made from **_Dark Magic, Shadow Magic, Light Magic, Moon Magic, _**and some **_Celestial Spirit Magic." _**Lucy gasped at the last one, "Wait does that mean you EAT celestial spirits!" she all but yelled, "NO, NO, NO I don't eat them , just any magic they can dish out." Knight got her to calm down, and he noticed Erza hadn't spoken yet as she was just staring at his magic covered hand. Knight made the magic in his hand disappear and started waving it in front of Erza's face, "Hey, earth to Erza!" he called to her, and she snapped out of it and regained her composure "Very interesting Knight, but what do you fire out of your magic guns?" "Huh, oh, that's just some **_Light Magic _**coating the bullets so they don't kill people, but instead knock them out on impact, it's also nice for blowing things up." he stated with a grin, "Now that my explanation is done, how about your explanation as to why we're here?"

lololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololol

ANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNND DONE this one took a shit load of time to write, uhhhhg, but I love it so IMMA KEEP GOIN DON'T TRY TA STAHP MEH CYAA Next time on The Night Dragon

Hola, my name is Juan

Me: Go away Juan

Juan: No I stay

Me: *FACEPALM* Fine

Juan: Yay!


	4. Night vs The wind

Chapter 4

"talk" 'think' **_"spells" _****"dragon/demon speech" 'dragon/demon thoughts'**

"Yes, I suppose an explanation is in order." Erza sighed, "Well let's hear it." Gray prodded. She glared momentarily at him before she spoke, "On my last job I heard something very concerning, a dark guild Eisenwald has acquired some kind of powerful spell." "Eisenwald?" Lucy interjected, "Yes, they are a very strong dark guild, especially with their leader, he only accepts assassination jobs, that's why they were kicked out of the legal guilds, but they kept accepting assassinations, that's why their leader is called The Reaper, Erigor The Reaper." Knight visibly flinched at Erigor's name, no one caught it though. "The Reaper!" Lucy started to sweat, "Lushi is getting slimy." Happy said, "IT'S SWEAT YOU STUPID CAT!" she yelled. Erza also explained the weapon they were using, something called Lullaby, Knight barely paid attention, just thinking, 'Erigor, that bastard.'

**Their stop:**

Knight got stuck trying to drag Natsu off the train, 'What the hell, how does that fucking cat carry him?' he thought angrily, dragging Natsu off the bench. He hit the ground with an "Uff!" and apparently Knight took too long. "Ladies and gentlemen, we are now departing for Onibasha station now, thank you for riding!" "Oh, you've got to be fucking kidding me!" Knight yelled angrily, then the train jerked and started moving, 'Aw here comes the headache.' Knight thought sitting down. "What do we have here?" someone questioned, "Some Fairy Tail wizards? You guys are lucky, being in a legal guild." he said sitting across from Knight. The guy had black hair in a spikey pineapple pony tail, a white coat and pants, black shoes and shirt. "Fairy Tail is the best legal guild there is right? I hear the ladies there are lovely and beautiful." he started talking about the girls in Fairy Tail. 'If this punk says one more dirty comment, I'm gonna blow his fucking head off!' Knight thought with a scowl as he nursed his headache, at this point Natsu was able to join him on the bench. Out of nowhere the guy shoved his foot in Knight's face, "YOU FAIRY FLIES THINK YOUR ALL HIGH AND MIGHTY IN YOUR LEGAL GUILD, WHEN EISENWALD CARRIES OUT OUR PLAN, YOU'LL ALL BOW TO US!" he yelled. Just then the train abruptly stopped, the guy fell over and Knight along with Natsu jumped up. Knight pulled his pistol and Natsu burst into flames, "YOUR FATE WAS SEALED ONCE THIS TRAIN STOPPED!" Natsu yelled, Knight started firing at the guy as Natsu hit him **_"FIRE DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!" _**the whole train car roof exploded as the guy fell on his ass, a few burn marks and holes in his clothes from their attacks. A weird three eyed skull flute fell from his jacket, "Shit you saw it!" he shouted scooping it up and putting it away, "We are sorry for the difficulties, we will be continuing shortly, thank you for your patience." "OH HELL NO, I'M NOT RIDING THIS DEATH TRAP ANY LONGER!" Natsu screamed, launching out a window. Knight followed, holstering his gun and spreading his dragon wings, caught Natsu before he hit a magic car Erza was driving as she pulled it to a stop. Knight hovered over them as Natsu jumped to the ground and everyone piled out, "Since when do you have wings?" Natsu asked, "Since I was taught my magic." Knight said smiling as he flapped his wings every so often to stay afloat on the air. "Natsu, if Knight didn't catch you, you could have gotten hurt, you know that right!" Erza shouted as she bonked Natsu on the head, "Erza, give him a break, you left him on the train anyway." Knight waved her off, "Oh, you're right, I apologize Natsu, please hit me for my insolence." she bowed, "No I-I'm good." Natsu then turned to Knight, "Those wings…" "Ah, yea you were "asleep" when I explained my magic, I'm like you Natsu, a dragon slayer." Natsu went wide eyed, he was about to shout something, but Knight stopped him, "No, I don't know where your dragon is, I'm sorry." Natsu looked down in gloom, "Ok." "Now, what happened on the train to make it explode?" Erza spoke up. "Oh some jackass attacked us on the train, he had some weird flute with him, a three eyed skull. Creepy!" Knight nodded in agreement with Natsu, "Yea he said he was a part of Eisenwald, but before I could incapacitate him, Natsu jumped out the fucking window." Erza got angry, "YOU LET HIM GET AWAY, YOU-" "SHUT UP!" Knight yelled interrupting her outburst, she immediately calmed down and looked down a little as Knight explained, "We can just follow the train and catch them, Natsu you wanna fly with me? These wings won't ware out like Happy's, sorry Happy." "It's ok." Happy said, Natsu answered him "Yea, I won't get sick in that car!" Knight smiled and picked him up with a left arm around him, "Come on, follow me!" the rest got in the car and Erza peeled out after Knight as he flew off.

**Eisenwald train ambush:**

"YOU LET THEM SEE LULLABY, YOU FUCKING DUMBASS!" Erigor yelled at Kageyama, the guy with the Lullaby flute who got off the busted train car and told Erigor what happened. Erigor wore black pants with no shirt but a scarf around his neck that went down his back, a purple sash around his waist that went over the sides of his pants, he had purple tattoos up both sides of his front and two under each eye, he had weird blown over white hair and carried a big scary looking scythe. "But Erigor, they don't know our plans." Kageyama pleaded with him, "That's why you're alive you fool. Those flies won't know what happened, now to Onibasha." Erigor said and all his goons got on the "commandeered" train.

**Knight and friends arrive at Onibasha station:**

'The hell?' Knight thought when he saw a crowd of people outside the station as he set down and folded his wings, setting Natsu down next to Erza and the others who pulled up. "Come on, let's see what's happening." she ordered and everyone followed, she went through the crowd telling people they were here to help, when she got to the front though she started questioning the security guards. "What happened here?" "Huh, who-" poor guy was head-butted for not answering fast enough, she did that to several others before Knight put a hand on her shoulder on the last guy, shaking his head at her look he pulled his shotgun from his back, flicked the safety off and pointed the barrel at his head. "What's going on, answer before I pull the trigger." "WAIT, WAIT some dark mages attacked, the military went in a few minutes ago and haven't come out!" the guard yelled. "Good boy." Knight dropped the gun to his side before turning to everyone, "CITIZENS GO BACK IN YOUR HOUSES SO YOU DON'T GET CAUGHT IN THE CROSSFIRE!" he yelled and everyone scrambled to get inside. Erza gave him a weird look and looked as though she was about object, "For precaution." he stated, she nodded and called everyone else, "Let's go inside!" they all darted in the station building.

**In the station:**

Once they got to the boarding area they skidded to a stop seeing all of Eisenwald staring them down, Erigor floating over them. Knight saw red, "ERIGOR YOU BASTARD!" he roared and fired all the shells in his shot gun, holstering it and fired a whole clip from his pistol. Erigor blocked them with a swing of his scythe, "HAHAHA ITS THE LITTLE DRAGON THAT THOUGHT HE COULD BEAT ME!" Erigor laughed. "SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH, YOU COCK SUCKER!" Knight's magic erupted around him, only showing his scary ass silver eyes. His voice became eerily calm and demonic "**You thought you could get away with back stabbing me, now I'm here to DESTROY YOU!" **he roared as his magic calmed a little so he could be seen. He vanished and appeared in front of Erigor's goons, "FUCK OFF, **_NIGHT DRAGON'S ROAR!" _**he cocked his head back as a magic circle appeared in front of him, he unleashed a massive stream of magic from his mouth, through the circle, and it wiped out more that half of the goons. "HOLY SHIT, ERIGOR THAT'S BLACKHAWK!" one yelled, "Damn right, **_Night Dragon's Wing Attack!" _**Knight's magic flowed around his arms as he lashed out with it and knocked down the rest, only Kageyama was left**. "**Humph, you might be pretty strong, but don't forget about me! **_Knuckle Shadow!" _**his shadow shot forth as fists attempting to hit Knight, "Fuck you." Knight caught all the fists and ate them. "Wha-what h-how, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Kageyama yelled. "A pissed off dragon, **_Night Dragon's Gleaming Fist!" _**Knight punched him into a wall, he looked around and noticed a missing person "Where's Erigor?" *SNIFF* *SNIFF* "Huh, he's…..everywhere?" Knight turned to see his friends very shocked. "What?" "Y-you just wiped out a whole guild!" Lucy exclaimed, "Yea so, I've done it before." Knight stated plainly. "W-well we've got to find Erigor!" Erza said seemingly not as surprised by how many goons Knight decimated but kept a little distance from him since he still had a scowl on his face. When they tried to leave there was a giant wind wall in front of them, they heard Erigor, "HAHA, YOU'LL NEVER ESCAPE MY WIND WALL AND I'LL DESTROY YOUR STUPID GUILD MASTERS! HAHAHAHA!" his laughter faded. "NO, WE'VE GOT TO HELP GRAMPS!" Natsu yelled as he slammed himself into the wall multiple times before Lucy caught him. "Grrr, WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS BULLSHIT, MOVE!" Knight screamed as everyone gave him room. He walked up to the wind wall and put his right hand up to it, **_"Night Dragon's Secret Art…." _**A magic circle appeared in front of his hand, **_"Spellbreak!" _**the wind barrier exploded outward and vanished, Lucy gaped, "Holy crap." "I'm going after Erigor, catch up when you can." Knight sprouted his wings and took off, Erza watched him fly off, 'Be safe, Knight.' "Alright everyone let's go!" she ordered.

**With Erigor:**

"Hehehe." Erigor laughed as he floated over a massive canyon with a railroad track in the middle, "Those guild masters won't know what hit them." "HEY ERIGOR" Knight's voice boomed from behind, Erigor had time to turn his head before, **_"NIGHT DRAGON'S TALON!" _**Knight's magic coated foot slammed into Erigor's face, he crashed into the track. "Uhg, lucky hit, but it won't happen again." Erigor said, recovering with a bruised face as he flew up to Knight's height. **_"Wind Slash" _**Erigor fired off a few blades of wind from his scythe that Knight flipped and swerved to dodge as he flew at Erigor, **_"Night Dragon's Meteorite Impact!" _**a large ball of magic swirled around Knight's right fist as he slammed it into Erigor and it blew up. Erigor appeared through the haze, slashing away at Knight, he dodged, **_"Night Dragon's Star Flare" _**he put his hands together and fired out a bolt of light, hitting Erigor in the face. "GRRAAA, YOU LITTLE SHIT!" he screamed, **_"Wind Mail" _**he became enveloped in wind, "HAHAHA YOU'LL NEVER TEAR THROUGH THIS **_WIND MAIL, ERMA BAREM!" _**Erigor unleashed one of his strongest spells, "Humph, **_Night Dragon's Secret Art, Spellbreak!" _**the giant ass tornado collided with Knight's magic circle and vanished, along with Erigor's **_Wind Mail. _**"What," Erigor was cut off by Knight's magic covered knee in his gut, **_"Night Dragon's Starlight Smash!" _**Knight grabbed him and launched them at high speeds toward the ground, magic surrounding them, _**"NIGHT DRAGON'S FALLING METEOR!" **_Knight let go at the last second, crushing him into the train track. Knight was not expecting Erigor's scythe to be at his throat when he landed, "HAHA, YOU GOT TOO COCKY, BITCH!" "HEY ERIGOR!" a different voice screamed, Erigor looked up to be met with a flaming foot to the jaw, **_"FIRE DRAGON'S TALON!" _**Natsu landed in front of Knight, "You OK?" Knight nodded. "Yea I owe ya one, how bout I let you have at him?" Natsu grinned at Knight's offer "Hell yea!" he launched himself at Erigor. Knight noticed Happy laying on the track next to him, "Hey you OK?" he asked crouching next to Happy, "I'm ok, just out of magic." Happy looked sad, "Hey it's ok, you did your part, and I'll help Natsu if he gets in a pinch alright?" "Yea, thanks Knight!" Knight smiled and stood, putting his wings away to watch the fight. "HRAAA!" Natsu yelled hitting Erigor with a flaming wing attack, Erigor recovered and threw Natsu off the bridge into the canyon. "Natsu!" Happy yelled, trying to fly off and catch his friend, he was stopped by Knight's hand "Watch." he said plainly. Erigor turned to Knight, "HAHAHAH, NOT GONNA HELP YOUR STUPID FRIEND? HAHAHA I KNEW YOU FL-" his rant was cut off by Natsu's ear piecing roar and a massive column of flames shooting out of the canyon, morphing into an arm and flinging Natsu back up onto the track. "What the hell are you, people, or monsters?!" Erigor said, freaked out. Knight and Natsu smirked at each other, having the same idea, "No," Natsu started lighting his right fist aflame, "We're dragon slayers." Knight finished, coating his right fist in magic, **_"NIGHT DRAGON'S….." "FIRE DRAGON'S…" _**they dashed forward, fists cocked, _**"GLEAMING FIST!" "IRON FIST!" **_they both punched Erigor in the face, dropping him to the track, as that weird ass flute from earlier fell off him. Knight and Natsu shared a high-five in celebration, Knight noticed the flute and picked it up, "Is this Lullaby? Huh, figured it'd be bigger." Erza and the others pulled up, "Knight, Natsu, Happy!" "Oh, hey Erza, we beat Erigor." Natsu answered, "Happy's tired though, he carried Natsu all the way here." Knight said picking up Happy and giving him to Natsu, "And I got this weird-ass flute from Erigor." he said smiling and showing it to Erza, "That's Lullaby, good we'll turn it into the council once we check on Master Makarov and the others. Come on." They piled into the car while Knight spread his wings and grabbed Natsu and Happy, taking off after them.

**Clover:**

Master Makarov was leaving the meeting when Erza, Gray, and Lucy pulled up in a magic car as Knight landed with Natsu and Happy near-by and put his wings away. "What's going on….. And since when could you fly?" he asked Knight, "Save that for later, we took out Eisenwald, and got their weird ass dark flute….thing Lullaby!" Knight exclaimed, showing Makarov the flute. "Good work my children, I'm proud of you all, we should get that to the magic council immediately though." "Yea le-" Knight was cut off as a booming voice came from the flute, **"I'M GETTING TIRED OF YOU PESKY HUMANS, I'M GOING TO FEAST ON YOUR SOULS!" **Knight chucked the thing a hundred yards as it let off a bright light and transformed into a massive….. tree monster? Everyone tilted their heads to gawk at the thing before springing into action, "WE WILL NOT LET YOU HURT ANYONE, DEMON!" Erza yelled as she changed her armor, Natsu burst into flames, Gray got into his ice make stance, Lucy kept gawking, and Knight… disappeared. "HEY ASS FACE!" his voice boomed from above, **"Huh?" **Lullaby looked up from fighting the others, **_"NIGHT DRAGON'S METEORITE IMPACT!" _**Lullaby got a ball of Knight's magic to the face, exploding. **"GHAAAAAAAAAA!" **it roared in pain, **"I'LL KILL YOU WITH MY SONG YOU PESKY FLIES! HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" *Whistle* "WHAT WHY DID MY-GUHAAA!" **Knight hit it in the face again with a fist. "Shadupp asshole! **_Night Dragon's Roar!" _**he hit it in the face with a stream of his magic swirling from his mouth, **_"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" _**Natsu lit a part of it on fire, **_"Ice-Make, Saucer!" _**Gray hit it with a spinning ice disk, **_"Dance My Swords!" _**Erza slashed the shit out of it. **"GRRRAAA, EAT THIS!" **Lullaby fired a dark magic shot at Knight, "Dumbass." it hit Knight straight on, **"HAHAHA-HUH?" ***SLURP* *MUNCH* *SLURP* "Ahh, that was a hefty meal." Knight ate the whole dark magic shot, **"WHAT ARE YOU, A MONSTER?" **"Look who's talking, come on Natsu!" "Alright let's finish this!" Natsu responded and started chanting his spell. **_"With flames in my left hand, and flames in my right hand…." _**Knight did the same, **_"With starlight in my left hand, and shadows in my right hand….." _**he had light magic in one hand and dark magic in the other, they continued, **_"Put them together and you get…." _**they both got above Lullaby, **_"FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!" "NIGHT DRAGON'S SHOOTING STAR!" _**Natsu launched a ball of fire and Knight launched a ball of his magic, they obliterated Lullaby, leaving a cracked flute in a massive ass crater. "Good job kids, but YOU OVER DID IT!" one of the other guild masters yelled and started chasing them after they tried to celebrate, "RUN!" Makarov yelled and they all ran or in Natsu and Knight's case, flew away.

**Magnolia:**

Team Natsu and Makarov made it back to Magnolia late at night, they all split up except that Knight caught Erza before she could go home, "Hey uh, I just wanted to apologize for yelling at you and the others back there, I just had a grudge on Erigor and was venting my anger on the wrong people, again sorry." he said before turning to leave. A gauntleted hand on his wrist stopped him though, "Hey it's ok, I'm not upset, neither is anyone else, things happen, it's okay." she swung him around and gave him a hug, actually not smashing his skull on her armor, but with her arms around his waist. He stiffened a little before relaxing and putting his arms around her shoulders, "Thanks." he whispered, and sniffed the top of her head, which was right under his chin, 'Strawberries and vanilla. I'll remember that.' he smiled as she let go and backed off, a small blush on her cheeks, "No problem, goodnight." She spun on her heel and left in a hurry, leaving a slightly confused Knight, 'The hell?' he shook his head and went to go to bed.

Trololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololol

Annnnnnnnnnnd done, holy shit 3,000 words, awesome.

Seeya next time on The Night Dragon!

Señor, do you want the grass cut?

Me: Yes Juan, I do.

Juan: Ok.

Me: Huuuuuuhg, dim wit.

Juan: Qué?

Me: Go cut the grass Juan.

Juan: Alright.

Me: *PINCHES NOSE*

REMINDER: I'm not racist, Juan is just cool!

Juan: Thank you Señor!

Me: JUAN, GO CUT THE GRASS DAMNIT!

Juan: Ok, sorry Señor.


	5. Hero's Home

Chapter 5

Note: Knight can only use **_Night Dragon's Secret Art, Spellbreak _**five or six times when at full magic capacity and it can only break spells the magic circle comes in contact with, so it's not entirely op, also his magic circles are dark purple.

"Me talk" 'Me think' **"Dragon/Demon speech" 'dragon/demon think' ****_"Spells"_**

"Finally I got an apartment." Knight said out loud, he was standing outside a nice blue apartment that looked like Lucy's…. except blue with a white roof. He was also right next to Lucy, and had all two stories all to himself, or so he thought, "Hello Knight, your apartment is beautiful." Erza said from her position on his couch in the living room. "GAH, WHY ARE YOU IN HERE?!" "Lucy is next door and Natsu does this to her, why can't I do it to you?" "Because I don't coat my bullets with magic for intruders." Knight argued with her. "Whatever just knock first, and don't break anything." Knight said exasperated, his apartment was nice. The living room is right through the front door, there is a black leather couch, a big TV lacrima, a coffee table in front of the couch made of dark wood, and a coat rack by the door, along the side is the stairs. The carpet is white while the walls are a light tan color. In the back of the room there is a door way leading to the kitchen, the floor tiles were white and black, the walls and cabinets are white and the counter tops are black, it has a modern look. Upstairs is his bedroom, the walls are white and the carpet is a deep blue, one large white closet, and the queen size bed has a black quilt with white sheets and pillows, brown wood nightstands with white and yellow lamps on either side. The bathroom attached by the white door across from the bed, has a shower, toilet and sink, and has black and white tiles like the kitchen. Across the hall is a work out area for him, weights, and a punching bag in the corner, gloves and other necessities are on the shelves below the stereo and a pull-up bar by the door. It has white walls and brown hardwood floor. Knight went upstairs to shower as Erza looked around some more, she noticed something in the corner near the kitchen door she hadn't seen. A black Barrett M82A1 fifty caliber sniper rifle with a twelve zoom illuminated ballistics scope. Many ammo boxes and rounds along with magazines for it were on the wall shelves above the rack that he had, not only the sniper but a black M4A1 carbine with a holographic sight, grip, and laser/light combo. Next to that was a black FN SCAR-L with an ACOG sight and suppressor with a laser and grip. And on the shelf above that sat a black Desert Eagle fifty caliber AE with no attachments, just a lot of rounds and magazines for it and the rest of the collection along with places for his shotgun and pistol he normally carries, there are also straps and slings for the weapons and a special holster for the Desert Eagle. "Wow, that's some serious firepower." Erza breathed, "Yea, I know." she heard Knight's voice behind her and whirled around to find him missing a shirt and coat. "It was hard travelling with all this shit, if I only knew **_Re-Quip _**magic." he wondered aloud. Erza was staring at his shirtless area blushing, but caught what he said, "I-I c-could try and teach you a little, if you like." she said quietly, hoping he didn't catch her stuttering, he did though "You ok?" he asked stepping closer. "Y-yea I'm fine." "No, your face is red and you're tripping on words, c'mere." he got really close and felt her forehead with his, "You don't seem to have a fever, so what's w-" he felt a draft and looked down, 'Damn, how'd I miss that? Better make the most of it.' he thought as a predatory smirk crept on to his face, he stepped forward as she stepped back until she hit the wall, bracing himself on the wall with his hands on either side of her head he leaned his face closer to hers. "Is it a problem that I forgot my shirt, _Erza_?" he said her name in a sultry voice that made a shiver go up her spine. Erza was speechless, "Uh- I-uh…." 'Damn him!' she internally cursed herself. Knowing he achieved what he wanted he abruptly spun around and went over to the couch where his shirt and coat were, he put them on, his sexy smirk never fading. "Wellp, let's go to the guild, and I might take you up on that offer, Erza." his attitude doing a complete one-eighty as he slung his shotgun on his back and opened the door for a still stunned Erza, 'How did he…..? Do I-no I do not feel that way about Knight, nope.' While she was having an internal battle Knight was thinking to himself, 'Hehehe, I'm an evil bastard.' they arrived at the guild and Erza went to go get some cake and think, while Knight sat down by Natsu and the others, as usual, Natsu and Gray were at each other's throats. That changed when Happy arrived with a job and Natsu and Happy went to go see Lucy. Makarov was on the bar, drinking, when Mira's concerned voice reached him, "Master, one of the S-class quests is missing!" "*GLUG* *GLUG-SPUTTTSS* WHAT NOW?" he yelled. Knight got up to see what the commotion was, as did Erza, and he found it hilarious when she wouldn't meet his gaze. "WHO COULD HAVE TAKEN IT!?" Makarov yelled, "I know." A voice sounded, everyone looked up to see a guy standing at the railing on the second floor. He had a long black coat with gray fur trim, black tight pants and a purple shirt, he was a mountain of a man with blond hair sticking up and a zig-zag scar on his right eye, "Laxus, when did you get back?" someone yelled. "I got here a while ago, but as to who took the quest, it was a flying blue cat trying to act sneaky." he said arrogantly, "Natsu, that fool!" Makarov yelled, "Laxus, why didn't you stop him?" Mira asked, "What, all I saw was a blue cat taking a piece of paper off the board, how was I supposed to know I that it was an S-class quest?" he asked arrogantly, "Because he took it off the S-class board, dumbass, if your gonna act smart, do it right." Knight answered slyly, "Hey aren't you the new guy?" "That's what they call me? I thought I said my name was Knight?" Knight glared at everyone before turning back to Laxus, "So, what of it?" before they could continue Erza interrupted, "We must go after them!" "Hey Erza!" Gray voiced, "Let me go after them." Gray requested. Erza thought for a moment before nodding, "Alright but, if you're not back soon I'm coming after them." she said, her aura turning dark. "I'll get them don't worry." Gray said before darting away, when Knight went to look back for Laxus he saw no-one, 'Humph, asshead.' he gave Laxus a new name. "Ya think Gray can bring Natsu back? He might have tricked Lucy into going too, probably with the reward money." Knight inquired, "Let's hope so." Erza said, 'I'm guessing that I'll find a way to get dragged into this as well.' Knight thought with a sweatdrop. "Erza, Knight." the Master got their attention, "If Gray isn't back by nightfall, go after them, ok?" "Yes Master, I was planning on it." Erza answered first, 'Damnit, can he read minds?' "Yea sure I'll go." Knight answered with gloom lines on his head from being dragged into this other problem. Makarov nodded before heading up to his office, "Well, now what?" Knight asked, "We wait." was Erza's plain answer, "Guuuuh, I hate waiting." Knight whined. "Why don't I show you around town some more before nightfall? It's only noon, we could get lunch and walk around." Erza suggested, Knight turned to her with an evil smile, "Are you asking me out Erza?" he asked slyly, Erza's composure was demolished as her face heated up almost as red as her hair. "Wha- no I just- uhh…" Erza couldn't find words as Knight tried not to laugh, failing miserably, "PTFHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, WHAHAHAHAHAHA, HOLY CRAP, YOUR FACE, AHHHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Knight was laughing his ass off and holding his stomach, everyone was looking at him weird. "Oh, ohh, that was rich, your face was priceless, haha, oh my god too go-OWW!" Knight whined when Erza bonked him on the head, "N-no I-I was trying to help pass the time, s-so do you want to or not?" Erza stuttered over a few words as Knight grinned at his affect on her, "Yea, let's go, I'm hungry anyway." he said, still smirking. "Come on." a light blush still on her face as she lead him out the door, Knight kept smiling as he laced his fingers behind his head and followed her out.

**Magnolia:**

Erza and Knight were looking for a restaurant to eat at, they were walking in silence, Knight still had a smile while Erza was thinking, 'There's no way I like Knight, but those abs….' she remembered earlier, 'NO, stop going into the gutter, oooh, a cake shop!' she spotted a cake shop and darted over to it. Knight saw her drooling by the window and walked over, putting his hands in his jean pockets and leaned over her, noticing the strawberry cheese cake she was ogling. "We can go in if you want." He stated from over her shoulder, "Mmmmmmh." was all she said leading them into the cake shop and sitting down at a two person mini table. "Hi, welcome to Mila's Cake Shop, oh, Erza, you didn't tell me you were dating!" a waitress came over seeing Erza, she had short hair around her shoulders, green eyes, wearing a white shirt with a black apron for work. "Hey Amy, no I'm not dating, this is-" Knight cut her off by taking Amy's hand and bowing, "Knight Rorebeck, at your service." he introduced, kissing her hand and standing. "Oh my, what a gentleman, you're sure you're not dating him, Erza?" Knight sat back down to watch Erza, "N-no I-I'm not." she stuttered, face red, and Knight smirked. "It sounded like a date when you asked me to go out earlier." Knight threw in, watching her blush and stutter. "No uh," "Oh my, if that's the case then I guess it is a date!" Amy went along with Knight's teasing, "She also doesn't mind it when my shirt is missing." Knight added, "NO WE'RE NOT DATING, AND YOU NEED TO LEARN MODESTY, KNIGHT!" Erza finally broke. Knight burst out laughing and slammed the table a few times at Erza's angry red face, "OHOHAHA, YOUR FACES ARE PERFECT!" he continued until a fist hit him on the head, "OOOW, ok I'm sorry, jeez." "Good, now Amy, we would like a strawberry cake and two waters." Erza said as Amy turned to go get their order, thinking, 'EEEEY THEIR PERFECT FOR EACH OTHER!' she squealed in her head, smiling. Back at the table, Erza was glaring at Knight but its affect was lost because of her blush, and Knight was just smiling like an idiot. "What?" "You're an ass." "I know." Knight kept grinning, Amy came back with their order, only problem, there was a heart on the cake made of strawberries. Knight contained his laughter as she set the cake down, "Here you go love birds~." she sang. Erza's face became a tomato as Knight tried not to laugh. Amy walked off as Erza tried to talk "Why i-is t-there a h-h-heart on it?" "How should I know?" Knight faked innocence, she tried to glare at him, it didn't work. "Humph." was all he got as she cut them some cake, they ate in silence until Erza spoke up, "Knight?" she asked, "Yea?" "Were you raised by a dragon like Natsu was?" Knight's smile fell a little, "Yea I was, his name was Ryakumu, king of the Composite dragons. He found me after my hometown abandoned me." Knight said with a sad smile as he put his cake down to explain, "I remember how it felt when he wanted to teach me his magic."

_FLASHBACK:_

**"****Ok Knight, come with me." **a large black dragon said, it had silver eyes, big black scales all over it, wings and underside scales were a dark grey and it had gleaming white specs all over it. One horn on its nose and two straight ones out the back of its head, black spikes running down its spine to the tip of its tail. This was the Night Dragon, Ryakumu, a little Knight Rorebeck hopping onto the dragon's back. With a mighty beat of his wings Ryakumu took off into the air, and landed in a clearing with a large cave near the base of a mountain, **"This is where we'll be staying, Knight, get used to it." **Ryakumu said dryly, "Really, a cave?" **"Yep." **"That's stupid, were are the beds? What's wrong with you, lizard?" **"SHUT UP, DO NOT CALL ME A LIZARD!" **Ryakumu roared. Knight laughed and jumped up on his snout, "When can I start learning magic!?" Knight asked excitedly, Ryakumu, forgetting his anger, chuckled deeply, **"Now." **he said. Knight grinned, "Wooo, hooo!" he yelled.

_FLASHBACK END:_

"From there on he taught me my magic, shortly after I learned it I got my wings. He said Composite dragons can fly right after hatching, so in turn I gained wings." Knight finished. Erza stared for a second before asking, "What happened to him, did he disappear like Igneel did to Natsu?" "No, I had to kill him." Knight said, shocking Erza, "W-why?" she asked stunned.

_FLASHBACK:_

**_July 7, x777 Night Time_**

"Are you s-sure fa-father?" asked a crying sixteen year old Knight in his coat and jeans, no shirt or shoes, "I-I don't want to kill you!" he was standing in front of a very old and sickly Ryakumu. **"Yes Knight *COUGH* it would be best, you will gain ****_Dragon Force _****and I won't die slowly and painfully." **he told Knight "O-ok I promise I'll make you proud and protect the ones I love. Thank you, Father." Knight sprouted his wings and flew up in front of the full moon. **_"Night Dragon's Secret Art…" _**he put his hands together, palms out stretched, his magic building in his hands, **_"Lunar Eclipse: Moon Beam." _**he finished his spell as a large magic circle opened in front of him and unleashed a swirling beam of light and dark magic through the circle. It engulfed and destroyed Ryakumu as he said his last words, **"I love you, Knight." **there was a massive explosion of magic, and when the haze cleared there was nothing but a massive crater. Knight fell to the ground, crying. 'I love you too, Father.'

_FLASHBACK END:_

Knight didn't realize he was crying until Erza wiped the tears away with her hands, 'Her hands are soft.' Knight thought, looking at Erza who was next to him with a sad smile in just her white sleeveless blouse and skirt. Erza bent down and pulled Knight into a hug, "I'm sorry." she whispered, he just laid his head on her shoulder. Their moment was broken when they heard Amy squeal, "AWWWW, I knew you were perfect for each other!" Erza jumped away, changing back to her armor, Knight stood quickly and faced the wall behind him. 'Damnit, why am I crying?' Knight asked himself, wiping his face and putting his sun glasses on. Erza grabbed him, "Come on, I said I was gonna show you around, didn't I?" Knight smiled again, "Yea, let's go" she let go of his arm and he came up beside her. "Wait, did we pay?" "Yes, I did while you were talking." "Ok." They kept going around, looking at shops, seeing monuments and other things, they stopped in the park and found a bench. Knight took his glasses off as the sun started to set, Erza started, "Hey Knight, one more question, why is your name Knight?" Knight thought for a moment, "I'm not sure. No one ever told me, they just gave me looks and whispered about my parents." Knight answered, "What about your last name, Scarlett?" Knight asked her. He saw her flinch and raised an eyebrow at her vague answer, "An old friend gave it to me. I couldn't remember mine so he gave it to me." That raised an alarm in Knight, 'What the hell happened to make her flinch so badly?' he turned back to the sun set, "We should go and get those idiots." Knight said breaking the silence, "Yea, let's go." Erza stated and they got up, going their separate ways to pack. 'No way in hell, all I do is mess with her, so why didn't I want that hug to stop?' Knight asked himself, "WHY AM I EVEN THINKING ABOUT THIS!?" he yelled as he approached his front door, getting a few odd looks from people passing. He glared at them, "WHAT?" he yelled again, they shit their pants and ran. "Fuckin shit fuck…" Knight cursed a lot as he packed his stuff, trying to distract himself with the matter at hand, "Why the fuck is he so stupid? He has to steal a job he isn't qualified for so he can, what, prove himself? All he's doing is PISSING ME OFF!" he screamed. "HEY, SHUT IT!" his neighbor yelled, "FUCK OFF TED, I'M NOT IN THE MOOD!" he yelled back. 'Why meee?' he cried anime tears.

Ssswag swag sssuswag lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll============≡≡≡=====≠≈≉$$$$$$$$$$$

And done, almost 3,000 words, tell meh if I fucked up ok?

Seeya next time on The Night Dragon

Juan: Bye

Me: Shut it, Juan

Juan: Ok Señor


	6. New Night Friends

NOTE: I know I missed the Natsu and Erza fight, just make it cannon, with a very pissed Knight smashing the shit out of his punching bag. Tada on with the show, I mean story.

CHAPTER 6

NOTE: Knight gets motion sick on boats, but he only gets a headache on trains etc.

"Talk" 'Think' **"Dragon/Demon speech" 'Dragon/Demon thoughts'**

'I hate boats….uhhggggg!' Knight thought as he leaned over the railing of a ship, nearly barfing. Erza had "convinced" some pirates to take her and Knight to Galuna Island where the job Natsu stole was. "Knight, are you ok?" Erza asked, coming up behind him, "No, I'm ab-UUUHG!" Knight had to hold back from barfing. "Here, come here." Erza pulled Knight over to the middle of the deck behind the capitan who was steering the ship. Erza sat down and laid Knight's head on her lap, he faced the ocean, "Feel better?" "It would be even better if I didn't have to watch the boat move on the waves." Knight felt fine, he just wanted to smell her intoxicating scent more. Erza turned him over, "Better?" Knight closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, "Yeaaaa." he breathed, she smiled at his relaxed face, and blushed at his nose being so close to her, private area, 'Smells stronger here.' Knight slowly fell asleep, light snoring coming from him, 'He's cute….. WHAT AM I THINKING!?' Erza yelled internally. "Me Beauty!" the capitan of the ship called, "Yes?" Erza responded softly, not wanting to disturb Knight, "Oh, we're getting close to Galuna." the capitan said softer than before, noticing Knight. "Ok, tell me when we land, alright? Oh and be quiet, if ANY of you wake Knight up, I will punish you." she said darkly as the crew looked scared of her.

**With Lucy on Galuna:**

"YES I DID IT, I BEAT HER ON MY OWN!" a very tired Lucy celebrated over a defeated looking pink haired girl in a pink and black frilly dress, "Not yet you didn't, ANGELICA!" the girl called to something. Lucy turned around as a giant ass rat dove to crush her "AHHHH!" she screeched, **_"NIGHT DRAGON'S GLEAMING FIST!" _**Knight appeared and punched the rat away, knocking it out. "KNIGHT! Thank god you're he- AAAAAAAAAAH ERZA!" Erza appeared in front of her, looking very angry, "Hey Lucy I- AAAAAAAAAAAHH, ITS ERZA, RU-UGH!" Happy flew in, only to be caught, tied and gaged like Lucy as Erza put leashes on them from rope. Knight facepalmed, "Erza, was that necessary?" Knight asked, "Yes, they broke the rules, they will be punished." she answered, "Remind me not to piss you off." Knight said with a shiver. "I'm going into the island, you go find where they're staying." Knight ordered, walking off into the jungle.

**With Knight:**

'What the fuck?' Knight thought when he saw a weird temple that was tilted. 'I have a feeling that this is Natsu's doing.' Knight walked into the temple and saw the hole in the floor, "Hmm, what's this?" Knight jumped into the hole. He landed with a crack as the ground he landed on cracked around his knee and fist. It was a tunnel, he walked forward, starting to run when he heard Natsu's voice. He arrived in a cave, a big cave, he saw Natsu and a giant…. monster encased in ice. "Natsu!" Knight called, "Hey Knight!" Natsu jumped down to meet him, Knight pointed at the monster, "What the fuck is that?" Natsu proceeded to tell him everything that's happened since they got there. "Ok so Gray's master, Ur, sealed that thing and his crazy ass friend who also studied under her, is trying to melt the ice with a moon spell?" "Yes." "Well fuck me orange." "What?" "Quiet Natsu I'm thinking." Knight sat on a near-by rock. "Alright," Knight said suddenly after a few minutes, "I've got a plan, we head back to the village for tonight, and we'll think of something in the morning, come on." Knight said getting up, Natsu reluctantly followed.

**Village tents:**

When Knight and Natsu arrived the villagers pointed to the tent Erza was in, when they got there Natsu tried to run. *THUNK* *SMACK* Knight knocked him out and threw him on a bed roll, "Thank you Knight." Erza said, "Yea, I'll be outside, I slept on the ride here so I'll keep an eye out, goodnight." "Goodnight." Knight walked out the tent, spread his wings and took off silently for the temple, he turned invisible half way there.

**The cave with Deliora:**

"Natsu said it was Delidora or something?" Knight asked no one in particular as he approached the demon. "Ok let's try this." Knight said warming up, **_"Nightlight" _**a bright light engulfed his hands as he put them against the ice. The ice started to recede to his hands, as the light died out a naked voluptuous short haired woman appeared in his arms, he laid her near-by and covered her with his coat. He turned back to Deliora, buckling his gun back onto his torso, only clad in a white t-shirt, he cocked a fist back as it was coated in magic and launched it through a magic circle, **_"NIGHT DRAGON'S DESTRUCTION METEOR!" _**he hit the demon as hard as he could and a loud explosion engulfed him and Deliora. When the smoke cleared, Deliora was no more, it was just a pile of rubble, he heard an odd noise and turned to see the black haired woman waking up. She sat up and his coat fell off her large chest, "What's going on, where am I?" she questioned, "Ur, right?" Knight asked kneeling down in front of her, barely managing to keep his eyes from staring at her chest, he picked up her right hand with his. "I'm Knight Rorebeck, at your service." he introduced, kissing her hand, she giggled, with a blush she introduced herself, "Ur Milkovich." Knight helped her stand and put his coat around her shoulders, "What is this? Dragon scales or something?" she joked seeing his coat more clearly, "Yes actually, my dragon father gave it to me." Knight stated and she stared. "No way, are you a dragon slayer?" "Yep I'm the **_Night Dragon Slayer_**, I'll explain that later, but I got you out of that **_Iced-Shell _**and destroyed Delibora, or whatever." Knight pointed at the demon rubble. Ur gaped, "Wow, I'm better than I thought." she then noticed something was off, "Hey, why isn't my leg ice?" "Oh, I noticed that when I was reviving you, I just pulled the atoms I needed from the air, and the ground, Night dragon magic is awesome!" he said with a toothy grin as she checked herself over, letting his coat fall off. "Guah! Um Ur, you wanna, y'know, put my coat back on?" he asked, turning his head and awkwardly putting his hands behind his head, a light blush on his face. Ur looked at him and smirked, "Why, maybe I like it this way, why, are you shy?" she teased, 'Wow it sucks on the receiving end of this shit!' Knight's blush increased as she stepped closer and pushed her mounds against his chest. "Aww, the big dragon boy is shy!" "N-no I'm n-not, just, here." he vanished and put his coat on her, zipping it and picking her up bridal style in one quick motion. "Whoa, you're fast!" Ur exclaimed when he started to leave the cave, "Y-yea, now let's go." His blush still noticeable as he spread his wings and flew out the hole, outside the sun was just rising as Knight carried Ur to the camp.

**At the camp: **

Knight landed at the camp, he set Ur down as Erza came out. "Knight, who's this?" Erza demanded, 'She sounds… jealous?' "This is Ur Milkovich, Gray's master." Erza gaped, "H-how?" "It's one of my abilities given by Night magic, called **_Nightlight." _**Knight stated, that's when everyone else came out of the tent. "Ur is that you?!" Gray yelled, "Yes Gray, it's me, thanks to your handsome friend here." she winked at Knight as he turned away, a light blush unnoticeable on his face, Ur walked forward and embraced the still stunned Gray, "You've grown so much and you've joined a guild, I'm so proud of you." she told him, he nearly cried. He suddenly looked at Knight, "What happed to Deliora?" he asked, his voice laced with malice, "I destroyed it." Knight said plainly, Gray gaped. "Holy shit!" "What?" Knight asked, everyone but Erza, Natsu and Ur were gaping at him, "The damn thing was already dead." he told them how, "Ur's spell was slowly draining its life force, I just ended it." he gave Ur a thumbs up, she grinned at him. "So that's what happened!" a cold voice called, everybody faced the newcomers at the front of the camp, it was Lyon and his lackeys. "The hell do you want?" Knight asked coldly, Ur came up behind him, "Lyon!" "Master Ur?!" Lyon looked stunned, "How?" "This sexy beast!" Ur pointed at Knight, breaking his cold glare at Lyon as he face-faulted. "Damnit, really?" he gave Ur a glare as he stood, brushing himself off, "What, it's true!" Knight nearly face planted again, "Uh, um, ok." Knight saw Ur holding his jacket to him, "Here." she had put on a white shirt and black short-shorts, "Lucy gave me some clothes, and you might need your ammo." Knight took his jacket and adjusted himself looking normal, he now glared at Lyon again, crossing his arms. "So why are you here?" Knight asked harshly, Lyon smirked, "Well since you so kindly revived my master, I don't have to kill Deliora to surpass her, I want to challenge her!" he exclaimed, "Hmmmm, are your lackeys gonna help you?" "No, but they wish to fight everyone else, especially you." Lyon stated. "Why me?" Knight asked, his glare never wavering, "I told them we we're gonna kill Deliora and since you killed it, they want to see what you're made of." Lyon said, Knight raised an eyebrow, he turned to the others, "Well, Ur, are you up for a fight?" "Umm, no, my magic isn't back yet." Knight turned to Lyon. "Well Lyon, I guess you can't fight her." Lyon's smirk fell as he got angry, "What?! WHY, I NEED TO FIGHT HER TO FULLFILL MY DREAM!" "Lyon!" Ur yelled, Lyon looked at her, still angry, "WHAT!?" "If you can stand a chance against Knight, you've surpassed me." Ur told him, "What do you mean?" "I mean that if you can fight Knight and you live up to my expectations, you will have surpassed me. Knight is strong, very strong, I can feel all the magic in him from here, if you can stand against him, you will have surpassed me, I promise." she smiled at him. "Hmm, alright, let's fight." Lyon and Knight walked forward, Lyon looking confident, Knight looking, well, insane. 'Hehehehehehe, time to have fun!' Knight's maniacal grin split his face as he approached Lyon. "Ready?" Erza jumped in between them, they both nodded, "Go!" she jumped away. Lyon raised one hand **_"Ice-Make Eagle!" _**eagles made of ice shot from his hand, Knight dropped low, on hand on the ground in front of him, **_"NightStalker!" _**Knight turned invisible. Lyon's birds hit nothing, "What, what is this, where is he?" Lyon asked, shocked that Knight literally vanished, _"I'm everywhere…" _Knight's voice rang out from everywhere, Lyon was then hit in the gut, "Guahh!" he dropped in pain, "What?" he coughed. **_"NightStalker _**_mode allows me to vanish completely, you have a very small chance of finding me." _Knight's voice was quiet and creepy, and for some odd reason, Ur and Erza shivered. Lyon stood, and then took a hit to the face as his head hit the ground, hard, he recovered quickly, **_"Ice-Make, Snow Tiger!" _**a large tiger made of ice appeared and sniffed, finding nothing. _"Hahaha, this mode allows me to hide completely, even from smell and hearing." _Knight's eerie voice chuckled, Lyon growled, "COME OUT AND FIGHT M- GUAH!" Lyon's scream was cut off as he was hit in the gut again, _"Ok, I'll come out, let's play!" _he laughed evilly. Knight reappeared a couple yards from Lyon, still low, **_"Night Dragon's Roar!" _**Lyon's eyes widened when he had to dodge a massive stream of dragon magic, "Dragon magic…" Lyon breathed, "….You are powerful, I was hoping for a good fight." Lyon smirked. **_"Ice-Make, Geyser!" _**Lyon slammed his hand on the ground as ice sprouted towards Knight, Knight vanished and Lyon's eyes widened when he heard Knight behind him, **_"NIGHT DRAGON'S GLEAMING FIST!" _**Knight slammed Lyon's face into the ground. Lyon burst into ice, Knight heard what he was looking for, **_"Ice-Make, Snow Gorilla!" _**a giant ice gorilla tried to smash Knight, it's fists were stopped from hitting the ground, **_"Night Dragon's Wing Attack!" _**the gorilla was slashed to pieces as Lyon dodged. "Hmph, **_Ice- _**HOLY SHIT!" **_"NIGHT DRAGON'S METEORITE IMPACT!" _**Knight blew up the ground where Lyon was, "Whoa, that's insane!" "That's nothin'!" Knight laughed at Lyon, **_"Night Dragon's Star Flare!" _**Lyon took the shot to the face, "AGH!" Lyon jumped a few yards from the crouched Knight, **_"ICE-MAKE, DRAGON!" _**the icy dragon shot at Knight, **_"NIGHT DRAGON'S COMET SPEAR!" _**Knight shot forward, head first at the dragon, tearing it in half and smashing into Lyon. Knight grabbed him and jumped high, flipping them upside down, **_"NIGHT DRAGON'S FALLING METEOR!" _**Lyon hit the ground with a crunch, "Shit, did I kill him?" Knight said looking through the dust, **_"Ice-Make, Eagle!" _**Knight was hit in the gut by ice birds, he exploded into a crowd of bats. "WHAT?!" Lyon screamed from his position a few feet from his impact zone, **_"Vampire Mode." _**Knight's voice called, he appeared in front of the sun as it and the sky was dyed a deep red, all Lyon could see was Knight's now blood red eyes as he was silhouetted against the sun with his wings spread. **"Vampires rule the night, I can become one, never underestimate the power of ****_Night Dragon Slaying Magic_****." **Knight's voice was cold and demonic, **_"Night Dragon's Secret Art…." _**Knight put his right hand out as a transparent red light appeared in his hand, **_"Lunar Eclipse, Blood Moon Beam." _**the red magic shot forward, hitting Lyon dead on, Knight landed after and his **_Vampire Mode_** disappeared as the sun, sky and his eyes became normal. Lyon laid, defeated, as Ur approached his position, "You did it Lyon, you've surpassed me, I wouldn't be standing after hitting the ground like that." she laughed, "Yea that really hurt, owww." Lyon cringed, Knight approached them. "Wow, I can't believe you're still awake after that spell, still in one piece too." Knight grinned, Ur laughed, "Yea, you're insane, and more powerful than I could have imagined!" Knight rubbed the back of his head bashfully, "Hehe, I'm nothin' special!" "No, you are, I've never seen a dragon slayer with abilities like yours." Ur argued. "Hehe, sure." "HOLY CRAP THAT WAS AWESOME!" Natsu screamed, "Yea, pretty cool." Gray agreed, "Yes, Knight's performance was amazing." Erza also agreed, Lucy was just gaping. "I thought vampires were a myth!?" Lucy screeched, Knight had to cover his ears,**_ "Moon Magic _**is a very complex magic, and yes vampires are a myth, unless you're me. In that mode I can suck blood instead of magic that comes from moon spells, pretty cool huh?" Knight explained and again, Erza and Ur shivered. "You guys cold?" Knight asked them, noticing the shiver, "Wha- no I'm fine, ice wizard, duh." Ur responded first, nervously laughing, "Yes I'm fine as well." Erza said, also slightly nervous, Knight gave them a skeptical look, "Ok." "NATSU DRAGNEEL!" a voice called. A man came out of the crowd of robed people, he had tall spikey orange hair, black sunglasses, a black and red trimmed sleeveless ninja shirt, black and red trimmed ninja pants, and black boots. "I am the awesome fire wizard Greg Frederick, master of fire spells, some of which this world has never seen! SO I- wait, what's the word for when I want to fight him?" the guy looked genuinely confused, "Challenge?" Knight guessed, "Ah cool, NATSU, I CHALLENGE YOU TO A FIGHT!" everyone but Natsu sweatdropped. "Alright." Natsu stepped forward and punched his fists together, "I'm all fired up!" Knight jumped in between them, "Ready?" they both nodded, "Go!" Knight jumped away, **_"Flame Spear!" _**Greg launched a fiery spear at Natsu from his right arm, "Hehe, *MUNCH*" Natsu ate it. Greg gaped, "What, how?" "This, **_FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" _**Natsu punched him in the face, he recovered and flipped around, pointing his ass at Natsu, **_"FIRE FART!" _**flames shot out of Greg's ass, coating Natsu. "UUUUHHHG, AH GOD IT SMELLS HORRIBLE!" Natsu screamed from in the blaze, everyone gaped, Knight facepalmed, 'Idiots.' Natsu jumped out unscathed, holding his nose and glaring at Greg's smug look. "You jerk, dragon slayers have enhanced senses." "Oops!" **_'FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" _**Natsu unleashed a vortex of flames that Greg barely dodged, his legs got singed, "Owww, hot, hot, hot!" Greg extinguished his legs, "Take this, **_Fire Tornado!" _**he threw a massive tornado of fire, Natsu ate it, "Ugh, your flames taste weird." Natsu jumped head first at Greg, **_"FIRE DRAGON'S SWORD HORN!" _**he slammed his head into Greg's gut, he doubled over in pain, "Uhg, oww, oww!" he whined. "Alright, quit the bitchen, fight's over, your no match for Natsu." Knight got between them, "Aww, but I still had more tricks up my sleeve." Greg whined childishly, "I don't give a rat's ass, Natsu can eat fire, you can shit it." Knight helped him up, "Ok, but one, um, some other point, later I guess, I shall beat you in a show- what's the next word?" he looked at Knight, "Shut up." was Knight's answer. "Ok, now that that's over," the chief of the village came up, "LET'S PARTY!" he yelled, everyone got ready quickly, setting out food and other things, everyone mingled. "Knight!" someone called him from behind, "Yea wha-" he was cut off when Ur smashed her lips on his, she broke away after a minute, leaving a shock and awed Knight where he was as she walked off, "That's for reviving me from that ice!" she called walking away. "Ahhh- wha- huh, I-GAAAAAAAAH!" Knight screamed and ran into the jungle, Erza watched him run off, fuming in anger she followed, 'Why am I angry?'

**With Knight:**

Knight leaned on a tree, breathing heavily, 'Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, that just happened and I'm having a nervous breakdown!' Knight slid down the tree, trying to stay conscious, 'Was it supposed to mean something? Or is that just how she says thanks? GAAAAAAAAAH!' Knight was freaking out, a voice brought him out of his broken state. "Knight, Knight!" Erza waved at him, he locked eyes with her, "WHAT?!" he yelled, "Knight, calm down, its ok." she re-quipped out of her armor and hugged him, sitting on the ground with him, "Th-that was my first, wha- I didn't even know what happened until it did, what's it mean, I'm not sure if I even like her, HELP ME!" he looked at Erza pleadingly, "Knight, calm down, I'm sure it didn't mean anything." Knight looked down, "But, I wanted my first to mean something…." he looked sad. "Oh, Knight." Erza didn't know what to do, 'I shouldn't.' she was battling with herself about something, Erza was going to interrogate him before she saw his broken mental state, she looked at him, he locked eyes with her again, a bright blush spread on her face because of what she was about to ask, "Um, Knight, I've never had a first kiss, um, uh, d-d-do y-you want t-to be m-m-m-mine, we can make it special….." she didn't look at him. "Ok." Knight figured he would calm down, so he leaned toward the surprised Erza, she leaned as well, they closed their eyes and- "KNIGHT, ERZA!" Natsu's voice rang out, they jumped apart, about twenty yards from each other as Natsu burst into the clearing. "Yes Natsu?" Knight asked forcing his blush down, "Come back to the party!" Natsu yelled, and grabbed their wrists, dragging them along, when they got back Natsu and Erza went off to have fun, Knight stood for a few minutes, he all of a sudden spread his wings and flew straight up. About half way up he coated himself in his magic, **_"NIGHT DRAGON'S COMET SPEAR!" _**everyone watched as he flew into some barrier and smashed a hole in it, and the rest of it shattered. Knight touched down and saw everyone's quizzical looks. "I couldn't figure out why I sensed a shit ton of **_Moon Magic _**above us, so I pieced it together. The villagers weren't transforming, the moon spells that Lyon and crew were using created a barrier in the sky, messing with the DEMON villagers." Knight explained as the villagers went back to demon form, "Thank you Fairy Tail wizards!" Bobo, the demon that escaped the island yelled, flying above them. "BOBO!" the chief yelled, flying up to his son. The reunion was heartwarming, as Knight and the others boarded the boat, along with Greg, he wanted to be a Fairy Tail wizard so he could keep fighting Natsu, it took him five tries but he finally got up the ramp of the boat. "BYE!" the villagers called, everyone but Knight and Natsu said bye and waved, "I fucking hate boats." Knight gurgled, Natsu nodded in agreement, "BLEH!" Natsu barfed. Erza tried pulling Knight off the railing but Ur stopped her, "Here, let me get him, the pirates are gawking at Lucy." "WHAT?!" Erza yelled and marched over to scold the crew, Ur pulled Knight down onto her lap, him facing her, 'Wow, his hair is soft.' she thought, stroking his head. *PUR* 'Holy shit is he purring?' Knight was letting off a light purring noise as she basically petted him, "Hey Ur," Knight's normally strong voice sounding relaxed made her jump, "Yea?" a small blush appeared on his face as he looked up at her, "Um, why'd you, ya' know, do that earlier, I figured a hug but not, THAT." Ur laughed, "Aw, you're so cute, I did that because who wouldn't want to kiss you? You're every woman's dream guy." "Uh, ok? And I'm not cute, I'm a scary ass dragon!" Knight pouted and nuzzled closer, trying to fall asleep. "No, you're so shy and cute when a woman teases you!" Ur nearly squealed, "N-no I-I'm not cute, or shy just, not used to be on the receiving end of teasing." with Ur petting him he fell asleep quickly, snoring lightly, 'So cute.' Ur thought.

Dgfiyougiyfcjhhkccjycutddyjfhkgdutdwrhaetwutigpguouj,,nvhinhkjljhiyfhtdrhsfhhfxjgckhgoulk.m, .?

I dids it, almost 4000 words wooo!

Seya next time on The Night Dragon

Me: I swear Juan, if you start talking I'm gonna kill you.

Juan: …. Ok, bye!

Me: I'M GONNA KILL YOU!

Juan: NO SEÑOR I'M SORRY! *RUNS AWAY*


	7. Phantoms vs Fairies

CHAPTER 7

"talkin" 'thinkin' **"Dragon/demon talk" 'dragon/demon think' ****_"Them spells tho" _**_singing_

"Uh, I'm positive the guild did not look like that when we left." Knight gaped at all the iron poles sticking out of the guild hall, "WHAT HAPPENED!?" Natsu roared, apparently angry, "It was Phantom Lord." Mira's voice reached them as they turned to her. "They attacked at night, no one was hurt." she explained, "What, do those bastards like to fuck walls or something?" Knight's incredibly blunt and fairly dumb question made everyone sweatdrop, Mira giggled, "No silly, their just a bunch of jerks, now come on, I think the master will want to meet our new comers." Mira lead them into the basement of the guild. Natsu ran up to a very drunk looking Makarov when they spotted him, "GRAMPS, WHY ARE WE SITTING AROUND? WE SHOULD BE TAKING THE FIGHT TO THOSE PHANTOM BASTARDS!" he screamed, "Now, now Na-*HIC* just because thossse cowards hit our hall doesn't mean we have to fight them. Allllll their doing is PROVOKING US!" he yelled as his arm extended, *SMACK* Lucy looked a little peeved, "And you hit my butt because?" she glared at him, "Ah, quit whining, I gotta take a leak." Makarov jumped down and ran off. "Well, now that that's over we should introduce our new friends, EVERYBODY!" Knight boomed as he hopped on a table, pulling Ur and Greg with him, "This is our new friend, Ur Milkovich and our other new friend, Greg Fredrick." Knight pointed to them as everyone cheered, they got down from the table and Mira had the stamper ready. She looked at Ur first, "Ok Ur, where and what color?" Ur contemplated for a moment, "Ah!" she tossed her shirt, revealing a black lace bra, "Here, blue." she pointed to the left side of her stomach, as Mira put the stamp on, Knight and a few other guys in the guild wouldn't stop staring at her. As they finished Knight abruptly spun around and face the other way before Ur could notice him….. Or so he thought, "Were you ogling me Knight?" she teased, hugging him from behind and pushing herself against him, 'Damn those things are soft- WHAT THE FUCK?!' luckily no one could see his face, he was trying to be a tomato, "Nope, not at all." Knight tried to play cool, didn't work. "No, I definitely saw you looking at me~!" she sang, pressing harder into him, 'Aw shit, AH HA! Escape plan one, commence.' Knight vanished from Ur's embrace, she stumbled and looked for him, "Up here!" Knight called from his upside down crouch on the ceiling. "How'd you do that?" "I'm awesome!" Knight boasted, she laughed at him, "Just yesterday you said you weren't anything special." "That doesn't mean that I can't be awesome!" he grinned and jumped back down, "Well, I'm tired and the train ride gave me a headache, I'm going home, see 'a guys!" Knight waved to everyone walking out, 'I'll get you somehow, Knight Rorebeck.' Ur thought evilly.

**Knight's place:**

"Ahh, finally home!" Knight exclaimed as he fell into his couch, "Hey, you're home!" Erza's voice made him fly out of his prone position and point the barrel of his shotgun at her, "Oh jeez, Erza, what did I tell you? Goddamn, you might get shot if you keep doing this." Knight said exasperated as he holstered his gun. "Keep doing what?" a new voice asked, Knight spun around, only to be met with a face full of Ur's cleavage, "Surprising you?" she teased as he tried to breathe and clawed at the air as he fell on the couch with Ur on top of him. "Hey, you're gonna kill him!" Erza yelled, trying to save Knight, Ur finally pulled away, "You're no fun." she pouted at Erza as Knight regained his oxygen, "Holy fuck, are you trying to kill me?" he asked, a prominent blush on his face mostly from her position on him, straddling his waist, her butt on his…. package. 'Do not get one!' he screamed at himself, trying to hold it together. "Uh, c-can I get up?" he asked nervously, Ur smirked and leaned forward, "What, is there a problem with me being here? Ohhh, I guess not, seems little Knight wants to play." she purred seductively in his ear, 'GODDAMNIT! YOU LITTLE TRAITOR!' Knight screamed in his head, "I will not allow indecent acts in my presence!" Erza said, pulling Ur off a very thankful Knight. He jumped up and pulled his coat further around him as he dashed over to his gun rack and placed his weapons and ammo down before he ran up the stairs to take a very cold shower, "I'm taking a shower, don't brake anything!" he yelled down, "Can I join you?" Ur yelled back, laughing at his answer, "NO!"

When Knight came back down in just a pair of black shorts that went past his knees a little, he was not expecting to find Ur watching TV on his couch, her white shirt, gone. "Uh?" Knight's voice got her attention as she jumped over the couch to meet him, "Hey, ooooooooooooh, did you come down with out a shirt for me?" she walked right up to him and pushed herself against him, again. "Gah, what are you-?" he went silent when he realized that her bra just vanished as well, "Oops, I lost my bra~!" she said way too happily for Knight, he stood, straight and frozen tomato. "Ha, haaha….." was the only intelligent noise he could make, Ur giggled, "Aw you're so cute!" she gushed over his reaction to her, "Namahamanahaaa…." was his response. Knight started shaking, Ur saw this, "Awwww, still so shyyy!" she finally pushed him over the edge as her leg bumped his, "Little Traitor". Knight passed out, hitting the floor with a thud, "Oh gosh, Knight!" Ur kneeled down and saw he was out completely, "Aw man, I didn't want him to feint, I guess I went overboard, stupid." she slapped her forehead, she pulled Knight over and laid him on the couch and went to find her clothes.

'Uhhhg, what the hell happened?' was Knight's first thought as he came to, a cool feeling on the back of his head, he opened his eyes to see a worried looking Ur, his head on her lap, "Hey Ur." "Hey are you alright?" Knight nodded, "Yea, I'll be fine, but I can't remember what happened, it's just a blur." he noticed her lip quivering, "Hey what's-" "I'm sorry!" she sobbed into his chest as he was able to sit up next to her, "Why, what happened?" "I made you feint, I thought you were hurt or something, I'm sorry!" she sobbed more. "Hey, hey, calm down, I'm alive and kickin' right? So it's ok." Knight grinned at her, she stopped crying, "Yea you're right." she wiped her tears away, "At least you didn't stab me!" he joked, "What?" "Huh, oh, uh, it's happened before." he pointed to a scar on his lower left abdominal area, when she looked she finally took notice of his chest. A scar from the left part of his collarbone that ran down under his right pectoral, another going horizontal across the left pectoral and a vertical one on his right side, under his ribs, and finally an x shaped one right above his heart in the center of his chest. Ur looked mesmerized, she touched the x shaped on and Knight hissed at her cool finger on his sensitive scar, Ur pulled away a little, "Oh did that-" "No it's fine, your hands are cold is all." he nodded to her, she slowly touched it again, 'Smooth, but also rough, like a lizard's scales.' "What happened for this one?" she asked, lightly tracing it with her finger. Knight felt a nice sensation from her tracing his scar, "Haa, that one huh? I took a javelin to the chest." She looked at him, horrified, "How are you still standing?" she asked, shocked, "Eh, I dunno, I think I healed myself enough before I passed out. The rest are sword and knife marks." Knight explained as Ur traced a few more scars before pulling away, "Wow, you are awesome." she smiled, he chuckled, "I know." *GURGLE* Knight looked down at his stomach, embarrassed, "Hehe, guess its time for food." Knight grinned sheepishly, "You hungry?" he asked Ur, *GURGLE* Ur blushed and looked away, "I guess so!" Knight laughed as he went to the kitchen.

Knight had set out a bunch of stuff around the stove as Ur came in and hopped on the counter next to him, "Whatcha making?" she asked, leaning over to him, "Hmmm, I'm not sure, ranch chicken or barbequed ribs?" he asked as he looked over the ingredients. "Uh, ribs, no, chicken!" she yelled, Knight smiled at her, "That what you want?" she nodded, "I haven't had good food in a long time, let's see what you can do." she challenged, Knight smirked, "I'll warn you, once you eat my cooking, you'll never want anything else, ever again." he kept smirking as Ur jumped off the counter and sat at the table, "We'll see then, won't we?" Knight laughed a little and got to work.

Less than a half hour later a delicious looking meal was set before them, Ur's mouth watered at the aroma, "Mmmmm, smells good!" Knight sat down, "Dig in." he smiled and watched her reaction as she took the first bite. When she was done she looked him dead in the eye, "You were right." Ur dug into the meal almost as Natsu would, Knight just ate fairly quickly and finished, somehow before Ur did, and when she was done he put the dishes in the sink and followed Ur out into the living room. "Well you were right, that was amazing." Ur plopped onto the couch, Knight sat next to her, "Yep, I knew you would like that." he grinned, "Well, now what?" Knight asked, "Well, I suppose you know about me already?" Knight nodded in answer, putting his arms behind his head, "So, what about you?" Knight's smile fell a little into a sad one. "Well, first, all I can remember was that my parents were mages, and they died on a mission, my home town hated me, so they dumped me in the woods and that's where Ryakumu found me." Knight told Ur everything that he told Erza a few days ago, by the end, she was nearly crying, while holding Knight who was crying. "That's horrible." "I-it was f-for the best *SNIFF* he was old and dying." Knight wiped his face and sat up, seeing one tear come out of Ur's eyes, he reached up and cupped her face wiping away the tears, "Don't cry for me, I've cried enough, you don't need to." he said with a small smile. Knight really wasn't sure who started it but they leaned forward and locked lips, not heated or feverish, just passionate, after a minuet Ur pulled away and turned around from his grasp, blushing and squealing internally, 'Oh holy crap he's good, so warm too!' Knight thought there was something wrong, 'Did I mess something up? Or do I just suck at this?' he looked down, Ur turned to find him depressed. 'Oh no, he thinks he fucked up doesn't he?' "Knight, what's wrong?" he looked up a little, "D-did I not do something right?" he looked ready to shatter, "What?! No, no, no, it was fine, better than fine, actually!" she tried to cheer him up, it didn't seem to be working, "Oh, ok." 'Knew it, I done fucked up.' Knight was then surprised to find himself laying on the couch with Ur sucking his face again. He tried to kiss back as best as he could, and she moaned, that made him jump a little and break the kiss, "If you had not done something right, I wouldn't have kissed you again, or moaned for you." she purred in his ear and licked it. He shivered, she sat up and straddled his hips, "Now then, did you want to continue?" she teased a little, and giggled as his flushed face, "Humhumhum, ok, I need a place to stay, does here work?" Knight's brain flipped at her sudden change in attitude, when he finally got back together he nodded, "Sure, I mean at least until you get your own place." Knight scratched his head awkwardly. "YAY!" Ur cheered as she flopped onto Knight, "Can I sleep in your bed?" she asked him with pleading eyes, 'Damnit, too cute, must resist!' "Ahw, fine." "YAY!" "Yea, sure, I'll stay on the couch, no problem." he got a confused look from Ur, "No, I meant with you, in your bed." she pointed out, Knight blushed, "Wha- no, that's ok, you can have the bed, I'll be fine. Hehehe…" Ur shook her head, "I want to sleep with you in your bed because you're warm and make a good pillow." Knight caved, "Alright, fine." "YAY!" she fell on him again. "Knight?" "Yea?" "Can you carry me to bed, I'm too tired to walk." Ur whined, "Gah, what, no you're just lazy!" Ur pouted, "Please!" she gave him puppy eyes, 'Damn, I'm too soft.' "Uhg, fine, here we go!" he jumped up and put Ur in a bridal style hold, "Whoa, wait a sec!" Knight looked confused, "Now whaaAAAT ARE YOU DOING?" she had shifted in his hold to where her legs were around his waist and her arms around his neck with her face in the crook of his neck. "Ah, that's better. Let's go!" Knight rolled his eyes and walked up to his room, he kicked the already open door closed and went over to the other side of the bed, laying Ur down he stood and cracked his back, "AM I REALLY THAT HEAVY!?" Ur yelled, scaring Knight with her raging aura, "WAIT NO YOUR NOT, IT'S NOT THAT!" he cowered down a little, "WHAT is it then?" her voice got angrier with each word, "It's been like that since dinner, I only got the chance to do it now, what with you climbing all over me!" he pleaded and pointed out. "Oh, ok." "Phew." "So I'm not heavy?" "No, not really." Knight walked over to the light switch on the lamp and turned it on, bathing the room in light, instead of the moons light, he climbed in after and pulled the covers over them and turned the light off, leaving the moon's light through the window. Knight stared at the far wall for a while, 'So, I'm good at kissing?' he was confused, he didn't know what to think, "Hey Knight?" "Yea?" Knight rolled over to Ur, facing her as she did him, "Wha-" he was cut off by her lips, "Goodnight." she whispered when they separated and rolled over. Knight just lay there, a visible blush on his face, he rolled onto his back, 'Damn, I barely known her a day and I'm already falling.' Knight closed his eyes and fell asleep, exhausted from the day's events.

Knight was having a wonderful dream of having explicit activities with a certain black haired female ice wizard, until he was jolted awake by his alarm. *SMASH* "Son of a bitch, stupid alarm, wait a sec…." Knight remembered his dream and looked down, and sure enough he had pitched a tent, he could also remember his boxers being less…. sticky, Knight looked to the other side of the bed, "Phew, she's asleep." Knight whispered, getting up and hurrying to the bathroom, being as quiet as possible he shut the door, stripped out of his shorts and boxers, and jumped in the large shower, turning it to cold. "Fuck! That's cold." his teeth chattered, 'Of course I would have a wet dream about her, stupid brain.' Knight stayed in the cold awhile until he felt it was safe, he got out and realized that in his haste… he forgot clothes, he had towels in the bathroom, but his clothes were out on the other side of his bed room in the closet. "Well shit." Knight wrapped a towel around his waist and peeked out the door, Ur was still snoring softly, 'Good, she's not awake yet.' Knight thought in relief, he started walking out the bathroom as quietly as possible, he made it to the closet and grabbed his underwear, jeans, and t-shirt. Knight turned and walked back into the bathroom very quietly, not once did Ur stir, 'Haha, damn I'm good!' Knight celebrated as he closed the door, he changed quickly and walked back out, Ur was still not awake yet. "The hell? I got up a half hour ago, that was only six thirty. How is she not awake?" Knight asked no one, 'Eh, I'll go make breakfast.'

Ur awoke to the aroma of bacon and pancakes, 'Knight's up already?' Ur got up and stretched, walking down she heard…..singing? 'Since when does he sing?' she got close to the kitchen door and heard the music playing as she listened to Knight sing.

_Turn the quiet up, turn the noise down,_

_Let this ol' world just spin around_

_Wanna feel it swinginging, wanna feel it sway_

_Put some feel good in my soul_

_Drink a little drink, smoke a little smoke_

_Wanna little more right and a little less left_

_Little more right now, little less what's next_

_Act like tomorroooooow's ten years away_

_And just kick back and let the feelin' flow_

_Drink a little drink, smoke a little smoke_

_Yeah!_

_I set sails for a new direction, but the wind got in my way,_

_I changed my course but my definition of change just ain't the same_

_I'm gonna sit right here_

_Stay away from there_

_I'm gonna make pretend I just don't care_

_And I could get up, go get her back_

_Or maybe I'll just let her go_

_Drink a little drink, smoke a little smoke_

_Yeah!_

_Yeah!_

_Go get her back!_

_Drink a little drink, smoke a little smoke_

_Drink a little drink, smoke a little smoke_

_Kick back, give the blues a spin_

_Break out the wine, forget again_

_Dig down deep, find my stash_

_Light it up, take me back_

_Kick back, give the blues a spin_

_Break out the wine, forget again_

_Dig down deep, find my stash_

_Light it up, memory crash_

_Oh no, I don't know_

_Baby, it might take all night_

_Then I'll maybe break out that old rock and roll_

_Drink a little drink, smoke a little smoke_

_Drink a little drink, smoke a little smoke yeah_

The song ended, and Ur scared the crap out of Knight when she walked in clapping, "Bravo!" "GAHH," he nearly dropped the bacon, "HOW MUCH DID YOU HEAR?!" he glared at Ur as she stifled a laugh, "The whole song." Knight stomped forward, **"You tell no one." **he growled in a demonic voice. Ur backed up a little, "Ok, Ok, I promise I won't!" she pleaded with him, "Good! Now then, breakfast time!" Knight spun around and went to take everything off the stove, Ur sweatdropped at his change in attitude, 'Great, I'm falling for a weirdo.' Ur thought.

After eating breakfast and changing they headed outside, Ur bought clothes with some money Knight lent her and she now wore a tan open jacket, a red tight shirt that showed a generous amount of cleavage, brown tight jeans and black shin high boots. Knight was normal of course, but had his sun glasses on, "TO THE G-" Knight's outburst was cut off by yelling from the park, "FIND FAIRY TAIL'S MASTER!" someone yelled, Knight and Ur shared a glance before booking it to the park.

What they saw when they got to the park was crazy, there was a crowd of people around the big tree in the middle, Knight shoved his way through and got to the center, as did Makarov, what Knight saw pissed him off, Jet, Droy, and Levy were beaten and bolted to the tree, Levy had the Phantom Lord symbol painted on her stomach. "I can deal with them wrecking my guild hall, but I won't stand them hurting my children! THIS IS WAR!" Makarov boomed, he crushed his staff and his magic erupted a little, "You've got that right." Knight spoke, his voice cold and filled with rage, "I will tear them apart." Knight's magic leaked a little as his clothes were blown around by his magic output, nearly matching Makarov's. "Knight." Ur breathed, 'He's so angry.' her knees were shaking just from the rage and killer intent he was putting out, not to mention the crushing magic power, "Let's go."

"Hahaha, we sure showed those Fairy Tail idiots!" the members of Phantom lord were celebrating their "victory" against Fairy Tail, a few were gonna go out and see if they could do more damage, but that's when the doors exploded in their faces. When the smoke cleared there stood all of Fairy Tail, looking very pissed off, "WERE HERE TO FUCK YOU FAGGOTS UP!" Knight yelled and launched forward, slamming two guys down as the rest of Fairy Tail got fighting, Makarov went upstairs, "Erza, you're in charge down here, I'm going to see Jose." Knight was destroying everything, not even using his magic for any of the grunts, until an iron pole hit the ground near him and Natsu who was lighting it up around him. "Gihihi, so you're the two dragon slayers from Fairy Tail." a gruff voice said, "Black Steel Gajeel." Natsu said, glaring at the guy, he had long black hair, black sleeveless shirt, grey pants, black boots, weird red slitted eyes and piercings all up his arms and on his face made of iron. "Salamander, and BlackHawk, I hope you're as good as they say you are, gihihi." Gajeel laughed and launched a Knight first, "Ah, fuck off." Knight punched him in the face easily and knocked him to Natsu, "Have fun Natsu." Knight went back to beating on grunts, he jumped to let an attack pass under him, **_"Ice-Make Rose Garden!" _**Knight landed as multiple grunts got decimated, "Holy cow, it's Ur Milkovich!" one yelled, "Ohoho, she's so hot!" another yelled, Knight turned to them, "SHUT YOUR FUCKING DICK HOLES! **_NIGHT DRAGON'S ROAR!" _**Knight blasted them, and wiped out most of the other morons. Ur raised an eyebrow at him, "Is that the first spell you used on these idiots?" Knight glanced at her, "Yea, it was wasted on these punks." "HEY!" one grunt yelled as he threw a dark spell at him, "TAKE THIS, **_DARK BOMB!" _**a ball of dark magic flew at Knight, he caught it with his left hand and ate it, "That tasted like shit." Knight drew his pistol and blew the guy away. *SMASH* Makarov fell through the ceiling, green color in his skin and barely alive, "Master!" everyone went over except Natsu and Knight, "Hey, their master's out, get em!" the Phantom Phucks attacked, "FALL BACK!" Erza ordered, and Fairy Tail retreated, and again, Knight and Natsu kept throwing punches, Gajeel vanished and talked with a big fat guy in the rafters, "You got that Lucy chick right?" "Yes, she's at headquarters." They disappeared as Natsu grabbed a guy and walked out, Knight was surrounded though, "Well buddy, you're surrounded, wadaya gonna do?" one guy taunted, "This, **_Night Dragon's Secret Art, Lunar Eclipse: Night Shadow Twister!" _**magic spun around Knight until it became a giant tornado of shadows, he slipped out as it destroyed the entire building, "Now, where'd Natsu run off?" Knight sniffed the air, "Gotcha!" he ran towards the mountains behind the city.

_To Be Continued…._

Kgkhfjhgknrjhvgshgkhdtsraredhjfjtsehopojvkbmhdhrqfn'hiyg'khigyidhtqqþdjgv,nbjkhopjogjfutstrdfgxtzx

I dids it, u happy? I chose to pair Knight with Ur because, Ur, she's hot, and I know she might be thirty, who cares, Knight is twenty four and Ur is twenty eight in this story so deal with it.

Seeya next time on The Night Dragon SONG DISCLAIMER BELOW

Juan: Bye

Me: I'M GONNA KILL YOU

Juan: No, por favor Señor!

I DO NOT OWN THE SONG USED: _Smoke a little smoke_ By: Eric Church (Look it up, it's a good song.)


	8. A Dragon's Rage

SOME NOTES: Some people asked: Why do you keep changing the pairings? Because I couldn't decide. Another asked: Is it KnightxErzaxUr, yes, two is better than one, hehehehehehehehehe….. ONWARD!

Chapter 8

"Talk abat it" 'think boy' **"Draconic/Demonic speech" 'Draconic/Demonic think' ****_"Spell please"_**

"But I want to stay with you guys!" exclaimed a very upset Lucy, Natsu had just saved her from being a splat on the dirt when she escaped the clutches of Phantom Lord's master by kicking him in the junk. Natsu and Happy looked confused, "What do you mean Luce?" she just cried harder at Natsu's question, "HEY!" a familiar voice called, Natsu and Happy turned to see Knight land and jog up to them, "I found you guys, uh, why is Lucy crying?" Knight asked when he saw Lucy's state. Natsu shrugged, "Don't know." Knight scratched his head, "Alright,she can explain later, for now let's get to the guild." Knight ordered and picked up Lucy, "Happy, you got Natsu?" Knight asked the blue cat, "AYE SIR!" Happy picked Natsu up and they flew off towards Magnolia.

**Fairy Tail Basement:**

"So you're the daughter of the extremely wealthy Jude Heartfilia?" Knight asked a still teary eyed Lucy as she sat on a barrel in Fairy Tail's basement as she nodded in answer, "And you ran away so your father hired Phantom Lord to bring you back?" she nodded again, "Well shit." Knight walked over to a pole and leaned an arm on it, "Before you say this was your fault let me ask you something, if you didn't run away, would you like your life today?" Lucy just stared wide eyed at Knight's back, thinking about what he said. "HAHAHAHA, YOU WANT ME TO HELP? AHHHAAHAHAHAHA, I KNEW YOU WERE ALL WEAKLINGS!" Laxus' voice laughed over the communication lacrima Mira was using, "Laxus…." "Isn't it that blond girl's fault? Y'know what, if she agrees to be my girl I-" Laxus was cut off as a gunshot and the lacrima exploded, everyone looked at Knight who holstered his pistol, "I barely know him and I already hate him." Knight turned and walked out, barely containing his anger. No one followed Knight.

Knight walked through the woods around Magnolia, knocking over a tree or two along the way to let his rage out a little, "Fuckin' asshole!" Knight knocked over another tree with his left hand, but when the tree hit the ground it shook more than before. "What the?" he felt another tremor, Knight jumped up into a near by tree and looked out at Magnolia, behind Fairy Tail in the water stood a….. robot building? "What the hell is that thing, Phantom's headquarters?" then a long tube started coming out of the front, "AH HA! I KNEW THOSE PHANTOM BASTARDS LIKE TO FUCK WALLS!" then energy gathered in front of it, "Oh shit, that don't look good!" Knight took flight and headed toward Fairy Tail as the cannon got ready to fire…..

"HURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Erza stood in her strongest defensive armor, trying to block the Jupiter cannon, her shield cracked a little, then in the blink of an eye a figure appeared in between her and her shield, wrenching the shield open the figure then….. started eating the cannon blast.

When the cannon was done, there stood Knight where Erza had put her shield, his magic power now overflowing and suffocating as he burped, "Wooooo, that was good!" he yelled like he didn't just eat a giant blast of combined magic energy. "K-knight?" Erza gaped, "Yea?" he whirled around to have everyone giving him a surprised face, "Wha- OOOOH, the cannon blast? Well it was a dark version of the four elements and since it was a combination magic blast, I could eat it!" Knight grinned, his clothes billowing from his overflowing magic boost. "H-holy shit!" Gray and Natsu yelled, "What?" "WHAT? HOW ARE YOU FAIRYS NOT DEAD?" Jose's voice boomed from the giant robot, "BECAUSE YOU PISSED OFF THE WRONG DRAGON!" Knight yelled turning to the robot, "NOW HOW ABOUT YOU GET YOUR LAZY BITCH ASS OUT HERE AND FIGHT ME?!" he screamed. "Knight! Jose is a wizard saint, how could you hope to defeat him?" Erza argued Knight, Knight whirled around again, smirking now, "Erza, I'll let you in on a little secret," Knight stepped forward and leaned to her ear, "I've been holding back this whole time." Knight whispered, and leaned back to grin at her shocked face, "You've-AHG!" Erza didn't finish as she fell to one knee and changed back into her normal clothes. "ERZA!" Knight got down and put an arm around her, she was breathing hard, "I must have taken more damage than I realized." "I'm sorry, I should've been here sooner." Knight apologized, "No, it's fine, just, protect Fairy Tail while I get better." Erza passed out in Knight's arms, he lifted her and took her inside, the members parting for the angry dragon slayer, Knight laid Erza on a table, before he left though, he let his hand hold hers for a second, leaving a small ball of light in her curled fingers as it seeped into her skin. As Knight returned Jose sounded again, "HAHAHAHA, SO TITANIA FALLS EH? One less I have to deal with, oh and listen to this." Lucy's scream came over the intercom, "LUCY!" Natsu screamed. "AAAHAHAHAHA, GIVE UP AND NOTHING HAPPENS TO THE GIRL!" "Fuck you." Knight retorted, his voice cold, shaking with rage. "If you think me, or any of my other guild mates will give up just because you think you've got the upper hand, you've got another thing coming you slimy bastard." Jose laughed, "COME AND TRY ME AND MY ELEMENT FOUR, OH AND THE JUPITER CANNON WILL FIRE AGAIN IN FIFTEEN MINUTES!" Jose yelled. Knight's wings came out and lifted him up, "Natsu, take the cannon out, there must be some fucker protecting it, Gray, Elfman, go find some of the element four, as for the rest of you," weird shade creatures started pouring out of the building, "Cana, you're in charge here, keep the guild safe, you too Ur." Knight and the others took off for Phantom's robot, 'I hope you'll be ok Knight.'

**In Phantom Headquarters:**

"If I were a crazy, creepy master of a large guild, where would I be? Ah, the top floor!" Knight's magic still overflowed from him as he charged a spell, facing up he jumped and rocketed forward, covered in magic, **_"Night Dragon's Comet Spear!" _**he launched through multiple floors before he had to dodge a wind blade from nowhere. "You dodged, how sorrowful." a big fat guy in green with a hat and a cloth over his eyes that were constantly crying, appeared from thin air, "I am Aria, one of the element four." Aria introduced as he looked towards Knight, "I see my opponent is the famed BlackHawk, a dragon slayer." "Yea, and I'm not happy and I got a bone to smash in your guild master, so move **_Night Dragon's Star Flares!" _**Knight fired multiple bolts of light at Aria, and Aria vanished, "Haha, see if you can survive in my airspace!" "Humph, you're not the only one who can become invisible." Knight took a low stance, right palm on the ground. "See if you can find me, **_NightStalker!" _**Knight turned invisible and Aria's airspace closed on nothing, he reappeared, "Hmm, nice trick b- GUAH!" a punch connected with Aria's gut as he doubled over, before he could recover though he started getting pounded with physical attacks, punches, kicks, an elbow to the face, "ENOUGH!" a large blast of wind shot out around him and threw something into the wall on his right. Knight appeared again, getting up from the ground, "Ouch, lucky hit there Breezy." "Quite, I must end you now, how sorrowful." Aria vanished again and Knight got ready, Aria's voice came behind him, **_"Metsu!" _**Knight had no time to react, so he did something odd, he vanished in a puff of black smoke. Aria appeared where Knight was, "What?" Aria had removed the cloth around his eyes, revealing his pink eyes with x's through them, "Over here!" Knight called from behind, Aria turned, only to get hit, hard, **_"NIGHT DRAGON'S GLEAMING FIST!" _**Knight dug Aria's head into the concrete. Knight stood and brushed the dust off himself as he glared at the downed Aria, still crying like a baby, even when knocked out, "You ass, you made me use one of my **_Night Dragon's Shadowport. _**Those things use a lot of magic." Knight turned and started walking, that's when the cannon exploded, Knight jumped out a busted window from his fight and spread his wings, hovering above the carnage, and Natsu stood below, panting a little. "Hey, nice job Natsu!" Knight praised, Natsu grinned up, "Yea, the guy who was here was a total jerk though." Natsu then turned serious, "Did you find Luce up there?" Knight shook his head, "No, but I did catch a faint scent, I'm sure it's Lucy's, search over here!" Knight pointed to the right side of the robot, Natsu grinned as him and Happy set off, that's when the building started moving. Knight watched the Phantom building transform into a robot, arms and everything as it started doodling in the sky, Knight watched for a few minutes before seeing the spell, 'Holy shit, **_Abyss Break? _**What is he planning to kill thousands of innocent people?' Knight thought in anger, that's when the explosions went off on the right side of the robot and one on the robot's left. On it's right shoulder, Natsu was duking it out with Gajeel and on the other side, Elfman was losing a tough battle because he couldn't do a full **_Take-Over_** Mirajane was trapped by the giant's hand, 'They'll be fine, I believe in them.' Knight watched for a while, postponing his battle with Jose to make sure everyone was ok, Natsu beat the ever living shit out of Gajeel after he watched the guild collapse and saved Lucy, Elfman managed a full body **_Take-Over _**and saved Mira after pounding some Monsieur Sol guy around. Knight grinned at the water and ice flying around on the roof finally stop, now the spell the giant was going to use stopped. Knight flew towards the middle of the building since Natsu and Gajeel managed to knock the giant's head off, he was not expecting to find Erza trapped by Jose though…

'No I won't die by his hand.' Erza's sword lifted, ready to impale her, that's when Jose's spell started getting…..eaten. Erza fell to her knees and once again saw her knight in shining armor, err, well, dragon scale coat. "You mother fucker." Knight growled lowly, taking a stance in front of Erza, "Humph, saved by your friend Titania, but I'll just have to kill him too, ahaha!" Jose laughed arrogantly, Erza just smiled a little and said a few words, "Let's see you beat Knight first." she fell back onto a piece of rubble and rested. Jose looked at Knight, "You don't look like much, why does she have so much faith in you?" Knight never stopped glaring daggers at Jose's smug face, "Because I'm her friend." Knight launched forward to start the fight. **_"Night Dragon's Gleaming Fist!" _**Knight took a few swings at Jose, he just dodged and jumped back, firing magic bolts at Knight, Jose hit his mark, or he sort of did, Knight had caught and eaten all of the dark magic. "Ugh, your magic tastes like dog shit, go figure." Jose got angry, "DO NOT MOCK ME!" he started a barrage of bolts, Knight eating most and dodging some, "HAHAHAHA, YOU CAN'T HURT ME WITH THIS SHIT YOUR THROWIN'!" Knight taunted as he ran around. Knight decided that after his magic started to overflow that he should counterattack, **_"NIGHT DRAGON'S ROAR!" _**a much larger stream of magic shot from his mouth and hit Jose dead on. Jose came out with a few scratches and a busted rib he was holding, "Lucky hit, scum!" he spat, and spat he did, **_"NIGHT DRAGON'S STARLIGHT SMASH!" _**Knight's knee imbedded itself in Jose's gut as he launched up, Knight followed and grabbed him, flipping them over, **_"NIGHT DRAGON'S FALLING METEOR!" _**Knight landed and saw Jose recovering, more beat up than before. "I see that I'm going to need to be careful with you, but you'll still lose!" Jose pulled the power from his shades back as his eyes turned black, "Now you'll never defeat me!" he laughed, Knight gave him a blank stare, "I guess I should stop playing around as well." Knight spread his wings and flew up in front of the sun as Jose gaped at the power emitting from Knight. **_"Night Drive." _**Knight's magic exploded, a dome appeared around them and all of Fairy Tail, changing day to night and the sun into a moon, Knight hovered in front of this moon, his silver eyes standing out from his silhouetted figure. **"The night is my domain, my ****_Night Drive _****will always darken the sky." **Knight's voice was deep and gravely, Jose felt fear he never had before as the aura of a black dragon appeared behind Knight on the moon, **"This is the power of a true dragon slayer."** Jose trembled before Knight as his eyes faded back.

**Back at Fairy Tail, or what's left of it:**

Everyone was relieved that the shades stopped but what was weird was the massive release of magic power and daytime suddenly turning night time. 'Did Knight do this?' Ur thought, looking around, then they felt the massive amount of magic flowing from where Knight was fighting die down as his replaced it, 'He must have scared Jose shitless.'

**Back with Knight:**

**"****Where's all that magic you had, Jose?" **Knight asked Jose, Jose was shaking in his boots, "I've n-never felt s-scared before, what are you?" **"As I said before, I am a true dragon slayer, I have killed a dragon to gain all the power a dragon slayer can wield." **Knight's calm, but deep voice never wavering. 'Get it together Jose, he's just a brat!' Jose was flipping out, he then got an idea, why not finish the downed one so he can focus on just one? Jose smiled at Knight and raised his hand toward Erza, **_"Dead Wave!" _**the attack launched at her, Knight's eyes widening, Jose's evil laugh echoed as time seemed to slow down for Knight. Knight launched forward, barely getting in front of Erza to block the whole attack, **"GRUAHH!" **Knight took the brunt of the attack, most of which didn't hurt him, but some hurt Erza. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" her scream echoed in Knight's head, 'No, I wasn't fast enough?' Knight whirled around and kneeled down by Erza, checking her over, he leaned his ear to her face, and heard… nothing. His eyes foreshadowed by his hair, Knight stood and faced Jose, Jose's smug smile never fading, "Ha, guess you weren't fast enough, dragon boy." Jose would later regret those words as Knight vanished, "What-GUAHHH!" an attack made Jose double over, and several followed, smashing him around like a rag doll. Magic attacks were thrown is too, "**_NIGHT DRAGON'S GLEAMING FIST!" "NIGHT DRAGON'S TALON, NIGHT DRAGON'S METEORITE IMPACT!"_** **_"NIGHT DRAGON'S ROAR!"_** Knight grabbed Jose by the collar, he cocked his right fist back, **_"NIGHT DRAGON'S DESTRUCTION METEOR!" _**Knight finally stopped after several minutes, Jose stood back up from his slumped position on the wall, bruised, bloody and beaten as he looked up at the moon, there again Knight hovered, his silver eyes showed no emotion. **"You have now pissed me off to the point of no return, I won't kill you, but I will make you suffer unimaginable pain, ****_Night Dragon's Secret Art…" _**Knight pulled a hand back by his head with the palm toward Jose, his left hand out stretched as a transparent white energy gathered in his right hand an a magic circle opened up, **_"Lunar Eclipse: AURORA CANNON!" _**the energy shot forward, doubling its size through the magic circle and hitting Jose dead on. Jose screamed, and screamed, until he couldn't anymore as the cannon died down, Knight's **_Night Drive _**receded and day came back, sun poking through the clouds, showing a downed Jose, charred and with an expression of pain evident on his face. The light showed Knight standing a few yards away, his eyes foreshadowed as he trembled, 'Erza….' A voice behind him made Knight turn, "She's not gone my boy, just heavily injured, you saved her and defeated Jose, that is something to smile about, not cry." Makarovs words lifted Knight's spirits. "Hehe, thanks Gramps, let's get the others and get out of this dump." Knight smiled as he picked up Erza, his hands glowing with his healing spell, 'Thank god she'll be ok.'

Shortly after the battle the magic council had come in to question both sides of the guild war, after a week Fairy Tail was proven innocent and Phantom Lord was disbanded. Fairy Tail had started reconstruction on the guild, Erza had awoken perfectly fine two days after the attack, and she was working as well, but Knight was nowhere to be found. Knight was actually walking through Magnolia with Makarov, "Well, why'd ya bring me out here Gramps?" Knight asked with his hands behind his head, Makarov was just smiling as they walked, and decided to answer Knight, "Well Knight, I had a very important offer for you." Knight was now intrigued as they stopped on a bridge and looked at one another. "Since you defeated Jose, who was a powerful wizard saint, I have an offer for you." Knight let his hands fall to his sides, all attention on Makarov, "I want to promote you to S-Class wizard rank." Knight stared. "You've proven your strength, honor and above all else, loyalty to your friends and family at Fairy Tail, that makes you more than qualified for the rank." Knight kept a blank stare before his face split into a grin, "Hell yeah, I want to be S-Class!" Makarov smiled, "Good, now let's head back to the guild, I'll announce your new title."

Back at the guild, Erza saw Knight and the Master walking up to the site, she walked over, smacking Natsu and Gray with the wooden beam she was carrying, making Ur laugh at them before she saw Knight as well. "Everyone, please listen!" Makarov called, him and Knight stopping in front of everybody, "Now-" Makarov was interrupted when Ur tackle-hugged Knight to the ground, "GAHH!" *SMACK* Knight's head hit the ground along with the rest of him, "There's my big badass dragon~!" Ur sang as she crushed him before letting go and getting up. Knight sat up, dizzy and confused, when his vision came back he saw a mix of faces from everyone, some were trying not to laugh, and failing like Natsu and Happy, a few of horror, like Gray, but unlike Macao and Wakaba, who cried a little, "Why him?" A few women looked jealous, especially Erza who was trying not to look angry. Makarov gave him a concerned look, "Knight are you ok? Your head made a not-so-nice smacking sound." "Y-yeah." Knight stood and brushed himself off, an almost invisible blush on his face as he tried to ignore Ur's smirk, "Ok, now that that's over, I'd like to announce that for defeating Jose and protecting his friends here in Fairy Tail, Knight Rorebeck is officially an S-Class wizard!" everyone stared for a second, then cheered. Ur again, tackled him, and kissed his cheek, "Good work." after she got up Erza came over and helped him up, "Good job Knight." with only a slight hesitation she kissed his other cheek and ran off before he could react, 'Oh my god, I can't believe I just did that!' Knight stood for a few seconds, it seemed no one saw what Erza did, as they dispersed Knight walked off, finding a quite place to think, 'What the hell am I gonna do? I can't split myself into two, that's not possible, and choosing is out the window, I hate picking between things.' Knight sat there for a while, thinking to himself, then Natsu's voice brought him back. "Hey Knight have you seen Lucy anywhere?" Erza and Gray were with him, "No, I haven't, have you checked her apartment?" Natsu shook his head, "Let's go find her then." Knight stood and they walked off to Lucy's apartment, conveniently located next to Knight's.

**At Lucy's place:**

"Hey Lucy!" Natsu called from the window, "Hey Flame Brain, why'd you come in the window?" Gray crawled from the fire place, "You two not know how to use a door or somethin'?" Knight and Erza came through the door. "Huh, she's not here." "Is she in the bathroom? I hope she doesn't kill me if she is." Gray opened the door, only to find Natsu in the tub, "Nope, she's not here!" he waved, "GUAH! HOW'D YOU GET IN HERE?!" Gray yelled. They searched some more, and Happy opened a dresser drawer, "Hey Lucy are you in here-huh?" "What is it buddy?" Natsu came up and looked in the drawer, "What the?" Gray came up too, "What is it-holy crap." Gray's face went from surprised to red when he saw what was in the drawer. Erza came up now, "What is the-oh my!" her face went red as well, Knight came up after Erza, "What the hell are you-PTPHS, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Knight burst out laughing at what was in the drawer as everyone kept staring, "Where do you even get underwear like that?" Gray asked. "I DON'T KNOW BUT IT'S FUNNY AS HELL, AAAHAHAHAHA!" Knight kept laughing, finding the underwear in Lucy's drawer hilarious. "Where do you even buy something like that?" Erza wondered, Knight's laughter stopped abruptly as he walked up behind the still stunned Erza, "Why, are you planning on buying some, Erza?" Knight whispered, Erza turned beet red and turned to find Knight trying to stifle a laugh, "N-no, such things are indecent." she tried to pull it together, and Knight started laughing again. "Oh, ahhaha, too good, ahh-*THUNK, CRASH* aw shit!" Knight had knocked a box of letters over from a shelf, everybody turned their attention to it, and Natsu sat down and opened one, "Why are these all unsent?" Gray asked, "Wait, this is to Lucy's mom." Natsu said as he read the letter, "Dear Mom, I've made some amazing friends at Fairy Tail, Natsu, the one who brought me here, is a happy go lucky and nice guy, Gray is cool and calm, him and Natsu always butt heads. I met Erza, one of the most beautiful mages ever, strong too, but Knight has to be the most amazing guy ever, he came with me and Natsu to Fairy Tail, he is powerful unlike anything I've ever seen, he destroyed an entire dark guild on his own, crazy right? But I'm doing fine Mom and I'll write again soon, Love, Lucy." Natsu finished. "Well then, ain't that something." Knight commented, he had read what Natsu had over his shoulder, standing from his crouch he spotted a paper on her desk, "What's this?" Knight picked it up and read it, "Dear everyone, I'm going home, signed Lucy." "WHAT SHE'S GOING HOME!?" they yelled, flying out various exits towards the train station.

**_Heartfilia Estate:_**

Lucy stood in front of her mother's grave, reminiscing, when she heard Happy yell to her, "LUCY!" Happy crashed into her chest, "Lucy!" everyone else came up, excluding a certain black haired guy. "We thought you were gone forever!" Natsu exclaimed, Gray nodding, "Yea, don't scare us like that." "I'm sorry guys, I wasn't actually leaving." Lucy smiled at their antics. "Good to know." Knight's voice sounded behind her, "AAAYYEEE!" she ran behind Natsu, "Oh it's you, don't do that!" Lucy glared at him, "I've been behind you since you came outside." Knight stated plainly, Lucy's jaw dropped, "Why? How?" "Why? Because I can, How? Because I'm awesome." Knight grinned. "Come on, let's get going." Erza lead them away, "Wow Lucy, I'm digging your home town." Gray said as they walked, Natsu nodded, "Yeah, it's pretty cool.", "Hmm? Oh, this is just a part of the gardens, the Heartfilia estate goes all the way to that mountain." Lucy pointed to a mountain that was at least a mile or three away. "She's so stinking rich, and she acts like it's nothing!" Natsu and Gray started walking around like dopes and mumbling things about money, "CAPTAIN ERZA! Natsu and Gray are out of commission, your orders?" Happy saluted Erza, she just stared at the sky, "The sky is so beautiful here." Erza went into her own little world. "KNIGHT, Erza and the others are down, what do we do!?" Happy asked Knight, Knight's eyes were foreshadowed before a crazy grin split his face, "WE CAN USE THE MONEY TO BUY WEAPONS OF MASS DESTRUCTION TO CRUSH OUR ENEMIES!" he yelled and started laughing evilly, "ERZA AND KNIGHT ARE DOWN, WE NEED A MEDIC!" Happy yelled to no one, Lucy laughed at her friends antics, 'Don't worry about me Mom, I have Fairy Tail.'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Super Über time!

Yep, 4 thousand words, I'm psychotic get used to it

Oh and I know what you're thinking, "WHAT'S SHADOWPORT?!" well I'll fucking tell you, Knight uses shadows to teleport, it takes a significant amount of magic, not as much as Spellbreak, he can use Shadowport twice as many times, yet they get a bit sloppy and weird if he gets tired.

So yeah, seeya next time on The Night Dragon!

Juan: I like tacos.

Me: AH, actually, I like tacos too.

Juan: You want tacos Señor?

Me: Yes, tacos sounds good.

Juan: Ok, I go make tacos then.

Me: Thank you Juan.

Juan: No problema.

Me: Go.

Juan: Ok. Bye.


	9. Rebulid and Reforge

Chapter 9

"Talk." 'think' **"Dragon/Demon talk" 'Dragon/Demon think' ****_"Spellz"_**

Knight sat down on the beam he was working on, since he could fly he was working up high, he looked down at everyone and spotted Natsu and Gray at each other's throats, again. Yet he didn't call them out, instead he focused on the blue haired woman watching them, she had a dark blue dress and a two foot tall hat of the same color, Knight was wondering who she was stalking, so he decided to find out. Hopping down as silently as possible and crouching down, he snuck up behind her, once he was about ten feet away he could catch her scent, 'Water, and, lilies, huh. Now who could she be stalking?' Knight snuck closer, and when he got within about five feet he could pick up her faint whispering, "Oh, Gray, so handsome." 'Ok, that answers that, time to go.' Knight vanished and reappeared on the beam up about thirty or so feet up. Then as Knight kept watching, he noticed the blue haired girl put a pink lunchbox out and left a note on it, the lunchbox was for Gray apparently because when he discovered it and opened it there was, made of vegetables, his face. Gray was horrified, Natsu on the other hand was confused, but Knight was trying not to fall off the beam keeping his laughter in. After a few minutes he finally calmed himself and got back to work, it was almost noon and the sun was beating down, 'Why do I wear black?' Knight jumped down again and this time it was by the temporary guild tables and bar. He landed right in front of Mira, who was working the bar, "Oh! Sheesh, Knight you scared me!" Knight looked at Mira, "Sorry Mirajane, I guess I'm quieter than I thought." Knight grinned sheepishly, "It's ok, and call me Mira, ok?" she smiled, "Yep!" he grinned. Knight then remembered what he was doing, so he unbuckled his shotgun and laid it on the bar, doing the same with his jacket and t-shirt, "Hey Mira!" "Yes-oh my!" Mira was surprised to see Knight without his shirt or jacket on and holding them out to her. "Can you keep these safe for a while? When I'm done working I'll be back for them." Mira nodded with a blush she took his stuff and found a place under the bar for them, "Thanks!" Knight vanished.

Over by a different part of the construction area, Ur watched the whole ordeal with Knight's clothes go down, Ur smirked 'Eye candy, mmmm!'

Erza hadn't seen what Knight did, but she did see him appear back on the beam, and she couldn't stop staring as her mind went into the gutter, looking similar to a tomato.

Knight kept working, but couldn't shake the feeling of people watching him, 'Who the hell's watching me?' Knight turned and looked around, he spotted Ur, her smirk replaced with a dazed look, when she saw him looking at her, she immediately looked down and walked off. 'Weird.' the feeling didn't stop as Knight looked to a different area, he spotted Erza, and her dazed look was even worse, her face was red, and she was drooling. 'Ok, that's more than a little creepy. What's she thinking about?' Erza didn't seem to notice him, so now with an awkward feeling he went back to work, still he couldn't focus or relax. Knight looked back at Erza, this time she saw him, and basically ran off to continue working, Knight still felt awkward but he could at least focus now, 'Is she some kind of closet pervert or something?' Knight shook his head and went on with the day.

**Six And A Half Hours Later:**

Knight wiped the sweat from his brow as he walked up to the bar, "Hey Mira!" Knight called. The sun was just starting to set and the light showed all the sweat on his torso, Mira came up with his jacket and t-shirt nicely folded and washed. "Here you go, I washed your shirt but, the jacket seemed to clean itself." Mira looked confused, "Haha, yea, dragon scales don't get dirty, it's weird." Knight took his clothes and walked off with a wave, "Thanks Mira, seeya tomorrow!" Knight walked home without his shirt on, not caring about the looks he got or the stares and lusty smirks from the female populace.

When Knight opened his front door, he was not surprised to find Ur on his couch, he was letting her stay there after all. "Oh, hey Knight!" Ur jumped up and walked up to him, "Did you come home without a shirt just for me~?" before she could start messing with him, he gave her a blank face, "Why were you staring at me earlier?" Ur froze in front of him, 'Shit, he did see me!' "What, no, not me, why would I stare at you?" "Because I took my shirt off." "Yeah well, you've stared at me!" she pointed a finger at him. That made Knight falter as a blush appeared on his face, "Yea, well, at least I can stop, you were gawking for a long ass time!" Ur smirked, "Are you sure you can stop?" "Yes, positive." Knight crossed his arms, "Ok." Ur lost her shirt, Knight looked at her chest for a moment before meeting her eyes again. "T-there, s-see?" he was really trying, his blush increasing, "Ok, fair enough." Ur put her shirt back on, Knight sighed in relief, 'I'm not sure how much longer I could have resisted.' "I'm gonna take a shower, don't follow me." Knight warned when he saw Ur's smirk, which turned into a frown, "You're no fun sometimes." she pouted, 'RESIST!' Knight dashed up the stairs, Ur's pout fading into a frown.

When Knight came down, again in only black shorts, Ur wasn't on the couch, he found her in the kitchen, cooking, weirdest part, her shirt missing, but replaced with an apron, where she got it, he'll never know. "Um, what are you doing?" Knight startled her, Ur had nearly dropped a pan as she turned around, "Holy crap, you're too quiet!" she half glared at him, "And if you couldn't tell, I'm cooking dinner." Ur turned back to the stove and kept working. Knight walked up behind her, he could tell what it was by the scent of it, spaghetti with sausage in the sauce, "Damn, how'd you know I like spaghetti with sausage!?" Ur smirked over her shoulder, "Are you dumb? You left a list on the counter, specifying that you liked it for when you went to the store." Knight facepalmed, "I am stupid." Knight went into the living room, "Tell me when it's done!" he called, flopping on the couch.

Knight hadn't realized how tired he was until he passed out shortly after laying on the couch, I was a pretty damn comfy couch. Knight was peacefully asleep, until a familiar pair of cool lips connected with his, snapping him into consciousness, Knight's eyes flew open to meet with Ur's as she kissed him. Right after she pulled away, Knight did a backflip off the couch, "GAHH! DON'T DO THAT!" "Awwwww, come on, do you really not like me that much?" Ur looked hurt by his outburst, "Wha- n-no that's not it, I-I was just surprised that's all! I'm not used to waking up like… that." Knight calmed her down, last thing he needed was a crying girl. "Oh, ok." Ur seemed content with his explanation, "Well dinner's ready!" she smiled and went into the kitchen, 'Now I know he likes it! I got him with that act!' Knight sighed, 'Dodged a bullet there, I think.' Knight went into the kitchen.

After they were done eating Knight had flopped onto the couch again, "OOOF!" and Ur landed on top of him, "Why are you on top of me?" "Because you took the whole couch and you're comfy." Ur said, snuggling into his chest, Knight blushed, again. He didn't know what to do, 'I guess I'm stuck.' Knight sighed, "Ok fine just don't do… weird things." Ur smirked at him, "What do you mean by weird?" Knight sputtered, "Y-you know what I MEEAAAAAAAAAHHH!" a cold hand had found its way into his pants near his, "Little Traitor" "Something wrong?" Ur asked innocently. "H-haa-aa y-you k-know exactly what I-I mean." Knight tried glaring at her, until her hand moved closer, "GAHHH! Stop, please." Knight tried to pull her hand away, but she brushed him with her finger, "HAA-AA, no, no, no- *KNOCK KNOCK* Erza opened Knight's front door, "Knight I-" Erza froze when she saw Knight and Ur's position, "Uh, I swear I didn't intend this!" Knight pleaded with her. "So, you're just a perv like everyone else." Erza's eyes were foreshadowed by her hair, "What, no! She's the perv, her hand is-EEEP!" Knight stopped talking when Ur moved, she looked back at Erza, "Don't worry Erza, Knight's behaving, right?" she looked at him. Knight was basically at her mercy, so he nodded, "Are you sure?" Erza asked, Ur looked back again, "Yes, he's being a good dragon!" Ur petted his hair, "Ok, I just wanted to see if Knight was being good to you, and I see he is, so, goodnight." Erza left. "Now then, where were we?" Ur smirked, Knight was blushing a thousand shades of red, "P-please stop, this is too weird." Knight pleaded, 'Damn I'm soft!' Knight was hating himself right now, and also hoping for it to end, it just seemed too weird for someone he just met not too long ago. Ur pouted at him, "Oh come on, you're no fun!" Ur's hand came out of his pants, "Pheeeew!" Knight breathed a sigh, but was interrupted when Ur's mouth smashed into his, "MUPHHFF!" Knight was caught way off guard, and this lasted a bit longer than the others. When Ur pulled away she was smiling at him, "You taste good." was Ur's blunt remark, Knight blushed again, "O-ok." "Tell me, do I taste good?" and now Knight was a damn tomato, "Huh?! Uh, well, I'm not sure, and I'm sure I haven't licked you so, how would I know?" Ur's smile turned seductive, "You can lick me if you want~." Knight started panicking. 'Shiiiiit! Does that mean what I think it does? OH FUCK IT DOES, ESCAPE PLAN THREE, COMMENCE!' Knight vanished from under Ur as she hit the couch, "Ow, what-" "I'M GOING TO BED, GOODNIGHT!" Knight raced upstairs, 'Why does he not understand that I like him?'

Knight was hiding under the covers, 'What do I do? I admit that I like her but, what do I do, I like Erza too. GAAAAAAHHH IT'S SO FRUSTRATING! And it seems they both like me, Ur a little more than Erza, but it seems something is holding her back from fully focusing on me.' then the covers were pulled off. Ur stood over the curled up Knight, "Hey, um, I'm sorry, I know you're shy and not used to being teased, and I guess I went too far again." she scratched the back of her head, Knight stood up, "It's ok, and at least I didn't have a panic attack." Knight grinned. Ur then opened her arms, "Am I forgiven?" she smiled, and Knight nodded and hugged her, only problem was when Ur wouldn't let go, "Uh, Ur?" "Yes?" "Are you gonna let go?" Ur shook her head and buried her head in his chest, "No, let's go to bed, I wanna use you as a pillow." "Uhg, fine." Knight pulled them onto the bed, pulling the covers up and over them, Ur laying on top of him, now asleep. 'What am I gonna do about two women?' Knight slowly fell asleep.

Knight's alarm went off at six thirty, *SMACK* "Hey I didn't break it this time!" Knight whispered, he looked down at Ur, her head on his chest, but her legs were intertwined in his and her hand was lightly rubbing his chest. Also Knight clearly didn't remember a wet spot on his left thigh, Knight thought this and at the same time a low moan escaped Ur. 'What the fuck?' "Oh, Knight!" 'NO FUCKING WAY!' Knight froze, not knowing what to do, just wishing it was over, "OOOAAAAAH!" it wasn't over, not any time soon. 'Aw shit. At least I can take some pride in this, if the weird wasn't so over-fucking-powering.' Knight just laid there for a while, listening to Ur moaning his name every so often, eventually the climax came, 'Ha, came.' "AHHH, AHHH, OOOOOHHH, YES, YES, KNIGHT!" Ur screamed. 'Oh no, that was waaaaay to loud! Huh?' the wet area on him grew rapidly as Ur squeezed him. "GAH!" Ur's eyes snapped open, "Oh, morning Knight, did I wake you?" Ur looked at him as if nothing had just happened, "Oh, no, I've been up for a half an hour." Ur blinked, and blinked again, then a massive blush appeared on her face as she sat up, looking away from him. "D-did you hear me?" she glanced at him, Knight nodded, sitting up, "Yea, I did. And honestly, I took a little pride in it." Knight smirked, 'Hehehe, my turn!' Ur stared at him, she blushed, "You ass!" Knight's smirk grew. "I guess I was pretty good, huh?" Ur's blush increased as Knight laughed, but that turned into an awkward grin, "Um, if it makes you feel better, I had one too… with you." Ur stared again, an awkward silence ensued, up until Ur tackled him to the bed, connecting her lips to his. She kept moving her lips against his, and slid on top of him, grinding against him, Knight was confused, but kissed back anyway and wrapped his arms around her, and she moaned. His chest swelled with pride now, instead of being surprised, he then felt her tongue prod his lips and he opened his mouth a little, her tongue darted in and started exploring. Knight fought back, pushing her back and into her own mouth and explored hers, Knight rolled them over turning dominant as she moaned under him, and they eventually pulled away for air. "Holy- shit that- was awesome!" Knight grinned, Ur blushed, "Yea, you can be very dominant and aggressive if you want to be." Knight saw their position and rolled off her as they sat up. "Ah sorry, I didn't realize I did that." Knight scratched the back of his head, "No it's ok, I actually liked it." Ur smirked at him, "Uh, wait what the hell?!" Knight looked at his bedroom window and right on the window sill was Natsu, looking confused as he was about to knock on the window.

**Fifteen minutes earlier:**

Natsu had just arrived at the guild around seven or so, early for him, everyone was there except for Knight and Ur, he shrugged it off, not caring. Lucy had approached him, complaining about her rent money, of course, and he went to look for a high paying job, he found one. Some rich people were robbed and were paying six million jewel to have the bandits taken out. Lucy of course was thrilled, Erza and Gray were going to come as well, Erza had suggested that they should invite Knight as well, for some reason she left Ur out. Gray had to say something about Ur for her to come as well, Erza agreed, somewhat reluctantly. Inside though Erza was furious, she saw what Ur was doing to Knight and lied about seeing if he was behaving but more if Ur was. Erza had accepted that she may like him a bit more than a friend after Galuna, and was really pissed to see Ur taking advantage of him. He messed with her because she was to say, shier than him with those things, Ur just went too far in her book. Back to Natsu, he said he would go get them, but what he saw when he got to Knight's window was odd. Natsu froze at the sight, Knight was on his back and Ur was on top of him, their faces connected, then after a few minutes, Knight flipped them over and now seemed to be winning whatever weird-ass game this was. When he saw them get up he knew it was over and was about to knock when Knight saw him.

Knight jumped up and flung the window open, grabbed Natsu by his scarf and pulled him in, Knight coated his fist in magic and held it back, ready to connect with Natsu's face. "WHAT DID YOU SEE?" Knight basically yelled, "WAIT! All I saw was you and Ur rolling around, was it some game? If it was a game I'm sure you won!" Knight's magic dissipated and he facepalmed, 'Oh yea, Natsu's a complete idiot.' Knight released Natsu and he fell on his ass, "Yes Natsu, it was a game, and I did win." Knight smirked, he could feel the glare on his head, "But do not tell anyone!" Knight pointed at Natsu, "Why?" Natsu tilted his head, "Because it's a secret game, so no one knows, don't ask why, just know it's a secret, will you promise not to say absolutely anything you saw or heard about this game?" Natsu blinked, processing the words Knight spoke, "Ok, if it's a secret, I promise not to tell anyone!" Natsu fist pumped, "Anyone?" "Anyone." Natsu confirmed, "Even Gramps?" "Even Gramps." Natsu nodded, now standing, "Let's pray Erza doesn't ask." Knight and Natsu shivered a little. "Ah, what did you come here for, Natsu?" Ur piped up, Natsu grinned, "I came here to see if you guys wanted to do a job with me, Lucy, Erza and Popsicle." "Who's Popsicle?" Ur asked, "Gray." Ur laughed, "Hahaha, that's funny, just don't call me a Popsicle, ok?" Ur asked sweetly, Natsu nodded vigorously, not wanting Ur's wrath on his head. "Ok, if were going on a job we'll get breakfast and meet you at the train station, ok?" Natsu nodded and hopped out the window, "I'm going to go make breakfast, alright?" Knight walked to the door, "Ok I'm gonna take a shower, wanna join me?" Ur smirked, Knight stood at the door, staring, 'So tempting, son of a bitch.' Knight slowly closed the door, he could hear Ur laughing as he went to go make breakfast.

Knight was in the middle of putting the pancakes down when a pair of arms wrapped around his shoulders and a pair of soft…. well orbs, on his back, "Smells good." 'Oh so now I smell snow and roses, stupid pancakes, smelling good.' Knight mentally slapped himself. "Yes, it does, it actually hid your sent, that's why I didn't smell you." "Oh, and what do I smell like?" Knight slapped himself again, 'Damnit!' "Uh, well, you smell like snow, fresh winter snow in the morning and roses that have just bloomed." Knight turned off the stove and turned in her grasp. Ur was not wearing anything but a towel and was pressing herself right up against him, 'Holy hell in a church, CONTROL THY SELF!' Knight was having a hard time keeping his hands at his sides, Ur noticed and smiled, "Go ahead, touch me." she whispered and reached her head next to his… licking his ear. 'NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, DAMNIT!' Knight's hands rested on her hips, her sent intoxicating as he leaned into her, 'No, I can't control myself, stupid dragon instincts!' Knight's hands slid down resting on her plump ass. Knight squeezed, "OOOHH!" Ur moaned and leaned to kiss him, they ferociously locked lips, struggling for dominance, Knight of course won, all the while groping her ass, they pulled away for air, that's when Knight realized what he was doing. "Oh shit!" Knight let go of Ur's ass and slipped away from her grasp, "I-I d-didn't know I was, I'm sorry!" Knight was blushing furiously and looking at the floor. Cool soft hands hands grabbed his face and lifted his head, Ur slowly kissed him, lightly and pulled away after a moment, "It's fine, I told you to anyway." she said, looking into his eyes, which he then lowered. "I-I know but, I took it too far, I'm sorry." "No, it was nice, I liked it." Knight stared at her, "But, what if I would have lost control? That could easily have happened, you can't provoke a dragon slayer like that, I have animal like instincts." "I don't think it would be too bad if that happened." Ur smirked, Knight again stared, he wanted to say those three words, but he couldn't, half his heart was focused on someone else, he really wanted to though. Ur let go of Knight's face, "Set the table, I'm going to change, unless, you want me to stay like this?" she was provoking him, "What'd I just say? Do not provoke me, you might regret it." "Oh, is that a challenge?" Ur smiled, "Just go." Knight let his head fall, "Fine." Ur went upstairs. 'I swear, she's gonna make me lose control one of these days.' Knight set the table.

After Knight and Ur ate and were ready to go, they left for the train station, when they got there everyone was waiting patiently, except Natsu, "Finally you're here!" he shouted, seeing Knight and Ur, then ran onto the train. Knight thought that he was going to sit alone again to nurse his headache, but Ur and Erza had a different idea, to squeeze him between them, 'Bloody hell, why not let me sit on the other bench?' no one was across them, next to them was Gray and Lucy, Natsu was groaning on an opposite bench. Erza was glaring at Ur, but Ur was just smiling at Erza as she pulled Knight's left arm deeper into her cleavage, Knight sweatdropped "Um, can I-" "No." Erza and Ur cut him off. "Ok, at least tell me what the job is about." Erza looked at him, smiling a little, "Well, the job is for us to take out a bandit hideout, they stole from some rich aristocrats and they are paying us six million jewel to take care of them." Knight blinked, "Whoa, a million for each of us, awesome." he grinned, 'Sweet, my rent's only ninety thousand a month!' Knight had, "persuaded" the landlord to drop it from one hundred twenty thousand when he went to see the place. Knight's grin was swapped for a look of pain, 'Ow, stupid headache!' "Knight, what's wrong?" Erza asked concerned, "It's my head, I usually used to fly everywhere because I got bad headaches on cars and trains, as you've seen, it's worse on boats." Knight closed his eyes, "Here." Knight got dragged over to the other bench as Ur laid his head on her lap and started petting him. Knight looked up for a moment before closing his eyes and started purring, "Aww, you're so cute!" Ur gushed over his purring, "No I'm not, I can't help it, it feels nice when someone pets me, I don't know why though." Knight slowly passed out, still purring. Erza's eye twitched, 'THAT SHOULD BE ME PETTING HIM! Wait what?' Ur looked up and smirked seeing Erza, "Something wrong, Erza?" Erza's gaze snapped to Ur, her eye stopped twitching, "No nothing, why?" barely restrained anger evident in her voice, "Nothing, you just seemed bothered by something." Ur focused on Knight again, smirking, 'You won't take him from me, Erza.' Erza was trying not to throw a sword at Ur, 'I will not lose to you, Ur. I just need to forget about him though.' Erza looked out the window, it was going to be a long ride.

Nnnnnnnnnññuofyifhifgudfsftsetšwqrqeffgxxgzdvzbxbfcmkkbjbhpphuokghkghjgufjvkghkftufgjfk

Eh I figured now was a good stopping point, so yea. Also, HAHAHAHAHAHA, NO LEMONY GOODNESS YET, AAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Well seeya next time on The Night Dragon!

Juan: Señor, we have a problema!

Me: What is it Juan?

Juan: We have no taco shells.

Me: Are you fucking kidding me? GO GET SOME!

Juan: Sí Señor I go now, bye! *SPRINTS TO HIS HONDA*

Me: Dumbass


	10. A Dragon's Choice

Chapter 10

**Note, so read it: **I know the relationships that Knight has with Ur and Erza may seem off and weird but, that's ok, it's only weird because I have no idea how this works, so yeah go ahead, tell me what I'm doing wrong. ON WITH THE STORY!

"Talk" 'think' **"You should know this shit by now" 'come on' ****_"Really?" _**_Fighting Style_

"Uhhh, are we there?" Knight awoke from his nap on Ur's lap, "No not yet, another hour or so." Erza answered, 'Wait a second.' Knight opened his eyes to be met with Erza's armor, "When did you move here?" "I think the question is, when did I move you?" Erza smiled at him. Knight looked up, "Um, how?" "When Ur fell asleep I simply moved you, you didn't move at all, or stir, I just kept petting you and you stayed asleep, I only stopped petting you a minuet ago." Knight did feel that she had stopped, her hand on his head not moving was a clear sign. "Ok, that's odd, but why'd you stop? I kind of like being petted, feels nice." Knight didn't let his blush show, he turned and looked at the opposite bench, watching Ur, 'Aw, he is cute!' Erza sat back, as Knight got comfortable. "So is your headache gone?" Erza asked when he stopped moving, "I was fine, then I woke up and now it's back, just not as bad." Knight felt the armor on Erza's arm disappear, she started petting him again, running her fingers through his soft locks. Knight started purring again "Your purring is cute." Erza couldn't resist, she scratched behind his ear, *PUR PURRR* his purring got louder, "No, I'm not cute damnit." Knight tried to sound angry, but he was so relaxed that it didn't matter. Knight rolled over, he saw that Erza had taken all her armor off, but didn't question it, he eventually dozed off, 'All I need to do is forget about him, then I can be with Knight. Easier said than done.' Gray's voice broke Erza from her thoughts. "Hey Erza, what are you doing?" Gray was looking in her direction, "Nothing, just thinking, why?" "Well, what's that noise, is it coming from Knight?" Erza wasn't sure if she could tell Gray yes, Knight might get upset, "I'm not sure." "Sounds like it is coming from him." Gray was a real pain in the ass. Erza tried not to sigh, "Ignore it." "But it-" "Ignore it." she glared at him, effectively shitting him up.

They had finally arrived at the town and went to go see the mayor who had sent out the request, his office looked normal, big-ass desk, big room, in a brick building. "Ah, good you're here, now right down to business." the mayor was a big fat guy with a curly mustache. The mayor shook hands and sat down, "Now I'm happy to see so many of you came to help us, which makes the reward even between you!" Natsu grinned, "There was only going to be four of us but-" "But we decided to even out the reward." Erza interjected, making Natsu shut up. "Ok, well, we have had several break-ins because of these bandits, they stole a lot of jewelry and such, and there are at least fifty to sixty of them in their hideout. We had someone scout the area they fled to, it is about three or so miles south of the south gate, so Fairy Tail wizards, can you get this done?" Knight grinned, "Of course, we're on it, those bandits will be dealt with." "Thank you very much." Everyone left the mayor's office and went to find a hotel, only problem, there was no way in hell they were going to get Knight, Natsu and Gray to stay in the same room, Erza wasn't worried about them fighting, but more about Knight shooting them. "Nope, I'll take my own room." Knight wasn't going to budge, "Fine, but at least someone will have to stay with you." Knight was standing with his arms crossed and eyes closed, until he heard that, then his eyes snapped open, "Uh, rock paper scissors?" "No." "Damn." "I'll stay with him!" Ur appeared next to him. Erza's eye twitched slightly, "She does live in his apartment." Lucy had a good point, "Ok, Gray, Natsu, if you mess up your room, I will punish you." Erza glared at them, "AYE SIR!" they wrapped an arm over each other's shoulder and danced like idiots, Knight Facepalmed, "Morons." Erza was seething a little, 'I will not be out done!"

**Hotel Room:**

Knight walked into the hotel room and threw his bag onto the couch, Ur did the same then tackled Knight to the bed, "UUFF!" Knight looked down at Ur, "Um, what the hell?" "I wanna snuggle with my dragon!" Knight blushed, "I'm n-not your dragon." Knight shifted uncomfortably, his arms were pinned and his shotgun was poking him at an odd angle. "Hey, at least let me get comfortable." Knight looked off to the side, trying to hide his blush, Ur smiled at him, "You're so cute!" she rolled off him and he sat up, "I'm not cute damnit." Knight took his shotgun off, setting it by the night stand, same with his coat and pistol holster and gun. When Knight sat back down on the bed Ur pulled him down, "Better?" "Yeah." Knight laid down comfortably now and Ur crawled on top of him, "Snuggle time!" she wrapped her arms around his neck. Knight lay there thinking, 'I am so fucked if they start fighting over me, I hate choosing.'

They had stayed like that for a while, eventually Ur fell asleep, Knight slid her off him as carefully as he could, climbing out of the bed and collecting his gear. Knight put his coat and guns on, then walked over to the window, he opened it and hopped through, hanging onto the sill, he reached up and slowly closed the window. Knight sighed, he wasn't very tired so he would go to the roof to look at the night sky, Knight looked up, scanning the side of the building, he suddenly launched his whole body up to the next window, hanging on the sill, the balls of his feet on the wall. 'Ryakumu always told me to not rely on my wings all the time.' Knight smirked, again, launching up to the next window, doing the same for the rest until he got to the roof, once he pulled himself to the edge of the roof and sat down. Letting his legs hang over the edge, Knight sat back on his hands and looked at the stars and the moon, enjoying the breeze coming from behind, not reacting to the scent of strawberries and vanilla on the wind…

Erza couldn't sleep at all, she was too worried about Knight and Ur, mostly what Ur wanted to do to Knight, so she was not able to sleep. Erza slowly slid out of bed, not wanting to wake Lucy, and re-quipped into her skirt and blouse and slipped out, taking the elevator to the top floor and going up the stairs to the roof. When she walked onto the roof she saw Knight sitting on the edge of the roof, 'What is Knight doing up here?' Erza walked up behind him, knowing he could smell her and just stood behind him. "Can't sleep?" Erza jumped a little from Knight's sudden question, "Y-yes, I couldn't sleep." she sat next to him and looked up, "The sky is beautiful tonight." Knight nodded, "Yea, it is." They looked for a few minutes, Erza then slid her hands back, letting one rest on Knight's, yet he didn't react, and she rested her head on his shoulder, he still didn't move though. Neither moved for several minutes, Erza then remembered something, "Hey Knight?" "Hmm?" Erza tried not to blush when his eyes focused on her, "Um, w-we never k-kissed o-on Galuna." Erza looked away, blushing intently. Knight's eyes widened and he looked away, 'SHIT, that was when I freaked out about Ur kissing me! Fuck, what do I do, I've already kissed Ur A LOT!' Knight tried not to show his dilemma, Erza was still looking away as Knight figured out his plan. 'AH HA! I may have kissed Ur but that was just heat of the moment stuff, instinct, if I kiss Erza, then it won't matter, I hope.' He sat up and turned to Erza, she did the same. Knight reached up and cupped her face, "You s-sure?" Knight asked one last time, "Y-y-yes, I'm sure." Erza nodded, Knight took a breath, 'Here we go.' Knight leaned forward, tilting his head and putting his lips on Erza's. Knight moved his mouth against Erza's, he could feel her trying to kiss back, and she was good at it, she grabbed a handful of his hair as she got into it, moving closer to Knight and he moved his hands to her hips, Erza pushed him down and got on top of him, never breaking the kiss. They parted for air after a minute, but before Knight could breathe out, Erza smashed her lips onto his, getting aggressive, Knight wasn't surprised, Erza was a very commanding person, he decided to up the heat, poking her lip with his tongue, she stopped for a second before opening her mouth and meeting his tongue with hers. Their tongues battled for dominance, Knight again winning, turning Erza into a moaning mess, he rolled them over, taking over, they again broke for air, giving Erza a chance to flip them over and gain control. Erza straddled him, grabbed Knight by his shirt and brought him up to meet her, locking lips again, Knight started to slide his hands up Erza's sides, his right grabbing her left breast. She moaned loudly as Knight gropped her breast, kneading the soft flesh under her clothes and his right moved to grab her left breast and kneaded that one as well, it was when they broke for air that he saw what he was doing. "Oh fuck!" Knight swiftly stood up, taking Erza with him and backed up to the edge of the building, blushing madly, "I'm so sorry, I-I didn't know t-that I was- I should go, I'm kinda tired, goodnight!" Knight jumped off the building. Erza stood there, blushing with a smile, "He t-touched me, and I-I didn't mind. I guess I am falling for him." she turned and went back inside, her hands on her thumping heart.

Knight flipped back into his room, quietly he took his gear off and changed into his black shorts, sliding into bed, 'Holy shit, that just happened, her boobs felt awesome, so does Ur's ass.' Knight rolled over and looked at Ur's sleeping form, 'What the hell am I gonna do?' Knight closed his eyes and let sleep overtake him.

Knight awoke suddenly, he looked over to the clock on the nightstand, it read six thirty, 'Hm, force of habit.' Knight looked to his left, Ur was still asleep, but had grabbed his arm and pulled it close to her, keeping it pinned in between her breasts. Knight tried not to blush as he tried to pull his arm free, she must have felt it though and pulled him back, unintentionally putting his hand on her left breast, she moaned a little at his hand being there. Knight was now a little red, 'Ok, awkward, very awkward, OH SHIT SHE'S AWAKE!' Knight watched as Ur opened her eyes and looked about, she saw Knight's red, panic stricken face and trailed down to where she pinned his hand. Ur looked back up at Knight and smirked, "Oh you bad boy, you tried to grope me while I was asleep, you could have just asked y'know." Knight waved his free hand, "NO, NO, NO, you pinned my arm there, I tried to get free but-" she put a finger on his lips, silencing him, "Its fine, grope me if you want to~." her smirk turned seductive. Knight was trying not to squeeze Ur's breast, but she was making it really hard not to, "Come on, do it." Ur pushed his hand a little, Knight finally broke. "O-ok." he squeezed, "OOOOAHH!" Ur moaned, but she didn't let him go, instead she climbed on top of him, straddling his hips and held his wrist, "Don't stop." Knight did it a few more times, Ur moaned loudly the whole time. "Uh, I think that's enough, you're too loud!" Knight tried to pull away, failing, "Aw come on, I was having fun!" she pouted, 'No, resist!' then the door slammed open. "What the hell is-" Gray froze at the door, mouth agape, he was of course in only his underwear and behind him came Lucy and Erza, Lucy gaped along with Gray, and Erza was trying not to kill Ur. "H-hey, I swear that this is not my fault!" Knight pleaded, 'FUUUUUUUUUUUUCK, THIS ISN'T LOOKING GOOD, ESCAPE PLAN FOUR, COMMENCE!' Knight vanished from under Ur, she fell to the bed and everyone else snapped back to reality, "What the, where'd he go?" Gray jumped into the room looking around frantically, "Gray, calm down, I'm sure there's an explanation for this." Erza came in, glaring at Ur as she sat up, "What, we were having fun until you interrupted us." Ur smirked. "NO, YOU BASICALLY FORCED ME TO GROPE YOU!" everyone looked to the window and saw Knight's head through the open window, "What, no, when I woke up your hand was on my boob." Ur said plainly, "WELL YEAH, FUCK, I MEAN I WAS TRYING TO MOVE BUT YOU PINNED MY ARM DOWN WITH CRAZY ASS STRENGTH!" Knight revealed that he was somehow fully dressed and ready to go, "I'll be down on the ground if you need me!" Knight dropped and everyone heard the thundering sound of him landing, and a few screams.

A half hour later everyone came down and stood at the hotel entrance, Knight nowhere to be seen, "Where is Knight?" Erza asked, "Up here." everyone looked up, Knight was hanging from the awning of the hotel. "Ready to go?" Knight hopped down and started walking towards the south gate, "Let's go beat up some bandits!" Natsu yelled and sped past Knight, not knowing where he was going, he stopped. Natsu looked back at them, confused, "Uh, which way are the bandits?" Knight stopped and facepalmed, "Idiot, follow me." Knight walked past him, toward the south gate, everyone followed.

When they got past the gate they now had a long walk, "Why couldn't we have gotten a car or something?" Lucy complained, Knight sighed, "We're not even four hundred yards from the damn gate, it's three miles, have Natsu carry you if you're gonna whine." Lucy pouted, and then started pestering Natsu to carry her. 'There, let Natsu deal with her.' Knight then picked up a scent on the breeze, 'Water and lilies.' Knight turned his head a little and picked out the dark blue hat and aqua blue hair, 'Gray's stalker is persistent.' Knight noticed Natsu picking up the scent too. Knight fell back next to Natsu, "Don't react to it, she isn't a danger, just Gray's stalker." Natsu nodded with a grin and went back to being normal, Knight walked back up to the front, "What was that about?" Erza came up next to him, "Oh, nothing important." Knight waved her off, keeping forward, 'Fun three miles this'll be.'

**Three Miles Later:**

Knight held his hand up for a signal to stop, "Alright, time for a plan." Erza spoke before Knight could talk, "How about a strong frontal assault, and a smaller attack from behind?" Knight shook his head, "What if they get past the assaults? I think that I should scout from above and if there is any guards I will take them out, a distraction, then you guys surround them, ok?" everyone nodded. "Alright I'll scout, spread out around the compound and when you see guys falling, rush in, got it?" they nodded and dashed off, Knight jumped up and spread his wings, flying over the compound silently.

Knight scanned the area, it was just a broken down castle in a clearing, there was two guys guarding out front, one on the still standing tower and two out back. Knight swooped down, seeking to take out the tower guy, Knight came up right behind him, landing without a sound he crouched down, creeping up on the bandit, Knight then stood and tapped him on he shoulder. "Huh-" right as he turned he was met with a fist to the face, falling over with a thud, "Heh, easy." Knight walked over to the edge, looking over he saw the two front guards standing a few feet apart. Knight jumped down, landing right in-between them, they turned, just not in time, Knight swept his right leg out, tripping one, he sprung up and uppercutted the other, then turned and curb stomped the one he tripped, both were out in under a minute. Knight smirked, then jumped up, flew over the building and spotted the other two, he decided a quick take out would be best. He dropped down, grabbing both of the bandits' heads and smashing their faces into the dirt, he immediately flew back up and found everyone out front facing against the whole band of bandits.

"Wow, that's a lot of bandits!" Lucy looked a little scared as she stood behind everyone else, the bandits were grinning madly, "Hehe, look at this boss, two puny kids and three girls to have fun with!" "Humph, like your gonna win anyway." Gray smirked, him and Natsu jumped at the bandits, Erza and Ur followed them, and Lucy started fighting from afar with her spirits. "HEY NATSU!" Natsu stopped his beating of a bandit and looked up, he saw the large black wings above, "YEAH?!" Natsu threw the bandit into his buddies, Knight came down a little, "YOU WANNA SEE WHY THEY CALL ME BLACKHAWK?" Knight yelled, Natsu grinned, "SURE!" One of the bandits screamed, "SHIT, BLACKHAWK IS HERE!" everyone stopped fighting and looked up, Knight flew high, circling and gaining speed, then a hawk screech sounded out, "FUCK, RUN!" the bandits scattered. Another screech sounded and one of the bandits disappeared, the sickening crack of him connecting with a tree drew everyone's attention as the bandit laid knocked out on a broken tree. Another bandit screamed and slammed into the castle wall, smashing it to pieces, "Holy shit." Ur gaped along with everyone else as the bandits were flipping shit, another screech sounded as two more bandits got hit. "What is he doing?" Erza asked, another screech sounded, they looked up and saw Knight circling low, "When I fly fast enough my wings create a screeching sound from the air going past them." he called, Natsu grinned, "That's awesome!" "That's just the sound, I developed a fighting style from this, watch!" He flew back up the screeching sound came again as he swooped down _"BlackHawk Style: Rising Talon!" _Knight came down and flipped, kicking one of the bandits in the face, sending him up in the air. Knight appeared above the bandit, _"BlackHawk Style: Dragon's Barrage!" _Knight axe kicked the bandit in the gut and sent him into five other bandits. "AWESOME!" Natsu screamed and punched a bandit, "Yeah, that's pretty cool." Gray knocked out another bandit, "These guys are nothin' I've used this on S-Class wizards! _BlackHawk Style: Typhoon Claw!" _Knight came swooping down, starting to spin, a screech rang out as he flung is right fist into a bandit's face, sending him into a tree. "Hahahaha, how'd that feel?" Knight landed, folding his wings, "ENOUGH OF THIS!" a taller bandit yelled, gaining everyone's attention, "I will defeat all of you wizards with my great **_DARKNESS MAGIC!" _**dark magic sprung around the leader bandit, not even blowing Knight's coat around. Knight didn't even flinch as he stared down the leader, "Your magic isn't even that powerful and you think you can take out all of us?" "HAHAHAH, YOU'RE TOO COCKY!" the bandit threw a ball of dark magic at a high speed, **_"DARK ROCKET!" _**Knight didn't move, he just stuck his left hand out and caught the ball, eating it. The leader gaped, "What the hell are you?" Knight smirked, "A dragon slayer, **_Night Dragon's Gleaming Fist." _**Knight jumped forward and punched the bandit leader in the face, knocking him out. "Idiot." they cleaned up the rest of the bandits and headed out down the road.

"Hey Lucy, look what I got!" Happy pulled out a diamond and showed it to Lucy, "Stealing from bandits is still stealing, stupid cat!" "WAAAAAAAAH! NATSU, LUSHI IS MEAN!" Knight tried not to sigh, "What the?" he spotted a figure on the road, "Its Loke!" Natsu yelled. They approached Loke and Natsu greeted him, "Hey Loke, what's up?" "Oh hey guys." Lucy walked up too, "Hi L-" "OH I'M SORRY I'VE GOT TO GO, SEEYA!" Loke ran off, leaving a very annoyed Lucy. "What is his problem with me?" Lucy gritted her teeth, "Eh, who knows, I'm hungry, let's go." Knight walked ahead.

**Back In Town:**

When they got back to the town they headed straight to the mayor's office. "OH THANK YOU!" the mayor was very happy to hand out their reward, they thanked the mayor and left, stopping outside their hotel. It was about noon and they were all hungry, "How about, we get lunch and then relax at a spa resort, we have been working very hard lately." Lucy suggested, they all nodded, "LET'S GET SOME FOOD!" Natsu yelled and dashed off, Knight followed, "WAIT UP!" everyone sweatdroped. "I think dragon slayers share a common love for food." Lucy sighed, "Let's just hope they don't get lost." Erza said and walked off to find them, Ur followed, 'I know you're looking for Knight.'

While Erza and Ur were looking for him, Knight was chowing down with Natsu, "Damn, this- is good food*BURP*" Knight finished his meal, getting up and walking back towards the hotel. Natsu finished soon after and caught up to Knight, "Hey Knight, you never told me what happened to your dragon, did he disappear like mine did?" Natsu asked out of the blue, Knight actually almost stumbled, "No, not exactly, he's dead, I killed him." Natsu stopped dead, Knight turned around to face him. "Why?" Natsu sounded a little pissed, Knight didn't want a fight in the middle of the street, "It wasn't cause I could, it was because he was old, dying of disease, and he asked me to." Natsu calmed a bit, "Oh, sorry man." "Its fine, let's go." They continued walking, Natsu spotted Lucy up ahead and ran off, Knight shook his head, "I think he's bipolar or something- WHA-MUUUUUFFFFFF!" Knight was pulled into a bush as a cold hand covered his mouth, Knight turned in their grasp and removed Ur's hand from his mouth, "What the hell Ur?" Ur smiled, right as a familiar metallic clanking went by. "And you hid me from Erza because?" Ur's smile turned devious, "I just wanted to continue where you left off this morning." Knight blushed, "What-NOW?" Ur's smile broadened, "Yep." "B-but we're in public!" Ur's smile turned into a seductive smirk, "So you did like it? Don't worry I can be quiet." she whispered in his ear, and licked it, she had already crawled atop him under the bush, Knight was on his elbows, looking up at Ur a little worried, or scared. "No, not here, this is just wrong!" Knight pleaded, "But I want you now." Ur whispered, licking his neck, "Haaaaahaaaaaa, aaaaaahhhh." Knight tried not to moan or groan as Ur started kissing and licking his neck, "U-Ur, seriously saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Ur had nibbled and licked a sensitive spot on his neck. "Oh, I found a sensitive spot~!" she kept going at that spot on his neck, 'FUUUUUUUUUUCK, HOLY FUCK THAT FEELS GOOD, but this is just too weird, people can hear us, I fucking know it! I gotta get outta here, ESCAPE PLAN FIVE COMMENCE!' Knight vanished, leaving an upset Ur, "Not again! I guess I should stop weirding him out." Ur got up and left the bush.

Knight breathed a sigh of relief, "That was close." "What was?" Knight flew several feet forward in the park he was at, he turned and saw Erza. "N-nothing." Knight looked away, "You sure?" Erza stepped forward, looking at him closer, Knight leaned away a bit, "Yeah I'm sure." Erza backed off, "Ok." They stood for a moment, then Erza grabbed Knight's hand with her armored one and led him over to a bench in the park and sat down, "So, about last night," Erza started, Knight cut her off, "I didn't mean to grab your boobs!" Knight slapped his forehead, 'Damnit, I couldn't stop myself, now it just got awkward.' Erza just smiled, "Its fine, it actually f-felt nice." Erza blushed and looked away, now Knight stared. 'Holy shit stains, I basically groped her and she liked it? She did moan a lot though…. Gah, stupid brain!' Erza fidgeted, "C-c-could w-we do that a-again?" she looked shyly at Knight, "Which part, the kissing or me groping you?" Erza fidgeted again, "Well, umm….." Knight shrugged, "Well if I do it again, it's not my fault." Knight scooched over to Erza and turned to her. He didn't bother asking as he wrapped his arms around her waist and smashed his mouth onto hers, prodding her lips with his tongue she opened her mouth and their tongues battled for dominance, her arms wrapping around his neck and her hands tangled themselves in his black hair, she eventually pushed him down onto the bench, gaining dominance mostly because Knight wanted to see what she would do. Erza had her hands still in his hair, she moved one arm under his shirt and felt his abs, breaking the kiss and moving to his neck, kissing and licking. 'Holy shit, ok if she gains the upper hand I get groped, kinda hot.' He laid there and let her do whatever she wanted, but not without getting his share, he grabbed her ass and she gasped, "Mmmmm." "HEY GET A ROOM!" somebody yelled, Knight immediately was standing as Erza stood up from the bench, "Well then, um, I guess we should leave if we want to make it to that resort." Knight scratched the back of his head, Erza coughed into her hand and regained her composure. "You're right, let's be off." she quickly walked ahead, letting Knight trail behind, 'Well that sucks, we were in public though.' Knight wanted to kick himself for his hypocrisy, 'Damn, I'm an idiot sometimes.'

**On the Train:**

Knight again was not able to sit alone, Ur had his right arm now and Erza had actually grabbed his left hand, "*SIGH* I can't even-" "NO!" Erza and Ur cut him off, he sighed again, 'Well fuck an orange, they are fighting over me now. I'm sure Ryakumu would be so proud, scaly ass.' Knight swore he heard the dragon laughing in his head, 'He always loved to tease me about women.' His reminiscing was interrupted when he felt Erza removing her armor and shoving his arm in-between her breasts, apparently competing with Ur, "What the? Erza wha-" "Ur said I couldn't do it, I was just proving her wrong, why is it bothering you?" she looked at him, taking her glare from Ur, "Huh? Uh, no not really." Knight blushed and looked back at the other bench that housed a knocked out Natsu. "Humhuhu, told you he liked it!" Ur laughed at Knight's expense, Knight sighed and let his head fall, 'I hope I fall asleep.'

Knight awoke suddenly to something wet in his right ear, he turned his eyes to his right and found Ur licking his ear, "Uhhh, Ur?" she stopped and smiled at him, "Good you're awake, we're at the resort!" she hopped up and handed him his bag, "Thanks." They left the train and headed to rent a spa with Erza and the others.

**In the Resort:**

Lucy, Ur and Erza were all in the same bath, Erza was glaring at Ur and Ur was just smiling back, "Uh…." Lucy was sort of caught in the middle, not sure what to do she moved back out of the way. The guys were a different story, Natsu and Happy were out trying different foods, Gray was exploring but couldn't shake the feeling of being watched, and Knight was nowhere. "Nice up here, cool and a good view of the night sky." Knight was atop the roof of their building, looking at the stars, not a care in the world, up until a rope found its way around him, tightening and pinning his arms. "The fuck is-GAHH!" Knight was pulled off the roof and landed on his ass, "OOOOOW, that fucking hurt!" "I knew you would hurt him with that!" he heard Ur yell, "How else would we get him down?" he heard Erza respond, turning around from his seated position he saw them arguing in… bath towels. Knight swore he stopped breathing, his eyes widened and his jaw hit the ground, "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah…" they stopped and looked at him, "What is it Knight?" Ur asked, "Y-you're only, haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa." Knight could not speak when Ur bent down in front of him, not knowing she gave him a full view of her cleavage, he started pitching a tent. 'FUUUUUUUUUUUUCK! HOLY FUCK, SO DAMN HOOOOOOT! No, no, no, I'm pitching a damn tent!' Ur stood back up, noticing his "tent", "Humhuhum, look Knight is excited!" she crouched down in front of him, staring at his crotch. "HEY!" Knight crossed his legs and hunched over in a desperate attempt to cover his "tent", "What?" Ur stood back up, turning to Erza, "Well, it was your idea to see which of us he liked better so we don't have to destroy a town to find out." Erza nodded, "Yes, so Knight," they turned to him, "Who do you like better?" Knight sat there, basically pissing himself, 'FUCK ME UP THE ASS! I should have known it would come down to this, fuck.' "I-I can't say, I can't decide at all, I hate choosing so, please don't make me choose." He hung his head, leaving them to his fate, he then felt getting lifted by his arms, so he stood, still hanging his head, and felt two pairs of arms around his neck. Looking around, he saw Ur and Erza hugging him, "We'll figure it out, don't worry." Ur whispered, the rope falling from around him as Erza undid it, and then they let go and walked inside, "What the hell?" Knight held his head for a second before he jumped up and grabbed the edge of the roof, climbing up and sitting down, watching the stars again.

In the morning, everyone was ready to leave, except that they couldn't find Knight. "KNIGHT!" they were all frantically funning around the whole damn resort to find him, not looking up once, "Uuuuuhhh, who's askin?" Knight sat up on the roof he was on, the roof of the building they were staying in. Natsu had the idea to jump up onto the roofs and saw Knight walking out of the shade of the roof, "Knight!" Knight looked up, waving to Natsu, "Hey, we going now?" Natsu nodded, tossing Knight's bag to him. "Come on, I'm guessing we're taking a train?" Natsu turned green and nodded, stumbling off the roof, Knight followed, jumping down. Erza and Ur greeted him, "Where were you?!" Erza yelled, 'Not much of a good morning.' Knight sweatdropped, then his head was pulled in between Ur's boobs, "Yay, Knight's ok!" 'Better than Erza's good morning.' Knight started to lose oxygen, "Muuuuffffffrrrffuu!" Knight squirmed a bit in Ur's grasp before she let go. "HUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAA, I almost suffocated!" he put his hands on his knees as he caught his breath, 'Not a horrible way to go, but also not good either.' Knight finally stood up as they started walking to the train station, 'I wonder if they make good pillows?' he pondered this as the boarded the train, stopping when he felt his headache, 'Maybe this'll let me test that? Probably not.' Knight sat down on the bench, and again, Ur and Erza trapped him, *SIGH*

When they got off the train at Magnolia Knight immediately went home even though it was only four in the afternoon, Ur followed of course, but Erza came as well. "Ok, I can know why Ur is coming, but why are you coming Erza?" Knight stopped walking and faced both of them, Erza stopped, looking deep in thought, and then she seemed to snap out of something and said bye and left, Knight raised an eyebrow, but shrugged as Ur fell in step next to him. "Sooooooooo, do you want to continue were we left off yesterday in that bush?" Ur asked out of nowhere, "Gah, what?" Knight stumbled, "Is that a no?" Ur pouted, 'FUUUUUUUUUUUUCK, RESIST!' "Not necessarily." 'Fuck me.' "YAY!" Ur grabbed his arm and started running all the way to his apartment.

Jckhkfhtsyttoykfyfkixghhilhdjnĥfukdryrhêreqwrwdttrqgwtuyidshgvuiglgioo

ANNNNNND IT'S DONE! Holy shit, five thousand words. Ha, no lemons here either, don't worry they be comin soon, along with two OCS from one of mah readas, BE READY!

Seeya next time on The Night Dragon!

Señor, I've got the taco shells!

Me: Good Juan, let's eat some tacos!

Juan: But Señor, I didn't cook them yet.

Me: What the hell Juan! GO COOK THEM!

Juan: Sí Señor! *RUNS INSIDE*

Me: Dumbass.


	11. Taking From a Dragon

Chapter 11

I know I forgot some shit in here, but whatever, I don't give a shit, neither does Knight!

"talk" 'think' **"Dragon/Demon speech" 'Dragon/Demon thoughts' ****_"Spells"_**

Knight was pulled into his apartment, his bag and guns somehow disappearing as Ur tossed him on the couch. "Ur, how did- GUUAAAH!" Ur cut Knight off by landing on him, "Shhhhhh, let me have my fun, then it will be your turn." she whispered and licked from his jaw up to his ear, he shivered, 'I guess ice can be hot as well.' Knight blushed as Ur licked and kissed him, up and down his neck. Then someone knocked on the door, "Awww, pooey!" Ur got off Knight with a pout as he went to answer the door, "Yeah?" Natsu was at the door, "Natsu?" "GUYS, LOKE LEFT THE GUILD, WE CAN'T FIND HIM ANYWHERE!" Natsu yelled and ran off yelling for Loke, "Shit! Let's help look!" Knight dashed out the door and Ur followed.

The ran around for hours, everyone from the guild was looking for him, Knight was flying low, scanning the area, that's when he saw Lucy running, looking very determined, 'Where's she going?' Knight followed her out to some weird waterfall with a spike or rock jutting out into the center. At the end of the protrusion stood a grave and a disheveled, dreary Loke, 'Something's off here.' Knight landed near-by behind a rock, watching, he noticed what was off, Loke was fizzling in and out, like he was going to disappear. Knight dropped behind a rock, watching Lucy argue with Loke and listened to his story, he somehow indirectly killed his master and his name isn't Loke, it's Leo the Lion, 'A celestial spirit?' Knight rose a brow, Loke then fell down, fading in and out. Lucy kneeled next to him, then let out a bunch of magic and yelled about whoever made the decision of Loke killing his master was wrong. Then everything stopped, the waterfall, Lucy's magic, and Knight watched as the celestial spirit king appeared, he stated his verdict and Lucy argued with him, saying he was wrong and calling him stash-face. Knight slapped his forehead, 'Stash-face, really?' Knight looked up in time to see Lucy explode with magic again and summon all of her spirits, then fell down and tried to get up, "All my friends that came forward just now, feel the same way I do, you disappearing would cause us misery." Lucy said, and Knight decided to say the same. Knight stood up and walked out, "We all would feel that way, Loke." Knight stopped in front of them, "Knight?" Loke looked at him confused, "Why, how long have you been here?" "Long enough!" Knight grinned, then turned to the spirit king as he spoke, "Another human to fight for you?" "Yep, I'm with Lucy, that's a stupid ass law, I mean, it wasn't even his fault. So how could you let him die? You're his friend right? SO WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU LET HIM DIE?!" Knight snapped and screamed at the spirit king. Loke looked at Knight astonished, he just yelled at the spirit king, then the spirit king spoke, "I think that it is the law that should be in question, Leo was forced to commit his crime to protect, Aries, his brethren, and I will make an exception this once. Leo, you are hereby granted return passage to the spirit world." As the spirit king was ready to leave Loke yelled out, "Wait, I have to make it up to Lucy, Knight too!" "If you wish, you are ordered to live your life for the human girl, the human man you are to give undying friendship and loyalty." The spirit king vanished and time resumed, Loke stood up, "Lucy, thank you." he gave her his gate key, and turned to Knight "Knight, thank you, I didn't think you would fight for me." Knight slapped him on the shoulder, "We're all friends Loke, I would have done it for anyone in Fairy Tail." Knight grinned as Loke went to the spirit world. Knight looked at Lucy and smiled, "Let's go home, I'm tired." they walked off the rock and went home.

Knight walked into his apartment, went straight up stairs and passed out on his bed, clothes and all.

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *SMASH* "Ughhhhh, I don't even know why I have that thing." Knight was laying on his stomach and slowly tried to get up, but he felt heavier, 'The hell?' Knight turned his head a little and spotted short dark hair, "Fuck….." Knight lay there until he felt Ur wake up, "Hmmm, oh, morning my cute dragon!" Ur smiled at him and rolled off, letting Knight sit up, "I'm not cute…. And why were you on me?" "Yes you are cute and you're comfortable." Knight shook his head and stood stretching, cracking a few bones, "I'll be in the shower." Knight went over and grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom. Ur smiled evilly, "Don't even think about it!" Knight called, Ur frowned, "Damn…"

Knight and Ur arrived at the guild and spotted two people they didn't recognize being surrounded, Knight narrowed his eyes and vanished from his spot, reappearing by the bar, "Hey Mira, who are those two?" Knight whisper yelled, Mira came over. "The boy is Krish Darklight and his sister Akari." Krish had short spikey black hair and black eyes, he wore a hoddie without sleeves and black jeans with a silver chain attached to the right pocket and blue shoes. Akari had a white dress and white shoes, long dark hair, and blue eyes, the two would look like twins without the eye color difference. "Oh, and they're both dragon slayers!" Mira went off to help someone, Knight grinned, 'Dragon slayers, I wonder what kind?' Knight walked up to them, everyone let him through, and he immediately got down and lifted Akari's hand, "Akari, I'm Knight Rorebeck at your service." Knight kissed her hand, Akari blushed, "HEY HANDS OFF ASSHOLE!" Krish yelled at Knight. Knight stood up and leaned back in time to watch Krish's fist fly past, "Settle down Krish, I'm only being nice." Knight jumped to dodge a leg sweep, "Shut up, I don't want you touching my sister!" Knight landed and grabbed him by his collar, "If you want a fight I'm all for it." Knight tossed him and Krish stumbled before glaring at Knight, "Yeah, let's fight!" Akari grabbed his arm, "Krish, he was just being nice, you don't want to get us kicked out before we even join do you?" "He consented to it!" Krish argued, Akari sighed, "Don't kill him." Knight overheard that, "Haha, I'll be fine!" Knight grew his wings and grabbed Krish, flying them to an open field and dropping him before landing opposite him. The WHOLE guild rushed out to watch, Makarov held his hand up, "I will referee this match, when I say stop, you stop, got it?" Knight and Krish nodded, "Alright, BEGIN!" The master jumped away and Krish made his move first, "EAT THIS!" he covered his hands in light, **_"Light Dragon's Fist!" _**he started swinging wildly at Knight, Knight weaved in and out of his punches before kicking him away, "My turn, **_Night Dragon's…" _**Krish's eyes widened, **_"Gleaming Fist!" _**Knight uppercutted him and spin kicked him away, **_"Night Dragon's Talon!" _**Krish stood up, "I never thought you were a dragon slayer!" "Yep, and I'm the only **_Night Dragon Slayer _**you'll ever encounter." Krish smiled, "Guess I can go all out_, __**Light Dark Dragon Mode!" **_Krish exploded with light and darkness magic. "Holy fucknuggets! Light magic and dark magic!?" Knight jumped back a bit, 'To bad he doesn't know how night magic works!' Knight grinned. "Guess I need to step up, let's see…" Knight thought for a moment, "AH HA! Ur, give me some ice!" Knight yelled to Ur, she looked confused, "Why?" "Just do it!" Ur shrugged, "Ok you moron!" she made a hunk of ice and threw it to him. Knight caught it, Krish laughed, "What are ya gonna do with that!?" "This." Knight bit into the ice, chewed and swallowed, everyone looked at him like he was stupid, Krish rose a brow, "What the fuc-" he was cut off when Knight exploded with magic. **"HUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHH!" **Knight's magic was freezing cold, ice floated around it, **_"NIGHT ICE DRAGON MODE!" _**Knight's magic was double what Krish was putting out, "HOLY SHIT, HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!?" Krish backed up, the ice cold magic making him shiver as his magic died down a bit. Knight let his magic die down, all anyone could see was two cold silver eyes, **"Hahahahaha!" **Knight's voice was demonic, scaring the shit out of everyone, "Stop!" Makarov called. Knight and Krish stopped putting out magic, "That's enough, it was easy to see who would win." everyone cheered and started back to town, Krish approached Knight. "Holy shit, how'd you do that?" Knight shrugged, "How should I know?" Knight grew his wings and took off, leaving a confused Krish and an astonished Akari, 'I've never seen anyone stronger than Krish!'

Knight landed at the guild, someone hit his shoulder, Knight spun around to face Loke, "Here, this is for helping me, it's the least I could do." he handed Knight a resort ticket, "Cool, what about Lucy?" "I already gave her, Natsu, Gray and Erza's theirs." Knight rose a brow, "What about Ur?" Loke paled, "Oh shit, I didn't have enough money! I'm sorry!" Knight grinned, "It's fine, she can go a few days on her own." That's when someone tackled him, "OOOHHH, I'M GOING TO MISS MY CUTE DRAGON!" Ur cried into his chest, Knight blushed furiously, "Hey keep it down!" "Waaaaaa, why do you have to leave me!?" "Hey," he lifted her up a little, "I'll be fine, you can go a few days without me." Ur sniffled as they stood up, "I'm going to miss you!" Knight looked around to see if anyone was looking, when the coast was clear he pulled Ur to him and kissed her, quickly but passionately, "I'll miss you too." Knight turned around and walked off, Ur smiled 'He's so sweet.' she skipped off to the bar, a light blush on her cheeks. Knight came up to Erza and the others, "Alright, let me get packed ok?" everyone nodded, then Happy landed on his shoulder, "You liiiiiiike Ur!" he giggled, Knight blushed, "Phft, what, no." "I saw you k-uoi!" Knight grabbed him, "If you say a word I will shoot you out of the air and use you for target practice!" he glared at the little cat, "Aye…" Knight tossed him back into the air. He looked over at the bar where Krish and Akari were and saw them getting their stamps, the whole time Krish was flirting with Mira, Knight just sighed and went to pack, 'I have a feeling he's going to be a trouble maker.' Knight grinned and went on his way.

"Akane Resort." Knight looked at the sign on the resort entrance before following everyone in, they got their own rooms and went to change for the beach. Knight walked into his room, tossing the bag on the bed before rummaging through it, "Nope." he tossed out an assault rifle, "Not it." a rocket launcher, "Ah, no." a bag of grenades, "In here?" he opened a side pocket, *Click* "Aw shit." *POOM* a smoke bomb went off. "Son of- *COUGH* a bitch!" Knight found the balcony door and opened it, letting the smoke pour out, "I gotta watch that shit." Knight went back to his bag, tossing the used smoke grenade in the garbage. His room door then opened, "Knight what is taking you so long?" Erza walked in and noticed the weapons everywhere, "Knight…" "Yes?" she bonked him on the head, "Oww, what was that for?" "Why do you have weapons in your bag?" Knight scratched his head, "I don't go anywhere without them." he answered like it was obvious, Erza sighed. Then Knight finally noticed her attire, a black bikini, 'Holy fuck, does she know black is my favorite color?' Knight blushed and backed up a bit, he spotted his swimsuit in his bag and grabbed it, "Ah, here it is, I'll go change!" Knight ran into the bathroom, Erza looked confused but she shook it off and left.

Knight came out in plain black swim trunks and joined everyone on the beach, laughing and having a good time, half of that time Knight spent staring at Erza, and funny thing was that no one caught him. Eventually the sun started setting and everyone went back to their rooms, Erza relaxed on the balcony of her room and slowly fell asleep.

Knight went into his room and got changed, putting on his normal clothes, only difference was that he now had his M4 on his back, latched by hooks for easy access and carrying, his hip holster held his Desert Eagle. Since he didn't need a commotion from carrying firearms he used the same magic from **_NightStalker Mode _**to make them invisible to everyone else. Knight nodded with satisfaction and walked out to his balcony, looking up he saw the one from Erza's room, he hopped the railing of his and hung off the edge, slowly going over to the wall and finding a way to climb up.

Erza's eyes snapped open from her nightmare, she sat up and spotted Knight leaning against the railing looking at her, "Afternoon sleepy head." he grinned, Erza sighed, "What do you want Knight?" she stood up and walked back into her room, Knight followed. "I'm bored!" Knight flopped face first onto her bed, "I was going to see what you were doing but I found you asleep, so I waited." Knight's voice came out muffled, Erza sat next to him, "You're like Natsu, either bored or hungry." Knight sat up next to her "Hey, don't compare me to him, I'm much smarter and mature." Knight stated. Erza laughed at him, "Natsu's just ignorant, and you can be dumb too." Knight pouted, "Wow thanks." Erza laughed again, she then stopped, staring at Knight, he noticed and looked over, "Erza?" He waved a hand in front of her, "Hey what's wr- Guah!" she tackled him to the bed, "Erza?" she looked up at him, tears in her eyes as she slowly brought her face to his, kissing him. Knight just let her do whatever, he kissed back and wrapped his arms around her, deepening the kiss, Erza brought one of her hands from around his neck and slipped it under his shirt, Knight let his hand slide down to rest on her ass cheek as he slowly caressed it, causing her to moan as they split apart, "Ohhh Knight!" she bit her lip as Knight's other hand found its way to her right boob, kneading the soft flesh. Erza arched her back when Knight lightly slapped her ass, "Mmmmm, do it again." Knight slapped her ass a bit harder, "OOOAHHHHHH!" 'Holy shit, is she a masochist?' Knight thought to himself as he slapped her again, "Ohhhhhh, Knight!" *KNOCK KNOCK* "Oh fuck!" Knight vanished and Erza fell onto the bed, leaving her to explain her red ass to Lucy.

Knight hung on the railing as he listened to their conversation and when they left for the casino he pulled himself up and went back into the room, "That could have been worse if she didn't knock." Knight let the spell on his guns fade as he took them off with his coat and crashed on the bed, 'I could use a nap myself.' Knight slowly drifted off into dreamland with a certain red haired wizard in his dreams.

Knight awoke with a start, a bad feeling came over him, 'Why do I have a bad feeling about something?' Knight got up and put his gear on, going off this bad feeling he took his M4 off his back and crept down the hall, going into an elevator and finding the casino on the ground floor. When he entered he saw that it looked more like a battlefield than a casino, 'What the hell?' he stepped on some broken glass and caught a scent, faint but there, 'Gun smoke?' Knight moved in further and caught the scent of strawberries and vanilla, also faint, "Erza!" Knight dashed out, following the scent, rifle still in hand. Knight followed it out to the beach, just in time to see a massive light on the horizon and he felt a shit ton of magic flow from it, Knight narrowed his eyes, putting his rifle back and sprouting his wings, 'Don't worry Erza, I'm coming!' Knight took off at an insane speed toward the light as it died out.

Far off in a tower as the light hit it, a red haired wizard felt a twinge in her heart, 'Knight, I love you.'

Fjfstdrhsryejhgjgdtyfkhffhdjhfhgdkhvhfxkhgyudutdrywetqetwetssgfxhxkhkugougkhvkhvkh

Heheheheheheheh, suspense and a confession! Oh shit just got real! Sorry it's short but hey, that's why they call me Slim Shady, I'm back! Oh, and I'm thinking about a new story, I know pretty weird since I just got back to this one, hehehe, tell me what you think, pm me about it, I'm making it off the anime High School DxD (If you haven't watched it, you should.) so yea.

See ya next time on, The Night Dragon!

Juan: That's why they call me Juan Pablo, I'm back!

Me: You wanna die Juan? *RACKS SHOTGUN*

Juan: No Señor, por favor no!

Me: Then shut up

Juan: Sí Señor

Me: I SAID SHUT UP *SHOOTS AT JUAN*

Juan: AHHHHHHH! *RUNS AWAY*


	12. Dragon vs Jello

Chapter 12

I needed to re-watch these episodes so I didn't get tedious shit wrong, so, enjoy!

"Be Talkin" _'Be Thinkin'_ **"Draconic/Demonic talk" 'Draconic/Demonic thoughts' ****_"Spells"_**

_'__What the fuck is that?' _Knight thought as he flew toward a giant crystal tower that put out a bunch of magic energy. He circled around the tower before he spotted Natsu running up the side of the tower, "Natsu!" Knight landed next to him, noticing his battered state, "What the hell happened here?" Natsu went on to explain that Erza's crazy friend Jellal went psycho a long time ago and took over the "Tower of Heaven" and was trying to resurrect Zeref, the dark wizard and was going to use Erza as a sacrifice. "Bullshit. There is no way in hell I'm letting this Jello guy use Erza like that!" Knight sprinted up the stairs and made it to the top floor, Natsu in tow, they made it in time to see Erza stuck in a blue ball being sucked in, "I gotcha!" Knight pulled her out of the sphere, Natsu faced off with Jellal and started fighting him, "Knight, you and Natsu need to get out of here! You can't fight Jellal, you don't know him, and you don't know his power!" Knight looked at Erza with a frown. "I'm not leaving you Erza, I never will, and honestly, at the moment I don't know you all too well. **_Nighty Night." _**he tapped her on the head and she fell asleep, *BOOM* Natsu hit the floor next to Knight, badly beaten, "That packs as much of a punch as a falling meteor hitting you, I'm surprised his body's intact." Natsu laid there not moving much, "Oh, I didn't even see you. I know you, Knight "BlackHawk" Rorebeck, a powerful dragon slayer." Knight stood and faced Jellal. "So I guess word about me got to the council?" Jellal narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean by that?" "I knew that guy that looked like you on the council was a copy, the way he gave off his magic was a dead giveaway. I'm surprised those old farts didn't notice." Knight smirked, "Oh, so smart, that won't help you against my **_Heavenly Body Magic. _**Now get out of my way or die!" Jellal glowed with magic, "How bout no?" Knight let off an equal amount that still dwarfed Jellal's. **_"METEOR!" _**Jellal glowed gold and took off into the air with high speeds, "That's fancy, now, let me show you why they call me BlackHawk." Knight grew his wings and vanished, "What-GAHHHH!" Jellal got hit in the stomach and flew back into a wall, he still couldn't see Knight anywhere, "What? How is that possible?" _"Because I'm stronger than you in every possible way." _Knight's ghostly voice came from all over, echoing. "No, I'm stronger, Lord Zeref gave me immense power! And with this power I will become truly free!" "No you won't." Jellal spun around, only to be met with Knight's boot to the face, "ARGHH!" he crashed into the floor, "There is no true freedom, but, there is freedom of burdens and doubt, you aren't free, you never will be free." "SHUT UP, YOU WILL NOT STOP ME FROM ACHIEVING MY DREAM!" Jellal flew up into the air, **_"MAY THE SEVEN STARS BRING JUDGEMENT UPON YOU, GRAND CHARIOT!" _**Jellal blasted light magic from the sky, raining it onto Knight. *BOOM* "Hahahaha!" "Ugh, this taste's horrible!" Jellal watched in horror as Knight downed his massive spell, "How?" "Looks like you don't know me all too well! My turn, **_Night Dragon's Secret Art, Lunar Eclipse: Aurora Cannon!" _**Knight hit him dead on with the transparent beam, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Jellal blew through a wall and landed with a crunch, "Urgh, you bastard!" he fired off blasts of dark magic, Knight landed and stalked towards him, the blasts blowing off like bugs. "ARGH, I DIDN'T SPEND YEARS ON THIS TOWER TO HAVE IT DESTROYED BY A STUPID PUNK LIKE YOU!" Jellal threw blast after blast at Knight, all bouncing harmlessly off, "Oh, so if I break the tower, I break your dream?" Knight smirked wickedly, "I can do that. **_"Night Dragon's SHOOTING STAR!" _**Knight smashed the spell into the tower, shattering a bunch of the lacrima, "YOU FOOL, NOW I'M ANGRY!" Jellal put his hands above his head in an x shape, magic flowing above it. "The hell? This makes me feel sick." "I WILL PLUNGE YOU INTO ETERNAL DARKNESS DRAGON SLAYER!" "NO DON'T DO IT!" Erza appeared in front of Knight, "Erza?" "Unless you want to kill me too! You need me for the tower right? If you kill me you lose your sacrifice!" Jellal smirked, "SO? THERE ARE PLENTY OF MORONS LIKE YOU THAT WILL FIT THE SACRIFICE!" he continued to gather magic, "Get out of the way Erza! I can deflect it!" Knight yelled, "No, it's my fault your in this mess." "MOVE!" Knight tried to move her but she wouldn't budge. **_"Heavenly Body Magic: Altaria!" _**Jellal launched the ball of darkness forward, "NO!" before Knight could get in front a figure dashed out and took the blast, _'Natsu!?' _Knight thought with horror as he slid back, but instead a man with a metal jaw thing and a head wrap fell backwards after blocking the blast, "SIMON!" Erza kneeled next to him, "Why?" "To… protect you….. You were-urg- the only person who could….. Make me smile." "Don't die on me! Simon!" "Please don't cry… I always loved you." Simon died with his last confession. "Simon, SIMON!" Erza started crying into the man's chest, Knight's hair shadowed his eyes, he looked left and saw Natsu standing up, "You fought well, Natsu." Knight grabbed his arm and launched him off the tower into a blue ball of water, "Hahahaha, what a fool! Dying to protect you?" Jellal laughed, "Shut the fuck up." Jellal glared at Knight, "You're still here?" "I said shut up. You made Erza cry and for that I will never forgive you." Knight's glare would make even the strongest of men cry as magic built around him. "I will destroy you, **_DRAGON FORCE!" _**Knight's magic exploded, smashing the ground around him, Jellal was thrown into a wall, "What? How are you this strong? No dragon slayer can just activate **_Dragon Force_**!" Knight didn't answer, instead his magic flowed back into him, his eyes glowing with black scales under them, black scales on his cheeks and neck, more on his hands and up his arms. Knight walked over to Erza and took off his jacket and guns, "Keep these safe for me, ok?" Erza still cried as Knight glared at Jellal, "Time to pay." he dashed forward, destroying the ground beneath him, he connected multiple punches to Jellal's face, kicking him in the side he hit him with a massive blow, **_"NIGHT DRAGON'S SECRET ART, LUNAR ECLIPSE: SUPER NOVA!" _**Knight gathered a massive ball of magic in his hands and covered Jellal with it as it imploded. There was no scream, only the massive explosion that took place, when the dust settled Jellal stood on shaky legs, "Urgh, you bastard." "I'm surprised you're still alive. That blast would kill a dragon on impact." Jellal threw blast after blast of magic that just kept bouncing off of Knight, "DIE ALREADY!" he jumped into the air and kept shooting at Knight, Knight followed, **_"NIGHT DRAGON'S GLEAMING FIST!" _**he knocked Jellal down, **_"NIGHT DRAGON'S ROAR!" _**he blew him threw a wall, "YOU BASTARD!" Jellal jumped high and swiped in the air. An **_Abyss Break _**magic circle formed in front of him, "I'LL KILL YOU NOW!" before he could launch it he doubled over in pain, "Argh!" _'Now.' _Knight shot up and connected an uppercut, he grabbed him and shot them back towards the ground, **_"NIGHT DRAGON'S FALLING METEOR!" _**he smashed Jellal into the ground and readied another spell, he held his hands above his head, **_"Night Dragon's Secret Art, Lunar Eclipse: Meteor Shower!" _**a bunch of magic circles appeared above Jellal, shooting out balls of magic, "AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" *BOOM* the last of the spell hit and blew up, leaving a beaten Jellal. Knight walked over and grabbed him by the collar, "You will never be free, never free at all until you free yourself." Knight gathered magic in his right hand, **_"Night Dragon's Secret Art, Lunar Eclipse: Moon Beam." _**he jumped into the air and threw Jellal at the ground, blasting one of his deadliest spells at him, "AAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Jellal flew through multiple floors of the tower, crashing somewhere near the bottom. Knight landed with a thud as he stood, the dragon scales faded and he stumbled, "Shit, that took a lot out of me." he stumbled, dropping to one knee and then his back, "Damn, not enough energy to move." Knight rolled over and crawled to Erza, she was smiling warmly even though the tower was collapsing, "Thank you Knight." he nodded and put his things back on, sitting up, "No problem, now get out of here, I'll contain the blast, I promise I won't die." he fell on his back for a quick nap, "No, it's my turn to save you, Knight." Erza walked over to one of the bubbles of lacrima, pushing herself in.

Knight opened his eyes and saw Erza stuck in the lacrima bubble, "What the?! ERZA!" he stood and ran over, leaning against the bubble, "Damnit!" he punched it, "What do I do? She can't sacrifice herself, you don't die for your loved ones!" he hit it a few more times, Knight noticed a piece of the lacrima on the ground, "Worst that could happen, death." he picked it up and ate it, "ARRRRRGHHHRRRR!" Knight choked for a few minutes before he felt a bunch of power come back to him. "Now, I can't leave Erza you damn tower! I LOVE HER, I NEED HER BACK!" he hit the tower with a fist of blue energy and just like that, *BOOOOM* the magic in the tower redirected into the sky.

Knight flew through the air on his last legs, trying for a safe landing with Erza in his arms, he hit the water with a splash and skidded onto the edge of a beach, "Hm, Knight!?" Erza grabbed him in a hug, "How?" "I-I'm not sure, but, Erza." he grabbed her shoulders, "Promise me, promise me you'll never do something like that." "I promise, thank you for saving me, Knight." "Erza, I lo-" "ERZA, KNIGHT!" their friends interrupted Knight and hugged them. They were stuck answering questions until Knight fell over from exhaustion, "Ah shit." *Splash*

**A Few Days Later:**

Knight sat on the roof of the resort hotel, his shirt was missing, bandages on his stomach and chest replaced it, along with one on his head, _'That guy did more damage than I thought.' _Knight was watching Erza and the others put on a show for her friends that were leaving, he got an idea, he had been asleep for four days and avoided everyone for two more, his idea was to fly up in front of the moon and wait. Knight smiled when he saw Erza's friends spot him in the sky, he put two fingers up into the air and fired a bright flare out, lighting up the area, "Until next our paths cross." was all he said and dropped onto the beach, "Knight, where've you been?" Erza asked, "Oh nowhere." he smiled and followed the others back to the hotel, "Even after so long you still seem very mysterious." Erza smiled and caught up to him, "Am I really that closed off?" he grinned, "Yes." "Damn."

Fkyjgykgyjdrhdthdhfdhtsryshtfjgcjhcgjfjyfkugkhvjgkugkuglihipykufhterhwgrageagdgjcjgchjfhjcyj

Fuck it, I'm stopping here, I just wanted to get this chapter out, it kind of sucks but, whatever, I'll work on this a bit more, sorry for the wait, I've been focused on my High School DxD story and GTA5 Lol.

See ya next time on, The Night Dragon!

Me: Oh yeah, I forgot that I killed Juan. Anyone want to replace him? Pm or review! 


	13. Dragon's Home and Love

Chapter 13

Song disclaimer at the bottom.

"Talk" _'Think' _**"Dragon/Demon talk" 'Dragon/Demon think' ****_"Spells"_**

"We were gone for a few days and this place becomes a palace. What the hell?" Knight gaped at the massive castle that is Fairy Tail's new guild hall, "Wow, it's so big!" Lucy exclaimed as they opened the doors, "Hey guys! Welcome back!" Levy and the rest of the guild greeted them, "It's good to be baaaaa- *SMACK* Knight was saying something before a blur tackled him to the ground. "Ohhhhhh, I missed you so much!" Ur rubbed her face on his, "Hey Ur, AH, stop squeezing me!" she let him go and they got up, Knight had a small blush, "Ok, that happened, like I was saying, it's good to be back!" he grinned, "I'm so glad you guys are ok, let me give you a tour!" Levy exclaimed and pulled Lucy and Erza along, everyone else following. Levy showed them the pool, game room, and about the second floor, "I don't like it." Knight rose a brow at Natsu, "What's your problem?" "I'm not good with change." he sulked behind his scarf, Knight shrugged and stopped when Makarov approached, "Ah, I'm so glad you kids made it back, I was worried." he looked very relieved, "Sorry about worrying you Old Man." Knight scratched his head with a grin, Makarov smiled, "I'm just glad you're all ok. Now, let me introduce you to our newest member!" he pointed. A pale blue haired girl in a white and blue dress with a matching hat came up to them, "Hey Juvia, I see you did join." Gray waved to Juvia, "Yes I did, I'm happy about joining." Knight swooped forward on one knee, lifting her hand, "Juvia, I am Knight Rorebeck, glad to formally meet you." he of course, kissed her hand and stood up, not feeling the two glares on his head, "Oh my, um, nice to meet you." Juvia blushed a little, "Hey girlfriend, what's up?" Lucy smiled, Juvia glared at her, "We will fight for Gray." she gave an evil aura right into her face, "I told you, I don't like him." Lucy sweatdropped as the aura blew her hair around. Knight looked confused, "The hell is your problem?" they ignored him, "Knight." Erza and Ur said his name at the same time, both their voices holding malice, Knight sweated a little and turned around, "Yes?" he squeaked, before they could chew him out though, Makarov saved him, "I would also like to introduce another member, you may know him, please try to get along." he motioned to a bench, on that bench sat Gajeel with the guild symbol in black on his right shoulder. "GAJEEL!" Natsu yelled and slammed a hand on his table and they got into an argument, "Alright, break it up you dumbasses." Knight pushed them apart, grabbing their collars, "Hey you punk- EEEP!" apparently Gajeel recognized Knight, "Y-you, you're one of the four legends." Knight rose a brow, "Seriously? I'm in the same category as those three?" Gajeel nodded, Knight dropped them, "The four legends?" Erza asked, Knight sighed, "Oh boy, we better sit down for this." Knight sat at the table, everyone gathering. "Well, I don't know much but, I'll tell you what I do know. Across the globe there are three other dragon slayers that are on my level or higher." they gasped, "But, you're one of the strongest I've ever seen." Makarov said, "Yes I am, I'm actually the weakest of them all." again they gasped, "NO WAY!" Natsu yelled, "Yes way. People call us the Four Legendary Dragon Slayers, or Four Legends. We are basically myths, I didn't think I was with those other three, but I guess I am." Knight sighed. "Who are the other three?" Lucy asked, Knight sighed, "I only know one because I fought him and lost." they gasped again, "You lost?" Gray asked, "Yes I did, badly. His name was Xavier, he only gave me his first name, he travels with this beautiful girl named Eva, and this is why I fought him. I bumped into her in a town and introduced myself, well, Xavier flipped shit and attacked me for touching his friend." Everyone was silent, "He was amazing, I had never seen lightning magic like his before, they call him the God of Thunder, his lightning is black and it glows red." "I've heard of you guys before!" Levy yelled and slammed a book on the table and opened it, "Here." it was two pages that profiled the "Four Legends" it stated that these four men were all stronger than a wizard saint. "Hey, it's you Knight!" Natsu pointed to a picture of him, he had his glasses on and was walking towards a town gate with his hands in his jean pockets, it was a blurry but good picture, "That's Xavier!" Knight pointed to a picture labeled "Thunder God" The picture showed a short kid, seventeen at most, the profile said everything, and Levy read it out loud, "The Thunder God" A.K.A. Xavier Switchit is a seventeen year old **_Black Lightning_** dragon slayer, the strongest of the Four Legends wielding a black lightning with a red glow. He stands at about five six, well built, he wears a black leather jacket with a red stripe across the right bicep and a red and black checker pattern on the left side and a black t-shirt, he has black, spikey hair and red eyes, blue jeans and black boots. Not much is known about him other than this information. He travels with a very beautiful and busty eighteen year old girl named Eva Lovengale, she stands at about five nine, long black hair in a ponytail, dark brown eyes and is seen in many different outfits, her magic is unknown. Xavier does most of the fighting but some witnesses say they saw her create beasts from the earth, leading to the theory of **_Earth Make_** magic. No other information has been obtained at this time."

They all looked at the picture of Xavier, he was sparking with his lighting, "That's insane." "Hehehe, not as insane as Adam Phoenix." Knight said and their heads moved to the picture of another guy that Levy read, "Adam Phoenix, also called Red Death or Crimson Killer is the **_Crimson _**dragon slayer third most powerful of the Four Legends wielding a red fire that destroys everything. He stands at six foot seven inches tall, he has slicked back, dark brown hair, green eyes, and usually has a cigarette in his mouth. He wears a red trench coat with a high collar, a black t-shirt and brown jeans with tan boots, strapped on his back is a katana in a red sheath with a dragon shaped hand guard and a red laced handle. Do not attempt to fight Adam, if you lose, he will kill you, he has no regard for human life." Levy stopped reading, her eyes filled with horror. "Guess that's why they call him Red Death." Knight turned the book and kept reading, "Adam is psychotic, gaining enjoyment from slaughtering his enemies, he once murdered a whole unit of magic council soldiers, laughing the whole time. Repeat, do not engage, he is very skilled in the art of sword fighting, his blade made from obsidian, cutting clean through everything, he will kill you." The profile ended, "How could someone be so horrible?" Lucy asked, "A rumor is that he told someone that his dragon taught him how to kill." Makarov said, "You know him?" Erza asked, he nodded, "Yes, I saw him one time, he was speaking with the magic council here in Fiore, and he is definitely off his rocker."

They all nodded to Makarov and went back to the book, "Hey, here's the last guy, Maximus Cyprus?" Gajeel tilted his head, "That's a weird name." "And your's isn't?" Knight asked, "Humph, good point." Levy took the book and read the profile. "Maximus Cyprus, the last of the Cyprus clan of Carthage, a now ruined city across the ocean from Fiore. Maximus is the **_Solar _**dragon slayer, wielding a yellowish magic that burns on contact, he claims to be the Sun God Cyprus's champion and is the second most powerful of the Four Legends. The Cyprus people worshiped the God of the sun, Cyprus, thus earning their name, Maximus is the last survivor of this now extinct clan, he is on a quest to avenge his family, the Cyprus people were wiped out by greedy men who wanted the clan's wealth. Maximus is looking for all these men, it is reported that he has killed four already and is going to kill the rest, the day the Cyprus family was wiped out, Maximus had gone and massacred all but one of the mercenaries that killed his family. Maximus stands at six five, wide shoulders and well built, he has dark brown hair that lays on his head and golden eyes, he wears a long tan cloak, when he gets into a fight he pushes it into a cape position, over his shoulders and is clipped to his armor. Under his cloak is leather Roman body armor and leather greaves and boots, he also has leather wrist guards, hanging from his hip is his signature sword, a straight, single edged blade with a yellow two pronged hand guard and grip, there is a golden gem above the handle in the hand guard that channels his power into the blade. He claims that this blade was given to his family by Cyprus himself. Note: Maximus has no problem with taking a human life if he deems it necessary, do not engage."

The profile ended, "Well, there you go, we got me, the weakest **_Night _**dragon slayer, we got the two murdering **_Crimson _**and **_Solar _**dragon slayers, and then we have the most powerful of them all, the **_Black Lightning _**dragon slayer, so yeah." Knight closed the book and got up, "I didn't know you were a legend Knight." Ur said, "Yeah, but I'm the shittiest one, I have no way in hell of ever beating any of those guys, especially Xavier." "I wouldn't want to fight that Adam guy." Natsu said, "Neither would I." Gray agreed, "Nor would I, but I think that Maximus is going to kill Adam." Makarov said bluntly. "What?! Why?!" Lucy screeched, "When I was there and saw Adam, it was only a few days after the massacre of the Cyprus family, he told the magic council that he himself put his sword through the head of the clan head, who was also Maximus's father." All but Knight gaped, "He was the one who escaped Maximus?" Knight asked, "Yes, the magic council proved this, so, it is possible that Adam Phoenix has a place on Maximus Cyprus's hit list." Knight shrugged, "Good, bloody bastard deserves it." "He may deserve it but, it doesn't make it right!" Natsu yelled, "Yes but, we can't stop him." Knight pointed out, "You can!" "Nope, one of them would kill me, guaranteed." Knight crossed his arms, "Nothing we can do, the first chance either one gets, they will kill us and have no problem with it." "What about Xavier?" Lucy asked him, Knight sighed. "I doubt that kid even knows about the Legends, much less will do something about it. He only cares about protecting Eva." Lucy tilted her head, "Why's that?" "Well, in the short time I knew him, I learned a lot about him. He's as dumb as Natsu but also smart as hell, he wouldn't know what a dick was but he knows how to take you down with two hits." Natsu tilted his head, "What's a dick?" Knight sighed, "See?" they nodded at him, "HEY!" "Shut it." Knight bonked Natsu on the head. "As I was saying, he is incredibly smart, but he's just ignorant, Eva is protecting his innocence as he protects her from danger. He's also afraid of other women." everyone tilted their heads, "Seriously?" Gray asked, "Yes, terrified, unless he's in a fight, when he's fighting, he becomes cocky and a smartass, but when not fighting, he's a five year old who's scared of girls, it's weird. After getting my ass kicked they bought me lunch and as we were walking, every time we passed a woman Xavier would hide behind Eva, scared shitless and she would hug him and comfort him, I felt so awkward, standing there like a weirdo." Knight sighed. "Are they in love with each other or something?" Lucy asked, Knight nodded, "Hopelessly." they gaped again, "No way!" he nodded at Gray, "Yep, Eva doesn't want to ruin Xavier's innocence and Xavier doesn't understand his feelings for her, so, he just goes with calling her his best friend, apparently that's all that his dragon taught him." Natsu looked deep in thought, Knight sighed again. "No Natsu, none of them know where Igneel is. I bet Adam killed his dragon, Maximus's must be dead and I'm pretty sure someone, or something killed Xavier's dragon." Natsu looked down, slightly depressed, "Sorry Natsu." Lucy went over and hugged him, "It's fine." Knight patted him on the shoulder and started to walk around, "Well, how about we relax while we're here?" Knight grinned and jumped into a table, putting his feet up and his arms behind his head on the bench. "Ahhh, much better." he blinked when the lights went out, he felt two people grab his arms and put them in-between something soft as he sat up, "The hell?" a light on the stage showed Mira in a yellow dress with a guitar, the light showed that Ur and Erza had grabbed him, _'I should've figured.' _Knight sighed again as Mira spoke, "I'd like to dedicate this song to Fairy Tail's strongest team." _'Who's that?' _Knight thought but was then entranced by Mira's song. _'Whoa…. Her voice is amazing.' _Knight looked around and saw Ur and Erza resting their heads on his shoulders, he glanced to his right and saw Krish staring at Mira as she sang, _'Hehe, lovestruck, but, what can I say? So am I.' _he leaned his head on Ur's, listening to the music as it was about to end, everyone cheered at the end, "Thank you!" the light went out as someone else took the stage, "Who's next?" someone asked, then the light came on. There was Gajeel in a white suit and fedora with black sunglasses and a guitar, everyone looked horrified as he started singing a not so bad song, "Huh, not bad." Knight smiled, Natsu then jumped on the stage and started fighting with Gajeel, _'Morons.' _that's when Ur pulled him up and out of Erza's grasp, "Hey, you should go sing!" she whisper yelled, Knight was taken aback, "What?! No!" he whispered back, "Auuu, why not?" she pouted, _'Resist, resist! Ah screw it.' _"Fine." "Yay!" Knight pulled his arm free and went backstage. "Hmmm, what to sing? Ah, that sounds nice." he set up the music and grabbed a plain guitar and walked out, taking a seat by the microphone, "Alright you morons, quit fighting, sit down, shut up, and listen." Knight ordered and everyone complied, "By popular demand, I'm going to sing." he sighed for the thousandth time that day, everyone cheered, "Let's hope you're better than Metal Head over here!" Natsu yelled, "I said shut up." Knight glared, Natsu squeaked and sat down, "Here we go." The music started.

_Lyrics Start:_

_I'll bet you the wine is fine_

_And I'll bet you the diamonds are real_

_And I'll bet you his house is the big one up on the hill_

_Hey, that's where he's got me girl_

_And not that I blame you at all_

_Now don't say you're sorry_

_Just go and have you a ball_

_Cause I ain't got his kind of money_

_And I probably never will_

_But I got a buck that says his twenties_

_And his hundred dollar bills_

_Ain't gonna satisfy you forever _

_They can only buy so much_

_I ain't got his kind of money_

_But he ain't got my kind of love_

_Who's gonna bait your hook?_

_Who's gonna get lost in your eyes?_

_Who's gonna throw that ball that wins you the prize?_

_Yeah, who's gonna kiss you good night?_

_Make it last all night long?_

_Yeah, who's gonna be there when he's always gone?_

_No, I ain't got his kind of money_

_And I probably never will_

_But I got a buck that says his twenties_

_And his hundred dollar bills_

_Ain't gonna satisfy you forever _

_They can only buy so much_

_I ain't got his kind of money_

_But he ain't got my kind of love_

_He can buy you all he wants to_

_But girl I ain't sold_

_So keep my number handy cause I think we both know_

_I ain't got his kind of money_

_And I probably never will_

_But I got a buck that says his twenties_

_And his hundred dollar bills_

_Ain't gonna satisfy you forever _

_They can only buy so much_

_I ain't got his kind of money_

_But he ain't got my kind of love_

_I ain't got his kind of money_

_But you're gonna miss, my kind of love_

_You're gonna miss it baby, ha!_

_That's right….._

_My kind of love….._

The music ended, Knight opened his eyes to shocked faces and silence, then, Erza and Ur started clapping and the whole guild burst into cheers, Knight grinned awkwardly, "Hehe… it wasn't that good." they started cheering for him to sing again, "Hmmm, what else do I kno- AH HA!" he grinned madly and ran backstage, coming out in only his jacket, no more guns, in his right hand he held a regular black microphone, "Alright, you wanted another song, so, here's another one!" the music started.

_Lyrics Start:_

_(Not Knight) This is survival of the fittest_

_This is do or die_

_This is the winner takes it all_

_So take it all_

_(Knight) Wasn't ready to be no millionaire, I was ill-prepared_

_I was prepared to be ill though, the skill was there_

_From the beginning, it wasn't 'bout the ends_

_It was 'bout busting raps and standing for something, fucking acronym_

_Cut the fucking act like you're happy, I'm fucking back again_

_With another anthem, why stop it when it doesn't have to end?_

_It ain't over till I say it's over-enough when I say enough_

_Throw me to them wolves and close the gate up_

_I'm afraid of what'll happen to them wolves_

_When the thought of being thrown into an alligator pit, I salivate at it_

_Wait is up, hands up like it's twelve noon, nah homie_

_Hold them bitches straighter up, wave'em 'til you dislocate a rotator cuff_

_Came up rough, came to ruffle feathers, nah egos_

_I ain't deflate enough, last chance to make this whole stadium erupt cause_

_(Not Knight) This is survival of the fittest_

_This is do or die_

_This is the winner takes it all_

_So take it all_

_(Knight) I can see the finish line with each line that I finish_

_I'm so close to my goals I can almost pole vault over the goal post_

_And if I don't got enough in the tank, maybe I can just siphon enough_

_To fill up this last can, man will I survive in this climate or what?_

_They said I was washed up, and got a blood bath_

_I'm not a rapper, I'm an adapter, I can adjust_

_Plus I can just walk up to a mic and just bust_

_So floor's open if you'd like to discuss_

_Top five in this motherfucker and if I don't make the cut_

_What, like I give a fuck, I will light this bitch up like I'm driving a truck_

_To the side of a pump, zero to sixty hop in and gun it_

_Like a G-Unit without the hyphen, I'm hyping 'em up_

_And if there should ever come a time when my life's in a rut_

_And I look like I might just give up, eh might've mistook_

_Me for bowing out I ain't taking a bow, l'm stabbing myself_

_With a fucking knife in the gut, while I'm wiping my butt!_

_Cause I'm shitting on the mic, and I like getting cut_

_I get excited at the sight of my blood you're in a fight with a nut_

_Cause I'm a fight 'til I die or win_

_Biting the dust it'll just make me angrier, wait_

_Let me remind you of what got me this far, picture me quitting_

_Now draw a circle and put a line through it, slut_

_It's survival of what?_

_(Not Knight) This is survival of the fittest_

_This is do or die_

_This is the winner takes it all_

_So take it all_

_So get your ideas, stack your ammo_

_But don't come unless you come to battle,_

_I'm mad now jump in the saddle_

_This is it, it's what you eat, sleep, piss and shit_

_Live, breathe, your whole existence just consists of this_

_Refuse to quit, fuse is lit, can't diffuse the wick_

_I don't do this music shit, I lose my shit_

_Ain't got shit to lose, it's the moment of truth_

_It's all I know how to do, as soon as I get in the booth I spit_

_But my respect is overdue, I'm showing you the flow no one do_

_Cause I don't own no diploma for school, I quit!_

_There's nothing for me to fall back on, I know no other trade_

_So you better trade your mics in for some tool-box-es_

_Cause you'll never take my pride from me, it'll have to be pried from me_

_So pull out your pliers and your screwdrivers!_

_But I want you to doubt me, I don't want you to believe_

_Cause this is something I must use to succeed_

_And if you don't like me then fuck you!_

_Self-esteem must be fucking shooting through-the-roof cause trust me_

_My skin is too thick and bullet proof to touch me_

_I can see why the fuck I disgust you_

_I must be allergic to failure_

_Cause every time I come close to it I just sneeze_

_But I just go achoo then achieve!_

_(Not Knight) This is survival of the fittest_

_This is do or die_

_This is the winner takes it all_

_So take it all_

_So take it all_

Everyone in the guild was gaping at him, "Hey that was a good song!" Knight yelled, "How can you even do that?" Natsu asked, "I don't know! I just did it!" "Kinda sucked." "Screw you!" Knight threw the microphone at him, hitting him in the head and starting a guild-wide brawl, "Now this is more like it!" Natsu grinned, "Oh shut up!" Knight punched him into Gajeel and Gajeel threw him at Gray, Gray stood up and knocked Erza's cake over and Elfman stepped on it. "Ah shit." Knight threw another guild member as Erza started knocking people around, "There goes the friendly brawl, now it's Erza punish time." Knight vanished and appeared in the rafters, somehow gaining his weapons back and sat on a beam to watch the carnage, "This ought to be fun."

Knight sat on a bench in the park, enjoying his time back up until he saw Jet and Droy yelling at Gajeel by the big tree, Levy coward behind the tree, "What the fuck?" Jet and Droy started attacking Gajeel and he just took it, "Huh, he's letting them get their anger out." Knight stood up and was about to walk over when Laxus showed up, "Are you guys giving the new guy a hard time?" "Laxus!" they yelled upon seeing him. Knight facepalmed, "Now what's the problem?" he watched as Laxus screamed at Gajeel, hitting him with a lightning bolt and kicking him in the face, "Ever since you attacked us, all I've heard about is how weak the Fairy Tail guild is!" Knight came up behind him, grabbing his shoulder, "That's enough Laxus." Laxus shoved him off, "Oh, it's you, hmm, you're strong, I guess I'll keep you in." _'Is he talking about the guild?' _"What do you mean?" "I mean that when I take my place as guild master, I'm going to kick all these weaklings out!" Laxus yelled, kicking Gajeel again, sending him into a tree. "Laxus." Laxus turned to Knight, "Wha-" he froze mid-sentence at Knight's Desert Eagle to his face, "Lightning travels much faster than a bullet, but a bullet travels faster than most reaction times. Let's see if your lightning can help you if I pull the trigger. Now, I told you that was enough, I don't like repeating myself." Knight flipped the safety off, Laxus scowled, "Fine, but you'll all be gone once I'm guild master." he stalked off, Knight sighed and holstered his gun, when he looked to where Gajeel was, he was gone. "Looks like I'm not relaxing today." Knight sighed and went home, wanting to take a nap.

When Knight entered his apartment, he was surprised to see not just Ur, but also Erza on his couch. "Um… Erza, what are you doing here?" "Oh, hello Knight." "Yay, Knight's home!" Ur threw her arms around his neck, Erza grabbed him around the waist, Knight put an arm around each of them, "Ok, thanks for the warm welcome, but-" Ur put a finger on his lips, "Shhh, we have something important to tell you." they let him go and stood in front of him, "Oooh! Did you get me something cool?!" Knight asked excited, they both sweatdropped, "No." "Aww-wait." Knight stood there for a second, "So, if it's not that then, what is it?" Knight tilted his head in confusion. Ur sighed, "It took us some time, but, we decided to share you, no point in fighting if you can't choose, so Knight," they took his hands, "I love you." "And I love you." Erza said it first, then Ur, Knight blushed and stood there, frozen, _'Ain't that my line?' _"I-I l-l-love both of you too!" he pulled them into a hug, a few tears on his face, they hugged back, "I can't believe this, I'm so happy!" he pulled Erza into a passionate kiss, once done he did the same to Ur, unable to contain his happiness. "You had better start believing." Erza said and pulled him into a kiss, shoving her tongue in his mouth, he wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss, gaining dominance, Ur slowly removed his weapons, and her clothes, "Mmmmm." Erza moaned loudly as Knight explored her mouth, battling with her, he felt his jacket getting tugged and let it get pulled off, along with his shirt, Erza backed away and **_Re-Quipped _**into black lace underwear, "Whoa."

**HAHAHAHAHAHA TIME FOR SOME LEMONS MOTHERFUCKERS!**

"Stop staring." Erza looked away shyly, "I can't, you're too beautiful." Knight lifted her chin, "I love you." Erza smiled, "I love you too." "I love you three." Ur pressed herself against his back, grabbing his belt and undoing it, "I love you Ur." Knight turned around and put his arms around her, kissing her passionately, shoving his tongue in her mouth, she moaned and put her arms around his neck. Knight's right hand slowly moved up her side till he grasped her breast, giving it a squeeze, "Mmmmmm." Ur moaned, "Don't forget me." Erza hugged him from behind, Knight pulled from the kiss, a string of saliva connecting them. "Whoa, ok, upstairs!" Knight slapped Ur on the ass, doing the same to Erza as he pushed them up the stairs into his room, Knight threw Erza onto the bed and Ur next to her, "Much better." he climbed on top of Erza, putting his hands on either side of her head, "You're first." he said and tore her bra off, "EEP!" she covered her breasts, Knight moved her arm, "I want to see them." Erza complied willingly, "Ok." Erza let her breasts hang out, the bounced slightly with each of her fluttered breaths, he face turning red. Knight grabbed both of her breasts and squeezed them roughly, "AHHH!" Erza moaned, "Do you like it when I'm rough?" Knight asked, "Do you like being dominated?" "N-no." "Why don't I believe you?" he squeezed again and started nibbling on her neck, "I'll ask again, do you like it when I have control, when you can do nothing?" she shook her head, he bit harder on her neck, "That's not an answer." Knight looked over to Ur who was playing with her one breast and had her hand between her legs, he looked back at Erza, "Do you like that Ur is watching us?" again she shook her head. Knight pinched her nipples, "AHH!" Erza moaned, "Come on, admit it, you like it when I dominate you, and you like the fact that someone is watching, don't you?" "NO!" she yelled, Knight pinched harder, "AAAAHHHH! OK FINE, I like that Ur is watching…." Knight smirked, "See, was that so hard?" he pulled his pants off, showing the large tent in his underwear, he then took off Erza's panties and then removed his boxers. What sprung from Knight's boxers was a twelve inch pole of man meat, some black pubic hair around the base, "Holy shit." Ur said in astonishment, "It's bigger than I imagined….." Erza trailed off, Knight rubbed his head, "Quit staring." he blushed, Ur grew a seductive smirk, "I don't think that'll fit in you, Erza. Why don't I help?" she grabbed Knight and pushed him down, pinning his hips as she took a long lick up his shaft, "Ohhh." Knight moaned a little, that turned into a groan as Ur enveloped him in her mouth, running her tongue on the head, "Ohhh shit." Knight groaned in pleasure as Ur sucked on him. Erza crawled over and started kissing his neck, slowly making her way down to where Ur was, she stared for a second before giving him a lick, "Ahhhh." Knight groaned a little, Erza licked some more before Ur pulled off and let Erza take over, she licked around the head before putting it in her mouth, "Ohhh shit." Knight groaned, Ur moved up and hovered her breasts over his face, "Go ahead, and suck on them." Knight nodded and grasped her left breast, putting the pink bud in his mouth, nibbling on it, making sure not to use his razor sharp canines, "Ohhhh, mmmm, keep going." he played with the free breast, alternating between them, then Erza stopped her work on his member. "Hmm?" Knight saw Erza lay down next to him, pulling him out from under Ur and on top of her, he braced himself on his elbows, "You need me now I take it?" Erza nodded, "Ok, you ready?" Knight pushed against her soaked entrance, splitting her labia apart, "Nhh." Erza bit her lip, "Yes, I want you." Knight pushed in, spreading her walls apart, he stopped at her barrier. "This might hurt." Erza grabbed Knight's head, "As long as it's you, I don't care if it hurts." Knight blinked, "No wonder I fell in love with you." Knight kissed her as he thrust forward, ripping through her barrier and stopping when he bottomed out, Erza screamed into the kiss, tears flowing out of her eyes, Knight pulled away and kissed her tears away, "Shhhh….**_Nightlight._**" His right hand glowed with a bright light as he laid it on her lower stomach, easing the pain greatly. "Better?" Knight asked, wiping a few stray hairs from Erza's face, her hair shimmering in the sunset light, "Yes, thank you." he nodded, "You ready?" "Yes, you can move." Knight smiled and kissed her, he wrapped his arms around her waist as he pulled out until it was just the head in and slowly pushed back in, "Ohhh, so big…." Erza moaned, he rocked like this a few times before Erza wanted more, "Go faster." he complied, thrusting faster, slowly gaining speed. "Ugh, Erza, you feel amazing." "So do you, ahhhh, yes, yes, faster!" Erza moaned constantly as Knight picked up speed, slamming into her, her large breasts bouncing erotically, "OH, YES, YES, YES, HARDER!" Erza screamed, her tongue hanging out as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Knight again complied as he thrust as hard as possible, making wet slapping noises, "Ugh, Erza, you're so tight, I'm gonna cum!" Knight went even faster than before, his thrusts getting shorter and faster, "OHHH, me too, do it with me!" Erza yelled as she clamped down on him, "KNIGHT!" "ERZA!" Knight seated himself deep inside her, pushing his seed right into her womb, filling her to the brim, he bit down hard on the right side of her neck as she squirted her juices all over him. Knight stayed still until Erza stopped squeezing him, Erza's legs gave out and allowed him to move, he pulled out and collapsed beside her, "I feel so… empty." Erza looked down at her womanhood that was leaking Knight's seed, "Ho-holy s-shit, that- was awesome!" Knight said between breaths, "I love you Erza." he turned and kissed her passionately, "I love you too Knight." she said when they broke, Knight then felt a tap on his shoulder, "Hmm?" Knight sat up and turned around to be met with a very erotic sight. Ur laid on the bed, legs spread wide with a finger on her lip and another inside of her, "You didn't forget me, did you?" Knight stared, a blush on his face, "N-no, how could I?" he crawled atop her and positioned himself at her wet and waiting entrance, "Now Knight, I want you to fuck me, make me cum, hard." she ordered, Knight wasted no time in pushing himself in, spreading her walls to the brim, "OHHHH FUCK YEAH!" Ur screamed, Knight seated himself deep inside her, pushing against her cervix. "Now fuck me." he nodded and pulled out until the head was just in, then he rocketed forward, slamming into Ur, "OHHHH FUUUUCK YES, YES, FUCK ME!" Knight went faster, slamming into her, he grabbed her ass, using it as leverage and buried his face in her bouncing breasts, Knight grunted as he felt her clamp down on him, he stopped moving, "FUUUUUCK YES KNIGHT!" Ur lost her grip around his neck, she fell into the bed, "Keep going, don't stop until you cum inside my pussy." Ur breathed out. "Sounds good to me." Knight started going again, not stopping the second time she squeezed him, or the third, Ur moaned loudly, screaming his name each time she came, "Oh shit, I'm going to cum!" Knight grunted as his thrusts became shorter before seating himself deep inside her, "UR!" Knight emptied his load into her womb, filling her to the brim as he bit her on the neck, same place as Erza, puncturing her skin, he then slowly pulled out and collapsed between Ur and Erza, "Oh my god, I haven't been fucked that good in a long time." Ur snuggled up next to the already passed out Knight, Erza doing the same as they fell asleep, moonlight shining through the window, casting it's light on a symbol on Erza's neck. It was a black cresent moon shape with a wihte star next to it with a ring of black scales around the moon and star. All three lovers sleep well, dreaming of each other.

Fyitesturjtsryfkhdthhkdgdyjdrgwhtdgrsjycfhdykfhtfkhcjgdrhuldegqr

HAHAHAHAHAHA, FUCK YEAH, THIS WAS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITTEN, ALMOST SIX THOUSAND WORDS! I hope that lemon didn't suck, I swear it did, but hey, you tell me, I though you guys waited long enough.

Oh and that Four Legends shit, those are all the OCs I plan to make stories with, of course it will be different, it will be AUs, Knight is the first one, then whoever is next will start from the Fairy Tail story beginning, guess who's next after Knight?

See ya next time on, The Night Dragon!

Me: Guess I gotta do my own gardening, none of you guys wanted to replace Juan so…

SONG DISCLAIMER:

I do not own these songs used:

His Kind of Money (My Kind of Love) by: Eric Church

Survival by: Eminem (It's a good fucking song.)

Look them up!


	14. Hot Damn

Chapter 14

Really? No one is excited for the Four Legends, I have three more characters to use damnit! I liked it….

Ah shit, I forgot to mention this in the last chapter, Xavier also has an exceed named Luther, he is like a gold and brown tiger stripe look with tan paws and underbelly, the rest of the Four Legends don't have exceeds.

Warning: Lemons Ahead

"Talk" _'Thought' _**"Dragon/Demonic speech" 'Dragon/Demonic thoughts' ****_"Spells"_**

Erza and Ur awoke at the same time, facing each other, "What the?" Ur looked around and saw Knight's wings holding them, Knight was peacefully asleep below them, "Aww, look!" Erza blinked a little, "Wow, that's so sweet of him, he kept us warm with his wings…" they both had zoned out a bit, not noticing Knight's right eye opening, _'Hehehehehe….. I'm so evil!' _

**Lemons be coming….. hehehe, get it? COMING?**

Both of them didn't feel Knight's hands creeping closer and closer, till, "KYAAA!" "Awwww, yes!" Erza had freaked out when Knight's finger entered her, Ur had moaned quietly when his other hand stuck one in her. "K-Knight! Don't do that!" Knight grinned, eyes now open, "Do what? This?" he pulled his finger in and out a bit, "Mmm, n-no, surprise me!" Knight smiled, "Oh that! That was too good to pass up." Knight pulled his finger out, "Aw…" he looked at Erza, "Why, what's wrong, Erza?" "N-nothing." Knight grinned widely, "Oh? So, is there something you want?" she nodded, "And what would that be?" Erza glared at him, his grin widening as he looked over his glistening finger. "Hmm…." Knight licked his finger, "Y'know what? Don't bother telling me." Knight lifted Erza up and sat her on his face, "AH, Knight! What are you- OHHHHHH!" Erza's back arched as she felt Knight's tongue enter her and move around, "Oh, oh, yes, Knight…" Erza moaned as she dug her hips into Knight's face, "Hey, no fair!" Ur pouted, "Murdfurtduurrr!" Knight's words were muffled as Erza moaned louder, "Keep talking!" Erza leaned on the wall and played with her breasts as Ur positioned herself over Knight's hard length, lowering herself on and moaning as he stretched her to her limits. "Ohh shit, you're gonna rip me apart!" Ur yelled as Knight bottomed out, poking into her womb, "Ohhhh, YES, YES!" Erza clenched around Knight's tongue, she fell forward, leaning on Ur as she rode Knight, "Oh, mmm, he really did a number on you!" Ur lifted Erza's face and kissed her, shoving her tongue down her throat, "Holy shit." Knight stared as Ur dominated Erza's mouth, both moaning, "That's hot." Knight stuck two fingers inside of Erza, she moaned louder as he searched inside her. _'Where is it? C'mon, c'mon… AH HA!' _Erza screamed in pleasure when Knight rubbed her G-spot thoroughly, "Hehehe…." he kept rubbing that area as he sat up, grabbing Erza's breast with his free hand as he fingered her with the other, Ur broke from the kiss to scream, "I'M CUMMING!" he felt her clench around him as he tried not to do the same, "Urgh, Ur!" he snapped and released inside her, coating her womb in his thick seed. Ur's face held pure ecstasy, her eyes rolled back as she fell onto Erza from her powerful orgasm, Knight was forced onto his back, all three were out of breath, "That- was amazing." Knight rolled both of them onto his wings, letting them rest, "K-Knight…." Knight turned to Erza, "Yes Erza?" he cupped her red face with his hand, making her look at him, "W-w-what a-about me?" Knight smiled, "How could I forget?" he slowly took his wings out from under both of them and put them away as he climbed atop Erza. "Ready?" "W-wait, you're not going to tease me?" Knight shook his head, "Nope, you don't have to worry, I won't deny you anything." Erza smiled, "Thank you-urhhh!" slowly he pushed into her, pushing her walls to the limit, "Umgh, mmm." Erza bit her lip, "Ohhh, Knight, you're so big!" Erza moaned as he bottomed out, slowly he started humping her, pulling most of his length out and pushing back in, "Erza, ugh, you're so tight, mmm!" Knight leaned forward and kissed her, sticking his tongue in her awaiting mouth, Erza moaned loudly as Knight started going faster and faster, making wet noises as he thrust into her. Erza wrapped her legs around him, keeping him in place, Knight started to feel his limit, "Erza, ugh, I'm going to-" "DO IT, CUM INSIDE ME!" Erza cut him off, _'I think I broke her….' _"UGHHHH, ERZA!" "KNIGHT!" Knight slammed into her one last time and emptied his load into her as she squeezed him of every last drop, "Uhhhhhh, mmmmmm…." Erza's eyes rolled back as she passed out from her orgasm, "Huuuh, wow-I really did-break her…" Knight said as he fell onto his back next to Erza. "Huhuhu, yes, I think you did." Knight looked over at Ur, she had finally came off cloud nine, "Yeah, I've never seen her lose it like that, she's definitely a closet pervert." Ur giggled, "I'm not." "No, you're not, you're just a pervert." "Auuu, you're so mean!" Ur lightly hit his chest, "Meh, I'm gonna take a shower, no you can't join." Ur pouted, "Why not!?" "Because we'll never get to the guild if you do." Knight grabbed some clothes and headed into the bathroom, locking the door.

**Lemon Ends bitch.**

Knight walked out of his bathroom, his t-shirt thrown over his right shoulder, he threw his towel in a basket and closed the door, when he turned around, Ur was still naked and Erza had the covers over her, "Alright, shower's open, I'm gonna make breakfast." Knight left the room, as soon as the door was closed he leaned on it, "I need a plan, got to find some way to tell everyone." he sighed quietly and went downstairs.

"Alright!" Knight sat on his couch, missing his jacket, Ur and Erza sitting next-er-on him, Ur was anyway, Erza sat on his right, "Ur." "Yes?" "Why are you sitting on my lap?" Ur smiled, "Because I want to." Knight sighed, "Ok, fine, just don't do…. Weird things." "Oh what do you mean? This?" Ur rubbed her ass on him, Knight shivered, "Yes." "That's not weird." "I know, but I haaaaaaa…." Knight blushed when he felt Ur grab his member through his pants. "N-now that's weird." Ur pouted and let him go, she shifted and laid back onto his chest, wrapping her arms around his neck, Knight rested his chin on her head, purring softly, he noticed Erza's eye twitch, "Something the matter, Erza?" Knight looked out the corner of his eye, "N-no." she looked away, a light blush on her cheeks, "Ur, move over." he wrapped his right arm around Ur and grabbed Erza by the waist and pulled her over, setting her on his left leg. "Wha-what are you doing!?" "What you wanted." Knight kissed her cheek, Erza blushed deeply, "Thanks." Erza hugged his chest, Knight held both of them close, "I love you two." "We love you." they said simultaneously. Erza kissed him quickly and Ur shoved her tongue down his throat, Knight pulled away after a minute, "Ok, if you keep doing that, I'm going to take you right here on the couch." Ur licked her lips, "I'm willing to take the risk." she smiled seductively, Knight smiled, "You sure?" "Yes." Knight kissed her quickly, "Sorry, no time." "Auuuuuu!" Ur pouted, "Now, we have to find a way to break this news to the guild." "What? The fact that we fuc-" "NO! They don't need to know that, they'll assume." Knight cut Ur's perverted sentence off. "Humph, you're no fun." Ur pouted, "I know, now, what they actually need to know is that I have two mates." both Ur and Erza rose a brow, "Mates?" "Yes, mates." again, a confused look, Knight sighed, "Well, basically dragon slayers are essentially dragons, that means they need a mate, so, when a dragon slayer finds their mate, they have intercourse and bite them on the neck, marking them." Erza and Ur felt their marks, "So, what does it mean?" Erza asked, Knight sighed, again, he's been doing that a lot lately, "Well, it means that you guys are mine for eternity and so other dragon slayers know who you belong to." Erza gasped. "Wait, you own us?!" "In a way, yes, no other man can have you." Erza blushed, "Oh…." "YAY! I'm Knight's forever!" Ur hugged him tightly, "Ehehehe, yep, wait, shit." Knight slapped his forehead, "What's wrong?" Erza asked, "I didn't think of it till now but, oh shit. You know how dragon slayers have enhanced senses?" she nodded, Ur was now listening, sitting up, on his leg. "Well, I doubt Natsu has realized this, but, I can tell who has done the deed with who, when a female is aroused and when it's that time of the month…." Knight trailed off as Erza grew a deadly aura, "Don't tell me that you….." "NO, NO, NO, I swear I was always focused on you two!" "Oh, ok." Knight sighed, "Dodged a bullet there… anyways, since I know Natsu, he'll blurt out that we have mixed scents and not know why, so we have to keep him quiet. This is the bad part, Gajeel will know right away." Silence, "WHAAAT?!" Erza yelled, "Gajeel isn't as thickheaded as Natsu, he'll know you guys are mine." Erza was blushing deeply, Ur didn't seem to care, "Another thing, keep that mark hidden from everyone else, they'll want to know what it is, the nosey bums…." Ur decided to cut in, "So, how do we keep him quiet?" she jumped when she felt the magic energy flow from Knight, "Leave that to me, hehehehehehehe….." "Knight…" Ur said, a little shaken, "Hmm? What?" he went back to normal, "Uh, never mind…" she scooted back onto him, resting on his shoulder. "Well, all we can do is hide your marks and keep those two morons quiet until we're ready." Knight slid them off his lap, "I think we should be heading there soon, they must be waiting for us." Knight found his jacket on the hanger and put it on, heading over to his gun rack, he strapped his Desert Eagle on along with his shotgun this time, "Let's a go!" he said in a weird accent and Ur and Erza followed him out the door.

They arrived at the guild at around noon, Knight walked up to the door, "I'll be back soon, don't worry." Right as Knight kicked open the doors he vanished without a trace, "What the? Where'd he go?" Erza looked around and saw both Natsu and Gajeel vanish as well "Ohhhh….."

"Hey! What the hell?!" Gajeel yelled, he was tied to a post in a field, next to him was an equally angry Natsu, also tied to a post as Knight stared them down, "Now, now, no need to be angry, I just need a word with you two." "Then why'd you tie us up?" Gajeel asked, "Yeah, what Metal Brain said!" "Because if you would have tried to run, I'd have to shoot you." Knight glared and they quieted down. "Now, as both of you have noticed, my scent has changed slightly." Natsu nodded, "Yeah, you smell like strawberries and snow." Knight nodded, "As expected, but, do not reveal this to anyone, ANYONE!" his magic flowed a little, "AYE SIR!" they yelled, "Especially you, Gajeel." Knight got next to his ear, "You know what I mean, tell anyone and they won't find your body." Knight stood back up, "Is this clear? Do not reveal my scent change to anyone!" "AYE SIR!" they looked ready to piss themselves. "Good boys, now, you're free to go!" Natsu tilted his head, "Wait? This is regular rope?" "Yep, see ya!" Knight vanished, "YOU ASSHOLE!" Gajeel yelled, breaking from the rope, Natsu doing the same, "So, why shouldn't we tell anyone?" Natsu asked, Gajeel looked at him, "That guy promises pain if we do." Natsu shivered, "He might turn Erza on us…" they both shivered in fear.

Knight reappeared in the rafters of the guild hall, near a dark area, he stood with his hands in his coat pockets, looking at the wall as a figure sat next to him, facing the other way, "I'm guessing I don't need to tell you anything, Old Man." Makarov smiled, "Of course not my boy, there's someone else you need to be worried about." Knight closed his eyes, "I know, he'll use this as leverage to get under my skin, won't he?" Makarov sighed, "I'm afraid so." Knight grinned evilly. "I guess I'll have to teach him some manners." Knight disappeared into the shadows, leaving no trace behind, "Just don't injure him too badly." _"I know, he is your grandson after all…." _Knight's echoing voice faded as Makarov was left with his thoughts, _'I hope they don't destroy my new guild hall…..'_

Knight walked out from the shadow of the corner of the room, right next to Gajeel's table, "Whoa, that was creepy." "Hehe, I know." Knight walked over to the table where Ur and Erza were with Natsu, Gray, Happy and Lucy, "Hey guys!" Knight sat down on the end of a bench, right next to Erza, "Hey Knight, where've you been?" Gray asked, "Just taking care of some things, nothing major." Knight put his feet up, hands behind his head. "So what's going on?" Knight asked, "Oh, we were just talking about the Fantasia Parade." Lucy smiled, "Heh? Fun Pandas Parade?" "What? No, Fantasia Parade, where'd you get fun pandas?" Gray asked, "Hmm? Oh, I was just screwing with you, what's the Fantasia Parade?" Gray face faulted, "You're an ass." "I know." Knight grinned stupidly, "What's a panda?" They all looked to Natsu, "Ehhhh, never mind. So, Fantasia Parade?" Knight asked again, "It's a parade that Fairy Tail hosts every year during the harvest festival, it's really fun to do." Erza's eyes shined as she spaced out a little, "So, do I have to be in it?" Erza snapped back at Knight's question, "Huh? Oh yes, everyone in Fairy Tail takes part in the parade." Knight sulked in his seat a little. "I don't wanna." he crossed his arms, "What? But it's so much fun! You have to!" Knight slid down further, "I already embarrassed myself singing yesterday, I don't like having a lot of people watching me, I like being in the shadows." Knight slid all the way under the table, still pouting, that's when he felt the malice from behind, "Knight." Erza said dangerously, "Y-yes?" he saw Erza lift the table cloth, "You will be in the parade, or…" she came under with him, leaning to his ear, "It will hurt." The table banged upward as Knight flew out from under it, he sat in the walkway cross-legged, "YES MA'MA!" he yelled and sat there, sweating bullets and putting his hands on his head, "Whoa, what'd she do to him?" Gray asked, seeing Knight's panicked look, Erza came out from under the table, "It's none of your concern." she sat down as Mira brought her some strawberry cheesecake. "Here you go Erza…. Umm, what's wrong Knight?" Mira crouched next to him, "No, no, no, no, no…." Knight kept repeating "no" over and over again, "No what?" "No, no, no, no, no, no, no…" Mira shrugged as she stood back up, facing everyone. "So, Ur, Lucy, are you guys gonna join the Miss Fairy Tail contest?" Lucy and Ur seemed confused, "What's the Miss Fairy Tail contest?" Lucy asked, tilting her head, "It's a contest for the most popular girl in Fairy Tail, you have to get the most appeal, the winner gets five hundred thousand Jewel." Lucy's jaw dropped, "How much?" "Five hundred thousand Jewel…." Knight answered and then kept going with "no" they all looked at him funny, but, when they turned back Lucy had run off somewhere. "Hmm, five hundred thousand? Ok, I need to go shopping." Ur stood up, "As do I." Erza stood up, "Knight!" they grabbed Knight and drug him off, he was still repeating "no" "Why'd they take him?" Natsu asked, "Who knows?" Mira giggled and went back to the bar.

"Hey, uh, where we goin?" Knight asked, he was being dragged by the collar of his jacket, his boots scraping on the ground, "To the clothes store." was all Erza said, "Ok, why am I being dragged through town?" Knight was getting odd looks from Magnolia's populace. "Are you gonna try to run?" Erza asked dangerously, "No." Knight kept calm, "Ok, follow me." she threw him up onto his feet, he turned around and started following Erza, Ur latched onto his arm, Knight sighed but that sigh turned into a sniff, "What…?" he stopped abruptly, both Ur and Erza giving him odd looks, "What's wrong?" Ur asked, "We're being followed…." Knight trailed off. Erza drew a sword, "Where are they?" she asked, a deadly aura surrounding her, "I'll handle this, you guys go on ahead." Knight pushed them along, he stopped and vanished from sight.

"Crap, he's gone!" a voice whispered from behind some boxes in an alley, "How? I thought we could see them?" another asked, "Quit fighting and find him!" another ordered, a head of pink hair stuck up and smelled the air, "Dang, I can't pick up his scent." A blue cat fell onto the head, "I can't see him either." it said, "Where could he have gone?" the third voice asked, "Right behind you." Natsu, Happy, Gray and Lucy turned to find a very pissed Knight standing in the shadow behind them, "AHHH!" they yelled, "So, why are you following us?" Knight asked, "What? No, we were just… uh…" Lucy tried to explain, "Ugh, whatever, if I find that you're still following us, it won't be pretty." Knight sunk into the shadow, disappearing into the dark, "Let's go back to the guild…" Gray grabbed Natsu and Lucy, pulling them back towards the guildhall.

Knight walked out of an alley and fell in step next to Ur and Erza, "That was fast. So who was it?" Ur asked, latching onto his left arm again, "It was Gray, Lucy, Natsu, and surprise, surprise, Happy." "Why were they following us?" Erza asked, "I dunno, probably because you two drug me out of the guild to go shopping." Knight said, narrowing his eyes at them, "Whoopsie…" Ur giggled, "Whatever, they went back to the guild." Knight sighed again as they entered the store, a women's clothing store. "Um, should I wait outside?" Knight asked, blushing a little, "No, why?" Erza asked, "N-never mind." Knight sat on a bench outside the changing rooms, watching as Erza and Ur looked around, then they went into the two rooms, each with an outfit of some sort, he whistled a tune as he waited for them to come out. "Ok, I'm ready!" Ur announced and pulled the curtain back, "Wooooaaaaaaaaa….aa….a…." Knight had a nosebleed, Ur had on a very revealing white bikini that barely covered anything, "What'dya think?" she struck a pose, Knight responded with a nod, his nosebleed getting worse as he watched her adjust it around her breasts, "I'm ready." Erza said as she opened her curtain in a goth-loli outfit with a pony tail. "Well, how do I look?" Knight's nosebleed got bigger, he clapped a little and nodded before falling face first into the floor, Ur sighed, "I think we broke him." Erza nodded, "I agree, it seems this was too muaaaaaaaa- murfdr!" Knight had shot up off the floor and grabbed Erza, putting his hand on her mouth and shutting the curtain on her changing room, "Rurrrdum!" Erza struggled in his grip, he shushed her, "Hey Ur, wait in your changing room." he heard Ur go back in her room and he grinned madly at Erza. "You have no idea what you do to me. I'm going to take you right here right now." Knight growled deeply, pulling apart her top and pulling her underwear down to her ankles, spreading her legs.

**Here you go, freshly squeezed LEMON!**

Knight turned Erza around, pushing her face against the mirror as he shoved two fingers inside her womanhood, "Ahhhh!" Erza moaned, Knight laughed quietly, "Now Erza, you wouldn't want anyone hearing us, now would you?" he shoved his fingers deeper inside her, Erza bit her lip, suppressing her moan, "K-Knight, we can't- urhh- do this here!" she was blushing madly, feeling vulnerable in her position, "Yes we can, you just have to be quiet." Knight whispered, making her shiver. "N-no, we can't!" Knight shoved another finger in her, "Ah!" "Erza, you're so wet, is it the thrill of getting caught? I didn't know you were an exhibitionist." "I'm- ugh- not." "Oh? Your body says otherwise." she felt him poke her entrance with his hard length after he pulled his fingers out, "Well? Are you?" Erza shook her head, he rammed his whole member into her wet tightness at once, penetrating her cervix, Erza's jaw dropped a silent scream in pleasure. "Not the answer I want." he reached forward, pulling her black lace bra down and roughly grabbed her breasts, "Tell me, Erza, do you like it rough? Being helpless and dominated? Like the thrill of someone catching us in the act?" Erza shook her head again, Knight pinched her nipples as he started to slowly move in and out, Erza almost screamed again, "Answer me and I'll go faster." Erza's face was red, her eyes glazed with lust as she bit her lip, not wanting to get caught. "Well?" his thrusts became long and hard, poking her cervix every time, eventually she couldn't take it, "Ok fine! Unnhhh, I love it when you dominate me, when you're rough, when someone could be watching, just please, fuck me!" she whisper screamed, her face red to her ears, Knight grinned and leaned over her, putting his head by her right ear. "Now that's what I wanted to hear." he licked her ear and started going faster, playing with her large breasts, Erza turned her head to kiss him, rolling their tongues together, Erza lightly moaning as Knight thrust into her at a fast pace, "More, Knight…." Erza moaned, Knight complied, thrusting faster, trying not to make too much noise, Knight started licking and sucking her neck, focusing on his mark, "Ohhhh….mmmmmm…." Erza quietly mewled in pleasure at the contact, making her climax come faster. "Oh, oh, Knight, I'm cumming!" she whisper yelled as she clenched around him, her eyes rolling back as her juices flowed out onto the floor, "Ugh, shit, me too!" Knight thrust forward one final time and emptied his essence into her womb, some mixing with hers as it seeped out onto the floor, Knight stood for a few seconds, enjoying cloud nine before pulling out of Erza and letting her collapse on the bench, "I think you should clean up in here." Knight pointed to the puddle on the floor, Erza nodded dumbly, "That was amazing…" Knight grinned as he zipped his pants up, "Yeah, it was." Knight kissed her quick and turned around, "Well, I have a date next door, I'll see you in a few, love you." Knight turned invisible and slipped out of the changing room, "I love you too."

**Lemon End.**

Knight smiled hearing Erza, he silently walked over to Ur's changing room, he slipped in unnoticed, seeing Ur still in the skimpy bikini, he grinned wildly, silently he came up behind her, grabbing her ass and whispering in her ear, "I hope you weren't waiting long." Ur smiled as she saw Knight appear from his invisibility, "No, waiting makes it all the better." she took his right hand and sucked on his finger, Knight chuckled and pulled his hand away, "Well," *Zip* "I'm tired of waiting,"

**Another Lemon, who didn't see that coming?**

Ur felt the bottom of her bikini move to the side and nearly screamed as Knight shoved his hard member as far as it would go in her womanhood, "Holy fuck, warn me next time!" she playfully slapped his arm, "Sorry, couldn't help myself." Knight held her against him as he started thrusting in and out, playing with her breast, "Mmmm…" Ur bit her lip, trying not to moan loudly. Knight leaned forward and started nibbling on his mark, Ur moaned quietly as he sucked on it, "Yes, right there…" she started to grind against him, increasing their pleasure, Knight groaned as Ur's ass massaged him, "Did I mention that I love your ass?" Knight slid his hand down from her breast and grabbed a handful of her squishy cheeks, "Ohh, yes…." Ur moaned lightly as Knight started going faster, both of his hands going up and under her top to play with her breasts. "Oh, oh, yes, fuck me… yes Knight…" Ur moaned a bit louder, "Hey, you don't want to get caught, do you?" Ur moaned again as he pinched her nipples, "I couldn't care less, mmm, you feel too good." Ur reached up and grabbed his head, pulling him into a wet kiss, tongues clashing, Knight broke away and bent her over, forcing her to brace herself on the wall with her hands. "Ohh shiiiit…" Ur moaned as Knight grabbed her ass and started thrusting faster and faster, not really caring anymore, he rammed into her, eventually climaxing, "Oh shit, I'm cumming." he rammed one hard thrust and Ur climaxed as well, "Ohh fuuuck!" she clenched around him as he dumped his seed into her, mixing with her juices as they poured onto the floor. Both breathed heavily as they came off cloud nine, Ur's arms gave out and she fell onto the bench, his member sliding out of her tight wet cavern, Knight breathed deeply as he put his member away and zipped up his pants, "Alright, you get cleaned up, I'll wait outside, I love you." he kissed her before turning invisible, "I love you too." with that he slipped outside the curtains, his grin never fading.

**Lemon end, sorry.**

Knight walked over to the bench and sat down, letting his spells fade, "It's a good thing I'm awesome." he smiled widely, watching both Ur and Erza walk out in their normal clothes on shaky legs, "Something wrong?" they half-heartedly glared at him, "Did I overdo it?" they nodded, "I tend to do that sometimes." he grinned as they walked to the register, "So, I'm guessing you like our outfits?" Ur asked, "Yep." Knight handed the cashier money for the two outfits. "What? We could have paid for it ourselves!" Erza said angrily, "What are you talking about? I was gonna do that anyway, I don't care, it's the least I can do." _'That's an understatement.' _they thought at the same time while leaving, "Well, thank you anyway." Erza blushed, "Hehe, no problem! Hey, you two hungry?" Knight asked as his stomach rumbled, "I can eat." Erza said, her stomach giving a bigger statement, "I'm hungry!" Ur said, "Cool, follow me, I know a great place to eat!" Knight grabbed their bags with one hand and started walking down the street.

They had not walked four blocks before Knight stopped abruptly, "Knight?" Ur asked, "Shhh, don't look now but, across the street at that café, the three people in the trench coats and fedoras, they've started following us." Erza and Ur glanced over and saw the three people, "It's different this time, one's Lucy, no doubt, and another's Gray, but, the other is someone different…" he trailed off before snapping his fingers, "Ah, it's Levy." "Why her?" Erza asked, "I'm not sure, here, go in here, this is the place I was talking about, sit down, tell the guy you know me and order anything you want. I'll be right back." he handed them the bags and vanished as they entered the restaurant.

"Damn, we lost him again, how's he do that?" Gray asked in a funny voice, trying to be, incognito, "I don't know!" Lucy hit him with the menu, "This happened before?" Levy asked, "Yes, that's why we brought you, what did he do?" Lucy asked, Levy sat in thought for a moment, "I'm not sure, the composite **_Night Magic _**is a rare magic even amongst dragons, he's the only person who can use it and, knowing all of the magic that makes it up… I couldn't tell you what he can do." Levy sighed deeply. "Maybe I can enlighten you." Knight's voice came from behind, Levy jumped over and hid behind Lucy, "Aaaahhhhhh!" "Gaah!" Gray fell out of his chair, Lucy stood abruptly, "Jeez, calm down. Why are you following us again?" Knight asked coldly, Levy spoke up, "Gray and Lucy wanted to fumurfrduurr!" Lucy covered her mouth and smiled dumbly, "No, no, we were just uhh…." Lucy lost her voice as Knight glared at her, "Quit following us before you piss me off, thanks." he grinned and vanished again. "Either he's insane, or he just likes messing with us." Gray dusted himself off, "I'm going with both." Lucy said as she started to drag Levy away, "Let's go, we've got nothing and we keep getting caught." Gray nodded and followed behind, loosing all but his pants along the way.

Knight reappeared in the alley next to the shop, he looked at the sign that read, "Mark's Meats and Eats." "He could've came up with a better name." Knight sighed, walking in the double doors, "Hey Knight!" someone yelled, Knight looked behind the counter to find a tall skinny man with short yellow hair and brown eyes, he had on a white butcher's apron, a black shirt and jeans. "Hey Mark, how's it going?" Knight fist bumped Mark, then all of a sudden Mark pulled him over and under the counter, talking to him in a hushed voice, "You won't believe this, two hotter than hell chicks walked in a few minutes ago saying that they knew you!" Knight nodded, "Sounds about right." "WHAT?!" Mark yelled, "Mmmhmm." Knight nodded again, "You mean you know those two bodacious beauties?!" Mark whisper yelled, "Yep." "Are you dating one? Or banging one?" Mark asked, "I'm doing both to both." Mark's jaw hit the floor. "You-you lucky bastard…" "I know, now, if anyone asks about me and them, do not say a word, ok? Can I trust you to keep this secret?" Knight grabbed Mark's shoulders, "You can count on me, no one will know of you and your two hot babes!" Mark gave a thumbs up, "Good, also, if you even look at them the wrong way, I'll put you on a train to Bosco and have slave traders take you for free." Knight smiled, Mark grew pale, _'Damn, he's downright evil…' _"G-got it." "Thanks man, now, down to business." Knight got up and vaulted back over the counter, Mark stood up, still a little pale. "Ok, they can have whatever they want, I'll have my usual, alright?" Knight walked over to the table Erza and Ur were at, sitting down across from them, "What was that about?" Erza asked, "Oh Mark? Yeah, he was just wondering about you two." "And you told him?!" Erza yelled, "Calm down, if he even looks at you guys the wrong way I was gonna put him on a train and give him to slavers in Bosco for free." Knight grinned, putting his feet up and his hands behind his head, _'Is he the devil?' _Erza thought, shaking at Knight's threat. "What did we get ourselves into…?" Ur asked, barely audible, "Hmm? You say something?" Knight asked, not really paying attention, "Nothing…" Ur waved, "Ok then." Knight went back to daydreaming, then Ur remembered something, "Um, Knight?" she asked, gaining his attention, "Yeaaasss?" Knight dropped his feet and leaned on his arms on the table, looking at her expectantly, "There's something I've been meaning to tell you…" she trailed off, "Ok, hit me." Knight sat up, crossing his arms, waiting. "I told Erza before you got here so, I should tell you…." Erza put a hand on Ur's shoulder, smiling warmly in encouragement, Knight just sat there with a blank face, "Before I trained Gray and Lyon I had a daughter, she sadly died because of too much magic in her body…" a stray tear ran down her cheek as she looked down, "Her name was Ultear, I wanted you to know this because I never told you and you're the person I love the most." Ur sniffled, wiping her tears away. When Ur looked up, Knight was gone, but his arms encased her from behind, "I could've gone without knowing, you know, but, it feels good to let someone else know, don't you think? Especially when they won't think any different of you, I would've loved to meet your daughter, she would have made a great woman, just like you." Knight whispered, kissing her tenderly, "Thank you Knight." Knight grinned and went back to his seat. "I think I should tell you everything too." Erza said, "I told Ur this as well, it's mostly about-" "The Tower of Heaven?" Knight cut in, "Yes." "Don't worry about it, I know enough." Knight grinned, "But you don't know the whole thing!" Erza said, "Yes I do." Erza's jaw dropped, "What? How?" Knight sighed, leaning on his arms again, "You know when you fell asleep at the resort, y'know, on the balcony?" Knight asked, Erza nodded, "Well…. I might have watched your dream." Again her jaw dropped, "Why?" "Look, I know it's creepy and weird and a total invasion of privacy but, I saw you having that nightmare and, I just, needed to know what was haunting you, to see if I could help, or even stop it." Knight sighed, looking down solemnly. "Aw, Knight, if it wasn't so creepy that might have been really sweet." Ur said, Erza looked blank, "Erza… you're probably angry, I don't blame you, I'm sorry." Knight slammed his face on the table, _'I'm such a fucking idiot.' _"It's ok, I wanted to tell you from the first moment I met you, I can always trust you." Erza said, smiling at him as he looked up, "Wow, um, thanks, don't worry, I'll never let either of you down, I promise!" Knight hit his hand over his heart, "Thank you. But, how'd you do it anyway?" Erza asked, tilting her head, "Oh, I used a lost art, Ryakumu only taught me a few, he mostly focused on secret arts. It's called **_Night Dragon's Lost Art, DarkNight: DreamWalker." _** "Alright! Here's what you've been waiting for!" Mark yelled, popping up from nowhere and slamming their plates on the table, making Erza and Ur jump. Erza had a small ham sandwich with some strawberry soda, Ur had a similar, but much bigger sandwich with grape soda, and if it was a size contest, Knight won with a child sized pile of roast beef and other meats, all smoked to perfection, "Holy cow, literally!" Ur exclaimed, seeing the massive pile of meat, "It's the food of the gods…" Knight trailed off before grabbing his fork and digging in, downing the pile of meat in a few minutes, before even Erza was done eating, "What about your drink?" Ur asked, biting into her sandwich, "Hehehe, it's right here!" Knight yelled, slamming a five gallon jug of orange soda onto the table. "Why didn't that surprise me?" Ur asked, "Because he's a dragon slayer, everything's bigger with them." Erza said, Ur giggled, "What's so funny." "You're right, everything is BIGGER!" Ur yelled, laughing her ass off as Knight chugged the soda, not a care in the world, "I don't get it." Erza said, Ur stopped abruptly, staring at her. "Are you that dense?" "No, I just don't get the joke." Erza stared blankly at Ur, "Ugh, everything is BIG with dragon slayers, and we have a BIG dragon slayer." Ur emphasized big, Erza sat there, her face slowly turning red, "Ahh! Now you get it!" Ur exclaimed, "Get what?" "GAHH!" Ur nearly dropped her sandwich at Knight's voice. "What's there to get?" Knight asked, leaning farther over to them, "Um, it's nothing, don't sweat it." Ur said, going back to eating, "Hey Erza, you ok? You look really red." Erza snapped back to reality, her face cooling down, "What? No I'm fine." Knight rose a brow but shrugged it off, he sat back down and chugged the rest of his soda, "Ahh, that was delicious, you two done?" Knight asked, right as they finished, "Yes, I am." "Me too!" "Cool, let's get going, don't worry, I already covered the check." Knight said, getting up and grabbing their bags, "Thanks Mark, see you later!" Knight waved, walking out the door, Ur and Erza in tow, "Anytime my friend!" Mark yelled before the door closed. "I can't believe how lucky he is… GREG, WE'RE GOING OUT TONIGHT!" Mark yelled into the kitchen, "But I don't wanna! We went out last night!" Greg Fredrick came around the corner in an apron, still sporting his shades, "TOO BAD, WE NEED SOME HOT BABES!" Mark yelled, pulling Greg along, "Awwwww!"

It was around sundown when Knight stopped in front of his door, digging in his pocket for the key, "Alright, thank you for today, I'm going back to Fairy Hills." Erza said, picking up her bag and heading the other way, "What? I thought that you were… uhh…" Knight trailed off, unsure what to say, Erza turned around and grabbed his shirt, pulling him into a heated kiss, "It would be suspicious if I kept going in and out of your place, we need to lay low until we find out how to explain this, goodnight." Erza turned back around and walked away, leaving a sad Knight. "Yes, good idea…" Knight bowed his head, "Aww, poor thing, you still have me!" Ur latched onto his arm, "Yeah, sorry, I just… I don't like leaving either of you alone." Ur hugged him tighter, "That's why we love you, c'mon, we have the place to ourselves all night~!" Ur sang, picking up her bag and opening the door, "You're right, I can see to it so we can be as loud as we want." Knight growled, closing the door as he tackled her onto the couch…..

Buifuyrtufjryyjsteetudetqryrykdyjgrhyigyufuodhrkhxrydgjsettjdyrdjgthf

Hahahahahahaha, don't a worry, next chapter will start right after that door closes!

See ya next time on, The Night Dragon!

Greg: HEY, LOOK, I BROKE THE FOURTH WALL!

Me: GTFO *RACKS SHOTGUN*

Greg: What's tha-*BOOM* *SPLAT*

Me: Damn, I killed my lama instead…. I gotta find that idiot before he breaks the other fourth walls! *RUNS TO "THE NEW KID" STORY*


	15. The Vampire Awakens

Chapter 15

"Talk" _'Think' _**"Dragon/Demon talk" 'Dragon/Demon think' **_**"Spells"**_

**I promised Lemons, so, LEMON ALERT!**

Knight tackled Ur to the couch, his mouth attached to her neck, licking and sucking on it, "Ohh, Knight…" Ur moaned, somehow managing to remove her clothes, "I'm not sure how you do that…" Knight growled, grabbing a hold of her ass, "But I like it." he grinned, licking her ear, "Your turn." Ur pushed him up and undid his weapon straps, letting them lay on the floor, he shrugged his jacket off, laying it on the couch. Ur grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it off, revealing his scarred chest, she ran her hands up and down his abs, along his pecs and down his back, making him hiss, "Your hands are so cold." he grasped her large breasts and started playing with them, "Ohhh, yours are warm, you wanna do it on the couch?" Ur moaned, "Yes." Knight pushed her back down, undoing his pants and letting his member free. "Holy shit, I still can't believe you fit that thing in me." Ur said, grabbing a hold of it, "Ahhh." Knight hissed at the cold contact, "Yeah, you're really tight, I want to stretch you out." Knight grinned and pulled away from her grasp, he pushed her up so he could have room to lie down, he pulled her legs apart and lined his face with her clean shaven, wet entrance. "Let's see how you taste." Knight licked up her slit, making her moan, "Ohhhh yes!" he kept licking on the outside before sticking his tongue in, swirling it around, "Oh, ohh, YES!" Ur shouted, tightening her legs around his head, Knight grinned to himself and brought his hand around, rubbing his thumb on her bundle of nerves, "OH SHIT, YES!" Ur tightened around his tongue a little. Knight smiled evilly, he brought his tongue out and replaced it with a finger, his thumb still rubbing her nerve bundle as he fingered her, "Oh fuck!" "You taste delicious, I want more." Knight moved his thumb and licked around her nerve bundle, "Fuck, just suck on it!" Ur yelled, pushing his head further in, Knight complied and sucked on the nerve bundle, hard, "OHHH FUCK!" Ur screamed, tightening around his finger as she came, her juices flowing out, Knight lapped them up, not letting a drop hit the couch. Ur's legs fell from around his head, her breathing heavy, "Oh shit, that- was amazing." she breathed Knight climbed on top of her, lining his member up with her sopping entrance, "We're not done yet." he whispered, kissing her as he rammed his length into her, Ur screamed into the kiss, wrapping her arms and legs around him as he broke away. "Fuck, you're still tight." Knight rocked his hips back and forth, sliding in and out of her, "Ohh, yes… fuck me, fuck me hard and fast!" Ur ordered, Knight again complied and pulled out pretty far before slamming back into her as hard as possible, pushing into her womb, "OHHHH FUCK YES!" Ur screamed, Knight repeated this, slamming into her for a good while before she came again. "I'm CUMMING!" Ur screamed, tightening around him, he just kept going, despite the tightness, "Urgh, fuck, you feel great…" Knight grunted, still thrusting into her, her large breasts bouncing with each thrust, "Oh, ohhh, fuuuck, so big…" Ur moaned, Knight continued to thrust before he was ready to unload, "Fuck, I'm gonna cum!" "So am I, do it, cum inside me!" Ur tightened her grip around him, "Oh, yes, yes, KNIGHT!" Ur screamed, her insides tightening, "UR!" Knight slammed into her and dumped his seed into her womb. Ur's eyes rolled back as she lost her grip, Knight stayed above her, sliding out of her and shooting his last ropes of seed onto her stomach, "So empty…" Ur trailed off, looking down at her abused womanhood, "I- I don't think I'm gonna walk tomorrow." Ur giggled, Knight rubbed his head bashfully, "Yeah, sorry." "It's fine, let's go to the kitchen." Ur smirked, "Hehehe, I was thinking the same." Knight got up, he took his pants and boots off before he threw her over his shoulder. "Hey, put me down!" Ur struggled, "Nope." Knight smacked her ass, "Ohhh!" Ur moaned as he ducked into the kitchen, setting her down by the counter, "Bend over." she complied and leaned on the counter, shaking her ass at the horny slayer, "Stick that big cock in my asshole." Ur reached back and spread her ass cheeks, Knight blinked for a second, "Think it'll fit?" he asked, grabbing a hold of her big ass cheeks, Ur braced herself on the counter. "We'll find out, won't we?" she giggled. Knight nodded, he pushed against her back entrance, his member slowly pushing it open and sliding in with Ur's juices for lubrication, Ur's face contorted to pain as he got the head in, "Oh shit, does it hurt that much?" Knight stopped moving, "Well, it did but, I think the worst part is over, keep going." he nodded and continued to push in, fully lodging himself inside her. "Ohhhhh fuuuck, you ass feels amazing…." Knight downright moaned in pleasure from the feeling of Ur squeezing him, "Ohhh shiit, I think you're gonna rip me in half!" Ur moaned loudly as he pulled out a ways and slowly thrust back in, he leaned over and grasped her swaying breasts, slowly humping her ass. "Oh shit, yes, fuck me." Ur moaned loudly, as did Knight, both slowly building to a climax, Knight started going faster, squeezing and playing with her breasts, Ur's moans got louder and louder, Knight finally reached his limit, Ur's ass was too good, "Fuck I'm cumming!" he shouted, thrusting into her one last time, "Me too, Knight, YES, I'M CUMMING!" Ur tightened around him as he shot out is load of seed deep inside her ass. They both stood for a few minutes, trying to regain their breath, Knight was about to pull out when Ur tightened around him, "Don't- pull out- yet." she panted, holding onto his shoulder with one hand, he stayed seated deep inside her, "Why?" "Because, I want you to stay inside me." "Ok, staying here then." Knight stood for another few minutes before Ur gave him the go ahead, "Alright, you can pull out." Knight slid out, his limp member falling out of her stretched entrance. "You wanna keep going?" Knight asked, Ur looked ready to pass out, "One more time, let's go to the bed." she stood and leaned against him, "Alright." Knight picked her up bridal style and went up stairs, he opened his bedroom door and set her on the bed, he went back and closed the door before climbing on top of her, "Make love to me." Ur whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately. Knight slowly spread her legs and lined himself up to her entrance, pushing in slowly, "Ohhhh…." Ur moaned cutely, Knight ducked down and started kissing and nibbling her neck, slowly thrusting in and out of her, she continued moaning, Knight kept himself from ramming into her, his mark told him what she wanted, it basically read her emotions to him, "I love you." he whispered, kissing her neck, "I love you too." Ur moaned out, gripping his hair tightly. Knight continued until she climaxed, "Ohh Knight!" Ur moaned loudly, clamping down on him, "Ur…" Knight seated himself deep inside her, meeting his own climax, he sighed contently, noticing Ur had fallen blissfully asleep, he pulled out and got up slowly, pulling the covers over her and kissing her goodnight, he then went back downstairs for his clothes.

**Oi, the lemon is over, quit jerking off**

Knight sat down on his couch, fully dressed, excepting the guns and holsters, he sighed to himself, _'Now I gotta plan for the guild finding out…. Maybe after this festival? No… when? How?' _Knight shook his head and stood up, heading for the door, "I need to clear my head." he walked outside and locked the door.

Knight was walking along the roof tops, his shadow visible by the full moon's light, he looked up at the full moon, his eyes widening into a flash back….

_FLASHBACK:_

Unknown location in a mountain range of Earthland:

A thirteen year old Knight Rorebeck was punching a tree, he had on his pants, boots and his jacket, no shirt, his knuckles were scraped up from the tree bark, a large gust of wind brought his attention to the massive black dragon landing by the cave behind him, "Dad! You're back!" Knight cheered, running over to his dragon father and hugging his snout. **"Hahaha, yes, I brought dinner." **Ryakumu chuckled, his left hand laying a person onto the ground, "Is it really a full moon tonight?" Knight asked, looking over the person, it was a small girl about his age in a short white kimono with long dark purple hair, she was pretty and well developed for her age and she had pale skin. "Hey, why do you keep bringing me girls every full moon?" Knight narrowed his eyes at his father, **"To see if you'll take one as a mate." **Ryakumu said bluntly, making Knight falter, "I'm not doing that." he sighed at his father's bluntness, **"Why not? Isn't this one pretty? I thought she was." **"You grab the first human with a large chest, you perverted lizard!" Knight shouted, **"I AM NOT A LIZARD YOU UNGREATFUL BRAT!" **The two argued for a good five minutes, Ryakumu's sleep spell on the girl wore off, she sat up, her large brown eyes spotting the black beast and the small boy that was arguing with it, she couldn't help but whimper from fear, Knight's ear twitched as he whirled around, "Damnit, look at what happened!" he shouted, walking over to the girl. "No, stay away!" she shouted, backing into the cave wall, Ryakumu blocked off the entrance, making the cave black, "Damnit Dad." Knight lit his left hand with light magic, a white glow flooded the area, he saw the girl cowering against the wall, "Hey, I'm not going to hurt you, I'm sorry my Dad abducted you." Knight scratched his head, "I'm Knight Rorebeck." he grinned, lending her his hand. "You're really not going to hurt me?" the girl asked, "No, I won't, promise." Knight kept grinning, "Ok." she took his hand, he pulled her to her feet, and she nearly collided with his bare chest, "Thank you." she blushed and turned away, "No problem! So, what's your name?" Knight tossed his ball of light, it stuck to the ceiling, "My name is Ultear." Ultear said, her voice low, "Ultear, pretty name." Knight commented, walking over to a blanket that was rolled out, "Here, sit down." He plopped onto the blanket and patted the seat next to him, Ultear nodded and sat down, "I'm guessing you're confused that a dragon kidnapped you?" Knight sighed, Ultear nodded, "Well you see, I don't have time to explain but, I need to bite you real quick." Knight stated, tackling her to the ground and pinning her, "I said I wouldn't hurt you but, this might sting a bit, I don't know, none of the others were conscious, here we go." Knight leaned down his eyes shifting to red. Before Ultear could comprehend the situation, Knight bit the right side of her neck, all she felt was pure pleasure, "OHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ultear moaned loudly, _'What the hell….?' _Knight thought as her blood entered his mouth, he sucked it down greedily, getting his fill. Knight pulled away, four very prominent holes on her neck from his fangs, Ultear was twitching in pleasure, Knight's knee that was in-between her legs was wet for some reason, "DAAAD, what did you not tell me?!" Knight yelled, Ultear had now passed out when Ryakumu moved from in front of the cave and walked in, Knight got up and glared at his sheepish father, his eyes back to normal. **"Hehehe, you see… uhhh…." **"Whatever, explain after we get her home, come on, I'm going with you this time."

_Flashback End_

Knight opened his eyes at the moon, they were blood red, _'Shit, didn't Ur say….' _he vanished from the rooftop, in reality his Vampire powers let him move very fast, getting him to his front door in seconds.

Ur was having a peaceful dream when she was shaken awake, the light was on and she saw Knight standing over her, his eyes were red though, "Knight? What is it, why are your eyes red?" "No time to explain, can I suck your blood?" Knight asked, climbing on top of her, "What? You mean you're in that _**Vampire mode?" **_Ur asked, Knight nodded. "Yeah, now hurry, I have to get some blood, can I have yours?" Knight was on the verge of panicking, "What? Yeah, go ahead, don't drink it all though." Ur tilted her head to the right, showing her mark, Knight quickly bent down and bit into her neck, Ur screamed in pleasure, her body twitching as Knight drank her blood. After a few seconds Knight pulled away, Ur was breathing heavily her now exposed chest heaving with each breath, "Holy- shit… that was- amazing." Ur said between breaths, "You made me cum just by biting my neck, mind explaining?" she sat up, rubbing her neck a little, Knight's eyes shifted back to normal as he sat on the edge of the bed. "Well, every full moon my Vampire powers kick in and make me thirst for blood, these powers are the secret to my vanishing technique, they allow me to move very quickly for short periods of time, not very useful in long battles, along with upping my strength, speed and endurance this part of me thirsts for blood, if I don't get it before the full moon, I lose control…." Knight explained, playing with the hem of his sleeve. "What I should have told you is that this power makes me immortal…" Knight trailed off, looking at the floor, "Oh… Knight…." Ur was speechless, "And I may have just turned you into a vampire…" Knight scratched his head, "What do you mean?" "If the person I drink from is conscious, they feel the pleasure of being turned into a vampire…" he laughed awkwardly, "So you're saying I'm an immortal vampire like you now?" 'Yeah…" "Cool." "What?" She laughed at his stunned face "I said cool, now we're both immortal!" Ur laughed, Knight smiled, "Yeah I guess you're right." he then remembered the flashback he had, _'I should tell her, she has a right to know.' _Ur calmed down and tilted her head at his frown, "Hey, what's wrong?" "Oh jeez, where to start, you said your daughter's name was Ultear right?" Knight asked, scratching his head. "Hold on to you your sanity here, when I was younger, I unlocked the _**Vampire**_ _**Mode**_ when I was about twelve, each full moon until I was seventeen Ryakumu brought me a person to feed on, they were always unconscious, until one night that is." Knight turned to her, his look making her flinch, "What happened?" Knight sighed deeply, not really knowing what to say. "Well, one night when I was training, it was a full moon, Ryakumu left for a near-by town, when her came back he set down the norm for my full moon feedings, a girl, he was kind of a pervert… Anyway, we argued about something I can't remember and the girl woke up, I fed off her anyway after gaining her trust, kind of a dick move, I know but, Ur…" Knight trailed off, Ur motioned for him to continue. "The girl I fed off of, her name was Ultear." Knight said, waiting for her reaction, "You mean…" "Yes, your daughter is alive and immortal, I only remembered this tonight." Knight explained, shocking her to the core, "My daughter is alive…" Ur sniffled, then broke down into tears, "Oh no, I'm sorry, I wish I had remembered sooner!" Knight scooted over and embraced her, letting her cry into his chest, "I can't- believe it- those bastards told me- she was deaaad!" Ur cried, hitting his chest. Knight could only hold her, not being able to say anything, his mind was clouded with rage, _'I can't believe someone told her that her daughter was dead, which led to her crying, which is enraging….' _Knight gripped her shoulder, keeping his mate close, "If I find the bastards that told you that…. I'll put a bullet in them." Knight growled, nuzzling her head, a breeze came in from the open window, alerting him to the scent outside. "Ur, please calm down, we have a problem." Knight looked at her as she stopped crying, "What is it?" Knight shushed her and climbed off the bed, he crept up to the window and looked out it, and sure enough he spotted several armed men standing on the roof tops across from them, _'Why are those bastards still following me?' _Knight growled lowly, he silently walked back over to Ur, "Go downstairs and find the small button under the staircase, its below the third step up, hide there till I come back, I'll knock twelve times in two second intervals, do not leave there." Knight vanished from sight, leaving a confused Ur.

Knight reappeared on the roof tops, one building away from the armed men, his SCAR-L on his back along with a different pistol in his holster, "Why are you bastards here?" Knight growled, the men turned to him, there were at least fifteen of them, one walked out of the crowd, his red hair done up in an odd pony tail, he had green eyes and like the rest of his men wore a black jumpsuit with armor plating in places, flexible and strong. "Hahaha, never change, do you Lord Vinther Moonlight?" the man chuckled, "Don't call me that, Endo." Knight growled, Endo laughed again, "Really? What do you go by now?" "My damn name, now, what do you vampire hunters want?" Knight growled again, "What do we want? Your death of course! Bring the bitch here!" Endo shouted, one of his masked men drug someone out, hogtied, gagged and in shredded clothes was Erza. "ERZA!" Knight screamed, "Hahaha, I knew she was your bitch by the smell of her, I was glad to find that you took her virginity, those damn barriers are annoying." Endo shook his head, "I swear, if you did what I think you did-" "Oh, I did, she moaned like a whore, didn't you?" Endo stomped on her back, "I guess none of you are leaving here…. **alive**." Knight growled, his voice turned demonic, his magic leaked as the pressure suffocated Endo and his men. "Humph, you won't win tha- CUUUGGHHH!" Endo was cut off when Knight appeared before him and grabbed his throat, snapping his neck, **"Who's next?" **the men trembled, they dropped their guns and screamed bloody murder, running away as fast as possible, none got very far when they started getting picked off and dropped from the sky, their bodies making sickening cracks on the ground as all but one were dead, he was then picked up too, facing an enraged Knight in his _**Dragon Force. **_"P-please don't kill me!" he pleaded, **"Run back to your little hole and tell your boss never to mess with me again, tell him everything that happened, I promise death for messing with my mates!" **Knight dropped him into a tree outside the city, he flew back and touched down by Erza, his scales fading, he kneeled down and pulled a combat knife from its sheath on the back of his belt, cutting the ropes and taking off the gag, he sheathed his knife and hugged her. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" Knight sobbed into her torn pajama top, "Knight…." Erza held him, not saying anything as the sun slowly rose over Magnolia…..

Bfdebfuioasdhuiofhcsdvhsdfhouerhgoisfhiov

DUN DUN DUN! Ahahaha, cliff hanger motherfuckers! Damn, that was awesome, this is definitely my best story!

See ya next time on, The Night Dragon!

Me: Not here either…


	16. Lightning vs The Night

Chapter 16

"Talk" _'Think' _**"Dragon/Demon talk" 'Dragon/Demon think' **_**"Spells"**_

Knight sat on a beam in the rafters of Fairy Tail as they prepped for the festival, _'Why the hell did those bastards come after me again…?'_

_FLASHBACK:_

Knight held Erza close to him, his anger barely being contained, "I'm sorry Erza….. I didn't know they were coming." he nuzzled closely to her neck, it took him a few seconds but he could barely smell those now dead bastards on her, "Wait a second." he sniffed her more and more, "You smell normal…." Erza nodded, cupping his face and bringing it to hers, "That bastard was only provoking you, they didn't do that." she explained and kissed him, Knight took a moment to register the kiss, by the time he did it was over, "So they didn't touch you?" he questioned, looking over her with utmost attention, "No, they didn't, and before you freak out about killing them, I know why you did it, I read a book about dragon slayers, you snapped out of rage because another male touched your mate, or said he did, it happens, it wasn't your fault you were just following your instincts." Erza said, hugging him close. "I-I know but, I didn't have to…." Knight leaned on her, resting his head on her shoulder, "But even the most non-violent dragon slayers would have snapped the same way you did, entering your ultimate form and destroying them." Erza explained, trying to console him, she slowly ran her hand down his head, getting him to purr softly, "We should go get Ur, I had her hide out in my bunker." Knight lifted Erza up with him and vanished with his speed.

Ur slid on one of Knight's shirts and waited patiently in the place he told her to, it was a bunker that was under his house, it was all concrete and metal, one wall had bunks on it, another had a kitchen and one had a wall of weapons, she walked around for a few minutes, wandering around the bunker, "When did he put this in? Or was it already here?" just then there was a knock on the door, two seconds later there was another, this continued until it reached twelve, at that moment Ur bolted up the stairs and wrenched the door open, "Knight!" she threw her arms around him as he stood in the doorway, "Hey, you're alright, I'm glad." he wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her neck, "I was worried about you, you just barked orders and took off without an explanation!" Ur squeezed him, "Gurh, yeah, I'll explain, let's sit down." Knight guided them over to the couch. Knight sat down and pulled Erza and Ur close, resting his head on Erza's shoulder, Ur sat right on his lap, Erza reached up and pet his head, getting him to purr lightly, "Your purring is so cute." Erza smiled and kissed his forehead, "Mmmm, I'm not cute…" Knight sounded more relaxed and happy than annoyed, "You're cute to us." Ur giggled, scratching his chin, "Hey, I'm not a cat…." Knight nuzzled closer and purred louder, "No, you're not, you're our big sweet dragon." Ur giggled again, tightening her grip on his chest, "So what happened out there?" Ur asked after a few minutes, "Oh boy, story time." Knight sighed and sat up more, pulling Erza closer. "It happened a few years ago, I encountered a group that were self-proclaimed Vampire hunters, bunch of dumbasses actually, anyway, somehow they figured out I was a vampire when I was staying in their town. One night they came and knocked down my door, I beat the shit out of all of them and fled, since then they've been after me and gave me a "Vampire Name" calling me Vinther Moonlight, I'm not sure why but that's what they call me and apparently I'm not the only vampire, people who have been exposed to a lot of moon magic and dark magic become Vampires." Knight finished his explanation with a sigh, "So these bastards came, kidnapped Erza and told me they…. Did some things…. And I slaughtered them out of rage, letting one crawl back to his boss." he nuzzled Erza's neck, licking his mark on her, "Luckily they didn't do those "things" and my mate is safe." he growled, nibbling her neck, getting Erza to moan lightly, "Erza, Knight's vampire, that means he's immortal, he turned me into a vampire, what do you say, want to be one as well?" Ur asked Erza, coming up behind her off of Knight's lap, "Yes, if I can be with him forever…." Erza was lost in pleasure as Knight ravaged her neck and started squeezing her large breasts, "Knight, would you do the honors?" he smirked against Erza's neck as his eyes turned red, "Gladly." He bit down right where he did for his mark, Erza screamed in absolute pleasure, he back arching and her body convulsing, after a few moments before she passed out from pleasure overload, "Damn, looks like she couldn't handle it." Knight commented, holding his mate in his arms, "Looks like it, take her home, we need to get to the guild." Ur ordered, shoving him off the couch, "Yeah yeah, I'm going."

_FLASHBACK END_

Knight sighed at the memory, Erza had shown up later saying she overslept, "Knight, you can't blame yourself for something you cannot control." Makarov's voice came from his right, "I know, I just can't accept it, give me awhile." Knight sighed, leaning against one of the beams, "I understand. Will these hunters be back at some point?" Makarov asked, looking at Knight, "Most likely, we should be able to fend them off, I took out a lot of their top men last night so their weaker now, I'd give them a few months….." Knight trailed off as his eyes widened, _'Fuck, I forgot about those two!' _Knight stood up abruptly and vanished, "What got him worked up?"

Knight appeared in a field, Krish and Akari were standing a little dazed not too far away from him, "What the hell was that about you jackass!?" Krish shouted at Knight, his magic flaring up, "I didn't come for a fight." Knight stated plainly as the siblings noticed a change in the night slayer's scent, "Why the hell do you smell like strawberries and snow?" Krish questioned, seemingly not knowing the reason, though Akari did know as her face showed, blushing red, "It seems you're too stupid to remember, I just want you to keep my scent change a secret for now." Knight casually waved off the annoyed light slayer, "Why you…. Wait, how are you gonna stop me from saying anything?" Krish smiled evilly, "Hmmm, slick little bastard ain't ya?" Knight rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "Maybe I gotta beat it into you?" Knight guessed, his magic flaring a little, "Alright, if you win, I keep quiet, if I win, I go free." Krish said, light flowing from him.

"Deal." Knight agreed and let his magic leak, the area growing heavy with magic pressure from the powerful slayers, "Here I come!" Krish dashed forward at an amazing speed, _**"Light Dragon's Fist!" **_he swung for Knight's head, _**"Night Dragon's Starlight Smash!" **_Knight ducked and kneed Krish in the gut, sending him flying, _**"Light Dragon's Roar!" **_Krish flipped in mid-air and blasted a beam of light at Knight, he jumped to the side of the beam, _**"Night Dragon's Star Flare." **_the bolt of light knocked Kish out of the air and tumbling to the ground, he got up right away and light gathered in his hand, _**"Light Dragon's Secret Art: Eternal Light!" **_a massive blast of light came from his hand, Knight was surprised but just as the light neared him he vanished in a puff of black smoke. "What the hell!?" Krish shouted in annoyance, _**"Night Dragon's Shadow Spike!"**_ he was then elbowed in the back, sending him across the field, "Grrr… you're a tricky bastard." Krish growled, _**"With Light in my right hand and Darkness in my left hand…." **_Krish chanted, light and dark magic flowing around him, _**"Put them together and you get… Light Dark Dragon's SHATTERING DAWN!" **_Krish slammed the two magics together and threw a massive ball of light and dark magic at Knight, "Well, that's interesting." Knight caught the ball of magic, stopping it dead in its tracks, "If you didn't know this already, combining light and dark magic against me is such a horrible tactic." Knight sighed and swallowed the massive orb of magic down. "DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!" Krish shouted in rage, "Oh quit whining, let me show you my new magic." Knight chuckled as the air grew cold, he stomped on the ground and it froze into solid ice, "Oh shit." Krish slid a little on the ice, Knight shot forward, his fist coated in his magic with ice particles flowing off of it, _**"Night Ice Dragon's Freezing Comet!" **_he swiftly uppercutted Krish, ice sprung from the ground, freezing him in mid-air up to his neck, "Owww…." Krish was down for the count, his head rolling to the side, _'I lost to a Nocturnal Popsicle…' _"Krish!" Akari ran over to her brother's side, "He's unconscious, I hope I don't have to fight you so you won't say anything." Knight said, watching her chip at his ice that was a dark blue color, "No, I won't say anything, it's your privacy." Akari nodded to him, "Good, that ice will melt when I vanish." He vanished right after saying that, the ice melted and Krish hit the ground with a thunk, "Owww, WHERE'S THAT STUPID POPSICLE?!" Krish shouted angrily, jumping up and looking around, "He's gone, you lost." Akari sighed, "Pft, yeah right, he ran away cause I'm so good." Krish said, crossing his arms, "You idiot…"

Knight reappeared in the guild hall, only to find it empty, Makarov was standing near the front with Natsu and Gajeel, "What's going on?" Knight called as he walked up, "Knight! You're here, Laxus has gone and made everyone fight each other, he's using the girls as hostages!" Natsu shouted, pointing towards the stage, Makarov and Gajeel's faces contorted to fear as Knight slowly turned around, "Oh no, I ain't getting in his way!" Gajeel ran and hopped over the bar again, "That blond haired prick." Knight growled, his eyes foreshadowed, "I'm going to break his face twelve different ways. Who casted the stone spell?!" Knight shouted, turning and grabbing Natsu by his scarf, "It was Evergreen." Natsu said, unfazed by Knight's anger, "What does she look like?" Knight growled, "She's got this bun looking hair-do and glasses, a green and white dress and fairy wings on her back." Natsu described, tugging Knight's wrist. "Thank you." Knight vanished in a puff of black smoke, "Jeez, you didn't have to mess up my scarf…" Natsu mumbled, "Aww, now he's gonna take all the action!"

Knight soared high above the city, searching for this Evergreen person, "Hmmm." one fight caught his attention, he swooped down as it ended, the victor being his target, "Are you Evergreen?" Knight asked, landing behind her, "Yes, and who might you be?" Evergreen questioned, about to lower her glasses, "A pissed off dragon." Knight shot forward at an amazing speed, crashing his fist into her face, Evergreen flew into a building, breaking through the wall, Knight stomped in after her and put a gun to her head, said gun was a suppressed M9, "Release the stone spell or I blow your head to bits." Knight growled, jamming the suppressor into her temple, "Humph, I can do more than just turn people to stone, I can use remote control to shatter them." Evergreen huffed, "Really? I think it would be more fun if I strung you up to a spinning wheel and threw knives at you every day until you're dead in retribution for killing those girls, now, I'll say it again, release the spell, _bitch." _Knight growled venomously, giving her a death glare. Evergreen sweated, shaking in place, "AAIIIIIIEEEEEE-" *SMACK* Knight slapped her across the face, "If you're gonna bluff do it right." Knight sighed, "Yes… Sir." Evergreen saluted and passed out after releasing the spell, "Dumbass." Knight got up and left the building, "Now, where's Sparky?!"

"DAMN IT!" Laxus screamed, punching a pillar in the cathedral, "No matter, I'll just use that…" he chuckled darkly, his lightning flared…

Knight appeared in the guild hall again, all of the girls were released from the spell, "Knight!" Ur tackle hugged him to the ground, "Ow." "Wait, did you defeat Evergreen?" Cana asked, helping the duo up, "Yeah, slapped her across the face too." Knight grinned, "Good, she deserved it." Cana smiled at him, "Good work Knight, I knew you could do it." Erza came up and pulled his head into her chest, which was not covered by armor but by the goth outfit she bought, so in turn his face was smashed into her soft breasts, "Hehehehehehe….." Knight laughed stupidly, standing up with a dazed look, everyone's attention was diverted to the giant red skull made of runes that just appeared, "The hell is that?" Knight asked, "Hey, Old Man, Dragon Pretty Boy, can you hear me?" Laxus' voice came from the skull. "Laxus…." Knight growled, "Hahahaha, don't think that just because you freed the girls means that you've won, I've activated the _**Thunder Palace **_and surrounded the whole town, MAGNOLIA IS MY HOSTAGE NOW!" Laxus laughed, "LAXUS, YOU'VE GONE TOO FAR-argh!" Makarov started yelling then clutched his chest and fell over, "Master! I'll get his medicine!" Mira ran up the staircase, "Laxus! Stop this madness now!" Erza shouted, "Oh, and are you gonna stop me Ginger-" Laxus' voice was cut off when the rune skull dissipated, "What the? Why'd it stop?" Lucy wondered *MUNCH MUNCH* they all turned to Knight who finished swallowing the runes, "Runes made of dark magic, clever." Knight commented, patting his stomach, "What?" they were all giving him funny looks, "Guys, look outside!" Mira shouted, everyone ran up the stairs and outside, "What are they?" Bisca asked, scanning the floating orbs, "Must be that _**Thunder Palace **_Laxus was talking about." Levy said, "Hmm…." Knight drew his pistol and popped off a round at one of the orbs, it blew up, "Just as I thought, _**Body Link Magic." **_Knight said as lightning sparked around him before electrocuting him, he didn't yell or move though, "It doesn't affect me though, only my gun." He dropped the broken and fried pistol to the ground after the lightning stopped, "Um, how?" Cana asked, gaping with everyone else, "Magic!" Knight said with jazz hands, they face faulted, "No, what else would it be?" Cana sighed, "I think he's crazy…." Levy trailed off, "Juvia agrees…" Juvia agreed, "Doesn't matter now, we have to stop Laxus!" Erza shouted, running back down the stairs, everyone else followed except Knight, Natsu and Levy, Natsu slammed his head against the barrier, "Knight, can you get out of here and get Porlyusica, Master needs her!?" Mira asked, coming up behind him, "Who?" Knight rose a brow and turned to her, "She helps heal our guild members, she lives in the East Forest, tallest tree with red leaves!" Mira explained in a worried tone, "Alright, I'll go, don't worry." Knight hopped the railing and spread his wings, his eyes turning red before he went through the barrier, "That barrier applies to dragon slayers alone, it doesn't say anything about Vampires!" Knight laughed and took off for the east forest, "Did he just say Vampires?"

Knight flew through the trees of the East forest, dodging branches left and right until he landed at a tree with a door, he walked up and knocked on it, "Go away stupid humans!" a voice shouted, "Porlyusica? Makarov needs your help, he's kind of dying, I think?" Knight scratched his head as the door was flung open, "What's your name boy?" an old pink haired woman in a red coat asked him as she stood in the doorway, "Knight Rorebeck, at your service." Knight bowed, "Hmm, you seem smarter than the other ones, come on, let's go save that old fool." Porlyusica grabbed a bag of things and closed the door, "I can fly there, it's much faster." Knight suggested, "How?" Porlyusica's eyes widened when draconic wings sprouted from his back, "That's how."

Levy ran as fast as her legs could take her, after Porlyusica arrived she examined Makarov, saying his condition was life threatening she told Levy to find Laxus, "I hope I'm not too late…"

Laxus faced Natsu and Gajeel, the ball of Fairy Law within his hands, "TIME TO DIE!" "LAXUS! The Master needs you, he's dying!" all three slayers looked to Levy who was by the doorway, "GOOD RIDDENCE! With the old geezer gone all I have to do is kill you weaklings! _**FAIRY LAW!" **_Laxus slammed his hands together, the light getting brighter and brighter, _**"Night Dragon's Lost Art, DarkNight: Consuming Darkness." **_Knight's voice echoed throughout the cathedral, the light of _**Fairy Law **_started to dissipate as a dark energy flowed from Knight, his eyes glowing in the darkness as it destroyed the spell, "WHAT?! HOW!?" Laxus screamed, the light finally dying out as the darkness receded back into Knight, the air was heavy with magic pressure, Knight's footfalls echoed in the massive room, he stopped a couple of yards from Laxus, "How did you stop one of the Fairy spells?" Laxus growled, lightning arcing off of him, "The Darkness will always prevail, though, light still shines." Knight said cryptically, the air around him getting cold. "That's not an ANSWER!" Laxus shot forward, aiming a punch at Knight's face, Knight ducked and launched a fist into Laxus' gut, _**"Night Ice Dragon's Frozen Fist!" **_the ice slashed his stomach and sent him flying into the organ, "YOU FUCKER! _**LIGHTNING DRAGON'S ROAR!" **_Laxus blasted a beam of lightning at Knight who jumped over it, "You call that lightning? _**Night Ice Dragon's Roar!" **_Knight shot a freezing vortex of magic at Laxus, hitting him dead on, "URRRRGHHAAA!" Laxus jumped up and fired a blast of lightning at Knight who wasn't expecting it, _**"Thunder Orbs!" **_the balls flew into Knight, blowing him to the ground, "Ouch, that hurt." Knight got up and dusted his coat off, _**"Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist!" **_Knight rolled to the side avoiding the fist, "Guess I'll use that." he shot forward, surprising Laxus as he punched him in the face with a magic coated fist. _**"Shadow Strike!" **_a shadow copy of Knight came out of him and punched Laxus in the gut, the real Knight uppercutted him and right after that his shadow copy kicked Laxus in the gut, the duo did this rapidly, an onslaught of punches and kicks, one right after the other, giving Laxus no time to react, Knight then kicked Laxus away right before he exploded with lightning, "That was close." Knight wiped his brow as Laxus stood up, "That's pretty fancy dragon boy, but it's not enough to-!" Laxus stopped mid-boast when Knight slammed a ball of magic onto him, _**"Night Dragon's Secret Art, Lunar Eclipse: Super Nova." **_the ball of magic imploded, the massive explosion shook the cathedral, Laxus slowly stood up out of the crater, "Urhhhguhh…" he looked up only to be met with Knight's knee to his face, knocking him away. "You little shit-urk- just cause you got a lucky shot doesn't mean you've won! _**Resounding through the air, the roar of thunder, plunge from the heavens and reap destruction! **__**RAGING BOLT!"**___the large ball of lightning descended on Knight, _**"A cold night, freezing the air and darkening the light, Night Ice Dragon's Blue Moon." **_Knight threw an equally large ball of freezing magic similar to his _**Shooting Star **_at the _**Raging Bolt **_and completely overpowered it, resulting in a large explosion that threw Laxus off his feet, the ground and walls became coated in a thick ice, "How…? That was.." "One of your strongest spells? Of course." Knight sighed, charging another spell, "I'm on a whole other level than you Laxus, time for you to stop this madness, this is one of the only offensive Lost Arts I have, I hope you're ready." Knight's magic flared, cracking the ground around him. _**"Night Dragon's Lost Art…" **_the air became heavy and hard to breath, Knight stretched his arms out to his sides, "Don't bother! If you cast that I'm telling everyone about you know what!" Laxus shouted, _**"DarkNight: Shimmering Moon Blade!" **_Knight ignored Laxus and brought his hands together, magic building around his hands as he clapped them together, blasting out a massive wave of magic that almost cut the cathedral in half as it slammed into Laxus and blew up the whole back side of the cathedral, _'I lost…. To that guy of all people….' _

Knight breathed heavily as the sun shined through the massive path of destruction he created, dropping to his knees he leaned back, "I think I over did it….."

Fisdipajopcjo;wejfihepjfo;ahefjweo[jfilphasdopjc

SUP BITTES?! There, I dids it, u ahppy? The shadow strike thing is like in Shadow Of Mordor you Wraith stun someone and then slash them, then the Wraith slashes them, then you do, then Wraith does, you know what I mean!

See ya next time on, The Night Dragon!

Yeah, now come read about me!

Me: Deathtrap, did you really have to break into this story?

Deathtrap: Yes I did.

Me: Get out.

Deathtrap: Nope, not until someone goes and finds my story titled: Deathtrap

Me: Please guys, go read about him… if you don't he might kill me!

Deathtrap: What'd you say Author?

Me: HEEEELLLLLLP! *Deathtrap drags me away…*

GO READ DEATHTRAP, Sincerely: Deathtrap, P.S. I wrote this with crayon!


	17. After Effects

Chapter 17

"Talk"_ 'Think' _**"Dragon/Demon speech" 'Dragon/Demon think' **_**"Spells"**_

"Ow." Knight held his burned stomach, his shirt burned and torn to shreds, "There goes another self-repair shirt." Knight sighed, he fell onto his back and looked out through the massive hole in the celling of the cathedral, "And there goes a bunch of paychecks, that asshole better help pay for this shit." he sighed again, "Wonder where he went? Probably half dead outside somewhere." Knight lifted his head and looked around, "Damn, I really overdid it." "KNIGHT!" he turned his head a little and was met with Ur's breasts in his face, "Urrmmfff…." "Are you alright? Are you hurt?!" Ur got up and frantically checked him over, he winced when she touched his stomach, "Sparky got a lucky hit in." Knight chuckled, "Oww….." Ur laughed lightly, "You idiot, don't move, he got you good." Ur laid her hands on his abs, her hands radiated a cold mist and instantly soothed his burns. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were taking this opportunity to feel me up- ow." Knight cringed when Ur pressed on his burn, "Shut up, I said not to move." she sighed, letting off the pressure on his stomach, "Knight, Ur!" Erza slid down next to him and Ur, "Hey, you alright?" Knight grinned at Erza, "I'm just out of magic, you're the injured one, idiot." Erza ran her hand through his hair, he saw her slight burns all over, "Damnit Erza, did you bust all those orbs?" he grabbed her wrist, "Yes I did." Knight sighed in annoyance, "You know that I was going to kick his ass and that meant that those orbs would disappear right?" Erza nodded. "Just, be careful, I don't like seeing you hurt." Knight gripped her wrist, Erza winced a little, "Sorry." Knight slid from her wrist and held her hand, his other resting on one of Ur's, "I'm gonna take a little nap, night." Knight's eyes closed, his grip never leaving his mate's hands.

Knight jumped awake, wincing at the slight pain on his stomach, he looked down and saw the bandages around his abdomen, "Damn, Sparky got me good with his sparkly balls." he smiled when he spotted Ur and Erza who was missing her armor, leaning on each other next to his infirmary bed, fast asleep in their chairs, he gathered his strength to sit up and found his jacket folded by his feet, his guns and ammo laying on a table across the room. Knight leaned down and picked up his jacket, unfolding it and draping it over Ur and Erza, his mates sighed contently and snuggled up with his coat, Knight grinned and laid back down, "Hmmm? Knight?" Erza woke up and rubbed her eyes, "Wassup!?" Knight waved his hand, ginning like an idiot, "How is your burn?" she got up and left his coat to Ur, "Toasty!" Erza face palmed at Knight's stupid pun. "How many times have you been told you're an idiot?" Erza asked, looking him over, Knight didn't answer, he just stared at the bandages all over her, "What happened to you?" he asked, his voice dead serious and gravely, "Wh-What? You mean my burns?" Erza was taken off guard with his sudden change of tone, "Yes." Knight sat up and gripped an unburned part of her arm and examined it, "I got them when I took out most of Laxus' _**Thunder Palace." **_Erza explained, Knight stopped examining her arm and swung his legs off the bed. "Ur, get up." he commanded, Ur woke up when he called her, "Yeah, Knight?" she jumped when he swiped his coat off of her and threw it on, the scaly duster falling to his boots, "We're finding Laxus." Knight commanded again, both of his mates could feel his intense anger through the marks on their necks, "O-Ok." Ur stuttered, unnerved by his rage, Knight walked to the infirmary door and wrenched it open, his coat flowing behind him as he walked down the stairs to the guild hall….

The guild tensed as Laxus walked into the guild hall, his whole body nearly in bandages and a cane in his right hand, "Whoa, Knight really did a number on him." someone whispered, "What are you doing here Laxus!?" Natsu jumped from his seat and blocked Laxus' path, "Natsu, where's the Old Man?" Natsu relaxed a little and nodded, "He's in his office." Natsu moved to the side, "You're just gonna let him through Natsu!?" Gray shouted, getting in the slayer's face, "Yes." Natsu's voice was dead serious, curbing Gray's anger greatly. Laxus smiled a little at Natsu, his grin dropped at the sound of boots hitting the staircase across from him, "Laxus." Knight's cold voice reached his ears, Laxus shivered at the cold air that flowed from the Night slayer, "Is there something you want Knight?" Laxus kept his voice steady as Knight approached, Erza and Ur following him closely, "Nothing in particular but," Knight leaned close and glared directly into Laxus' eyes, "If you ever do anything, no matter what it is and it ends up hurting one, or both of _my_ mates, I will **end you." **His low voice shifted to a deathly demonic voice, unnerving Laxus and making him back up a little, "Yeah, I won't, promise." everyone gasped at Laxus' statement, "Laxus never bends to anyone's will." someone commented, Laxus glared at them before turning back to Knight who was grinning again, "Good, next time, let's leave everyone else out of the scuffle, alright?" he patted Laxus on the shoulder and turned, heading for the bar, he smiled at the scene that met him there. Krish was looking over Mira's injuries from the battle, Mira kept waving him off but the Light slayer didn't give up easily, Mira and his sister were the only people other than Knight he really bothered to talk to, the guy was an arrogant asshat but, Knight knew he was a good guy, "Krish, quit harassing Mira." Knight shot, grinning at Krish's glare, "Oh shut it!" Mira giggled at their exchange, "Krish isn't harassing me, he's too much of a sweetheart." Her comment made Krish's glare falter as he blushed, Knight held his laughter in as Krish flipped out, "What are you talking about!?" Krish shouted, "What's going on?" Erza asked as her and Ur came up next to Knight, "Krish is denying his true self." Knight choked out from behind his hand, "I said shut it! If you weren't beaten up already I'd kick your ass!" Krish pointed a finger at Knight, "Aww, thanks Sweetie!" Knight then burst into incontrollable laughter as Krish's face shaded red, "You asshole!" Krish dove over the counter, Knight side stepped him. "Grr, _**Light Dra-!**_ Urnf!?" Krish had landed and spun around, charging a roar when Knight's hand slammed itself on his mouth, the Night slayer's short glare telling him everything, Knight shifted to a grin, "I thought you weren't gonna hit me because of my injury?" Krish growled as Knight removed his hand, "Jackass!"

Akari watched from her place at the bar as her brother wildly swung at Knight who easily dodged him, "Quite the lively sibling you have there." she sighed and turned back to face a badly beaten up Freed Justine, "Yeah, he is, now quit talking." Akari took a cotton ball and lightly dabbed a cut on his cheek, ever since he got his ass handed to him by Mira who unlocked her magic again after he tried killing her brother under Laxus' orders, Akari took up taking care of his injuries after she pulled him out of the crater his body created. "Ow ow!" Freed winced in pain, "Hold still." Akari pulled away and placed a bandage on his cheek, "There, all better." she smiled as he held his cheek with a light blush, "Thank you." "Hey, hey, hey, Freed!" Freed's face morphed to pain when Bixslow slapped him hard on the back, his tongue hanging out as he spoke, "You're a lucky S.O.B., having a girl take care of ya!" Freed nodded, "Yeah…" Akari glared at Bixslow, "Bixslow, his back was what he nearly broke, and you just slapped it, hard." Bixslow leaned away from the pair as Akari emitted a dark aura. "Well, uhh…." Akari chopped him on the head, "Ouch." Bixslow held his head and stumbled off, the pair laughed a little before Krish's yell interrupted them, "Ahhh SHIT!" Akari turned just in time to be met with her brother's back, knocking her into Freed and onto the floor, "Ouch…." Akari opened her eyes and saw Freed over top of her, her dress bunched up near her hips and his knee between her legs, "I'm sorry, let me help you up." Freed was blushing as he moved his right hand, which oddly enough made Akari moan a little. He then noticed where the placement of his right hand was, on her left breast, "Umm, Freed?" Freed's face turned dark red as he scrambled to get up, "I'm so so sorry!" he held his hand out to her and helped her up, she was also blushing madly, "It's ok." "What the fuck!?" they looked over at Krish, "You motherfucker! DON'T GROPE MY SISTER!" Krish tackled Freed into a table, resulting in the members at that table to start fighting as well, resulting in a guild-wide brawl, again. Knight scratched his head, "Well, that escalated quickly." he watched Laxus make his way through the chaos and out the guild doors, "There goes Sparky…. Now, don't we have a parade to do or something?" Knight looked to Erza, "Yes, we do, get them to stop fighting." Knight nodded and caught Gray who was flying at them, "ALRIGHT, QUIT FIGHTING!" Everyone stopped and looked over at Knight, "We got a damn parade to do, let's get to it!" "AYE SIR!"

Knight sat on a roof in his normal attire, he was able to convince Erza not to make him do the parade with a "creative" argument, which was pinning her to a wall and getting her hot and bothered before leaving her hanging, "Nice parade, ain't it Sparky?" Knight grinned down at Laxus who was in the alley, "Yeah, it is." Laxus turned to walk away right when the whole guild did the gesture, Knight smiled and did the same. "I ain't got a clue what this means to you but, it must be special." Laxus wiped his eyes before heading off, "See you later Pretty Boy." Knight scoffed at the nickname, "Come up with a better one would ya?" all he got was a middle finger before the lighting dragon slayer disappeared into the night, "Jackass…." Knight turned his attention back to the parade and sighed. "I might as well." Knight jumped up into the air, his wings spreading as he took flight into the night sky, he stopped in front of the moon and charged white light in his hands, "Here we go." he fired off hundreds of white flares, lighting up the sky like there were millions of stars above the parade. He heard the cheers below, grinning he flew back down and landed on the roof again, catching Erza's eye as he landed, "She knew I'd do that…. Didn't she?" Knight shook his head and sat back down, he didn't see Ur in the parade but shrugged it off, he decided on watching Erza twirl her swords around in her beautiful dress and had an idea, "She's leaving that get up on, I don't care what she says….." he grinned evilly, rubbing his hands together. "Maybe I'll get Ur to wear something similar, or maybe just that bikini she got the other day….. hehehehe…." Knight caught a whiff of snow and roses before he felt Ur's large chest press into the back of his head, "We could start right now…." she licked his ear, "Do you really want the whole town seeing you bent over and getting fucked silly?" Knight asked, yanking her onto his lap, "Because I can make that happen…." He growled, kissing her softly on the lips, Ur giggled, "Maybe…. Maybe not." Knight nuzzled her neck, "Definitely not, I don't want all the guys seeing you naked, and figuring out our little secret." he lightly nipped her skin, making her moan a little, "I see, possessive are you?" Knight nodded as he trailed kisses back up to her face, "You're mine." He kissed her ferociously, making her moan and allowing him to stick his tongue in her mouth, exploring her cool, wet cavern, he slowly backed them away from the edge of the roof and pulled her on top of him, pressing her soft orbs against his chest, Knight's hands moved down her body, slipping into her pants and taking hold of her juicy ass, making Ur moan louder as they broke away. "You just love my ass don't you?" Ur asked, running her hands along his torso, "Yeah, I do, I like my play toys." Knight pulled one hand out and sharply smacked her ass, "You're rough with your toys, I like it." Ur smiled seductively and licked his jaw, making the dragon slayer growl, "Back to the house we go." Knight jumped up and slung Ur over his shoulder before they vanished together.

Erza sighed as the parade ended, tired from a long day she sat off to the side, out of sight, "My house, now." Knight appeared behind her and lifted her onto his shoulder, "What the? Knight?!" the trio vanished into the night, "Erza, would you- eh? Where'd she go?" Mira looked around before shrugging and heading back to the others. "Did you find her?" Lucy asked, "No, it's like she vanished." Lucy blinked as did Gray and Natsu who were near-by, "Vanished?"

Rwqhijposamkndfugt4r0u9qw-eidosjanr8y0wu9qdpjiasgr9y8ewu09pdjsnr8euw09pijdsferwiojds

BAM, I hope you're F*CKING HAPPY! It took me FOREVER, but, here it is, guess what happens next?

If you want to know what took so long, go read my profile, unless you just don't care, well then neither do I.

See ya next time on, The Night Dragon!

HEY, WHEN'S MY CHAPTER COING OUT?

Me: Soon Zeke, calm your ass.

Zeke: MY ASS IS CALM, YOUR ASS IS GRASS! *Pulls Chainsaw*

Me: IF I'M GRASS, WHY DO YOU HAVE A CHAINSAW?

Zeke: YOU'RE A TREE NOW MOTHERFUCKER!

Me: HEEELLLLLP!


	18. Calm Before The Night

Chapter 18

"Talk" _'Think' _**"I ain't explaining this" 'Shit after this chapter' ****_"It's annoying and you guys can figure it out right?"_**

**If you didn't know already, there's a Lemon ahead.**

Knight kicked his door open and closed, running up the stairs and tossing his mates onto his bed, "Ohhh, I hope you're going to get rough now…" Ur giggled, excitedly watching Knight throw his clothes to the side till he was left in his underwear, "Ur, bikini, now." Knight ordered, "Yes sir…" Ur purred, getting up and going to change in the bathroom. "As for you, I'm going to enjoy taking that outfit off of you…" Knight growled, eying Erza's skimpy outfit, "I can't believe I let all those people eye you up… it pissed me off… only I can have your body… mine…" he crawled onto the bed and pinned Erza down. "You're not going to be gentle, are you?" Erza asked, slightly intimidated by Knight, "Why should I be? You love it when I'm rough…" he whispered huskily, nipping at her neck, "Don't you?" he undid her top, tossing it to the side and freeing her large breasts, "No... I don't…" Erza mumbled, blushing under him. "Don't lie Erza…" Knight pinched one of her nipples, "Ah!" she yelped in pain and pleasure, "No…" he twisted it and she moaned, "See?" he went down to her breasts and took the other nipple in his mouth, sucking and nibbling on it. Erza moaned as he worked on her breasts, "Knight, more…" Knight switched nipples, pinching and twisting the other one, "Ohh, yes… Knight!" Erza's back arched, she squirmed in his grasp, "Hehehe…" Knight chuckled as he released her breasts and undid her bottom, tossing that off to the side. "Please Knight…" Erza groaned, feeling one of his hands on her wet entrance, "What? What do you want me to do?" Knight asked, sliding one of his fingers insider her, "I want you… inside me…" Erza said, blushing furiously, "Hehehe…. I knew you were a closet pervert, always wanting but too shy to admit it…" Knight chuckled deeply, planting kisses from her chest down to her stomach. "Ughhh! Please! I've wanted you for so long! Stop teasing me and fuck me already!" Erza finally snapped, much to Knight's joy, "Just what I wanted to hear." Knight whispered, taking his underwear off and freeing his length and pressing it against her womanhood, "Put your giant dick inside me now!" Erza shouted, "Huh… seems you need to know who's in charge first." Knight observed, he flipped her over and pinned her to the bed, resting one of his hands on her heart-shaped, plump ass. "One for ordering me around." Knight said, cocking his hand back and slapping her right cheek very hard, "OHHHH YES!" Erza screamed, "A masochist too… perfect." Knight grinned, slapping her again and again, changing between each cheek and getting a scream of pleasure for each slap, "Ninety nine… one hundred!" he slapped her ass one more time. "OH GOD YES! PLEASE PUNISH ME MORE!" Erza screamed, _'I might need to strengthen my __**Shadow Zone **__spell… she's very loud.' _Knight thought, massaging her butt with both hands now, "Time for the best part…" he said, spreading her cheeks and pushing his member into her womanhood, "Ohhhhh yes! Penetrate me until I split!" Erza yelled, helping hold her ass cheeks apart. "I want you to finger your ass while I fuck you." Knight ordered, Erza did as he said and licked one of her fingers before shoving it deep inside her back entrance, "Once I cum in your pussy I'll shove it in your ass." Knight said before finding her cervix with the tip of his member. Knight pulled out until the tip was left in before slamming back into her, Erza screamed with pleasure as she fingered her back entrance, Knight did this three more times before speeding up, "Ugh… shit, I forgot how tight you were…" he grunted, leaning over her and speeding up, "Oh, oh, oh… I forgot how giant your dick was… please fuck me harder!" Erza moaned. "Gladly!" Knight grunted, speeding up his thrusts, he hit her cervix with every thrust and rubber her g-spot at the same time, "Fuck yes! FUCK! UGHHH!" Erza was screaming and moaning in pleasure as Knight rammed her harder and harder, his hips a blur as he went in and out, he decided to slap her ass while doing so. "OHHH FUCK YES! POUND ME INTO OBLIVION! SLAP MY SLUTTY ASS! MAKE ME YOUR BITCH!" Erza screeched, her tongue hanging out while her eyes rolled into the back of her head, Knight felt her insides tighten even more, "Did you just cum without me?" he asked, grabbing her by the throat, "I'm sorry… you're too amazing…" Erza moaned, he pulled her into the doggy style position and grabbed her pigtails before continuing to ram her at an insane speed. "Ugh… I'm going to cum inside you!" Knight groaned, finally reaching his limit, "I'm cumming!" Erza yelled, he felt her tighten and blew his load, "Fuck!" Knight grunted as he slammed into her and shot his massive load of seed right into her womb.

"Ugh… shit…. Time for your ass now." Knight groaned, pulling out of Erza, his seed mixed with her juices as he pulled her finger out and pushed against her back entrance, "Yes… fuck my ass Knight, fuck your bitch's slutty ass…" Erza moaned, she felt him force his way in, "Holy fuck… your ass is so tight!" Knight groaned, slowly pushing his hard member into her. "OHHHH YES! FUCK!" Erza yelled, Knight kept going into her until his entire member was engulfed by Erza, "Damn, I can fit my whole dick in your ass…" he groaned, pulling halfway out and slamming back in, "AHHHHHH!" Erza screamed loudly and her arms gave out, making her stick her ass in the air, "You must be super sensitive, I'll go slower." Knight said, going half the speed he was doing before. Erza moaned loudly, just taking all of Knight's length, "Ugh, your ass is so tight, I'm going to cum." Knight groaned, speeding up his thrusts, Erza moaned louder and louder, "I'm cumming!" Erza yelled, she tightened around Knight and sprayed juices on his thighs, "Fuck, me too!" Knight couldn't stave off his orgasm any longer and unloaded another large load into Erza's ass, he pulled out and let her fall onto her side, her eyes rolled back and her tongue hanging out as she was on cloud nine. "Holy shit…. I've never came so hard… your ass is a vice." Knight panted, watching his seed drip out of Erza's quivering body, her stomach was bulged a little from the massive amount of Knight's essence inside of her, "I feel so full…" she mumbled, poking her bulge.

"Wow, you guys went really hard, I could barely stand it, the fact that I wasn't in Erza's position, it made me so horny…" Ur purred from behind Knight, pressing her breasts against his back, "I ought to do the same then, but I'm starting with your ass." Knight said, pulling Ur onto the bed and laying down with her straddling him backwards, he moved her bikini bottom to the side and pressed his slick member against her back entrance. "Reverse anal cowgirl? Sweet." Ur moaned, sliding down onto Knight's length, sheathing his entire member inside of her before starting to hop up and down, "Ugh, ugh… do you like it? You like it when I ride your cock?" Ur asked, leaning back and bracing herself on his legs, "Fuck yeah, ride me harder." Knight ordered, Ur went faster, bouncing up and down on his member and moaning loudly. Ur bounced so much her breasts popped out of her top, bouncing up and down with her, "Fuck… this is too slow…" Knight wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her down on top of him before starting to thrust at an extreme speed. "OHHHH FUCK YEAH! FUCK MY ASS KNIGHT! FUCK IT!" Ur screamed, playing with her own breasts and womanhood as Knight rammed her from below, "Fuck, I'm gonna cum already!" Knight yelled, her shortened his thrusts and slammed into her with bone breaking force, "I'm cumming!" Ur yelled, "Me too!" Knight grunted, Ur tightened around him and he blew another large load of seed into her, it leaked out around where they were connected. "Knight, I want you to fuck my pussy now, but, I want you to slam be against that wall and ram me…" Ur mumbled, pointing to the far wall, "Got it." Knight lifted her up and pulled out of her, he walked over to the wall and pushed her back against it, Ur wrapped her legs around him as he quickly penetrated her. "Ohh… go slow and hard…" Ur moaned, Knight did as requested and slammed into her wet womanhood with crushing force at a slow rate, poking her cervix every time, "Oh, oh, oh shit… yes… fuck… faster." Ur moaned, Knight again complied and grunted before thrusting into her faster, her juices ran down his leg as she was slowly brought to orgasm. "UH, UH, oh god! I'm going to cum soon… I want you to spray your jizz all over me Knight!" Ur yelled, her back arching from the wall as Knight slammed into her, this only encouraged him to go faster, thrusting with even more speed than ever, "OHH OHHH! FUUUCK! I'M CUMMING!" Ur screamed, she tightened around him and sprayed juices, "I'm cumming!" Knight pulled out of her and jerked his length before spraying his massive load all over her face, breasts and stomach. Knight breathed heavily and set Ur down before going back over to the bed.

**Lemon… is over… holy shit.**

"I'm taking a shower, you should take Erza home then." Ur said, licking some of Knight's seed off of her face, "Alright, I'll be back soon." Knight got up and dressed himself, "Erza, can you change into something?" he asked, leaning over Erza, "I think so…" she responded, with a glow she was in her regular clothes. "Good, I'm taking you home, I wish you could stay though but I'm still finding the right time to tell everyone." Knight sighed, picking her up and kissing her, "It's alright… I don't mind." Erza said sleepily, Knight chuckled before they vanished from the room.

Knight reappeared before Erza's bed and laid her on it, pulling the covers over her and kissing her on the forehead, "Goodnight my beautiful queen…" he whispered, Erza smiled in her sleep and mumbled his name, Knight smiled before checking if everything in her room was secure, once he was sure he vanished from the room, "Knight…"

Knight stopped in front of his apartment door, there was a note attached to it, "You bastards…" he growled reading the note, he crumpled it into one of his jacket pockets before entering his house and heading upstairs, "Ur!" he called. "Yeah sweetie?" Ur responded, walking down the stairs in one of his t-shirts, "I have some business to attend to, I shouldn't be long, few days at best." Knight explained, putting his arms around her waist, "Aw… gone so soon? Okay… I'll be fine, don't get killed though, I'd have to bring you back and kill you." Ur threatened, pecking him on the lips. "Yeah… alright, see you soon." Knight squeezed her butt before vanishing, "Grr… damn him, now I'm horny again!"

_A few days later…_

Knight walked through the empty halls of a dark guild hall, his face showed anger but his calm steps showed his restraint to decimate the whole building, at the end of the hall was a large room, and in the center sat a short, stocky man with a large brown beard and long hair wearing a sort of golden armor. "Ah, Vinther Moonlight, good to see you again!" the short man grinned evilly, "Fuck off Henden, what do you want?" Knight responded with venom, "Your head of course, why else would I bring you here?" Henden wondered, standing up and charging a magic spell, "I'm going to kill you this time Vinther, you must pay for my subordinates you murdered so brutally." He opened a red magic circle, the spell shot through it, **_"Evil Karma Bomb!" _**the red energy blasted at Knight, he sidestepped it and it blew a hole near the doorway, "You fell for it!" Henden shouted, appearing next to Knight, **_"Evil Karma Murder!" _**a large red energy beam shot at Knight. **_"Night Ice Dragon's Shield."_** Knight calmly rose a shield of ice that took the beam head on, it shattered when the beam stopped, "I see you have a few new tricks, they won't save you from death though!" Henden shouted, drawing a long sword from his hip, **_"Evil Karma: Charge!" _**the blade grew a red hue before he charged Knight with it. "I see you haven't changed though. **_Night Ice Dragon's Fist." _**Knight ducked a sword swing and punched Henden's armor, freezing it and shattering it, **_"Night Dragon's Talon." _**Knight then kicked him in the throat, sending Henden into the ceiling with a crash, **_"Evil Karma Javelin!" _**Henden launched a large blade of red energy at Knight who vanished before it hit him. "I know where you are Vinther!" Henden cut the large throne in half, revealing Knight behind it with a charged spell, **_"Night Dragon's Twilight Polaris!" _**Knight swung a massive ball of magic onto Henden's head, crushing the man violently under the spell before it shattered into sharp spikes of magic, cutting Henden up before dissipating. Knight stood up, seeing his opponent knocked out he sighed, "Good, I hope he learns this time…" Knight turned and saw someone by the doorway, "Thank you BlackHawk, my brother needed a good beat down and who better than the man he was harassing?" they spoke, coming out of the shadows, he was a burly man with short black hair and a goatee, his eyes a beady blue and he wore an armor similar to Henden's but it was silver and lighter looking. "Who are you?" Knight asked, "I'm Brenden, Henden's older and much smarter brother-in-law. I just assumed you were BlackHawk by your mysterious appearance, am I wrong?" Brenden wondered, walking over to the crater that contained his brother's beaten body. "You're right, my name is Knight." Knight introduced, "Knight? As in shining armor?" Brenden wondered, "Yes, I'm not sure why I was named that but, it works." Knight sighed, he fixed his coat and pulled out his aviators, "I'm sorry for any inconvenience this was to you, I could have beaten this Vampire hunting bullshit out of him but you did it better than I thought you would." Brenden said, checking Henden's pulse. "It wasn't any trouble, he was easier than most of my opponents." Knight said, putting his glasses on, "I don't doubt it, I'll let you be on your way. Next time we meet, I hope it will be under better circumstances." Brenden shook Knight's hand before the Dragon Slayer disappeared, "Oh dear brother, you know you deserved the Dragon's wrath yet you still fought it…"

_Magnolia, one day later…_

Knight kicked open the guild doors and was surprised to see it calm, "Ah, Knight, where have you been?" Makarov asked, sitting atop the bar, "I had some business to take care of… where's Erza and the others?" Knight asked, taking his glasses off and leaning on the bar, "Well, for starters, Ur went on a solo mission, as for Erza, her, Natsu, Gray, and Lucy went on a joint mission with some other guilds to stop the Oracion Seis." Makarov explained casually. "Oracion Seis? Those bastards? And you didn't think to send me?" Knight asked coldly, "Uhh… you weren't here and they're an immediate threat…" Makarov defended nervously, "I'm following them, where'd they go?" Knight asked, "To a Blue Pegasus outpost, here's the map." The Master handed him a map and Knight turned to leave, "Send Krish and Akari when they come in, we might need them." Knight called back, vanishing before he got to the doors, "Why would Knight ask for backup…?"

Boqehfiowuefphqiwsacnbjl dvbugfoeqhiwps;CNKADVLBJSGWUOEHIFAPS

OHHH WHAAA AAHHHH AHHHT! Here we are peeps! I know Henden was weak but, more fights are coming, they'll get better!

See ya next time on, The Night Dragon!

Me: I think I lost him…

Zeke: *Cuts tree in half*

Me: OH SHIT! FUUUUCK!


	19. Night of Nirvana

Chapter 19

It was turning dark when Knight arrived at the Blue Pegasus outpost, scents of his friends still lingered, "Hmm, where did they go?" he wondered, a loud thundering noise made him turn around and notice the giant spider-like walker with a city atop it. "That's where…" Knight ran and jumped off the cliff, spreading his wings and taking off for the walker. "Ugh… I hate spiders…" Knight muttered, slowly starting to circle the large walker, across the city on the walker several fights were going down, "Now then, how do I knock this thing over?" he wondered, _'The legs would work but… whatever, I'll just hit the damn thing.' _Knight though, charging black magic in his hands. **_"Night Dragon's Secret Art, Lunar Eclipse: Shadow Cannon!" _**he threw his hands forward and shot a massive beam of black shadows at the walker, when it connected the walker leaned backwards, so far it almost fell over, when Knight stopped it fell back onto its feet with a crash, breaking a leg, there was a crater cut into the stone where his attack hit. "Damn, this thing's tough… what's that?" Knight spun to his right and avoided a swirling beam of green and orange magic, it curved and headed for his back, "Humph, cat and mouse eh?" Knight dive bombed the walker, the magic followed him at an equally fast speed, at the last possible moment he pulled up and skimmed the ground with his boots, the magic hit behind him and blew up. "How's that Brain? Like my moves?" Knight asked, hovering in front of the massive tower in the center of the walking city, a large, burly man stood in the center, "Impressive to say the least BlackHawk. Though, did you really outrun it?" Brain asked, Knight dropped from the air as Brain's spell flew over his head and back into Brain's staff. "Nice try, I'm the trickster when it comes to fighting, you know that." Knight grinned, landing in front of Brain, "I know, our last battle ended rather abruptly when you kicked me in the groin…" Brain growled, his leg twitching from the phantom pain, "I remember that one…" Knight laughed, he then dodged a swing of Brain's staff, "CQC? I didn't take you for the personal type…" Knight taunted, spinning on his hands and kicking Brain in the face. "Like the taste of boot? It's next to fist on the menu." Knight joked, punching the stunned man in the chest and sending him into a pillar across from him, "You and your stupid jokes, I'll wipe that smirk off your face, **_Dark Rondo!" _**Brain shouted, the dark spell firing from his staff, "Have you forgotten?" Knight asked, taking the spell head on, "That your spells don't work?" he consumed the entire spell, grinning after finishing it off. "I did forget…" Brain muttered, glaring at Knight, one final black line was upon his face, "Now then, take this like a man. **_Night Dragon's Talon!" _**Knight dashed forward, sweeping Brain's legs and delivering a magic infused axe kick to the man's groin, slamming him into the ground and shattering it. Pure pain was evident in Brain's face as he lost consciousness, the black lines on his face finally disappearing, "Were those lines important?" Knight wondered, poking the man with his boot, Brain's body was then enveloped in a blast of magic, throwing Knight backwards, he rolled to a stop on the ground and faced his enemy. Before Brain had been a regular looking man, now he was a red eyed, military looking man with an evil smile, "Hello BlackHawk, or rather, Shadowreign, sounds better no?" he asked, his eyes watching Knight's every movement, "I'm Zero, the true leader of the Oración Seis." Zero said, his magic building. "Well that's great, a dick pops out of the asshole…" Knight muttered, standing up and dusting himself off, "Quiet maggot! I'll kill you for your incompetence!" Zero shouted, blasting the ground next to Knight, not phasing the Dragon Slayer in the least. "Oh boo hoo! Grow a pair why don't ya?" Knight yelled, charging his spell, "Humph, I thought you'd be more mature and a good opponent, too bad." Zero sighed, shooting a spell from his hand, "Goodbye!" he shouted, using the magic like a whip he swung at Knight, "Well shit, that's different." Knight said right before it hit him, sending him flying off the platform and into the city below, destroying several walls as he flew through them.

Knight got up from his personal pile of rubble and dusted himself off, his jacket was torn and pulled itself back together, "Good thing the old fart put a spell on this thing when he gave it to me…" Knight mumbled, fixing his gear and finding his way outside, he watched as the front of the walker charged a beam of magic. "Oh, this thing's Nirvana… well shit." Knight sighed, climbing out of the building he was in and sitting on the roof, he massaged his left side as he sat there, "I've never seen Zero before… Brain warned me of Zero but I've never seen him… he's much more powerful than I ever imagined… he got lucky with that whip like move…" he grumbled, his hand lighting up as he healed himself. "Knight… what a coincidence…" a familiar voice spoke, Knight looked down and saw two people, Brenden and Henden, "I knew it. The Karma Brothers are here for the cash the Seis are shelling out…" Knight sighed, jumping down to meet them. "I thought we'd meet under better circumstances but, we're here under the orders of Brain so, we must kill you now, I'm sorry Knight, I wish you a quick death." Brenden sighed, charging blue magic in his hands, "Now I'm going to kill you Vinther! TIME TO DIE!" Henden screamed, drawing his sword and charging it with red magic. "Fuck." Knight grunted, leaning back to dodge a sword swing, he kicked Henden in the face and dodged right to avoid a blast from Brenden, **_"Night Dragon's Roar!" _** Knight fired his breath attack and caught Brenden with it, while he was doing that, Henden came from the side and caught Knight's leg with his sword, cutting through his jeans and into his skin. Knight grunted in pain and stopped his spell, jumping out of sword range he charged another, **_"Night Dragon's Wing Attack!" _**he smacked Henden away with his attack and kept Brenden at bay, **_"Good Karma: Ring!" _**Brenden threw several rings of blue magic at Knight that cut through walls and his spell. Knight jumped to dodge one of them and caught another with an ice coated hand, throwing it at the last two and blowing them up, through the smoke came Henden with a charged spell, **_"Evil Karma: Massacre!" _**Henden slashed blades of magic at Knight, several hitting a shield of ice he created and jumped over, **_"Night Dragon's Meteorite Impact!" _**he punched Henden and blew him up, throwing him into a wall. **_"Good Karma: Capture!" _**Knight was then stuck in a sphere of transparent blue magic that floated over towards Brenden, "Nice try Brenden, it'll take more than this to hold me down." Knight said, **_"Night Dragon's Shadowport." _**Knight vanished from inside the sphere and appeared from Brenden's shadow with a spell charged, **_"Night Dragon's Starlight Smash!" _**he kneed Brenden in the back, **_"Night Dragon's Falling Meteor!" _**he grabbed Brenden, flew into the air and launched him into the ground. Knight landed and immediately blocked a punch from Henden, **_"Night Dragon's Gleaming Fist!" _**he punched Henden in the face and the man slammed into his brother as he got out of his crater, "You are quite strong, be wary though, our teamwork is impeccable." Brenden warned, charging a spell. Henden drew his sword once more and their magic combined into a purple orb at the end of the sword, **_"Karma Catastrophe!" _**they shouted, the orb blasted out thousands of tendrils, too many to dodge and hit Knight several times before he vanished. As the smoke cleared the brothers stood back to back, looking for Knight. **_"NIGHT DRAGON'S DESTRUCTION METEOR!" _**Knight yelled above them, in seconds he was upon them, the punch connected with the broadside of Henden's sword as he tried to block and broke it before the three disappeared in a massive explosion, clearing the area of standing structures and cratering the ground.

Brenden and Henden stood up shakily from the crater, across from them was Knight with the other half of Henden's sword in his abdomen, it wasn't deep but it was deep enough were he pulled it out with a scream, "How unfortunate, I hope you can still fight." Brenden said, his hands glowing with magic, "Yeah, you owe me a new sword!" Henden shouted, his body covered in red magic. Knight glared at them and stood up, breathing hard, "Our turn. **_Good Karma: Pin Needles!" _**Brenden shouted, firing thousands of little blue spikes, **_"Evil Karma: Raging Bull!" _**Henden grew magic horns and charged Knight, the spikes pinned his jacket to a wall and Henden rammed one of his horns into Knight's stomach, making him cough up blood. The brothers regrouped in the crater and watched their opponent fall to his knees, blood leaked from his stomach as his hands lit up and he held them there, ""This- is nothing…" Knight grunted, standing up and charging a different spell, so different his magic turned red. "Do you know what comes out at night?" Knight asked, his magic a translucent red, "Bats? Fireflies? The Boogeyman?" Henden guessed, "Hehehe, no…" Knight trailed off, he looked up at them with red eyes, **"Vampires!"** he dashed towards them with blinding speed, **_"Night Dragon's Bloody Good Time!" _**he spun around, his magic lashing out and whipping them, stabbing them and cutting them, blood from the brothers flew everywhere and Knight slurped it up, his body healing as he did so. The brothers managed to get away from the bloodbath and watch as Knight licked their blood off of himself, "Dear god… he's a monster…" Brenden mumbled, "I told you Brenden… Vampires are monsters…" Henden said, getting up and charging a spell, "DIE VINTHER! **_EVIL KARMA: STRIKE ZONE!" _**he yelled, his magic created a box around Knight and struck at him from different angles, all of them missing because Knight was too fast. **"Nice try."** Knight said as he appeared behind Henden, **_"Night Dragon's Bloodlust." _**Knight grabbed Henden and slowly drained the man of his magic, the power flowing into Knight and restoring his magic, Henden lost consciousness and slumped to the floor, his skin pale and he was barely breathing. "Henden! You bastard! **_Good Karma: Vale!" _**Brenden created a line of magic and formed it into a v shape that shot a Knight, cutting into the ground like a sword, **_"Night Dragon's Bloody Sword." _**Knight summoned a blood red sword and cut the spell in half, it exploded behind him, the sword was a normal steel sword with a cross for a handle and a black cross on the blade, the blade itself was red and the handle was silver. **"I think it's about time we finished this." **Knight said, his cold voice sending shiver's up Brenden's spine, "No… I give up! You win! Let me and my brother go! You'll never see us again if you want! Please don't kill us!" Brenden begged, dropping to his knees, Knight walked up and lined his sword up with Brenden's neck and swung back, before he could though, Nirvana stopped moving and fell to the ground in a heap, making both of them fall over. Knight got up and saw Brenden hoisting his brother over his shoulder, "I hope we never meet like this again, and I hope you're not like this either…" he said, jumping off of Nirvana and vanishing into the forest. Knight sheathed his sword on his left hip with the black sheath that came with summoning the blade, **"I need to control myself… I get too carried away and I might actually kill someone…" **Knight muttered to himself, looking around he watched as his guild mates and everyone else started to celebrate and regroup on a mountain side, **"I hope the sun comes up soon… this mode doesn't deactivate until daylight comes..." **

Krish and Akari came skidding to a stop in front of everyone, "I guess we're late huh?" Krish asked, setting his sister down, "Yeah, why are you here?" Natsu asked, "Knight sent for us when he left, I don't know why though…" Krish said, scratching his head. **"I needed you in case I got killed." **Knight's Vampire voice said, alerting everyone to his presence atop the hill, his coat blew in the wind as his red eyes stared down, all anyone could see was his silhouette against the full moon. "Knight! What? Why would you get killed!?" Krish shouted, surprised by the other Dragon Slayer's appearance, "The Oración Seis hired the legendary Vampire Hunter Henden Jenkins and his brother-in-law Brenden Mallard, the Karma Brothers. They would've killed Knight if they had the chance but it seems his Vampire powers prevailed in the end." Jellal explained, looking right at Krish. "You… you're the one who orchestrated that Tower of Heaven…" Krish growled, "I don't remember the details but yes… I did…" Jellal said sadly, "DIE!" Krish screamed, his fist alight as he charged Jellal, **"Krish!" **Knight shouted, making him stop dead. **"Jellal is a shell of what he used to be, look at him, he has extreme amnesia. He's different, and if you want someone to blame for whatever reason you hate Jellal, find whoever possessed him." **Knight explained, "But… he… HE'S THE REASON OUR PARENTS ARE DEAD!" Krish screamed, tears streamed down his face, **"….No Krish. It was not his fault-" **"YES IT WAS!" Krish cut Knight off. **"Damn it Krish! Listen to me! He's not the one to blame, I don't blame him and he nearly killed Erza… what's your answer to that huh?" **Knight asked, his face slowly showing in the rising dawn, Krish said nothing but turned and ran into the woods somewhere, Akari sighed and followed him, "Thank you Knight… he needed to hear that." She said before disappearing, Knight sighed and sat down on the ledge, suddenly Rune Knights surrounded everyone, "Wizards! You are to turn over custody of the Oración Seis and Jellal Fernandes!" Capitan Lahar shouted, immediately there was an argument, Natsu the sole leader of it, "We're not giving Jellal up! He's one of our friends now!" he shouted, making everyone else agree with him. "Men! Capture Jellal!" Lahar shouted, **"STOP!" **Knight boomed, scaring the Rune Knights as they focused on him, Knight jumped down and faced the army, **"If you want Jellal, you'll have a rough time trying to get through me." **Knight said with a smirk, sunlight hit his back and his eyes returned to normal, "Or you could just leave." He grinned, "Knight Rorebeck, I will arrest you for this if you do not move right now!" Lahar shouted, "Arrest me? Are you kidding? I'd take down half the damn council before I'd stop fighting." Knight said, his magic flaring wildly, "Stop this! I'll go." Jellal announced, walking past Knight and to the Rune Knights. "Really? Why?" Knight asked, stopping his magic, "GET HIM!" the Rune Knights took the chance to grab Knight and cuff him, "What the fuck!?" Knight shouted, kicking the Knights off of him, "Knight, you're coming with us. You can't fight this." Lahar said, he tried to poke Knight with something but a sword flew by and slashed his arm, "AHHHGG!" Lahar screamed, holding the deep gash on his arm. "First you take Jellal… NOW YOU TRY TO TAKE MY DRAGON!?" Erza screamed, a dark aura exploding from her as she glared with pure rage at the Rune Knights, "Oh no… UNCUFF THE DRAGON SLAYER AND RUN!" Lahar screamed, a Rune Knight undid the cuffs on Knight and he punched the poor guy in the face before throwing him at the retreating army, "That's right fuckers! Run!" Knight shouted, he turned around to be tackled by Erza, she shoved her tongue in his mouth as they hit the ground. Knight blinked as he felt his mouth being explored by Erza's tongue, he took a moment to register this before fighting back ferociously, making Erza moan loudly before they broke apart, "Um, that was different…" someone said slowly, Knight froze in place, his eyes wide, "Fuck…" he whispered, "Something you're not sharing guys?" Gray's voice asked, Erza had the same look on her face as they laid there. "Well… now's a good time as any…" Knight sighed, getting up and hoisting Erza up with him, "This explains a lot." Lucy said, crossing her arms, "Yeah, now shut up and let me talk. I don't remember when it happened… it just did… Erza is now one of my mates, she's mine, if you have a problem with that, I dare you to speak it." Knight said, his threatening gaze sweeping over them. "Mate?" Gray wondered, "Dragon Slayers have mates, it's what we do, read a book." Knight replied with a sigh, "And what's with the, "one of" huh?" Lucy asked, making Knight blink, "Shit…" he muttered, "Ur is my other mate…" Knight said quietly, but loud enough to be heard. "….What?" Gray growled, "You heard me." Knight replied, his voice equally dangerous, "Ur… is yours? BULLSHIT!" Gray yelled, his magic flaring, "Gray… don't. Just don't. I'm not explaining myself, she chose me, deal with it." Knight said, putting his sunglasses on and turning around, "Let's go home, I fucking hungry." Knight started walking away, the sun slowly rose above them into the morning, Erza looked at Gray before turning and following Knight.

_Days Later:_

Knight sat on his couch, alone, no one was there, he was dreading going back to the guild after the news had spread out, _'What are they going to say? Will they be happy? Jealous? Pissed off? Are people going to tell me I can't have two mates? Dragon Princes get as many mates as they want… I only need two though… that's all I need. Actually, fuck them, I don't care what they say… I love Erza and Ur equally, in different ways and in similar ways, who gives a fuck if they both love me? If they're okay with it, than I am too and so should everyone else.' _Knight thought, getting up and taking his guns off, setting them and the holsters with the other ones. "Why do I even carry those anymore? I don't use them…" Knight mumbled, he shrugged before heading out, turning and going towards the guild hall…

The doors to the guild hall were kicked open with a loud bang, through them came Knight, "There he is! Now we can party!" someone shouted, the whole guild erupted with cheers and everyone started partying, "What the fuck?" Knight wondered, watching people dance and drink all around him, Gajeel had jumped onto the stage and was playing his terrible song, everyone looked happy. "Um, excuse me… Mr. Rorebeck…" a small voice said behind Knight, he turned around to see a small, blue haired girl in a dress behind him, "Who are you?" he asked, "I'm Wendy… I joined you guild when we got back from the Nirvana incident…" Wendy explained, a blush on her face as she didn't make eye contact with Knight. "I see, wasn't it because Cait Shelter was run by a ghost and everyone disappeared? I think that's what Erza said when we were walking back…" Knight scratched his head as he tried to think, "Well, yes but, um… I just wanted to say… uhh…" Wendy stuttered, nervously wringing her dress. "Out with it girl!" a white cat yelled, landing on Wendy's shoulder, "C-Carla!" Wendy squeaked, "He's waiting. Did you want me to tell him?" Carla wondered, giving Wendy a stern look, Knight kneeled down with a grin, "Don't worry about it, if you want we can wait until you don't feel uncomfortable. I don't mind." He said, making Wendy glance at him, "Oh no, no, no, no, no, no! I just wanted to thank you for helping us all those years ago!" Wendy blurted out, she turned red and covered her mouth afterwards, "I don't remember." Knight said plainly, making Wendy sigh, "Oh, I didn't think you would…" she said sadly, *SNIFF, SNIFF SNIFF* "Wait a second, I do remember, you're that cute little Sky Dragon Slayer aren't you?" Knight asked, smiling at her. Wendy had blushed when he had sniffed her, now she was beet red from what he just said, "YES!" she squeaked, "Ah man, how could I forget that blue hair? It was like catching the ocean and smelling the sweet summer air…" Knight trailed off, Wendy started to steam. "A blue rose more like, but just as fast as I had been to the rescue, I had to let go and defend the rose…" Knight continued, becoming slightly poetic, Wendy was basically boiling at this point, "But the rose cheered me on, and I fought to keep the rose's beauty, its sweet scent, her pretty face…" *WHACK* "OW!" Knight held the top of his head where Ur chopped him. "Quite the charmer isn't he? Come on playboy, let's go." Ur grabbed Knight's collar and started to drag him off, "See you later Wendy!" he called, Wendy had watched him get hit and drug away so she waved to him as he disappeared into the crowd, "One of these days you're going to realize how silly it is to have a crush on a mated Dragon Slayer Wendy." Carla sighed, making Wendy turn beet red again, "CARLA!"

Fhewpibwipnedskbnxvowridlshkbv doislxfkhncewpdisx;kfjnreio

LOLZ I thought that was pretty good… Wendy just has a childish crush, don't think into it too much you perverts. And no lemons this chapter either, fun huh?

See ya next time on, The Night Dragon!

Me: How about we stop at the outro? Sound good?

Zeke: No.

Me: Alright… fine, we'll keep doing this bullshit.

Zeke: Good.


	20. Shadow

Chapter 20

Knight had disappeared into the rafters from amidst the chaos below him, a familiar, short figure emerged from the shadows next to him, "So, Knight, how do you know our latest little recruit down there?" Makarov asked, standing next to Knight, "Simple damsel in distress story actually, go ahead and tell everyone else when I'm done…"

_Flashback…_

A younger Knight strolled down a road in a mountain pass, his ears picked up a shrill cry from afar to his right, "Well, I was hoping for something to do…" he sighed, taking off in a blur for the source of the noise.

Knight found himself in a large clearing in the trees, a young, blue haired girl with a small white cat were backed into a corner by two men and a woman with a long spear, "Hey, anyone looking for an ass kicking?" Knight asked, the woman gave him a sharp look before grinning. "Oh, a noble hero comes to save the little shit? Fine then, catch!" the woman shouted, throwing the little girl by her hair towards Knight, he caught her swiftly, setting her down by a rock as the little white cat flew over with concern in her voice, "Wendy! Are you okay!?" she asked, landing next to Wendy. "I'm fine Carla… thanks to… um…" Wendy trailed of when she saw who caught her, "Knight Rorebeck, at your service." Knight greeted before turning to face the woman and her lackeys, both men were ugly monkey men and the woman was a thin, dress wearing weirdo, "So, the hero's name matches his deeds, Knight, I have heard of you, the one they call Blackhawk?" the woman asked, her voice taking on an odd accent. "Yeah, funny how things spread… and you are?" Knight asked, the woman looked astonished and offended, "How dare you! I am Hilary Ferd of the prestigious Ferd Dark Guild!" Hilary shouted, pointing her spear. "I wonder, is it the fact that I don't care who you are, or the fact that I'm about to kick your ass that explains my extreme boredom with your speech?" Knight wondered, his wings sprouting with a gust of wind, "Wings!? What are you!?" Hilary shouted, "You said it yourself, I'm Blackhawk." Knight answered, disappearing in a burst of speed, Hilary was about to say something when she disappeared as well. "PUT ME DOWN YOU DEMON!" she shouted, the monkey men and Wendy looked up to see Knight holding Hilary by the bottom of her dress, "Oh shut up, I'm getting to that." Knight sighed, he periodically flapped his wings to stay in flight as he started to spin Hilary around like a whip, "And down we go." Knight grinned, letting Hilary go with a sharp crack, she screamed as she plummeted to the ground, crashing into the two monkey men and knocking them out. "Ughhh… my legs…" Hilary whined as Knight floated in front of her, the sun at his back, silhouetting all but his eyes, "Now then, where's your guilds headquarters?" he asked, his voice holding a dangerous tone, "Please! Don't kill me! Daddy's castle is by Frost Mouth Bay! Please, just don't hurt me Mr. Blackhawk!" Hilary begged, bowing down before the Dragon Slayer. "No promises." Knight said coldly, he dropped from the air and landed his boot on Hilary's head, knocking her out as he wiped the bottom of his boot on her brown hair, "That was awesome!" Wendy shouted, running over to Knight as he turned around and put his wings away. "Thanks, not as much of a challenge as I would've liked though." Knight said with disappointment, "What were you expecting?" Carla asked with a huff, "At least like, a whole guild, or a giant monster, not some bitch and two thugs." Knight responded, "Whoa… that means you must be strong…" Wendy said with awe, "Yeah, I guess. Well, try not to get hurt again, I won't be around next time, bye Wesley!" Knight waved before disappearing. "What the? Where did he go!?" Carla wondered, looking around frantically, "Did he just call me Wesley…?"

_Flashback End…_

"So that's how the Ferd Guild got destroyed in one night." Makarov concluded, "Yeah, I went a little overboard." Knight chuckled, he then heard the roaring sound of an alarm, "The hell is that?" he wondered, vanishing from his position to outside on the roof. "What in the fuck is happening?" Knight wondered with awe as he watched the entire town move to create a straight path to the guild, a man in black walking down the center, Knight spread his wings and took off, flying right above the man and floating there. "Hey there! Are you that flying Dragon Slayer I've heard about!?" the man shouted, a big grin on his face, "I suppose, why did the whole town move for you?" Knight asked, floating down near the ground, "I've got unstable _**Crash **_magic that busts things on accident!" the man laughed, he then accidentally blasted some at Knight, "Really? Is that all?" Knight sighed, holding his hand out, the blast connected and dissipated, _**"Night Dragon's Secret Art, Spellbreak." **_Knight sighed again before landing on his feet. "Whoa, that's some fancy magic…" the man said with a bit of awe, "So who are you?" Knight asked, turning to walk with the man, "I'm Gildarts, Fairy Tail's Ace!" Gildarts exclaimed, "Ace? So, that would mean you're the strongest member?" Knight asked, "Yep, why, think you can beat me?" Gildarts asked with a smirk. "I know I can… I just don't feel the need to." Knight said simply, "Oh? So you say you can but don't want to prove it?" Gildarts asked, trying to egg him on, "Will this prove it?" Knight asked, handing Gildarts a folded leather wallet, he unfolded it and saw a triangular shaped badge on the inside with an ID card, "Member of the Four Legendary Dragon Slayers of Fiore, rank four, Knight Rorebeck…" Gildarts trailed off, handing Knight the wallet back. "I see… well, I guess I'm not the ace anymore." Gildarts sighed, "Sorry to let you down, but we don't need to wipe out an entire town." Knight chuckled, "It's alright, there's always someone stronger…" Gildarts sighed, "Yeah… oh, would you happen to be a pervert like Makarov and the other older guys in the guild?" Knight asked, "Well when you put it that way it sounds bad!" Gildarts exclaimed with fake shock. "Yeah, whatever. A word of warning though, if you even glance at Erza Scarlet or Ur Milkovich in a way I don't very much enjoy, I'll have your scrotum on a pike." Knight said with cold venom, "And why's that?" Gildarts asked, "Because, Dragon Slayers are possessive by nature, Erza and Ur are mine." Knight explained, walking into the guild hall first, he went around and found Erza, "Oh, what's going on Kn-" he cut her off by kissing her fiercely. "Well, that was a pleasant surprise…" Erza mumbled as Knight broke away, "I'm just asserting my possession over you, Mr. Gildarts needs to know who's mine." Knight growled, licking his mark on her neck, she shivered, Knight left her to her daydreams of him and went over to Ur, "Hey sweetie, what's up?" Ur asked, sauntering over to Knight and putting her arms around his neck, "I'm just letting everyone know who's mine." Knight smiled, kissing her deeply, pulling her flush against him. Ur moaned as Knight grabbed one of her rear cheeks, they broke away after a little bit, breathing heavily, "…Okay, my place." Knight said, he vanished with Ur and appeared by Erza, grabbing her and vanishing from the guild hall, leaving everyone a bit shocked, some jealous and others were just plain indifferent, "Now I see what he meant."

**Warning: Lemon on the rise… HA! GET IT!? On the rise… well fuck you too… HA! GET IT!? FUCK YOU!? Okay I'll stop.**

Knight, Erza, and Ur reappeared in Knight's room, he tossed the two women on his bed and looked upon them with a hungry gaze, throwing his jacket and shirt off, "Hey Knight… it's our turn." Ur said, pulling him onto the bed, her and Erza slowly stripped in front of him. "Okay… I see… you can have your fun but, I can't promise I won't take over." Knight said, letting them do as they pleased, they stopped once they were in only their panties, Ur's were pink and Erza's were black. Ur climbed up onto Knight and started making out with him while Erza slowly started to undo Knight's pants, freeing his member, she gripped with her hand and started stroking him, Knight groaned into Ur's mouth and started playing with her large breasts. Erza took Knight's length into her mouth and slowly pushed him deep down her throat without choking on his girth, Knight broke away from Ur's mouth and looked down at Erza, "Damn… have you been practicing?" he asked, bucking his hips a bit as she popped his member out of her mouth. "Yes…" Erza answered with a blush, "Without me?" Knight asked with disappointment, "Sorry… you weren't here for a few days…" Erza mumbled before sticking his member back down her throat, "Holy shit… you're good…" Knight moaned, arching into her. Ur giggled before taking her panties off and turning around, putting her ass in Knight's face, "Eat me out." Ur ordered, sitting up and putting her wet folds on Knight's mouth, "Yes ma'am." Knight complied with a chuckle, sticking his tongue deep into Ur's hole. "Oh! Oh yes!" Ur yelled, grinding on Knight's face, Knight moaned into her as Erza wrapped her large breasts around his member and sliding it up and down in her cleavage, "Oh do that more Erza, he's vibrating my insides…" Ur moaned, playing with her own breasts. Erza sped up her efforts and started sucking hard on the head of Knight's member, he moaned more as he dug into Ur's womanhood, groping her ass cheeks and putting a finger in her butthole, "Fuck yes Knight!" Ur yelled, reaching down and playing with her clit. "Shit, I'm cumming!" Knight yelled, Erza felt Knight's member twitch between her breasts and pulled the head out her mouth, his seed shot all over her face and into her open mouth, "So am I!" Ur yelled, spraying her juices all over Knight's face. "Fuck that was awesome…" Knight breathed as he cleaned his face off with his hands, "Did you really enjoy it that much?" Erza asked, climbing onto his lap, "I came on your face didn't I?" Knight asked with a grin. "You did… a lot…" Erza mumbled, she licked Knight's seed off of her fingers as she cleaned her face, "Goddammit you're hot…" Knight growled, grabbing her breasts and squeezing them, "Ohhh… Knight…" Erza moaned as he played with her breasts, "You two have fun, I'll be back in a minute!" Ur exclaimed, getting off the bed and heading into the bathroom. "Might as well." Knight said, he took Erza's panties off and laid down, Erza lined her wet entrance up over his throbbing length, slowly sinking down onto it, moaning as his member stretched her walls, "Oh… I love your big cock…" Erza moaned, starting to bounce up and down on Knight's length. "And I love you're tight pussy." Knight said, grabbing Erza's ass and helping her bounce, watching her breasts bounce as she did, "Come here." Knight said, Erza leaned down and he captured one of her swaying breasts in his mouth, sucking on the pink bud as his hand played with the other, his other hand groping her big butt. "Oh Knight…" Erza moaned as she grinded her hips faster, he started to thrust into her from below, increasing their pleasure massively, "Guess what Erza?" Ur's voice asked, making Erza look behind her, "Ur, what's that?" she asked, looking at the large, black, phallus object strapped to Ur's crotch. "It's a strap-on cock, and it's going in your asshole." Ur explained, getting up on the bed and lining her fake member up to Erza's back entrance, "What's happening?" Knight asked, looking around Erza to see Ur thrust the entire ten inch member inside Erza at one, making her scream and climax on Knight. "Oh… I see, that's fucking hot!" Knight exclaimed with a grin, thrusting into Erza as Ur plowed her from behind, Erza fell onto Knight in a moaning mess as he and Ur thrust their members into her, Knight watched Ur's large breasts bounce and sway as she plowed Erza, "Oh fuck… shit… I'm cumming…" Knight groaned, "Uh, uh… I'm cumming!" Erza screamed, tightening around the fake member and Knight's as he sprayed his seed into Erza's womb. "How was that?" Ur asked, pulling her fake member out of Erza, she didn't get an answer and saw that Erza had passed out, "So it was that good huh?" Ur wondered, "I guess so. You're turn." Knight said, laying Ur on the bed and lining his member up with her rear entrance, "Anal right away? I like it…" Ur giggled, spreading her cheeks with her hands. Knight pushed into Ur slowly until he was partially inside before thrusting the rest of his length into her all at once, "OH FUCK!" Ur screamed, moaning as Knight pulled back out and went back in at a slow but powerful pace. "Faster Knight… faster…" Ur moaned between thrusts, Knight grunted and started thrusting faster, their bodies clapping together, "Fuckin' shit I love your ass…" Knight groaned, grabbing Ur's jiggling butt, "Fuck! Yes!" Ur yelled, playing with her womanhood as Knight rammed into her. Knight sped up his thrusts and shortened them, "I'm gonna cum…" he grunted, leaning down and biting on his mark on Ur's neck, "Oh fuck! I'm cumming!" Ur screamed, shoving her fingers deep inside herself as Knight thrust one last time into her before spraying his seed into her as her insides clamped around him. "Oh fuck…" Knight breathed, laying on Ur for a moment, "Yeah… you're amazing… I love you." Ur said, turning her head to kiss Knight, "I love you too." Knight whispered as they broke apart, he pulled out of her and got up off the bed, fixing his pants. "Where are you going?" Ur asked as Knight started to leave the room, "I'm going to cook dinner, come down when you're ready." Knight said, heading downstairs with a wave, "Okay! Erza, wake up!"

**Lemon End.**

_The Next Day…_

Knight sat at a reclusive table in the guild hall, before him was his arsenal of weapons disassembled and unloaded, he was cleaning all of the parts and mechanisms, staring with his signature 1911, "Whoa…" Wendy mumbled as she stared at the table, alerting Knight to her presence. "Oh, didn't see you there." Knight said nonchalantly, going back to cleaning his firearm, "Are these all yours?" Wendy asked, sitting down across from him, "Yes, did you want to shoot one?" Knight asked, assembling the 1911 and loading it up, "No, I think I might hurt myself, or someone else." Wendy said with a sigh. "Suit yourself." Knight mumbled as he started on his assault rifles, "Where do you put all these?" Wendy wondered, "In my house." Knight answered simply, "Oh… yeah…" Wendy mumbled, "Knight, didn't you ask me about training you in _**ReQuip **_magic so you could store these?" Erza asked as she came over, sitting down next to him. "Yes I did… let me finish cleaning them first." Knight said with an irritated sigh, "Yo! Knight! Nice setup!" Natsu exclaimed as he walked over, Knight growled in annoyance, "Wow, that's a lot of firepower." Gray commented as he walked over as well. "I've got a lot of firepower for your face if you don't shut up!" Natsu shouted, getting in Gray's face, "Oh yeah!? I guess I'll have to freeze your stupid fire!" Gray shouted back, clashing with Natsu, Knight gritted his teeth as he tried to ignore everyone around him, his thumb slipped on a bullet for his M4 and fell onto the table. "WOULD YOU SHUT UP!?" Knight yelled, standing and slamming his hands on the table, "YES SIR!" everyone in the guild hall shouted, excepting Erza and Ur, "Calm down Knight…" Erza whispered, running her hand down his back, Knight sighed and sat down, Erza leaned her head on his shoulder while hugging him. "Thanks Erza…" Knight mumbled, kissing her forehead, "EEEP!" Wendy squeaked, turning red as she watched them, "What's wrong? Can't handle some intimacy?" Ur laughed as she sat down on Knight's other side, hugging him and leaning on him. "No, I mean… uh…" Wendy stuttered, unable to form an answer, "Calm down child! There's nothing to be embarrassed about!" Carla exclaimed as she landed next to Wendy, "Is this because of what you told me about him?" Carla wondered, making Wendy squeak and turn red again. "NO!" Wendy shouted, "What did she tell you about me?" Knight asked, putting his arms around Ur and Erza, "Wendy told me about how she-" "NOTHING!" Wendy screeched as she covered Carla's mouth and ran off for another table. "Okay then…" Knight shrugged, sitting back up and finishing his cleanings and assemblies, "So, where'd you learn how to take weapons apart like that?" Ur asked, looking over Knight's shoulder, "I bought these from a well-known gunsmith who taught me how to clean and assemble them, it's easy once you understand where everything goes." Knight explained, moving on to his fifty caliber weapons, cleaning the Desert Eagle. "What was his name?" Erza asked, leaning over his other shoulder, "I can't remember." Knight answered bluntly, "Can I have some silence please? This is delicate…" he added, trailing off as he put the small parts of the weapon in place, "Okay." Erza and Ur answered in unison, sitting back and watching him work. After a few minutes he was done and all of his weapons were assembled and loaded, "There, all done." Knight breathed, leaning back and looking over his work, "So, did you want to start learning _**ReQuip?" **_Erza asked, making Knight chuckle, "Yeah, I was just wondering how I was going to carry all of this if I need it." He explained, "Well, come on. I know where we can train. Bring all of those." Erza ordered, getting up and heading for the doors, "What!? Seriously!?" Knight yelled, standing up with an annoyed look, "Yes." Erza replied sternly, giving him a hard look, Knight visibly deflated and nodded, "Yes ma'am…" he said quietly, the guild started laughing at him as they had heard the exchange. "Shut up!" Knight growled as he gathered his weapons together and ran out after Erza…

"You didn't have to embarrass me in front of the whole guild." Knight grumbled as he followed Erza, "You were being uncooperative, what was I supposed to do?" Erza asked, when she looked at Knight, all she saw was the pile of guns he was carrying. "You could have been nicer and not treat me like I'm whipped…" Knight grumbled, "I wasn't treating you like that." Erza said, stopping in a large field, Knight set his weapons down neatly before pouting at Erza, "Yes you were!" he whined, "It's your fault for acting like a child like you're doing now." Erza explained, crossing her arms. "Meh…" Knight pouted, turning to face the other way, "Knight, quit pouting and pay attention." Erza ordered, "Fine." Knight sighed, "Good. To start, we should have a spar." Erza suggested, summoning two swords. "Were you planning on destroying this field?" Knight asked with a sigh, "No, I've never fought someone so powerful, plus it's a good workout to start magic training." Erza explained, "Alright, but, I don't want to hurt you." Knight said, "You won't, I know you won't." Erza said reassuringly, "Now then! Here I come!" she exclaimed, charging forward. "I usually wouldn't shout to someone of an incoming attack." Knight sighed, leaning out of the way of a sword swing, he ducked the other one and sidestepped a stab from Erza's right sword, Knight took his right leg and kicked Erza's out from under her, she recovered by switching to her Black Wing armor and flying away. "I can fly too." Knight told her, his wings bursting forth from his back, "Not if your wing is injured!" Erza exclaimed, swinging her sword down onto Knight's right wing, the blade broke when it connected with his scales, giving him the opportunity to trap her in a cage of dark, sparkling ice. _**"Night Ice Cage." **_Knight said coolly, his wings folded onto his back and stayed there, Erza was still slightly shocked as he just grinned at her, "Surprised? Scales of a Dragon are very strong, stronger than steel as you've seen." Knight explained, "And I think I win." He added, with a flick of his wrist the cage dissipated and let Erza fall on the ground, "Yes, yes you do." Erza sighed as Knight helped her up, "Sorry about your sword, I'll buy you a new one." Knight offered, "No, I have another one just in case so don't worry." Erza explained, waving him off, "Now, the first thing you need to know about my magic is that I didn't learn it from someone, rather I unlocked it." Erza explained, changing back into her normal armor. "Hey!" Knight exclaimed with an annoyed look, "What now?" Erza asked with a sigh, "I liked that armor." Knight said with a grin, "Of course you did…" Erza sighed, switching back to her Black Wing armor, "Better?" she asked, slightly exasperated, "Yes. Much better…" Knight replied, staring at her body. "Knight! Eyes up here!" Erza shouted, making the Dragon Slayer jump suddenly, "What!? Okay! Dammit…" he muttered, forcing his eyes to cooperate, "Thank you. Now then, I think the first thing we should work on is creating your pocket dimension." Erza suggested, Knight tilted his head with a confused look. "What?" Knight asked, "That's where I store everything I _**ReQuip **_into, you need one as well." Erza explained, "How am I supposed to do that?" Knight wondered, "Um… I don't know, honestly…" Erza said with an embarrassed grin. "Well shit." Knight sighed, sitting down on the ground, he crossed his legs and cupped his hands together between them, a ball of his magic forming, "What are you doing?" Erza asked, crouching down in front of him. "I didn't think you knew how to create the pocket dimension. Ryakumu taught me how to use my magic to create a mini dimension where I could travel back and forth, I never used it but his is as good a time as any." Knight explained, the orb in his hands vanished with a puff of shadows. Simultaneously shadows enveloped his weapons lying next to him and vanished as well, "There, now how do I summon them?" Knight wondered as he stood up, "Well, for me I can feel the magic that connects me to the dimension and I can reach into it and pull them out, for you… I don't know." Erza explained, still slightly awed. "Hmm…" Knight made a noise as he thought to himself, _'So… I used the shadows to… wait a second… the pocket dimension is my shadow!' _Knight suddenly reached behind him, a black hole opened and from it he pulled his sniper rifle, "HAHA! Fuck yeah!" he shouted in excitement. "Wow… how did you do that?" Erza asked, again awed, "Well, I thought about you're explanation and realized that the pocket dimension was my shadow! So in theory, I can pull these weapons from anywhere, even in broad daylight." Knight explained, his weapon vanished in a shroud of shadows. "It's the opposite of mine, I summon weapons and armor in a burst of light, and yours are connected through shadows… that's amazing." Erza said in reverence, "And I couldn't have done it without you… my red haired sword queen." Knight whispered as he appeared directly in front of Erza, lifting her chin with his fingers. "Knight… I didn't do much…" Erza said bashfully, blushing lightly, "No, without you, I would've never figured it out… thank you." Knight said before closing his eyes and passionately kissing her, wrapping his arms around her waist, Erza was slightly surprised at first but melted into him, putting her arms around his neck and kissing back.

**Alright… I now feel obligated to give you this so… two lemons in one. I hope you're happy. Oh and, this is a LEMON WARNING!**

Erza moaned when she felt Knight's hands slide down and grab her ass, squeezing greedily, "Did I ever tell you that I love your ass?" Knight asked as they broke away, "I don't think so…" Erza moaned, "Well, now you know." Knight growled, nibbling on her neck as he backed her into a tree. "Wait, Knight! We can't do it out here!" Erza exclaimed, wriggling in his grasp, "Who says we can't? You told me you like the thrill of getting caught so why not?" Knight asked, lifting her up, Erza wrapped her legs around him as he pulled her top apart and started sucking on her breasts. "Okay… fine…" Erza moaned, giving into her lust and pressing Knight's head into her bosom more, "Yes… Knight…" she moaned, Knight moved the bottom of her outfit to the side and undid his zipper, letting his member free and slowly slid Erza down onto it. "Oh… OH YES!" Erza yelled as Knight penetrated her as far as he could, "Fuck… Knight groaned, starting to thrust into her, "Yes, oh fuck yes Knight!" Erza moaned, hugging his head as he slammed into her, scraping her back on the tree, the mixture of pleasure and pain sending her over the edge. "OH YES!" Erza screamed as she came on Knight as he thrust into her, "Holy fuck…" he muttered, speeding up his pace, Erza kept moaning loudly, her tongue hanging out as he rammed her, her face flushed as she yelled, again climaxing on Knight, he felt her clamp down once again. "KNIGHT! YOU'RE SO AMAZING, KEEP FUCKING ME!" Erza screamed, _'I'm still surprised how much of a sex fiend she is…' _Knight thought, he gritted his teeth as he felt his climax coming, "Erza, I'm cumming…" Knight muttered, he gave one final thrust as Erza screamed and climaxed again, Knight poured his seed deep inside of her before pulling out. "Are you okay to walk?" Knight asked, gently setting Erza down as liquids poured out of her and down her legs, "Um… yes…" Erza replied, standing shakily, "Oh shit!" Knight exclaimed as he saw Erza's cut and scraped back, "I'm so sorry Erza! I didn't realize I was hurting you!" he yelled, his hands lighting up and hovering over her back. "I'm okay Knight… I really enjoyed that." Erza said, leaning her head on Knight's chest, "Still… I'm okay with slapping your ass but… I don't want to cut you open like this…" he mumbled, burying his face into the crook of her neck. "You healed me right?" Erza asked as Knight finished healing her back, "Yeah… I did…" he responded, "Then that's all that matters, isn't it?" Erza continued, putting her hands on his face, "I guess… why do you always make me feel better?" Knight asked, hugging her tightly. "Because I hate seeing you upset." Erza answered, pulling back to kiss him lightly, "Because I love you…" she added with a blush, "I love you too." Knight said, grinning widely, Erza glowed and changed into her normal clothes, minus the armor.

**Lemon Over**

"Do you remember when I took my armor off to hug you? When you told me about Ryakumu?" Erza asked, putting her head against Knight's chest to hear his heartbeat, "Yeah, I do." Knight replied, "That was the first time I ever took my armor off for someone… when I first started to love you…" Erza explained, she felt Knight's chest rumble with his purring noise, "I should've jinxed you then because I felt the same way when that happened." He chuckled, running his hand through her soft, silky hair, his other running up and down her arm, tracing her guild mark, Erza shivered and giggled at him, "You're such a goof!" she laughed, "I know, I wouldn't be me if I didn't tell bad jokes." Knight chuckled, letting her go and looking up at the sky. "Looks like rain, come on, let's go back to the guild." Knight said, holding his hand out, "Okay, what if it starts raining while we're walking?" Erza asked, her answer was Knight's wings bursting from his back and hovering over their heads, "I've got an umbrella." Knight answered with a grin, Erza giggled as they stared back for the guild hall…

Knight and Erza entered the guild hall as the rain started coming down hard, "Hey, where've you two been?" Gray asked as they entered, "I learned how to _**ReQuip." **_Knight said with a grin, he flapped his wings and knocked all of the water off of them, soaking Gray. "Oops…" Knight chucked, Erza giggled a bit as Gray glared at him, "Really?" he asked, "Yep!" Knight exclaimed as his wings folded back into him, "Hey! You got some on me too!" Krish shouted, standing up and facing Knight. "Whoops!" Knight laughed, taking off into the guild hall, "HEY! GET BACK HERE!" Krish and Gray shouted, taking off after Knight, "NOPE!" Knight yelled, running up a wall and into the rafters, "DAMN YOU KNIGHT!" Krish shouted, jumping up and trying to knock him off the rafter, "Krish! Stop it!" Akari shouted, sighing at her impulsive brother. "NOT UNTIL HE APOLOGIZES!" Krish yelled, chasing Knight around the second floor, "Aw, poor Krish!" Mira giggled, Krish blinked and blushed, he tripped and lost his balance, flying off the second floor and into a table, the one Natsu was sitting at, "HEY, WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA!?" Natsu shouted, throwing Krish into another table, causing a guild wide brawl. Knight laughed as he watched the carnage, "Aw man… I hope this never ends!"

Wohiepjoqfdsobuiqjoefpwroefhipjqwodnvobuwirjqw;ldbohirjoqwsfohiewf

KAPOW~! Done. Here you are.

See you next time on The Night Dragon!

Me: Uh… guys… I lost Zeke…


	21. Night in Edolas

Chapter 21

All was calm in the guild hall after Erza had stopped the brawl Knight had caused, said man was brooding in his seat next to Erza after she had scolded him for causing the aforementioned brawl. "Not my fault they're dicks…" Knight grumbled under his breath, "Aw, poor Knight!" Ur giggled, draping herself on his side, "Getting scolded by Erza, maybe you should take her back to your room and show her who's boss…" she suggested with a grin. Knight grew a devious smirk and looked up at Erza, "Knight…" she mumbled, blushing and sliding away from the evil looking pair, "Oh Erza… I've got the perfect plan for you…" Knight said with a grin, creeping closer to Erza. Knight drew closer and closer until he suddenly stopped, the hair on the back of his neck stood up and everything around him started distorting, lightning flashed, thunder boomed, and all at once, everything vanished.

Knight woke up face down in a white wasteland of nothingness, he got up and looked around, everything was gone, the guild hall, the town, his mates. "No, no, no, no… WHERE THE FUCK DID EVERYTHING GO!?" Knight screamed, rage present on his face as he frantically looked around, "Knight!" a voice shouted, Knight spun around and saw Mystogan behind him. "Mystogan? Wait a second, I thought I kicked your ass in that tower. And didn't you go to prison?" Knight wondered, tilting his head and pointing at Mystogan who looked exactly like Jellal without his mask on. "No, I'm a different Jellal, the one from the world your friends were taken to." Mystogan explained, "Your world? Aw shit. Is there a realm parallel to this one?" Knight asked, "Yes, it's called Edolas. I must hasten in this explanation so that I can get everyone who escaped the Anima to Edolas to save Fairy Tail." Mystogan explained as he approached. "Edolas is similar to Earth-Land, except that we're running out of magic. So the King of Edolas created the Anima portals to take magic from this world. I've been able to hold off the others excepting this one, I'm weak… so Knight, it's up to you and the other Dragon Slayers to save Fairy Tail. They've been turned into a lacrima so they'll be easy to spot. Your Dragon Slaying magic should be able to reverse the spell with enough effort." Mystogan explained, pulling out a bottle of red pills. "Take one of these pills, if you don't then you won't be able to use your magic in Edolas." Mystogan said, handing Knight the bottle, "Mystogan, you do understand that sending me might mean that all of Edolas will be obliterated right?" Knight asked as he took one of the pills. "Yes, I do." Mystogan stated with an understanding look on his face, as Knight vanished in a beam of light into the portal in the storm ridden sky above him…

_In Edolas, Knight's Location…_

Knight opened his eyes to see the ground beneath him approaching quickly, he spread his wings and flew up into the air, "Whoa… this place has some sick-ass floating islands!" he shouted, looking around at the floating islands around him. He looked down and spotted some people, "Perfect, they'll be able to point me towards the Edolas kingdom." Knight said to himself, diving down to float in front of the two individuals walking across a land bridge. "Hey, you two!" Knight called, floating in front of the sun, "Huh!? OH GODS! A DEMON!" the one old man shouted, the woman next to him screamed and they both took off into the woods. "Oh shit… I should probably land first before talking to people. I keep forgetting that I'm the only dude with wings." Knight grumbled, landing on the ground in a clearing. "Okay… let's see if those two are still around…" Knight mumbled, walking off into the woods…

'_Seems their scents lead to this flying river…' _Knight thought, looking up at the river flowing through the sky, he looked down the hill and spotted the old couple from earlier, "Hey!" he called as he walked down the hill, the old couple turned to look at him and their eyes widened. "The Black Assassin!" the old man shouted in fear, he clutched his equally fearful wife and they huddled by the edge of the cliff, "Uh… what?" Knight wondered, raising an eyebrow at the two people. "Please don't hurt us Captain! We're not breaking any law!" the old woman cried, "I'm not going to… It seems you've got the wrong guy, my name's Blackhawk, I don't know this Black Assassin." Knight said, the couple blinked before sighing in relief. "Oh dear, he just looks like the Assassin…" the woman sighed, "Oh Mr. Blackhawk, we're sorry for associating you with that murderer!" the old man exclaimed, prostrating himself, "It's quite alright, I get that a lot." Knight said with a sigh. _'I guess they're confusing me for the Edolas me… seems I'm famous here too.' _Knight thought, sitting down across from the fisherman, "So tell me, who's this Black Assassin?" Knight asked, "He's a war dog that the kingdom sends to settle disputes or kill someone! An assassin that the Edolas army has at its beck and call because the Royal Army Captain Knightwalker is his girlfriend!" the old man explained. "So I guess I look like this guy then?" Knight asked, "Yes you do, eerily similar but he wears a slightly different jacket and has short hair…" the old man explained with a shiver, "So who's the Knightwalker girl that has him on a leash?" Knight questioned, leaning forward. "The Royal Army's deadliest and scariest warrior named the Fairy Hunter… Erza Knightwalker!" the old woman shouted in fear, _'That explains a lot…' _Knight thought with a sweat drop, "But I hear rumors that the Assassin really has Knightwalker on his leash in the sack… if you know what I mean!" the old man laughed. "Harold!" the old woman yelled, batting her husband on the back of the head, "I'm sorry Maris!" Harold laughed, Knight's head was drooped and he was stifling a laugh, _'That's too true!' _he screamed in thought. "Something wrong lad?" Harold wondered, Knight contained himself and looked up with a serious expression, "I need to find the castle and the city." Knight stated, "You do? Why, it's right there!" Harold exclaimed, pointing off the cliff, Knight stood up and looked over the cliff. Across the sea of clouds and floating islands was a land in the clouds with a large city atop it, spiraling upwards into the sky with a large tower, "Perfect!" Knight exclaimed, a deadly and vicious grin spread across his face. "Uh, is there a reason you're looking for the city?" Harold asked, Knight turned his head a bit as he grinned, "Yeah, you'll see…" he said darkly before leaping off the cliff, "Mr. Blackhawk!" Harold yelled, him and Maris looked over the cliff in horror. A gust of wind blew them back as Knight came flying back up with his wings spread, taking off with a sonic boom towards the capital city. "He's… the demon we saw earlier…" Harold mumbled, "No, he's not a demon, look closer Harold!" Maris exclaimed, pointing at Knight's retreating figure, "My… you're right Maris… he's a Dragon…"

Knight discreetly landed outside of the city, nightfall was slowly approaching as he entered over the walls without arousing suspicion, _'Alright… now then, I've got to find someone else who made it here, Mystogan said the other Dragon Slayers made it so… maybe Gajeel or Natsu are here.' _Knight thought, sitting in the shadows of the building he landed behind. _'Harold said I looked like my Edolas counterpart aside from the hair and jacket… I should grab a cloak then.' _Knight thought, he looked around and saw a large black cloth hanging off a wire above him, it was torn and slightly worn. "That'll work." Knight reached up and grabbed the cloth, fashioning it into a cloak with a hood, there were holes in it and the bottom was torn up badly but it hid him effectively. He proceeded to walk out of the shadows and into the bustling town, his silver eyes glowing under the hood, _'Sometimes… I hate these night vision eyes…' _Knight sighed in thought, people who looked him in the eye got scared and hurried off quickly. _'Okay… so, giant lacrima… where could it be?' _Knight wondered in thought, looking around the city, he walked into a large, open area filled with people and a giant, blue crystal. _'Holy shit… that thing's massive! That can't be everyone in the guild can it? No, the rest have to be somewhere else…' _Knight thought, staring at the massive crystal, _"Knight…" _a ghastly voice whispered, Knight whipped his head around, noticing that no one in the crowd heard the voice. _'What the hell…? Wait… my mark… ERZA!' _Knight's eyes widened as he stared at the crystal, part of it was glowing, _"Knight… is… that you?" _the voice sounded similar to Erza's, all of Knight's attention was focused on the voice and the crystal. _'Can you hear me Erza!?' _Knight shouted internally, _"Knight! Please… you've got to… save everyone from whatever this is!" _Erza shouted back, _'I'm not just going to save everyone, I'm getting you and Ur out of this mess and I'm going to bash the king's head in!' _Knight growled externally. _"Knight… I…" _Erza's voice faded away, _'Huh? Erza… Erza?' _Knight blinked before growling in rage, his fists clenched as his magic spiked, his aura turning dark and eerie with his magic. "I'm going to kill that rat bastard…" Knight growled, a hand on his shoulder made him snap out of his rage filled stupor, "Knight?" Gajeel's voice asked, Knight turned around and saw Gajeel hidden under a tan cloak. "Gajeel, I'm about to lose my shit. Please tell me you have a plan…" Knight growled, "I do, I met this world's me. He's a journalist and is helping me set up a plan to hit this crystal. We've got to wait till the king comes out to speak in a few days though okay?" Gajeel asked, he suddenly backed away when Knight's magic spiked. "Gajeel… Erza is in that crystal… does it look like I'm going to wait a few days!?" Knight growled, "Knight… I understand but… we need a plan or else all these people around us could get hurt! Think man!" Gajeel exclaimed, shaking Knight's shoulders. Knight breathed heavily a few times before calming down, "You're right… I can't just go blowing the city to smithereens with all these people around here." Knight said, his magic calmed as he started walking with Gajeel away from the crystal. "Don't worry, we'll break them out Knight. Hey, where do you think those Light and Dark Dragon Slayers went?" Gajeel wondered, "Krish and Akari? I'm not sure." Knight responded as they disappeared into the crowd.

_Somewhere in Edolas…_

Krish and Akari were trekking through a forest and sneezed simultaneously, "Ugh, something in this forest smells…" Krish grumbled, "Yeah, Mystogan did say this was a weird place." Akari stated, "Don't talk about that asshole… how can he look at us with that face? I bet he knows what Jellal did…" Krish growled, his magic flaring as he clenched his fists. Akari put her hand on her brother's arm, "Krish… please let it go… he's in prison now. We have to focus on saving Freed and the others!" Akari exclaimed, clutching Krish's arm tightly. "Not to forget Mira…" Krish mumbled, looking down at Akari, their eyes widened, "I heard nothing." Krish said, looking away with a blush, "Same." Akari let go of him and looked in the opposite direction. "Huh, look what I found!" a voice chuckled behind them, Krish and Akari turned around and heard two popping noises as something impacted one of their arms. "What the…? Knight?" Krish wondered as he saw a shadowy figure standing under a tree, him and Akari fell to the ground in a heap, out cold with darts sticking out of their arms, "Earth-Landers. Must have come here with that lookalike of me." The figure said, lowering his arm, behind him was a distraught Harold holding Maris in his arms, a bullet hole in her forehead, "Thanks for the information old man, have a nice time in the afterlife…" the shadowed man said, holding up a suppressed pistol to Harold's head. "You mongrel… The Black Assassin…Knight Shadow…" Harold growled, glaring at the silver eyed man before him, "Bingo old man."

_Edolas City, some random-ass hotel…_

Knight sat on a window ledge with his hood down, looking over the city as the sun set, "Hey, I got us some food." Gajeel said, handing Knight a plate with some food on it, "Thanks…" Knight mumbled, taking the plate and starting to eat slowly, still staring out the window. "Edolas me should be here in the morning with a plan." Gajeel stated from the couch, eating a piece of metal, "Good… wait a second, does that star look like it's moving to you?" Knight asked, pointing at a small ball of light in the distance, "Yeah, it does…" Gajeel answered, moving up to the window. "It looks like it's coming this way…" Knight trailed off, his eyes widening, "Back up!" he jumped off the window ledge and pushed Gajeel to the back of the room, the ball of light crashed through the window where they were standing, it died out to reveal a knocked out Krish lying on the floor. "What in the holy hell just happened!?" Gajeel shouted, staring in shock at Krish on the floor, "It's Krish… how did he find us!?" Knight wondered, "Because I'm awesome…" Krish mumbled groggily as his eyes fluttered open. Krish groaned as he rolled over and stood from the floor, "Hey Knight… fuck you man…" he grumbled, "What the hell was that for, how'd you get in here!?" Knight shouted, walking up to Krish and shaking him by the shoulders. Krish grabbed his wrists with a glare, "You bastard…" he growled, his magic flaring, "WHERE IS AKARI!?" he screamed, throwing Knight into the wall by his arms, "What the hell are you talking about!?" Knight shouted, he head-butted Krish and grabbed him by the shirt collar. "You… shot us with something and took Akari! Where is she!?" Krish shouted, cocking a light coated fist back, _**"Light Dragon's…" **_he started, "I DON'T KNOW!" Knight screamed, "Bullshit!" Krish yelled, _**"Shining Fist!" **_he finished his spell and punched Knight in the face. The attack landed and fizzled out after a moment, leaving Krish's fist on Knight's forehead, "I don't know where your sister is, I didn't shoot you with anything, hell I've been wondering where you two were at! But apparently you think I'm dumb enough to kidnap your sister!" Knight shouted, pulling Krish closer. "It may not seem like it… but I do care about you two, asshole or not, I do. So whoever took Akari is going to pay dearly. Do you really think I'd hurt Akari if Erza and Ur are stuck in that godforsaken lacrima? Do you?" Knight asked, setting Krish down. "No… I don't… I know it's you but… I couldn't be sure, he looked just like you!" Krish exclaimed, "Looked just like me huh? That's who took her but managed to lose you?" Knight asked, "Yeah, and he had killed an old couple, I saw their bodies as I was escaping but, whatever he hit me with was making me fall asleep." Krish explained frantically. "Okay, calm down Krish. Let's go over what happened." Knight said, leading Krish over to the couch, Gajeel came over and stood next to them as he and Knight listened to Krish's recount of what had happened to him. "So we were talking about saving everyone like Mystogan said we should and you started talking behind us. When we turned around, the guy that looked like you shot us with these darts. Akari went out like a light and I played dead until he turned around, that's when I used _**Light Dragon's Star Body **_and flew away, I locked onto your magic signature and passed out while I was flying." Krish explained, still angered a bit. "Okay, this is a tranquilizer dart. He must have been confident in these things if he was shooting the two of you." Knight explained as he examined the dart. "Our skin isn't as tough as Natsu's or Gajeel's, or yours for that matter, we were mostly trained to master our magic, we never did anything too rough." Krish explained, "I see… the man you encountered was not me, he was The Black Assassin, according to what I've heard, he's the kingdom's war dog. He works for them because his girl is one of the Captains in the Royal Army." Knight explained, setting the dart down on the table. "Wait, you mean this world's Erza!?" Krish exclaimed, Knight grunted in annoyance, "Yes…" he growled, "Hehe… so uh, what are we going to do?" Krish wondered, "Edolas Gajeel is cooperating with us to help free everyone from the lacrima crystal." Knight explained, heading back over to the window. "Wait, Edolas Gajeel? What's he going to do?" Krish asked, "He's a journalist, he'll provide us with information so we can infiltrate the ceremony at the crystal." Gajeel explained, "So it's here in this city?" Krish asked, "Yes, and Erza's inside of it… there's something off about it though." Knight said, looking out the window over the city. "You noticed too huh?" Gajeel wondered, "Yeah, it's not big enough to have the whole guild in it. A lacrima that size would barely hold my magic power let alone an entire guild's." Knight explained, summoning some of his Night Ice magic. "Huh… so who else is in there?" Krish asked, "I don't know, it isn't Ur because she could've contacted me with her mark. Though the crystal was giving off a very familiar magic signature like hers so, Gray maybe?" Knight wondered, looking back at the other two Slayers. "Makes sense. So when do we get started? That phony Knight is going to get a brutal ass whooping." Krish growled, clenching a light filled fist, "Tomorrow, for now get some sleep, I'll get you a cloak to wear so you're not recognized." Knight stated, getting ready to jump out of the window. "What about you?" Gajeel asked, "I'll be fine." Knight answered, jumping out the window into the shadows and disappearing, "He's really pissed isn't he?" Krish wondered, looking out the window, "Yeah, he is. You'll know how he feels someday. Come on, let's get some shuteye." Gajeel said, laying down on the couch. "Sure…" Krish sighed, "I sure hope Akari is okay…"

_The Next Day…_

Knight sat on the window sill as the sun rose over the city, Krish and Gajeel were snoring loudly on the couch and floor behind him. _'If that lacrima in the square isn't everyone else… then where could they store something so huge?' _Knight thought, he looked over the city before turning towards the sky, a drifting cloud revealed a floating island in the sky. _'There… that's it…' _Knight thought, his eyes widening at the massive blue crystal atop the floating island like the one he saw yesterday, _'The whole guild and town of Magnolia… in that crystal…' _he thought, clenching a fist, _'That means… Ur…' _his thoughts stopped when Gajeel snorted and woke up behind him. "Knight…? What the hell are you doing up?" Gajeel wondered, rubbing his eyes, "I always wake up early. The sun bothers my eyes a bit, that's why I normally wear sunglasses." Knight explained, pulling out his aviators. "Oh, well, Edolas me should be here soon." Gajeel stated, walking over to Krish and nudging him with his boot, "Hehehehe… just a few more minutes Mira…" Krish muttered sleepily. Knight stifled a laugh as Gajeel blinked at the Light Slayer, "Did… he just…?" Gajeel trailed off, "Yeah!" Knight laughed, waking Krish up, "Huh!? What!?" he yelled, jumping up with fists ready. "Calm down Krish, I was laughing at you talking in your sleep." Knight said, Krish looked at him, blinked, then blushed red, "Pft, you didn't hear shit." Krish said, crossing his arms and turning the other way. "Okay pal, whatever you say…" Knight said with a grin, Krish growled at him, their banter was interrupted by a knock at the door, "Krish, put this on." Knight said, handing Krish a white cloak. Krish put the hood and cloak on, Knight put his hood up and Gajeel did the same as he answered the door, "Hey, hey! It's me!" a man in a suit and fedora exclaimed, he looked very similar to Gajeel, though he was less muscular and more angular. "Hey, come in." Gajeel stated, moving out of the way of his other self, Edolas Gajeel entered and Gajeel shut the door, the three Dragon Slayers lowered their hoods, "What the? The Black Assassin and Kisha the Annihilator? Gajeel, please tell me these guys are from Earth-Land." Edolas Gajeel said, slightly unnerved by Knight and Krish. "They are." Gajeel stated, Edolas Gajeel sighed in relief, "Kisha the Annihilator?" Krish wondered, "The Black Assassin's lap dog, a real piece of work and looks just like you aside from being a girl." Edolas Gajeel explained, "What!? MY COUNTERPART IS A CHICK!?" Krish screamed, loudly too. Knight smacked Krish on the back of the head, "Keep it down dumbass, we'll worry about her later. Let's listen to what Edolas Gajeel has to say." Knight said, sitting down on the window ledge as the Gajeels sat down on the couch, Krish remained standing. "Alright, so today King Faust is going to give a speech at the crystal, this is our time to survey the scene. Find weak points, observe guard movements and watch what happens in general. In two days the lacrima are going to turn into pure magic energy, I think the king has a plan for it before that happens though." Edolas Gajeel explained, looking through his notebook. "So we're going to smash the one he's speaking at tomorrow and unleash hell on this place?" Krish asked, "Yes, that's the plan. Are both of you Dragon Slayers?" Edolas Gajeel asked, "I'm the Light Dragon Slayer, my name's Krish." Krish said, showing off his magic. "I'm Knight Rorebeck, the Night Dragon Slayer." Knight said, the rising sun silhouetting him in the window, "Okay, so one of you hit's the crystal with your magic and the other two can distract the guards." Edolas Gajeel said, writing in his notebook. "I'll hit it. My mate is in there after all." Knight said, growling slightly, "Oh… um… should I ask?" Edolas Gajeel whispered, leaning over to Gajeel, "No, and he can hear you." Gajeel said with a grin, Edolas Gajeel's head slowly turned back towards Knight. Knight's eyes were narrowed in anger and his magic was outlining his silhouette, "Something you wish to know?" he asked with a dark tone, "No sir…" Edolas Gajeel mumbled, fear present on his features as he shook in his seat, he watched as a large black aura appeared behind Knight, silver Dragon eyes appeared in the aura. "She's important to me… if I'm not the one to hit that crystal. Someone's going to die…" Knight growled, "Understood! How about we head out and survey the area!? Huh!?" Edolas Gajeel shouted, still slightly unnerved by Knight as his aura died down. "I'm going to hunt from the shadows, we'll meet back here when the sun goes down." Knight stated before jumping out of the window, again vanishing into the shadows…

Knight appeared behind a pillar on a rooftop overlooking the crystal and the ceremony, he spotted a man standing atop a tall podium in extravagant clothes with a staff. Knight's anger grew as he listened to the King's speech, his eyes widened when the man decided to knock a hunk of the crystal off with his staff, his magic spiked and he growled deeply. _'That bastard… he doesn't know how badly I'm going to tear his arms off…' _Knight thought, punching a hole in the pillar he stood behind, _'Fuck your everlasting magic power, I'm going to give you everlasting pain old man!' _Knight was about to dart forward when he suddenly leaned backwards. A bullet hit the pillar where Knight's head used to be, _'A sniper!?' _he dove down behind a wall on the rooftop as another bullet whizzed over his head. _**"ReQuip: Sniper Rifle." **_Knight whispered, he summoned his massive rifle from shadows and flipped down the bipod, slamming it onto the wall with a metallic clang and loading a round into the chamber, he looked down the scope and surveyed the direction the bullets came from. Halfway across the city he saw a flash on another rooftop, Knight move his head ever so slightly and a bullet skimmed past his left cheek, opening a deep cut, _'Another inch and I'd probably be dead…' _he locked onto the figure he saw the flash come from. _'Shit… this thing isn't suppressed!' _Knight thought suddenly, he rolled off the wall as a bullet collided with it, shattering the white brick, "I've got to face him down in close quarters." Knight said, he then vanished from the rooftop, gun and all.

"Damn, he's gone…" a shadowy figure muttered, standing on a rooftop, he lowered his suppressed bolt action rifle and slung it across his back. "Going somewhere?" Knight asked as he appeared behind the man, his M1911 pointed at the man's head, "You're good for being Earth-Land me." The man stated, he turned around into the sunlight and showed his lightly tanned skin, small stubble, crew cut black hair and silver eyes, he wore a sleeveless black coat that reached the back of his legs and split into four pieces on the bottom. His shirt, pants and jeans matched Knight's clothing but he also wore fingerless black gloves, "Hello me, I'm Knight Shadow, The Black Assassin."

Gfidwhoqeigfeqjpdefrqpjoibgfehqjpwhfbihweohiqwfb

Tada, all done, hope you like it.

See you next time on, The Night Dragon!

Me: Zeke's gone again. I got him out of a wall and he ran off, well, at least his legs did…


	22. The Battle of Edolas Begins

Chapter 22

Knight glared at his counterpart, flicking the safety on his gun to off, "Where's the girl?" he asked, "What girl?" Knight Shadow asked sarcastically, "Don't bullshit me, I'll blow a hole through you as many times as it takes until you tell me." Knight threatened, cocking the hammer on his pistol. "Settle down me…" Knight Shadow chuckled, "Look at me you fuck…" Knight growled, his counterpart made eye contact with him, "I'm more than pissed off, your goddamn king chose the wrong town to absorb because my mates are in those crystals, do you know what that means?" Knight asked, jamming his gun into his counterpart's face. "What's that, pretty boy?" Knight Shadow asked, a cocky grin on his face, "That means that not even a God could stop me from saving them…" Knight growled, his counterpart blinked as Knight's aura grew increasingly dark and the air became heavy. "What the hell…?" Knight Shadow wondered, backing into the wall behind him, "Do you see now? I am a force of nature… the night incarnate." Knight said, "Now, where's the girl?" he asked, vanishing and appearing before his counterpart, lifting the man by his throat and slamming him into the wall. "Down in the dungeons… we're going to absorb their magic to power our Dragon Chain Cannon, we're going to use the cannon to hit the larger crystal and destroy those false gods in Extalia." Knight Shadow explained, clawing at Knight's left hand that was on his throat. "False gods? Explain." Knight said, slamming his counterpart into the wall again, "The Exceeds… you've seen them… the small cats with wings… they're supposed angels who have a Queen with power to destroy us all. The king doesn't buy their bullshit anymore and is going to use your friends as a battering ram to destroy them and rain down everlasting magic power…" Knight shadow explained, Knight then dropped him. "Thanks me, I'll be sure to sick the girl's brother on you next time we meet…" Knight said and kicked his counterpart in the head, knocking him out, Knight's gun vanished in shadows and he grabbed Shadow, carrying him off…

Knight snuck around with his counterpart on his back, finding his way into the castle and barricaded Knight Shadow inside a closet, "I'll be back for you asshole…" Knight muttered and slowly vanished into the shadows, every time he passed by a guard he reached out from the shadows and punched him in the head, knocking them out. _'I can smell Akari, they took her down further…' _Knight thought, sneaking down into the dungeon and finding a long hallway with a door on the end, he heard a shout and some bells ringing. "Seems they found all of the guards I knocked out." Knight chuckled, kicking the door open and seeing the odd, crystalline room with two standing stones with dragons on them, Akari was slightly beat up and chained to one. "Son of a bitch…" Knight growled, breaking the restraints with his hands and slowly picking Akari up, "Hmm… K-Knight?" she whispered, her eyes opening a bit and looking up at the Night Slayer. "Hey, I came to get you. Krish has been worried sick." Knight said, "I-I thought you were the one who…" Akari mumbled, Knight shook his head, "That was my Edolas counterpart, Knight Shadow. I knocked him out and stuck him in a closet." Knight explained, carrying her out of the room. Akari giggled, "Why a closet?" she asked, "Cause when his girlfriend comes to find him he'll have to come out of the closet to her." Knight explained with a grin, Akari giggled, "You're so bad…" she giggled. "Thanks, I actually thought it was pretty clever." Knight chuckled, "CLEVER MY ASS!" Knight Shadow screamed from down the hall, a red haired woman in skimpy clothes with a spear next to him, both sides of the hall where blocked by soldiers. "Oh, you came out pretty fast, did she accept the truth?" Knight asked with a grin, making Shadow growl in anger and Akari giggled, "You, Knight of Earth-Land, surrender now or die!" the red haired woman shouted. "Erza Knightwalker right? You have a bit of a different scent from my Erza… if I didn't know any better I'd be all over you… now, I'll give you one chance to get the fuck out of my way." Knight growled, his magic building up. "Knight… here." Akari mumbled, holding a ball of her dark magic up to his mouth, "It'll give your power a serious boost, it's a supercharged ball of Dark Dragon magic." Akari explained, Knight grinned and slurped it off of her hand. "Ew… Knight…" Akari whined, wiping Knight's saliva off of her hand, "Sorry…" Knight mumbled as he swallowed the magic, his aura turned darker and his magic power spiked, making the soldiers back away in fear as Knight was slowly enveloped in shadows. "Hahahahaha…" Knight laughed, his power becoming amplified, the shadows condensed onto his body aurora and galaxy patterns started appearing on him, his silver eyes glowing brightly, bluish-green auroras, stars, and dark purple galaxies condensed onto him and turned into scales on his skin, leaving his clothes, his fangs sharpened and his wings burst from his back, he looked like the night sky in demon form. _**"Night Dragon King Mode." **_Knight said, a wicked grin appearing on his face, "What the hell are you?" Knightwalker mumbled, "I'm a Dragon Slayer." Knight answered, gathering magic and opening a magic circle in front of him. _**"Night Dragon King's…" **_Knight started, leaning his head back, the Royal soldiers all backed up while Knightwalker readied herself, Shadow hid behind her, "Uh, babe, I don't think we're facing a normal opponent…" he mumbled, watching the large ball of magic in front of Knight's face build up. "It's okay baby, I'll protect you." Knightwalker said, turning a bit and kissing Shadow, _**"Darkness Shot!" **_Knight shouted, aiming the ball through the magic circle and shooting it with a bit of magic from his mouth. The shot went through the magic circle and broke the sound barrier, Knightwalker readied herself and brought up her spear to block it, at the same time Knight shot past her with his vanishing technique, flying over the soldiers and leaving the dungeon, an explosion shaking the building as he took off into the air…

Knight appeared in the hotel room, Gajeel, his counterpart and Krish were already there, "What the!? Akari!" Krish exclaimed, taking her from Knight's arms and laying her on the couch, "Knight, how did you find her?" Gajeel asked, "Knight?" he wondered, Knight's scales had faded and his wings retracted as he stumbled and dropped to his knee. "Shit… I've never been able to use that mode before…" Knight mumbled, leaning back against the wall and sitting down, "That used a lot of magic… I see why Xavier uses it sparingly…" Knight sighed, closing his eyes and leaning his head back. "Knight…" Krish mumbled, Knight opened one eye to see Krish kneeling by his sister's side, "Thank you…" Krish muttered, leaning down and touching his forehead with Akari's. "Sure… no problem Krish…" Knight whispered and slowly started to fall asleep, "Hey! Knight! Don't pass out on us!" Gajeel exclaimed, shaking Knight a bit. "Here, I'll give him some of my light." Krish said, summoning a ball of light and getting up, "Too late…" Gajeel muttered as Knight passed out…

_Knight's mindscape…_

'_Huh? What is this?' _Knight wondered, seeing a large forest before him, a cavern off to the side as he stood in the clearing. _'Wait, this is the clearing where Ryakumu raised me…' _Knight thought in realization as the dragon landed in the field, **"Knight. Come here." **Ryakumu said in Knight's vision, his vision directed itself towards the dragon. _'I guess this is a flashback of sorts…' _Knight thought, "Yeah Rya?" a childish voice wondered as he jumped into Ryakumu's gigantic hand. **"I've told you of your wings, and of your Vampire abilities, but there is more power waiting for you. I'm going to imbued you with the knowledge of this power, when you unlock it you will know that you can use it." **Ryakumu explained, his large claw near Knight's head. "Okay, why give it to me now if I can't use it?" child Knight wondered, Ryakumu chuckled as he tapped Knight's head lightly, a dark, almost black magic circle opened against his head and quickly vanished. **"Because you will use it eventually Knight. One is the Night Dragon King Mode, it gives you access to every spell you can cast with your magic. The other is a forbidden one, used only against the strongest of foes, Night Dragon King's Midnight Mode. It will unleash your Dragon Force, Vampire Mode, and any other powers you acquire, like dual magic modes all at once. Practice these and you will become one of the most powerful Dragon Slayers to grace this land…"**

_Edolas…_

Knight awoke suddenly, blinking at the hotel room ceiling, he looked around and didn't see anyone in the room, getting up he rubbed his head, "Shit… I must have been out…" he muttered. Looking around, Knight spotted a folded letter on the coffee table, picking it up and opening it, he read aloud, "Knight, you've been out for two days, we have to launch our attack today. Krish and Akari are distracting the guards while Gajeel frees your friends in the crystal in the square, I'll be on my way to get some help. Signed Gajeel." Knight read, he growled and crumpled the letter. "Guess our cover is blown anyway… dumbass, doesn't he know Erza is in that crystal!?" Knight shouted and dove out of the window, spreading his wings and taking off for the square, his cloak falling off and blowing away.

In the square, Gajeel smashed through a line of Royal soldiers and jumped high into the air, _**"Iron Dragon's Sword!" **_he yelled, slamming his sword against the crystal. _'According to that Mystogan guy, this should break the spell…' _Gajeel thought, he landed and watched the crystal glow, "Whoa… what the…?" Gajeel muttered, the crystal glowed brighter as it slowly disappeared. "Seriously!? Only the two of them- oh fuck…" Gajeel quieted mid-shout when he saw who one of the two people standing in place of the crystal was, "It's Erza…" he whispered. "Huh?" Erza mumbled, Gray was next to her and they looked around in confusion, "What the hell? What's happening?" Gray questioned, "Ah, whatever, you guys looking for a fight?" he asked, getting into a casting stance as he faced the guards. "Huh? My magic isn't working!" Gray exclaimed, "Mine isn't either." Erza said, "HEY! STAND BACK!" Gajeel yelled, "Gajeel? What…? Oh…" Erza's eyes widened as she picked up a faint sound. _**"NIGHT DRAGON'S METEORITE IMPACT!" **_Knight screamed as he dive bombed from the sky, his spell connected with the ground and exploded violently, blowing all of the guards away. As the smoke and debris cleared Knight was standing in the epicenter of his destruction, his eyes glowing brightly and his magic flaring wildly, his Dragon Force was active as he breathed out, steam rolling from his breath. "It's a monster!" the guards yelled, backing away from Knight, "I'm a Dragon… and you bastards were holding my mate captive… _**Night Dragon's Roar!" **_Knight yelled, his breath attack sweeping over the guards and blowing them away whilst also destroying a few buildings and scaring off any remaining civilians. "Hey Knight! I didn't know you were here." Gray said, walking up to Knight, before he could do anything though, Knight vanished, "Ah, Knight!" Erza exclaimed, finding herself in Knight's arms, one of his hands squeezing her rear. "Erza…" Knight whispered, licking Erza's neck and kissing it, she blushed and contained her moans, putting her arms around Knight's neck, Gray slowly turned around with wide eyes, Gajeel walked up next to him with a similar look. "I don't think I've ever seen someone who could easily dominate Erza…" Gray mumbled, "I think we ought to stop watching…" Gajeel said as he caught Knight's glare, the slayer growled at them and they slowly wandered off. "Knight… s-stop… what's happening?" Erza asked, getting Knight to calm down and just hold her, "I'll explain when were out of this square. Come on." Knight said, closing his eyes, he sealed his lips over hers and kissed her. Erza closed her eyes and kissed back, a slight moan escaped her, "There! Get them!" a Royal Guard shouted, a group of them charging the pair. "Fools…" Erza sighed as they parted, Knight growled and his magic spiked, "I will slaughter you." Knight threatened, his wings spreading as he charged his magic, the guards didn't let up and kept charging. _**"NightStalker." **_Knight said, turning invisible, "Huh? Where'd he go!?" one of the guards exclaimed, his face was then smashed into the pavement by and invisible force, another guard was punched in the throat soon after, the others slashed wildly with their spears but didn't hit anything. Another guard was hit across the back of the head and he slammed into the ground, there was only two left as Knight materialized behind them, "Tell your king that the Blackhawk is coming for him." Knight whispered and smashed their heads together, knocking them unconscious. "Did you even give them a chance to register that?" Erza asked, "Who knows?" Knight shrugged, walking over and wrapping an arm around her waist. "Now then, let's go find Gray and Gajeel, oh, and you'll need one of these." Knight said, handing Erza the bottle Mystogan gave him, "What are these?" she asked, picking one out, "I don't know, didn't ask. All I know is that you can't use your magic without them." Knight explained with a shrug. "Okay… where did you get these?" Erza asked, "Mystogan gave them to me, Gajeel might have a better explanation than me. Mystogan was in a rush when he got to me." Knight explained as they headed off into the town, piles of unconscious guards lying throughout the square.

Knight was standing next to Erza as Gajeel finished explaining the situation in Edolas, _'Fucking fuckers… fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, I really want to fuck Erza right now… it must be because someone stole her from me…' _Knight thought, staring at Erza. "Knight…? Are you okay?" Erza asked, slightly unnerved by Knight's predatory look, "No, I'm holding back the desire to assert my claim over you." Knight told her, holding his hands behind his back. "Are you frustrated? Pft…" Gray trailed off, containing his laughter as Erza glared at him, "Gray…" she growled dangerously, making Gray calm down quickly, Gajeel just shook his head. "You don't understand how he's feeling right now. His mate, his love, his property was taken right out from under him. You don't take anything from a dragon, let alone one who's as powerful as him, remember that." Gajeel explained, "Yeah… I get it." Gray said with a nod. "No, you don't… it's like holding a boulder over your head with a flimsy twig." Knight muttered, a frustrated look on his face, Erza unconsciously took a step back. "I don't really feel like being taken on a street in the middle of a parallel dimension…" Erza said, nervously watching Knight, "I… I won't, I promise." Knight told her, relaxing a little as he diverted his thoughts. "What I will do is wreak havoc on this hellhole." Knight growled, spreading his wings, "Knight, don't get reckless okay?" Erza advised, putting a hand on Knight's shoulder, he grabbed her hand and held in both of his. "Okay, I'm going to go find the rest of that crystal, I think I saw it on the way here. I love you." Knight said, he leaned forward and kissed Erza, she kissed back and smiled as he took off into the sky. "Gray, with me. Gajeel, distract the guards out here like Krish and Akari are, speaking of whom." Erza said, looking to the right, Gray and Gajeel did the same as the Light and Dark Dragon Slayers came crashing through a building with Royal Guards in their grips. "Oh hey guys!" Krish exclaimed with a wave as repetitively punched a guard in the head, "Oh shit… it's Erza…" he whispered, realizing the redhead was there. "Why are you guys always so scared to see me?" Erza wondered, seeing Krish and Akari staring at her with fear, "B-Because Knight was really pissed that they took you and Ur…" Krish explained nervously. "Oh, that makes sense… well, Knight has already found me, he's actually right there." Erza explained, pointing to the castle as a hole was blown into the side of it with a massive explosion of magic followed by screaming. "WHERE'S YOUR FUCKING KING!?" Knight's voice screamed, the tower exploded again, "I would really hate to be that king…" Gray mumbled, "Wasn't he going to find the crystal?" Gajeel wondered, "He never listens…" Erza sighed with a smile, watching another explosion shake the castle.

Knight breathed heavily as he stood in a destroyed room, several guards lying unconscious around him and throughout his path of destruction. "Is the castle under siege!?" some guards wondered as they entered the area, stopping when they saw the winged man, "Where's your king?" Knight demanded, turning to face the guards. "Restrain him!" Erza Knightwalker yelled, appearing with another group of guards, they fired white, rope-like substance at Knight, trying to wrap it around him, Knight vanished from the spot he was at and appeared in a flying position before Knightwalker. "TOO SLOW!" Knight yelled, _**"Night Dragon's Roar!" **_he yelled, shooting his breath attack at them, as the attack ended, Knightwalker came out of the haze and slashed at Knight, he backed away with a flap of his wings, knocking her back as well. "You said you were a dragon, you look more like a monster to me." Knightwalker told him, staying at the ready, "I am a dragon, one you shouldn't have stolen from. I can't fight you though…" Knight trailed off, making Knightwalker glare at him. "Why not!?" Knightwalker yelled, "It's because you look so much like her…" Knight whispered, making Knightwalker blink, "Who?" she asked. "My mate… you look exactly like one of the women I love… I couldn't stand hurting her, even if you aren't her…" Knight explained, "One of?" Knightwalker questioned. "I'm a Dragon Slayer King, I can have more than one mate, the rule of thumb is two though, which I do have two. The other is stuck in that goddamn crystal, and your King is going to pay dearly for kidnapping my mates." Knight explained, growing a dark aura. "You disgust me, two women? Are you a savage?" Knightwalker asked, Knight stared at her, "I can't believe someone like you exists, you remind me of those fools in Fairy Tail and it pisses me off that you say that with Knight's face and voice." Knightwalker growled, slashing at Knight again. Knightwalker stared in shock as her spear was stopped by Knight's right wing, "And it pisses me off that you can say that with Erza's face and voice…" Knight growled, glaring at her, Knightwalker was then thrown backwards by Knight's wing pushing her spear off of it. "If anyone is able to fight you, it will be my Erza, and if you even think that you'll win, you must be a bigger fool than anyone I've ever known." Knight stated as he vanished, leaving an angered Knightwalker, "Babe!" Knight Shadow yelled as he ran into the room, Knightwalker got up and faced him. "I want you to kill that other you, think you can do that?" Knightwalker asked, "Yeah, he got the drop on me last time. He's as good as dead babe." Shadow answered, loading up an M9 and sliding it into his hip holster. "Good, if you fail me, then I'll stick the Dominator in you." Knightwalker threatened, "Oh… no… please Erza… not that…" Shadow whimpered, "Yes, that. You don't want that in your ass again, do you?" Knightwalker asked, grabbing Shadow by his collar. "No… I didn't like it last time…" Shadow mumbled, he was then kissed roughly by Knightwalker, "Good, love you." Knightwalker said and walked away, leaving a fearful and angered Shadow, "Damn that guy!" he yelled, kicking a downed guard and walking off, "I'll kill that bastard if it's the last thing I do, no dude should have to take a fake dick up his ass!"

Ufoehwiqhaoufhiew0osalhfnewuoislahfkzncudosj

Ha, anyone else like that? I thought that was pretty funny. I won't get super weird on you, one of my stories has a weird fetish in it for the sole purpose of making it even more extreme since that's kind of the unintentional theme.

See you next time on, The Night Dragon!

AHAHAHAHA! KNIGHT'S COUNTERPART GETS PEGGED IN THE ASS!?

Me: Yes Zeke, yes he does.

Zeke: That's the funniest shit I've ever seen!

Me: Well, it adds a fun element and helps with jokes later.

Zeke: I hope Knight makes oodles of fun of his counterpart's "problem".

Me: Oh, he will…


	23. The Battle of Edolas: Part Two

Chapter 23

Standing atop the spire of the Royal City's highest spire, Knight scanned the city and skies. The king had fled his throne room when Knight started redecorating with explosions.

_'Yeah, redecorating… rat bastard ran off and covered his scent trail once I was in the building. Smart little shit that one is…' _Knight thought vehemently with rage. The king had swallowed up his new home, his mates, and even brought it out to display. That was unforgiveable. Knight watched as Gajeel, Krish, Akari, Gray, and Erza sowed chaos throughout the city.

_'Best way to rip a hole in their whole order is to create chaos and confusion.' _Knight thought and slowly closed his eyes. He listened. His Night Vision would be useless in broad daylight, so he relied on his hearing instead.

A scream tore through the city from below.

Knight perked up and his wings shot out of his back with a gust of wind. The scream was faint, echoing just out from under the castle. He'd never have heard it if he hadn't focused. Knight tipped forward and spread his wings. He caught wind and dove down the side of the castle. Wind whipped his coattails and hair as he fell, when he neared the ground he pulled up and cruised along the castle walls till he reached an entrance.

Knight landed on the edge of the walkway and noticed something. Erza Knightwalker was dragging Lucy down the path by her hair. Knight growled and slowly gathered magic in his palm. The dark energy swirled and compressed around his hand. Knightwalker slung Lucy over the edge of the railing by the end of her spear. Knight took a step forward.

He stopped. Carla and Happy had appeared before Knightwalker and were speaking to her. Knight craned his neck and tried to listen in.

"I am the daughter of the Queen of Extalia!" Carla declared. Knightwalker then kneeled before her and that was all Knight heard.

_'That must've been one damn good bluff.' _Knight thought as he snuck into the palace. Lucy would be fine once Happy and Carla retrieved her. Knight had to find the source of that scream, and fast. Those three could take care of themselves well enough.

Lucy swore she saw the black cloaked Knight sneak into a doorway across from her, but she was too busy to think about that now. She was currently escaping certain death with Happy and Carla after the white Exceed saved her from certain death at the hands of Knightwalker. She didn't know what to think, really, Natsu and Wendy were captured and needed her help.

Knight appeared from the shadows of the dungeon, his eyes were locked onto a Royal Guardsman. He came extremely close to the man and then hit him on the back of the head with his knuckles. The guard dropped into Knight's arms as he slid the unconscious man into the shadows.

Screams echoed from deeper in the dungeon.

_'Wendy? Is that her screaming? Gods…' _Knight picked up his pace as he descended into the dungeon.

_'I can't blow a hole in the floor. That may alert them and they'd lock up Natsu and Wendy, forcing me to fight my way through to them.' _Knight was seriously contemplating the thought of using excessive force. That, however, would drain his magic reserves even more than they already were. He still hadn't recovered very well from his _**Night Dragon King Mode **_that he activated yesterday. Even with Akari's _**Dark Magic **_boost his magic had been drained extensively.

Knight stopped in a shadowy corner as he approached what he figured was the hallway to where Natsu and Wendy were being held. Their screams were frighteningly loud. Ahead of him were two guards at the beginning of the hallway, they were alert but terrified.

"Man, this is intense… people are attacking our boys in the city and some monster is prowling around the castle!" a guardsman exclaimed suddenly as he turned to his partner.

"Monster? You mean that guy that escaped yesterday with the first prisoner?" the second guardsman wondered. He leaned heavily against the archway.

"Yeah! He's still here! Apparently Lord Shadow was assigned to kill the beast earlier when it rampaged through the castle." The first guardsman said. He was shaking and gripping his spear tightly.

"Then you'd better hope Lord Shadow does his job," the second guardsman turned to his partner and rose his arms in the air as if her were a monster. "Or the Monster is going to get you!"

The frightened guardsman stared in horror at his partner, a lithe and shaky finger pointed over the man's shoulder.

"Huh? Dude, I wasn't even try-" the second guardsman turned and cut off abruptly. Behind him Knight towered menacingly. His eyes glowed through his shadowy power as it engulfed him.

"I can't show you a monster, but I can show you a Dragon." Knight whispered. His magic spiked and made the air heavy.

The guardsmen's screams were cut off by brutal thumps as Knight's fist hit the guardsman in front of him in the head and his heel connected with the jaw of the other in quick succession. He let his power recede as he stepped over their bodies and strode down the hall. His Dragonscale coat flared behind him.

Knight walked up to the large doors at the end of the hall. Dragons were carved into the massive doors. He looked at it for a moment before kicking it open with a thunderous crash. The short old man inside of the chamber whirled around to face Knight while he was in the middle of packing up his machine.

"Who the hell are you!?" the small old man shouted, glaring heatedly at Knight. "Wait a moment, Lord Shadow?"

Knight grinned wickedly as he drew upon his magic again. The dark power swirled around him and white sparkles glided throughout the murky, opaque magic.

"Not quite. You may call me Lord Rorebeck." Knight said as he stepped forward. He noticed how Natsu and Wendy were chained to the same stones as Akari had been.

"You… you're that Earth-Land copy of Lord Shadow! I think I may take care of you myself…" the old man grew a crazy grin and stepped up to Knight.

"I am Byro, Chief of Staff of the Royal Army. You are prepared to lose, yes?" Byro asked with a cackle.

"No. I'm not, really. You're in my way." Knight said with a growl. He vanished and Byro screamed as he was punted down the hallway. Knight reappeared in front of one of the stones.

_'That was kind of funny…' _He thought with an amused smile. His amusement was quickly squashed under a sense of dread. He knew this sense.

_'Duck!' _Knight dropped to his knee as a bullet flew over his head and hit the stone before him. It landed unnervingly close to Natsu. Knight rolled into cover behind the doorway and peaked out, only to pull back as a bullet hit the stone where his head was.

_'Shadow… how did he find me? Rat bastard…'_ Knight stood and reached into his shadow, from it he pulled his M4 carbine. He loaded a shell and swung around the corner to pop off two consecutive shots that landed near the edge of the corner at the other end of the hall. A curse sounded from the end of the hallway.

_'Must've nicked 'em. Rat.' _Knight rolled to the other corner as a rifle barrel with a suppressor rounded the corner on the other end and fired off a shot. It hit next to Wendy's head on the dragon carved stone.

_'Motherfucker. I need to take this outside.' _Knight thought, he checked his Vampiric reserves. _'Damn. Another full moon is nearing and I need some blood… my speed is nearly drained. I should have enough to take us outside.' _

Another shot landed near Natsu's head. Knight picked up the sound of a bolt action on the rifle.

Another shot landed next to Knight's foot.

_'NOW!' _Knight vanished.

Knight appeared on a balcony outside of the castle. Shadow was rolling to a stop across from him.

"Ugh, damn… must be nice to be able to move that fast…" Shadow groaned as he pulled himself up. He gripped his rifle and slung it over his torso as he stood and drew his revolver sidearm. A .357 Magnum.

"It is. So, provoking me by nearly killing my friends. That's a nice way to start a fight." Knight said dryly as he slid his M4 onto his back and drew his 1911 from his hip holster.

"I was actually aiming for you. This nick you gave me must've fucked my aim up more than I realized." Shadow said as he shrugged his left arm. A deep, bloody gash was torn into his upper arm and blood was dripping from his fingers as it rolled down his arm.

"There's more where that came from." Knight said as he slowly raised his pistol. Shadow did the same and they were then standing across from one another with guns trained on each other. Shadow was aiming for Knight's heart.

_'Dammit… I can't kill the bastard but he'll sure as hell kill me…' _Knight thought. He watched Shadow as the man cocked his revolver. Knight flicked the safety off on his pistol. He aimed for the barrel of the revolver and fired.

Shadow fired at the same time.

The bullets connected in midair.

Time slowed. Shadow stood in shock and awe. Knight had his head cocked back.

_**"Night Dragon's…" **_Shadow lobbed off another shot at Knight. It clipped his counterpart in the shoulder by the neck as he finished his spell.

_**"ROAR!" **_Knight's breath attack beamed from his mouth as his head snapped forward. The beam struck Shadow and engulfed the screaming man. Shadow was sent flying backwards into the wall of the castle. Knight's roar blew through the stonework and shattered the entire section of the wall. His attack ended shortly after.

Knight breathed a sigh of relief as he holstered his gun, but then he winced and gripped his left shoulder. The bullet had passed through cleanly, though Knight figured it must've been a hollow point. No one used a high caliber revolver without utilizing its stopping power. Apparently Shadow didn't think that one through.

But that sneaky bastard thought of something else.

_'Morphine injected bullets…' _Knight staggered back and slumped against the railing of the massive balcony. Royal City Guardsmen were rushing towards his location through the hole Shadow went through. They were extracting the unconscious Lord from the rubble and surrounding Knight. A short figure parted the guards and stood before Knight.

Byro.

"Ha-ha, seems Lord Shadow is much more… effective than I realized. How do you feel, hmm? Tired? HA!" Byro cackled loudly as the guards trained their spearheads on Knight. It seemed as though they feared him even if he was drugged.

_'Well, at least I'm not dead… there have been worse situations.' _Knight thought with a sigh as his draconic body started to detox itself. Being a Dragon Slayer without hosting a Dragon did that to a guy.

"Hmm? What are you fools waiting for!? Apprehend him!" Byro shouted at the guardsmen, turning to face the terrified men.

"S-Sir…" one guardsman pointed behind Byro. The Chief of Staff turned around to find Knight standing again with a spell charged.

"How in the world…?" Byro trailed off as the spell became a vortex of power before his eyes.

_**"Night Dragon's Secret Art…" **_Knight's magic became an eerie black vortex in his hands as he pulled it back to his side. _**"Lunar Eclipse: Shadow Cannon." **_A massive beam of black magic erupted from Knight's hands as he thrust it forward into a magic circle. The light in the surrounding area was absorbed into the magic of the beam like a black hole. Byro managed to scramble out of the way but the guardsmen were wiped out by the blast. As the spell ended, Knight vanished into thin air.

"Huh!? WHAT!? After him…" Byro scanned his forces with his mouth agape. Every single man had been wiped out and defeated with a single blast. Byro stood in horror, unnerved and frightened of the man he had been mocking.

"Dragon… no, a Demon."

Knight settled back on the dungeon wall. His speed reserves had been used on that last vanish. If he hadn't disappeared then more men would've come and he'd be stuck fighting with a bloody bullet wound the size of a child's fist. He didn't need to be focused on healing himself while fighting off a hundred men. That Secret Art took out enough men to make an escape route.

"Knight?" a voice sounded as Knight was healing the wound in his shoulder. He looked down the hall and spotted Erza and Gray entering from where he came in.

"Hey." Knight mumbled and continued healing his wound. That .357 did some serious internal damage to his shoulder. It had struck below his clavicle and exited through his scapula. Bone damage was not good at all.

"Knight! What happened!?" Erza cried as she skidded to a stop in front of her boyfriend. Knight grinned halfheartedly at her.

"Got shot." Knight said simply as he held his hand over the wound. A dim glow was coming from under his hand.

"You got _shot!? _Knight! Let me see!" Erza grabbed his arm and pulled it away from the wound. Knight winced a bit at the sudden movement.

"Ouch. It's fine, I'm healing it." Knight said as Erza examined the wound. She held his wrist tightly as her other hand gently rested on his chest.

"Who?" Erza asked in a low tone.

"Shadow."

"Your counterpart? Did you at least shoot him back?" Erza asked as she looked up into Knight's eyes.

"Nah, I hit him with a good roar though. Sent 'em barreling through a wall." Knight said as he unshackled his hand from Erza's and continued healing his wound. Erza shook her head and rested it on Knight's good shoulder.

"Damn fool. Don't go getting shot like that. I worry about you. You might be powerful, and immortal… and can heal yourself… but still-" Erza rose her head and cut off when Knight kissed her fiercely. They melded and Erza indulged in Knight's warmth and his expert tongue as it slid into her mouth.

Gray stood far off to the side, watching with slight disgust as Erza and Knight made out. He eventually turned away when Knight finished healing his arm and grabbed Erza's rear through her skirt.

"K-Knight! We've got to get going!" Erza said as Knight released her mouth and tried to kiss her neck. They had been at it for about a minute and Erza snapped back to reality.

"Oh yeah. Forgot. You're too tempting. C'mon, I know where Natsu and Wendy are being held and Lucy must've escaped with Happy and Carla. She's grunted to be heading for them as well." Knight explained as he straightened his clothing. The hole in his shoulder was gone and the Dragonscale and shirt were closing as well.

"She must have? Did you not help her when you saw her?" Erza asked with a glare. Knight nodded.

"She was in good hands-paws, good paws. Lucy's escape kept the aggro off of me while I went to rescue Natsu and Wendy. That' about when Shadow intercepted me and I had to get him and his guns away from Natsu and Wendy." Knight explained as he cracked his reformed shoulder.

"Huh, I'd figure you'd go all Ultimate Hero and fight everyone here." Gray commented as he walked over to the pair. Knight shook his head.

"No. Yesterday I rescued Akari from the same place Natsu and Wendy are and activated a mode I didn't remember I had. _**Night Dragon King Mode." **_Knight said. He looked between Erza and Gray.

"King? You mean…?" Gray trailed off in question.

"I had full access to my power. Ultimate spells that I am incapable of casting on my own. It severely drained my magic reserves and I haven't fully recovered from using it. I need practice." Knight explained.

"I see. Well, do the best you can. You probably still have a huge store saved up." Erza said and squeezed Knight's hand that she ended up holding.

"I had to consume some of Akari's magic to even use it. I didn't even know how I used it anyway, but I have about as much magic as a few S-Class wizards combined right now. Not enough to wipe the floor with a Wizard Saint but it's enough." Knight explained with an exasperated sigh. Erza nodded and released him to start ahead.

Knight followed Erza down the hall and Gray caught up with them. They picked up their pace quickly as they heard a scream come from further down in the dungeon.

"Knight! Can't you super speed on ahead!? That sounded like Lucy!" Gray exclaimed as he ran alongside Knight.

"No. My Vampiric speed has a reserve based on the amount of blood I consumed. I might not even have enough blood and magic to enter Vampire Mode." Knight explained. He growled in annoyance. These restrictions and setbacks had really piled on top of him, usually he overpowered anyone he came across. Without all of his power he was about as good as any normal wizard.

"Are you serious!? I thought you Legendary Dragon Slayers had infinite power!?" Gray shouted as they leaped down the steps.

"Stop!" Erza came to a halt ahead of them. Knight came to a grinding halt and Gray skidded to a stop next to him. Before them knelt Lucy, disheveled and afraid as Erza Knightwalker, Knight Shadow, and several Guardsmen blocked their path. Happy laid slumped against the wall.

"Son of a bitch… I thought I wiped the floor with that asshole…" Knight growled as he built up his magic.

"ELLO THERE! How you doing? Good? NOT FOR LONG!" Shadow yelled with a twisted smile on his face.

"Hmm… another me?" Erza wondered as she studied Knightwalker. Her counterpart did the same. They glared at each other as they looked each other up and down.

"Bastards…" Gray growled as the air around him grew frosty and cold. Knight held a hand in front of him as he tried to advance. When given a curious glare, Knight pointed to a huge machine gun that Shadow held in his arms, an MG4. He pulled the slide and loaded a box magazine.

"Oh,"

"SHIT!" Knight yelled, his wings burst from his back as he turned and covered Erza and Gray with them. At the same time, Shadow started to unleash a maelstrom of bullets. The bullets bounced off of Knight's wings and Lucy ducked down under the gunfire. The sickening sound of bullets meeting flesh was heard as Knight's exposed back and legs were shredded with bullets.

Erza screamed over the gunfire as blood oozed from Knight's mouth.

He grinned at her as an idea entered his head.

"Hey. Mind if I get a drink?" he choked through blood as the gun's magazine emptied and the deafening gunfire died out. His blood spilled on Erza's armored chest as he fell forward.

"KNIGHT!" Erza screamed as he slumped onto her shoulder and bit down on her neck.

Erza froze with Knight's body in her arms. His last movements were him swallowing her blood from her neck. Then, he went still.

Gray and Lucy stared at the bloody, bullet ridden body of Knight as Erza dropped to her knees with his body in her arms.

Happy awoke and saw Knight's body. He screamed.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! I got the bastard! I got 'em baby! Look at that! All it took was a shit ton of bullets! Ah damn, now I have to wait to get more… and this is the only machine gun I designed... and own…" Shadow muttered to himself as he rested the gun against the wall. Knightwalker patted him on the back as he did so.

Everyone was quiet, too shocked to speak or fight as the Guardsmen slowly advanced on them. Erza's horror was slowly turning to anger. She went to rise to the fight but she stiffened when Knight twitched and slid off of her shoulder. The punctures in her neck were gone from where he bit her before he died.

"Fuck. Not the first time I've died."

Knight exploded.

Ha. I thought that was pretty good. Oh, what's that? I FORMATTED IT!? HOLY FUCKLORDS! HOORAY! Fuck you. I did it. Happy?

See you next time on, The Night Dragon.


	24. The Battle of Edolas: Part Three

Chapter 24

"I think you might've fucked up, dear." Erza Knightwalker muttered as Knight rose before them with blood-red eyes and an ominous aura. Knight Shadow cowered behind her. Knight grinned at them and floated on the vibrating air as his _**Vampire Mode **_took full effect and struck fear into the hearts of the guardsmen. They stepped back from the sight before them.

**"You certainly did." **Knight stated. He looked down at Erza. Tears were present on her cheeks as she wiped them away. Tears. They certainly fucked up.

**"Do you see those tears on my mate's face? You caused them. This is going to be very painful for you, Shadow." **Knight stated. He suddenly vanished, as did Knight Shadow.

* * *

_Erza can handle her counterpart. Gray and Lucy can retrieve Wendy and Natsu. This asshole needs a beat down, if the one I handed him earlier wasn't enough._ Knight thought as he tossed Shadow into a wall and crumbled the stone. The lowering sun shadowed Knight's appearance before Shadow.

"Alright! Alright! Look, I'm sorry! Okay!? I don't like seeing girls cry just as much as you do and… oh dear…" Shadow trailed off as Knight floated over to him. The Dragon Slayer's red eyes made him shiver.

**"I don't fucking care. She's my mate. No one makes her cry and is forgiven." **Knight stated coldly. To his surprise, his counterpart started to cry.

"Look…" he sniffled. "I'm really sorry man… Erza… she… she threatened to tie me up and… and…" Shadow cried a bit. Knight lowered to the ground and crouched down. He looked into the man's eyes and saw the truth in them. Shadow wasn't faking this breakdown.

"She has this… thing… shaped like a dick! IT'S A FAKE DICK!" Shadow exclaimed. He gripped Knight's shoulders and kneeled there pathetically.

"It's… she uses it on me whenever I fuck up… understand? I never should've pulled my moves on a military girl…" Shadow cried. He sank to his hands and knees and his tears dripped onto the ground.

**"She… sticks a… oh lord…" **Knight blinked and fell back onto his ass in shock as the realization dawned on him.

"YES! I ADMIT IT! PLEASE END MY SUFFERING! I can't go through that again… she basically rapes me…" Shadow cried. Knight got back up onto his knees.

**"Okay… let's calm down and think here. I was going to lay you out but…"** Knight trailed off as Shadow sat up and kept his head bowed.

"Every time I do the simplest thing wrong… and I can't leave her because she'll have me executed! I'm a criminal!" Shadow cried again. Knight blinked at him.

_Holy shit… everything I heard about this guy just fell apart in three minutes. I hope my Erza doesn't- No, she's under my thumb. She likes being dominated. _Knight thought. He looked at Shadow with sympathy.

_Nah… I think I can at least forgive this fellow. Just this once, maybe I'll be seen as a bit more righteous or some shit. _Knight clapped a hand on Shadow's shoulder and pulled the man up with him.

"Huh…? Aren't you going to beat the shit out of me? I'd rather that happen…" Shadow mumbled as he wiped his nose.

**"No. I want you to do something, actually. When my mate kick's your girl's ass, I want you to confront her about this, understand? Take action. Tell her you don't like it." **Knight explained with a serious look in his eye. Shadow stared in awe, but then shifted to his boots.

"Well… it's not that I don't like it… but she does it when I don't want her to. She uses it as punishment and… all I want is… not to be punished." Shadow admitted. Knight slowly removed his hand from the man's shoulder and barely held back a gag.

**"Okay… well… tell her that then. She loves you, right? Then she ought to change for you if she has to, lest your head goes under the chopping block." **Knight said. Shadow looked up at him, hopeful and relieved.

"Thanks so much Rorebeck… I… never thought about telling her since all she does is hit me if I defy her… would you help me if I did?" Shadow asked with a hopeful look. Knight sighed.

**"I suppose, if I am able. I don't think anyone should undergo such abuse, even if their partner is unaware of it. I'll see what I can do… for now, I think everyone needs to calm the fuck down. I can hear them screaming…" **Knight sighed. Shadow went to hug him but Knight held a hand up.

"Oh… sorry. I'm just so… happy that someone didn't judge me too harshly, or call me a wimp. I love her… but I just can't stand it anymore…" Shadow mumbled. Knight nodded and turned to leave.

"Thanks other me! I won't ever forget your kindness!" Shadow called. He received a small ball of red magic that exploded in his face.

"Okay! I suppose I deserve that!"

* * *

Knight landed on a high peak, crouching on the point as he looked out across the city.

_Is everyone… fighting inside the castle? _Knight thought. He looked down and felt another rumble beneath him. He looked to his side where Knight Shadow rappelled down next to him.

"Okay… I caught up to you. Thanks for that little explosive, I deserve that. Now, I won't help you defeat my girl, but I know where the King's bunker is that the Dragon Chain Cannon operating system is held. How long can you hold this… weird form of yours?" Shadow asked after explaining.

**"A good amount of time. I turned my Erza into a Vampire, so her blood will fuel me for a good three days at least. Where's this bunker?" **Knight asked. He turned to face his counterpart who grinned.

"Directly under the middle of the castle. C'mon, I can lead you to it. It might be locked when we get there, but if you hide I can approach and they'll let us in." Shadow explained. Knight nodded and then leaped off of the spire.

"Huh!? WAIT UP!"

Knight landed with a light thud as his wings retracted. Moments later, Shadow came to an abrupt halt on his rappel line. He then fell and landed on his back as he detached it.

"Ugh… fuck…" Shadow groaned. He noticed Knight's curious look. "It's only so long… I was six feet short." He explained with a groan as he got up. Knight snickered and walked into the dungeon. Shadow trailed after him.

"Now, we need to get to the staircase at the end here and descend all the way down to the lowest hall. That's where the bunker is." Shadow explained. They passed a room on the way and an explosion sounded from it. Knight looked in and saw Erza fighting Knightwalker.

"Who's in there?" Shadow asked as they continued.

**"Our women fighting each other." **Knight said. Shadow nodded and they continued forward.

"I bet mine will win."

**"You're a fool. My mate is a Vampire, she's much more powerful now, even if she doesn't know it." **Knight said. Shadow's small amount of confidence in his girlfriend visibly deflated.

"Oh…" Shadow mumbled in disappointment. Knight shook his head at the man and started down the staircase.

"By the way… if you didn't know already, that Cannon can free the rest of your friends from that lacrima we have floating up by Extalia." Shadow mentioned. Knight glanced over his shoulder at the man.

**"How so?" **Knight asked.

"It has condensed Dragon Slaying magic. Dragon Slaying magic can reverse the effects of our Anima spell." Shadow explained.

**"So, I aim this thing at the crystal and everyone is freed?" **Knight questioned. He made a ball of light in his hand as the staircase became darker.

"Yeah… but I'm pretty sure that only the workers know how to aim it. Plus, you need the key… and I don't know where the fuck that thing went." Shadow explained. Knight sighed.

**"Great. I guess we'll have to wait until someone brings the key. Hopefully my comrades bring it…" **Knight muttered. He descended the final set of stairs and an archway opened into a massive hallway.

"This is it. C'mon, the door is right up here. Hide in the shadows and I'll get them to open it." Shadow said. Knight nodded and vanished into the shadows. Shadow walked up to the door in the middle of the hallway and knocked on it.

_"Who comes? Lord Shadow!" _a voice exclaimed from beyond the door.

"Yeah! Erza ordered me to come and help protect the King!" Shadow called. The door stayed silent until it cracked open and revealed a bright room filled with soldiers and men in robes. A man in extravagant robes and a pointed hat stood at the head of the crowds.

"Enter, Knight. Where is Knightwalker?" King Faust asked Shadow as he entered. Knight slipped in and hid in the shadows, glaring with hatred at the king.

"She is dealing with the Earth-Landers. I dealt with one myself!" Shadow declared.

_Well, he's pretty good at bullshitting. I'll give him that. _Knight thought in amusement. Shadow went onto explain Knight's recent death and left out the part where Knight turned into his full Vampire state.

Knight watched the room carefully. He spotted the mechanism that no doubt triggered the Chain cannon, as it had a keyhole in it. Just as Shadow mentioned, a key was needed to activate the cannon.

_It seems to me like they didn't think this through very well. You need a key to start it and you decided to make it the biggest fucking key you could think of and then you lose it. I don't think anyone could've fucked this up as bad as these guys. _Knight thought. He silently chuckled at the absurdity before him until the doors opened once more.

_Who the hell are they letting in now? Wait a fucking second… _Knight thought. He watched as Knightwalker strode into the chamber, dragging two bodies behind her.

_No. Erza wouldn't lose. Hmm… _Knight reached out and touched Erza's mark with his magic. The woman below didn't move, but she did glance at where Knight was hiding from the corner of her eye.

_Way to go, babe. Tricking these assholes like that is brilliant. _Knight grinned as he slid into the shadows over top of the King and his men. Erza dropped the bodies on the floor and Shadow grinned at her.

"Knightwalker! Where is the key for the Dragon Chain cannon!?" the King demanded. Erza gestured to one of the bodies on the ground. It was Gray.

"The key was destroyed, but this one can create an exact copy of it." Erza declared loudly. The guards and other men gasped, and the King stood there with rage in his eyes.

"Well, then make him do it!" Faust screamed. Erza nodded and cut Gray loose. He stood with a groggy, annoyed look and walked up to the cannon activator. He used his ice to create the key and amazed the guards in the room. He looked around a moment, nodded to Erza, and then stuck the key in the slot, turning it. The wall lit up with a red light and illuminated the room, exposing Knight who hung on the ceiling.

"Now! Go Natsu!" Erza shouted, untying Natsu and tossing him at the Guardsmen. Erza herself grabbed the King and held her sword to his throat. She threatened the King's life if they did not change the direction of the cannon's blast.

"SCARLET!" a voice screamed. Knight looked over to where Knightwalker herself was flying into the room with her spear at the ready. Shadow was extremely confused and looked up towards the ceiling, spotting Knight's eyes staring down.

_Time for an entrance._

* * *

Erza tossed the King aside and blocked Knightwalker's spear with her sword as the woman descended on her. Natsu was fighting off Guardsmen and Gray was helping him. Now that the King was out of her grasp, they reset the cannon's path. It was hopeless now-

Erza looked up as she remembered a feeling from earlier. A tingle in her neck. She tried to locate thesource, but to no avail. Now, she heard something. The flapping of wings. To her surprise, a Vampire descended on her.

* * *

Knight landed on the ground with a crack, his wings spread outward and he glared at everyone in the room, excepting his friends and mate.

**"Boo." **Knight said with a fanged grin. The guards screamed in terror and started to fall back towards the entrance. The cannon's light was getting brighter behind him.

"Knight! Grab the King!" Erza shouted as she blocked Knightwalker's blows. Shadow was cheering Knightwalker on like an idiot.

"What are you!? Are you that monster that attacked my castle!?" Faust yelled as he stood behind his wizards. Knight stood up and faced the King.

**"I'm not monster. I am a Dragon." **Knight said. The wizards directing the cannon blast faltered as they became terrified of Knight. The light dimmed down a bit.

"What are you doing!? FIRE THE CANNON!" Faust screamed. Knight grinned and stalked forward.

**"Now, you're all going to do as I say… or I will bleed you dry and drink a nice cocktail of your blood." **Knight said. The men directing the cannon nodded vigorously. The King made a noise of pure angry rage.

**"Direct the cannon at the crystal. Do this and you'll all live." **Knight told them. The wizards nodded and worked to realign the cannon shot. Faust cried out and charged Knight with a feeble punch. Knight merely backhanded the man across the face and sent him flying into a wall. Apparently, those wizards didn't like that as they redirected the cannon against Knight's wishes, and fired it.

**"You're all idiots."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**How's that? I need to figure this story out, still. You know, how I want it to sound and read.**

**Thanks for reading, making favorites, and following, if you have any really stupid-ass One Shot requests, I might be inclined to do them, so, PM me the details. I feel like I need practice and that might help. I honestly don't give a shit what the thing is, long as it's short and simple. **** I'll put that on my Profile.**

**See you next time on, The Night Dragon.**


End file.
